Tomb Raider: El Legado
by Meldelen
Summary: Anna, hija de Lara Croft y Kurtis Trent, ha manifestado de forma inesperada el legado de los Lux Veritatis por vía paterna. Nacida en un mundo libre de los enemigos y amenazas que atormentaron a sus padres, no tendría por qué haber heredado el Don. ¿O sí? Post-TRAOD. Secuela de El Despertar. LCxKT.
1. Lady Croft

**Tomb Raider: El Legado**

 **Tras varios años de sequía, este año he sido sorprendentemente prolífica en publicar nuevos fanfics, y sin duda alguna, esto es debido al inmenso cariño y apoyo que he recibido del fandom de AOD/Lartis, particularmente desde Tumblr. A vosotras (Mina, Vera, Yami, Lucie, Kim, Duygu, Anya, Fede... y el resto de mis lectores en , Wattpad, Inkitt, AO3 y DA, no os olvido ni a uno de vosotros) os dedico este nuevo fanfic, secuela de El Despertar, pero también secuela de todas mis obras previas, hasta el punto de que estaré haciendo constante referencia a ellas, aunque sea por el gusto de la anécdota.**

 **En _El Legado_ – disculpad el torpe título – pretendo explorar las relaciones humanas y familiares en torno a los personajes del universo TR que han sobrevivido a mi brutalidad anterior. Habrá también algo de acción, aunque escasa: sabéis que mis debilidades siguen siendo los diálogos, los sentimientos y la psique humana en toda su hermosura y complejidad.**

 **Espero que esta historia esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas y no os aburra demasiado. Gracias por haberme traído de vuelta al mundo del fanfic :)**

 **Anna, hija de Lara Croft y Kurtis Trent, ha manifestado de forma inesperada el legado de los Lux Veritatis por vía paterna. Nacida en un mundo libre de los enemigos y amenazas que atormentaron a sus padres, no tendría por qué haber heredado el Don. ¿O sí? Post-TRAOD. Secuela de El Despertar. LCxKT.**

 _Volveré y seré millones._

HOWARD FAST, _Espartaco_

 **1\. Lady Croft**

La anciana dama lentamente separó la cortina y oteó inquisitivamente el paisaje exterior. La mansión Croft estaba en calma, silenciosa y serena como casi siempre, siendo el tic-tac del antiguo reloj el único sonido audible.

Había llegado con antelación, como siempre. Ella quería estar allí cuando llegara su nieta, para recibirla personalmente. Nada de descuidos por parte de Lady Croft. No con ella.

Aquella niña se había convertido en su mundo.

Dio un respingo al oír, en la lejanía, el rugido del motor. Frunció el ceño. Cómo no, la traía en motocicleta. En aquella enorme, ruidosa, monstruosa motocicleta.

Qué barbaridad.

Observó con ojo crítico cómo se abría la verja de la mansión y la flamante Brough Superior SS100 hacía su entrada. Era una vieja gloria, y a Lady Croft le hubiese sorprendido, si le hubieran interesado esas cosas, lo mucho que había pasado aquel vehículo, y el mérito que tenía de haber sobrevivido a todo aquello.

Igual que su conductor.

Aquel hombre – Lady Croft se negaba a pronunciar su nombre, aunque naturalmente, lo conocía de sobras - aparcó la motocicleta en el camino principal y apagó el motor. Casi en el mismo instante en que se extinguió el rugido del motor, el parloteo incesante de su nieta se sobrepuso al suave murmullo del jardín.

La anciana dama no llegaba a oír exactamente lo que la niña decía, ni tampoco le importaba demasiado en aquel momento. La inquietaba enormemente que viajara en ese monstruo, detrás del hombre, agarrada a su cintura.

Qué horror. Con la de accidentes de tráfico que había, y más con aquellos trastos de Satán. Por no hablar de que aquel hombre jamás había llevado casco.

Aunque Lady Croft tenía que reconocer que, al menos, la niña sí lo llevaba. De hecho, seguía parloteando como una cotorra mientras él se giraba y, pacientemente, le sacaba el casco a su hija, dejándole el pelo desastrado y enmarañado.

La dama gimió para sus adentros. Su nieta parecía salida de una cesta de gatos furiosos. Ya podía intentar convertirla en algo decente mientras estuviera con ella: en cuanto se iba con aquel hombre – o con su madre, lo mismo daba – volvía a asilvestrarse.

La niña, ajena a su desastroso aspecto, seguía charlando sin parar mientras el hombre le atusaba el cabello con una mano.

\- Sí, claro. - masculló Lady Croft entre dientes.- Despéinala aún más, por qué no.

Momentos después, y todavía sin callarse, la chiquilla se ajustó sobre la espalda una mochila ajada que casi era más grande que ella, rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y le dio un beso – "Santo Dios, espero que no le contagie nada" - en la mejilla mal afeitada - "ni siquiera sabe afeitarse cómo es debido, habráse visto esas patillas" - tras lo cual, saltó de la moto y se plantó en el suelo con un movimiento ágil que no carecía de cierta elegancia.

La elegancia de su madre, desde luego. Era una Croft.

Ahora el hombre le estaba diciendo algo en voz baja, lo que milagrosamente la había hecho callar. Ella le escuchó atentamente y luego asintió. Entonces el hombre sonrió – si es que podía llamarse sonrisa a esa mueca torcida tan desagradable – y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. La niña sonrió, se despidió agitando la mano, dio media vuelta y entró en la mansión.

Entonces el hombre alzó la vista y la miró directamente.

Lady Croft dio un respingo y saltó hacia atrás, soltando la cortina. ¿Cómo era posible que...? Se tapó la boca, avergonzada, y se quedó quieta tras las cortinas, hasta que oyó de nuevo el rugido del motor y la moto alejándose.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para darle vueltas a aquello, pues oyó como una estampida subiendo por las escaleras y al momento su nieta irrumpía en la sala, corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Abuela! - gritó, arrojándose sobre ella. La anciana dama se tambaleó, azorada, pero pronto recuperó el equilibrio.

\- ¡Anna Croft! - le riñó - ¿Qué modales son ésos? ¡Una dama no se comporta así!

La chiquilla sonrió con aquella amplia sonrisa suya y clavó en ella sus ojos inmensos, azules como el mar. Los ojos de aquel hombre.

\- Se lo diré en cuanto vea alguna.- bromeó, y le guiñó un ojo, traviesa.

Lady Angeline no pudo evitar sonreír a su pesar. Se inclinó para besar a su nieta, le apartó los cabellos de la frente. Y entonces vio la cicatriz.

* * *

Por decisión de la propia Lara, Anna no siempre estaba con ella. Muchos de los lugares a los que viajaba eran peligrosos para una niña de su edad y, además, ella no podía seguirla al interior de las tumbas y templos, plagados de trampas y obstáculos. No al menos, de momento.

Así que cuando no podía estar con su madre, Anna solía estar con alguna de las diversas, pero selectas personas en las que Lara confiaba plenamente. La primera era, naturalmente, su padre, pero con Kurtis sucedía lo mismo que con Lara; así que cuando no podía estar con ninguno de los dos Anna pasaba temporadas con Marie Cornel, o con Selma y Zip, o con Jean Yves, con el padre Dunstan, con Charles Kane, con Radha y Sita Deli... y con lady Angeline Croft, su otra abuela.

Lady Croft no vivía en la mansión de Surrey, pero sí se trasladaba allí cuando tenía que ocuparse de Anna, y esto ocurría durante el curso escolar, que no podía saltarse en ningún caso. La anciana dama había llevado a su propia hija a diversos internados mientras ella y su marido, que en paz descansara, seguían con su vida social y sus actos de caridad.

Había sido un error. Lara era ahora una extraña para ella. Y Lord Croft no había hecho sino empeorar la situación al desheredarla.

Lady Angeline había perdido a su hija, y no pensaba perder a su nieta.

Así pues, nada de internados para Anna, pero sí iba y venía a un colegio femenino de élite y ella siempre estaba allí, esperándola, cuando regresaba.

Ésa era la época en que vivía en Inglaterra. Luego, según se ocupara de ella una y otra persona, pasaba temporadas en México, en Turquía, en Egipto, en Irlanda, en la India o incluso dando vueltas por ahí en la motocicleta de aquel hombre. Anna era un poco como la hija de todos.

Lady Croft estaba segura que echarían a perder a la niña con tanto tumbo por el mundo, como se había echado a perder Lara. Pero no osaba abrir la boca al respecto. Su hija había sido clara: no interferiría en su educación. La criaría a su manera. De lo contrario... bueno, no había verbalizado su amenaza, pero lady Angeline la había captado perfectamente.

Era tarde para arreglar sus diferencias con Lara. Pero no le pasaría lo mismo con Anna.

No, no tenía la menor intención de renunciar a su nieta.

Claro que, mientras estuviese con ella, no había nada malo en inculcarle algunos modales... daño no podía hacer, y Lady Croft sabía que era de las pocas cosas en las que su hija estaría de acuerdo.

Lo que no había esperado era que, después de tantos años, eso de educar a Anna en los modales de una lady británica fuese misión imposible.

Y todo por culpa de aquel hombre y esa boca que tenía, más sucia que una alcantarilla. Ya podía intentar educarla, ya.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es esto? - murmuró la anciana dama, pasando el dedo suavemente por la cicatriz roja de tu frente - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La sonrisa de Anna se desvaneció. Durante un momento, pareció que estudiaba atentamente a su abuela. Luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Me caí de un árbol, abuela.

Lady Angeline frunció el ceño.

\- Soy vieja, no tonta, querida. Sé que estás mintiendo: tú no te caes así como así de los árboles. Y también veo la televisión. ¿Qué está pasando en Sri Lanka? ¿No os habrá pillado esa guerra tan horrible, verdad?

La niña clavó los ojos en el suelo.

\- Me... me caí de verdad de un árbol. Pero no, no nos ha pasado nada. - alzó la mirada de nuevo – Papá vino a sacarnos de allí. Él nos salvó, ¿sabes? Y me curó y me cosió la herida. Dolía horrores, pero no me quejé. Y luego pilotó un enorme helicóptero. Yo de mayor también quiero ser piloto como él. Pero el coronel Kendrick me dijo que me hace falta comer y crecer bastante antes de ello. Me trata como si fuera un bebé. Yo no le digo nada, me da mucha pena con eso de que le han cortado las dos piernas...

Lady Angeline suspiró. Desde luego, había que ver qué imaginación tenía la niña. Pilotos y piernas cortadas... ¿qué tonterías le estaban metiendo en la cabeza su hija y ese... ese...?

\- … aunque pronto volverá a caminar, ¿sabes? Le van a hacer unas piernas mecánicas. Eso es porque ahora es un héroe de guerra y se lo deben. Papá también es un héroe de guerra, pero nadie le da nada porque no ha perdido las piernas. Y porque desertó. No hay nada para los desertores. Pero el coronel me ha dicho que papá es un héroe de guerra. Le salvó la vida. En Afganistán.

\- Anna Croft – suspiró la anciana dama – me estás dando dolor de cabeza con tanta palabrería. Una dama no habla tanto, sin parar, como tú lo haces.

\- Yo no soy una dama. - la niña le guiñó el ojo de nuevo – Pero ya me callo, abuela.

Luego hizo una reverencia – bastante mejorable todavía, la verdad - y se alejó trotando, las manos todavía enganchadas en las correas de la bolsa.

\- ¡Luego te enseño los dibujos, abuela! - canturreó - ¡He mejorado muchísimo!

* * *

Y entonces, cuando apenas llevaba un mes en la escuela, ocurrió el primer incidente.

Lady Angeline se quedó de piedra cuando la directora del centro donde su nieta estudiaba la convocó de urgencia para deliberar "un asunto grave relacionado con lady Anna", como la llamaban allí – una cuestión de protocolo que se extendía a todas las alumnas, pues todas eran, sin excepción, hijas, nietas, hermanas o sobrinas de _ladies_.

La directora del centro no quiso anticipar detalles. "Venga a verlo usted misma, _milady_ , se lo suplico." Siendo la palabra suplicar un mero formalismo, pues su voz irritada y cortante no dejó dudas acerca de quién mandaba allí. Molesta, airada y con el corazón en un puño, lady Croft se personó en el instituto, un imponente edificio que se alzaba en medio de cuidados jardines, no sin antes prometerse en silencio que aquella insolencia no quedaría así.

Pero todas las ansias de venganza se esfumaron en cuando alcanzó el pasillo de Dirección. En la lejanía se oía a una niña llorar desconsoladamente, cuyos sollozos se volvieron más audibles y molestos conforme la anciana dama se fue acercando. Pero lady Angeline descartó de inmediato toda inquietud: no era Anna. Su nieta no hubiese llorado así, menos en público. Era como su madre, y como ella misma: orgullosa como una diosa.

La directora, una monja severa y avinagrada que le recordaba a su propia época como interna salió al paso de lady Croft con expresión más bien aliviada. Ya no se mostraba tan insolente como por teléfono.

\- ¡Ah, lady Croft! ¡Gracias por venir! - hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta abierta de donde procedía el estruendoso llanto – Entre, véalo usted misma.

Pasando a su lado sin dirigirle una segunda mirada – si se creía que podía hacerla venir corriendo sin consecuencias, lo tenía claro – lady Angeline entró en el despacho para, a continuación, quedarse clavada en el suelo, boquiabierta de horror.

Sentada en un banco estaba lady Rochford hija, heredera de una vieja conocida suya – lady Rochford madre – que atendía a lady Rochford nieta, de la misma edad que Anna y la cual, por cierto, era la que estaba llorando tan estruendosamente. Aunque no carecía de motivos: la niña tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás, sostenida por su madre, quien le estaba aplicando un paño sobre la nariz. Los churretones de sangre que le bajaban por el cuello y le mojaban la pulcra blusa del uniforme no dejaban demasiadas dudas acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

Y apenas a un metro de ellas, sentada en la otra punta del banco, con la mirada baja y aire enfurruñado, estaba una silenciosa Anna que, al ver entrar a alguien, alzó la vista y descubrió a su abuela. Entonces dio un respingo, asustada.

\- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó lady Angeline, olvidando todo recato - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Su nieta tenía un ojo morado y casi cerrado, restos de sangre alrededor de la nariz y salpicones también en la blusa, aunque parecía haber dejado de sangrar. El cabello estaba revuelto, la ropa sucia, e incluso algo rota. Al fijarse en sus piernas, lady Croft descubrió que estaban llenas de rasguños y moratones.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - la anciana dama se giró hacia la directora, indignada - ¡Exijo una explicación!

Lady Rochford alzó la vista y soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Quieres una explicación, lady Angeline? - dejó de presionar la nariz de su hija y señaló a Anna con el pañuelo ensangrentado - ¡Pregúntale al demonio de tu nieta! ¡Que te diga lo que ha hecho!

Anna dio otro respingo en el banco y atravesó a lady Rochford con una mirada de odio que le heló la sangre en las venas.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho _nada!_ \- estalló, furiosa - ¡Ha sido ella la que...!

Un chasquido cortó su discurso. La directora había estrellado su puntero contra la mesa.

\- ¡Silencio! - siseó – Y ahora, lady Anna, ten la bondad de explicarle a tu abuela lo que has hecho.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos.

\- Usted a mí no me tutea. Ni a mi abuela tampoco.

Lady Rochford ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa. Incluso su hija había dejado de llorar y contemplaba silenciosa la escena, aún con medio paño tapándole la cara.

El rostro de la directora se ensombreció.

\- Trataremos en otro momento la cuestión de sus modales, lady Anna.- dijo, aunque lady Angeline no pudo dejar de notar que, efectivamente, había dejado de tutearla – Ahora tenga la bondad de explicar a su abuela qué es lo que ha sucedido.

Pero Anna hundió la cabeza en el pecho y no dijo nada más. De repente, parecía abatida.

\- Yo lo haré.- saltó entonces lady Rochford. - Vuestra nieta, lady Croft, le ha pegado un puñetazo a mi hija. - separó de nuevo el paño ensangrentado de su cara - ¡Mira cómo la ha dejado! ¡Es intolerable!

Lady Angeline se volvió hacia su nieta.

\- ¿Es eso verdad, Anna? ¿Le has pegado a la joven lady Rochford?

La aludida siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, asintió.

\- ¡Bueno! - la directora dio una palmada, todavía puntero en mano - ¡Por fin lo reconoce!

\- Sin embargo – lady Croft no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente – veo que mi nieta también está bastante maltrecha. ¿Quién le ha hecho eso? ¿O me van a decir ustedes que se ha pegado a sí misma?

\- Varias alumnas tuvieron que sujetarla para que no siguiese golpeando a mi pobre niña .- indicó Lady Rochford, indignada.

Lady Croft arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo "sujetar" a alguien te deja con un ojo morado? - se giró hacia la directora, indignada - ¡Puede que la joven lady Rochford haya sangrado un poco por la nariz, pero a mi nieta le han dado una paliza! ¡Exijo una explicación!

Entonces se oyó la voz baja y abatida de Anna.

\- Déjalo, abuela. No importa.

Pero la anciana dama seguía mirando furiosamente a la directora. Ésta, por fin, admitió:

\- Algunas alumnas... descarriadas, tomaron la iniciativa y aprovecharon para vengarse de afrentas anteriores. Su nieta, lamento decirlo, no es muy popular entre nuestro alumnado.

\- Así que, a lo que se ve, a mi nieta la han sujetado entre varias niñas mientras le daban una buena golpiza.- lady Croft paseó su mirada entre las presentes, indignada. - ¡Y ustedes me vienen montando un drama por un poco de sangre en la nariz! ¿Dónde están las niñas que le han golpeado? ¿Por qué no están aquí? ¡Sigo exigiendo una explicación!

Anna observaba a su abuela, boquiabierta.

\- La pelea fue iniciada por lady Anna. - se apresuró a aclarar la directora, que ya no parecía tan exultante – Consecuentemente, hemos convocado sólo a las...

Lady Angeline le dio abiertamente la espalda, en un clarísimo gesto de desprecio, y se giró hacia su todavía estupefacta nieta.

\- ¿Por qué empezaste la pelea, Anna? - preguntó, sin más.

La niña dudó durante unos instantes, mientras se hacía el silencio en el despacho. Finalmente, admitió:

\- Clarice ha insultado a mis padres.

\- _Lady_ Clarice. - corrigió la directora.

\- Clarice _no_ es una _lady_. - Anna apretó los dientes – Ha dicho que mi madre es una _puta_ y que ni siquiera sé quién es mi padre.

Se hizo un silencio desgarrador. La directora se cubrió la boca, horrorizada. Lady Angeline se había quedado helada. Lady Rochford fue la primera en reaccionar:

\- Mi Clarice no usa ese vocabulario. - frunció el ceño, indignada – Y usted haría bien, lady Croft, en enseñarle modales a su nieta... aunque no deberíamos culpar a la niña, teniendo en cuenta qué compañías frecuenta su madr...

\- Lady Rochford.- la anciana dama se giró rápidamente hacia ella – No le aconsejo que se tome licencias respecto a mi hija, pues entonces, ello coincidiría sospechosamente con las acusaciones que se han vertido sobre lady Clarice. - volvió a mirar a su alrededor con ese aire despectivo. - Creo que aquí no hay la menor duda de que mi hija siempre ha sido una dama, tanto en modales como en lenguaje.

\- Desde luego, _milady_. - la directora había enrojecido. - Aquí nadie ha pretendido insultar a lady Lara Croft...

\- Excepto Clarice. - masculló Anna entre dientes, inaudiblemente.

\- … todos sabemos que es una dama y que ha hecho mucho por esta institución. Pero el comportamiento de lady Anna es intolerable y en una institución de prestigio como la nuestra no podemos...

\- Sí, desde luego.- lady Angeline suspiró. - ¿Podemos terminar con este lamentable episodio? Hablaré con mi nieta, aunque estoy segura de que no volverá a avergonzarme con un comportamiento semejante. - y al decir esto le lanzó una mirada de reojo. Anna se encogió. Dios, ahora ya sabía de quién había heredado Lara esa forma de mirar.

\- ¿Y ya está? - protestó lady Rochford - ¿Mi niña recibe un puñetazo en la nariz y eso es todo?

\- Confórmese, milady. - respondió lady Croft con acritud. - A mi nieta le han dado una paliza y por lo visto nadie se ha molestado en convocar a las responsables.- dijo mirando con desprecio a la directora.- Por no hablar de que _su niña_ ha insultado a mi hija, y también a mi nieta, al insinuar que no tiene un padre.

Por primera vez, Clarice se atrevió a abrir la boca.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! - saltó con su voz chillona - ¡Anna se lo ha inventado!

\- ¡Serás _mentirosa!_ \- Anna saltó del banco, apretando los puños.

Clarice soltó un chillido y se encogió en el banco. Lady Rochford la abrazó.

\- ¡Habráse visto qué barbaridad! - miró acusadoramente a la directora - ¡Espero que se tomen medidas adecuadas contra esto! ¡No pienso mantener a mi hija en una institución donde su integridad corra peligro!

Anna puso los ojos en blanco, pero definitivamente aquello movió a la directora a actuar en su contra.

\- Desde luego.- concedió la monja. - Lady Anna Croft queda expulsada del centro durante un mes, durante el cual esperamos que reflexione acerca de lo que ha hecho y modifique su conducta de ahora en adelante, tras lo cual será readmitida sin problemas. Podrá seguir las lecciones y tareas desde su hogar. Lo lamento, lady Croft.

Pero lady Angeline ni siquiera se dignó a responderle. Tomando a Anna de un brazo, procedió a abandonar el despacho, no sin antes decir en voz alta:

\- Espero, Anna, que recuerdes bien quiénes te han pegado. Mañana volveré con una lista de sus nombres y exigiré la expulsión de todas ellas, incluyendo a lady Clarice, por supuesto. - Antes de cruzar el umbral, miró por encima del hombro a las tres ocupantes del despacho.- Y tengan por seguro, señoras, que voy a transmitir esta lamentable situación a mi hija. Dudo que lady Lara Croft piense mantener a su hija en una institución donde su honor es cuestionado por una mocosa llorona y mimada.

Y salió dando un elegante portazo.

* * *

Anna permaneció encogida en el asiento trasero del Rolls Royce mientras regresaban a la mansión Croft. Al cabo de un rato se atrevió a sonreír.

\- Gracias, abuel...

\- ¡De nada! - cortó ella, irritada. La niña volvió a encogerse - ¿No pensarás que apruebo tu lamentable conducta, verdad?

Anna no respondió.

\- Ah, creías que porque te he defendido delante de ésas... - lady Angeline se tragó la palabra - … significa que te absuelvo por lo que has hecho. ¡Pues de eso nada! ¿Pegarle un puñetazo a alguien por un insulto? ¿Qué clase de modales son ésos? ¡Me has avergonzado a mí y has avergonzado a tu madre!

Y entonces ocurrió algo insólito. A Anna se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Al menos, el que aún tenía abierto.

\- Por favor, abuela... no se lo cuentes a mamá. Yo... me portaré bien a partir de ahora, lo prometo.

Lady Angeline soltó un largo suspiro. Le costaba un mundo enfadarse con su nieta.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Anna?

\- ¡Ya lo he dicho, abuela! ¡Esa asquerosa ha dicho que mamá es una pu...!

\- ¡Por favor! - cortó la anciana dama, presionándose el tabique de la nariz con dos dedos – Por favor, ni se te ocurra volver a pronunciar esa palabra en mi presencia, Anna Croft, o te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro.

\- Es la palabra que ella usó.- Anna apretó los dientes. - Y no ha sido la única. Dicen que no sé quién es mi padre porque mi madre se acuesta con cualquiera...

Así que las alumnas del _college_ se dedicaban a esos chismorreos ahora. Pero lady Angeline no se dejaba engañar. Las muchachas sólo repetían lo que oían decir a sus madres y abuelas. Las _ladies_.

 _Hatajo de arpías_ , pensó lady Angeline, indignada.

* * *

Un enorme hatajo de arpías, sí. Lady Croft podía mencionar a unas cuantas, incluyendo, por supuesto, a lady Rochford. La venda se le había caído de los ojos hacía poco tiempo, durante un té que tuvo lugar en la mansión de lady Kipling, en una reunión que ancianas damas a las que ella gustaba de asistir.

O al menos le había gustado hasta ese momento.

\- Dime, querida Angeline, ¿cómo está tu nieta? - había preguntado inocentemente la anfitriona, sin ser consciente de que iba a desencadenar el caos con aquel tema.

\- Pasando el verano con su madre, gracias por tu interés, Jane.- respondió la aludida educadamente.

\- ¡Oh! - había saltado lady Rogers, una recién llegada al círculo a la que Angeline no tenía demasiada simpatía - ¿Dónde se ha llevado esta vez a la pobre niña? ¿Somalia? ¿Zimbabwe? - y soltó una carcajada, dando a entender lo absurda que le parecía la propuesta.

Lady Angeline la obsequió con su más hiriente mirada de reojo. Sí, definitivamente aquella nueva rica no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- Sri Lanka. - dijo, con más sequedad de lo previsto – Los condes de Farrington encargaron a mi hija encontrar una antigua pieza de ámbar muy valiosa. La Lágrima de Brahma.

\- Ah, qué nombre tan poético. - suspiró lady Rochford, distraída.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te interesas tanto por lo que hace tu hija, querida Angeline? - dijo con picardía lady Rogers, levemente molesta por el tono cortante de lady Croft.- Tenía entendido que no estabas muy entusiasmada con su estilo de vida...

\- Cuando se trata de mi nieta – cortó de nuevo Lady Croft – intento saber en qué anda metida mi hija.

Lady Kipling carraspeó.

\- Vamos, vamos chicas. No arruinemos esta agradable conversación. - se volvió amablemente hacia lady Angeline – Nadie duda que tu hija sabe cuidar de sí misma, desde luego que la pequeña lady Anna estará segur...

\- ¡Ja! - estalló lady Rogers, y sí, esta vez estaba excediendo sus límites. Lady Kipling palideció y Lady Croft se envaró en su silla.

\- Por cierto – intervino de pronto lady Rochford - ¿has dicho los condes de Farrington? Son los mismos cuyo hijo fue rechazado por tu hija Lara hace tantos años, ¿verdad? - y parpadeó inocentemente.

Lady Croft soltó un largo suspiro. _Pensaba que me habían invitado a un té, no a una trampa mortal._

\- No.- corrigió – De hecho, es el actual conde de Farrington, y su esposa quienes le han encargado recuperar la piedra de ámbar.

\- Es decir, el antiguo pretendiente de tu hija le ha encargado una misión y ella ha aceptado. Vaya, vaya. – lady Rogers daba vueltas a su taza de té, un gesto claramente grosero que ninguna lady de vieja cuna hubiese hecho conscientemente. - Esto se pone interesante.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Kelly? - saltó lady Kipling, molesta con la situación – El conde de Farrington está casado y tiene seis hijos.

\- Sí, pero una esperaría que tuviese alguna especie de rencor...

\- Mi hija canceló el compromiso hace muchos años.- cortó lady Croft de nuevo.- Eso es agua pasada.

\- Pero tu hija sigue soltera. - lady Rochford suspiró – Por supuesto el espléndido conde de Farrington está ocupado, perdió su ocasión, pero no cabe duda de que la pequeña Anna necesita un padre...

Aquel par de arpías se habían aliado para amargarle la tarde. Pero no lo iba a consentir ni un segundo más. Suspirando, lady Croft dejó la taza de té sobre el platillo floreado y girándose hacia lady Kipling, dijo sonriendo con extremada dulzura:

\- Disculpa, querida Jane, pero mucho me temo que este té me está sentando mal. Será mejor que vuelva a casa y descanse un rato.

La anfitriona, pálida como un muerto, no acertó a responder, ni siquiera a llamar a su mayordomo para que la acompañara a la puerta. Pero lady Croft tampoco necesitaba que le indicaran dónde estaba la puerta. Tomó su bolso, su sombrero y se dirigió elegantemente hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, sin embargo, se volvió hacia las repentinamente silenciosas conferenciantes, y comentó:

\- Por cierto, mi nieta ya tiene un padre. - y les dio ostentosamente la espalda – En realidad, ya deberías saberlo, Kelly.

* * *

Quién le iba a decir que acabaría defendiendo a ese hombre. El mundo en verdad era un lugar extraño.

Lady Croft ya no soportaba el doble juego de la conversación malintencionada.

¿Y si Lara había estado en lo cierto sobre la nobleza británica, y sobre sus propios padres, todos aquellos años¿ ¿Y si...?

 _Hatajo de arpías_ , pensó de nuevo, mientras miraba a su atribulada nieta.

En realidad, Lady Angeline Croft no odiaba a Kurtis Trent. No lo odiaba. ¿Cómo podía odiarlo? Era el padre de su nieta, por más que le pesase en el alma.

Simplemente, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba que le cayera bien.

La primera vez que le había visto casi le había dado un disgusto. Esa pinta de vividor, de vicioso, de canalla... por una parte, no le extrañaba que su hija se hubiese enredado con aquel tipo de hombre. A saber qué clase de compañías había frecuentado.

Lo raro es que hubiese tenido un hijo con él. Estaba segura de que había sido accidental. Anna no había sido una hija deseada, no se imaginaba a Lara siendo madre en absoluto. No entendía por qué razón se la había quedado – pero lo agradecía con toda su alma. Quería a esa nieta con todas sus fuerzas. La había querido desde el primer momento en que había puesto sus ojos en ella, en que la había sostenido en sus brazos. Con ella podría redimirse de lo que ya no tenía arreglo entre ella y Lara.

Casi había dado por sentado que lidiar con Lara sería su único problema, pero resulta que no sólo el padre se preocupaba por la niña... es que tampoco se quitaba de en medio. Con esas fachas que traía, Lady Croft nunca se lo hubiera esperado. No era el típico padre modélico, así que seguramente se quedaba para desvalijar la mansión Croft.

Sí, seguro. Era un bala perdida que se quedaba a chuparse toda la fortuna de su hija. Menos mal que ni se le había ocurrido casarse con él. Menos mal que esa fortuna le correspondía sólo a Lara – desprovista, hacía años, de la ancestral fortuna de los Croft. Casi se alegraba, también, de que Lord Henshingly -en paz descansara- la hubiera desheredado hacía tantísimo.

Claro que, nuevamente, se quedó estupefacta al comprobar que aquel hombre no tocaba ni un solo céntimo, ni un solo penique de la fortuna de Lara. Ni siquiera vivía constantemente en la mansión. Solía estar ausente durante largos períodos de tiempo, aunque siempre regresaba.

Lady Croft no se lo explicaba. ¿Qué narices hacía allí aquel hombre? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Ni por un instante se le ocurrió pensar que aquel hombre – con aquellas pintas de bellaco – regresaba porque quería a su hija, y a la madre de su hija, con la que ni siquiera estaba casado, cosa que parecía darle absolutamente igual.

* * *

\- Mi pobre chico. - murmuró Marie Cornel, arropándose en la manta mientras se mecía suavemente en la mecedora del porche.

Kurtis, que estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada, se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y se volvió para mirar a su madre. En los últimos años, Marie había envejecido considerablemente, como si la desaparición de la gran sombra que había arruinado su vida, en lugar de aliviarla se hubiese desplomado sobre ella. Había sido una mujer alta y fuerte, fornida hasta bien entrados los sesenta años, y en los últimos catorce años se había ido encogiendo y empequeñeciendo, como una mariposa que se volviera crisálida. Su largo y espeso cabello, negro como ala de cuervo y con apenas dos o tres mechones grises hasta hacía poco, se había vuelto súbitamente blanco.

Marie Cornel desaparecía poco a poco, pero nunca había sido tan feliz como en aquellos últimos años. Nunca había estado tan en paz.

\- Mi pobre chico. - murmuró con su voz cansada, pero contenta. - ¿Así que eso es todo?

Kurtis la miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

\- Veo que tú tampoco le das importancia.

\- ¿"Tampoco"?

\- Lara. A ella no le ha parecido para tanto.

\- Y tiene razón.

El ex-legionario soltó un bufido y volvió a colocarse en cigarrillo entre los dientes.

\- Después de todo lo que has visto, que tú digas eso...

\- Precisamente después de todo lo que he visto.- la anciana sonrió y se arropó un poco más en la manta. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.- Esposa de un Lux Veritatis, madre de un Lux Veritatis y ahora, abuela de _una_ Lux Veritatis.- sacudió la cabeza y rió quedamente.- Quién me lo iba a decir.

Durante un momento, el silencio pesó en el exterior de la amplia cabaña. Sólo los grillos se oían en la lejanía, y algún mugido procedente del ganado cercado. El sol descendía lentamente, rojizo, recortado contra el horizonte del desierto.

\- No tendría que haber sucedido. - murmuró Kurtis al fin.

\- Pero ha sucedido.- replicó Marie a su vez.- Es mejor así. Podrías haber tenido un hijo y entonces Marcus no le habría dejado en paz.

\- Marcus está muerto. Y de haber sobrevivido le habría permitido acercarse a él lo mismo que le hubiera permitido acercarse a Anna. - dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó con brusquedad para rematar sus palabras.

\- Era un viejo inofensivo.

\- Era uno de los Ancianos, madre. El Sabio en persona. Envenenaba con las palabras.

\- Amable tributo post-mortem para quien se sacrificó por Anna. Recuerda que ella volvió y... pudo nacer, gracias a él.

\- La deuda está saldada. No le debo nada. Toda mi vida tragando su mierda y la del resto de la Orden. Qué menos que compensarme por eso. - Kurtis soltó un suspiro exasperado.- Y ahora todo vuelve a empezar.

Marie levantó una ceja.

\- Creo que olvidas un detalle. Bueno, cientos de pequeños detalles.

\- Ilumíname.- el tono de su hijo era sarcástico.

\- Para empezar, es gracias al Don que Anna está viva.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - el ex-legionario giró bruscamente la cabeza y la atravesó con la mirada – Gracias, Lara ya me lo ha recordado cientos de veces. Ese hijo de puta casi le revienta la cabeza a mi hija de un porrazo. Exteriormente no tenía casi nada, pero estaba sangrando por dentro. Se estaba muriendo, y yo la dejé tirada en una cochina habitación de hospital para ir a buscar a Lara a la que, por cierto – hizo un gesto brusco con la mano – casi tampoco saco de allí.

Marie sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

\- No has cambiado nada. Te sigue gustando fustigarte. - separó la espalda de la mecedora, adelantándose un poco – El caso es que las sacaste de allí, a las dos. Tú solo. Y el Don la curó, la salvó. ¿De qué te lamentas? Eckhardt está muerto. Karel está muerto. Giselle, Betsabé, todos esos malnacidos de la Cábala están muertos. Tú y Lara habéis limpiado el mundo de esa escoria. Anna no conocerá lo que tú y yo hemos conocido. No sufrirá lo que todos hemos sufrido. Incluso cerrasteis las puertas de la Vorágine. Hicisteis un mundo más seguro para ella. Anna no es otro eslabón más en la cadena. Anna es un nuevo comienzo.

Kurtis no respondió. Permaneció en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- ¿El nuevo comienzo de _qué?_ \- dijo al fin – ¿Por qué ha heredado el Don en este nuevo mundo tan _seguro?_ \- había cierta ironía en su voz.- Es una chica. Ni siquiera tendría que haber ocurrido.

\- Ha habido mujeres con el Don en la Orden. Cierto, han sido pocas, muy pocas, pero... - se detuvo un momento, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Ella lo sabe ya?

Kurtis negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿A qué esperáis para decírselo?

\- Lara lo ha dejado en mis manos. Con ultimátum incluido.- sonrió al recordar la severidad con que la exploradora le había amonestado.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho ella misma?

\- Porque tengo que ser yo. Mi hija, mi legado.

\- ¿Qué sabe ella de... todo esto? Los Lux Veritatis, la Cábala, los _Nephili_...

Kurtis suspiró.

\- Todo. Lo sabe todo. Lara y yo no hemos tenido secretos con ella. Sólo que no habla de ello con nadie.

\- La tomarían por loca.- Marie suspiró – Bien, pues que éste no sea el primer secreto. Debe saberlo pronto... y luego, tendrás que entrenarla. Recuerda lo que te pasó a ti. Que no lo descubra como lo hiciste tú.

Kurtis se volvió a mirarla de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

\- Pareces Marcus, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

\- Tú haz lo que te dé la gana, pero Anna es mi nieta. - se estremeció y se arropó aún más en la manta. - Por cierto, ¿cuándo va a venir? Me gustaría volver a tenerla aquí... unos días...

El ex-legionario seguía mirándola fijamente. Marie se estremeció. _Konstantin. Él también me miraba así._ Como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás enferma? - soltó Kurtis abruptamente.

La mujer navajo abrió la poca para protestar, pero se dio cuenta que sonaba ridículo intentar negarlo. Hacía un calor tremendo pese a ser otoño y allí estaba ella, envuelta en una espesa manta que casi la enterraba por completo.

Volvió a reclinarse en la mecedora y empezó a balancearse. Ahora que el tema de conversación no resultaba tan tenso, se dio cuenta de que le resultaba fácil decirlo.

\- No estoy enferma.- suspiró, y se encogió levemente de hombros. - Me estoy muriendo.


	2. Hogar

**2\. Hogar**

Puede que hubiesen pasado casi dieciséis años desde la primera vez que había estado allí, pero el apartamento de Selma Al-Jazira seguía siendo un desastre. Lara tropezó inesperadamente con un grueso libro que vete a saber por qué estaba en el suelo, y al tambalearse, golpeó con la cadera una frágil mesa y volcó un vaso de zumo que estaba junto a un montón de papeles, derramándose éste sobre las hojas. La exploradora británica cazó a tiempo el vaso antes de que rodara hacia el suelo y, tras mirar a su alrededor, lo tiró en una papelera cercana y lo cubrió con restos de papeles arrugados. Luego simplemente tapó todo el estropicio con unos cuantos libros y papeles de más.

\- Te he visto, nena. - murmuró Zip sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, frente a su nuevo servidor en un extremo del estudio.

\- Lo que Selma no sepa no le hará daño. - replicó Lara, observando de reojo el lento goteo del líquido pegajoso que empezaba a escurrirse por debajo de la pila de papeles.

\- Claro, claro. - Zip sacudió la cabeza – Pero en cuanto la princesa levante ese legajo y lo descubra, le voy a decir que ha sido tu trasero huesudo el que la ha liado.

Lara soltó un suspiro.

\- La amistad ya no es lo que era.

\- Eh, que una cosa es ser hermanos y otra muy distinta ser primos. - El _hacker_ finalmente apartó la vista de la pantalla y giró en la silla para mirarla – Hostia, qué mala pinta tienes. - Lara tenía el rostro, cuello y brazos surcados de cortes. - Hay que ver lo que corta esa mierda de bambú, ¿eh? - Zip sonrió, descubriendo su blanca dentadura.

\- No me lo recuerdes. - gruñó Lara.

\- Menos mal que el menda lerenda te sacó de allí. - Zip se desperezó en la silla, y al ver que Lara levantaba una ceja, dijo – Venga, nena. Te conseguí el pasaporte en tiempo récord. Soy el puto amo, dímelo.

\- Gracias por el pasaporte, pero tú _no_ me sacaste de allí. - una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en los labios de la exploradora.

\- Sí bueno, mientras Super-Kurt viva el resto de los tíos estaremos a la cola. - Zip suspiró – Y hablando de superhéroes, ¿dónde está el monstruito?

\- El _monstruito_ está con su abuela en Inglaterra. - Lara miró de nuevo el zumo que ya chorreaba por la pata de la mesa – Ha empezado el curso escolar.

Zip soltó un silbido.

\- Joder, pobre cría. Seguro que a estas alturas la vieja ya la tiene vestidita con lacitos y encajes y sentada en una mesa tomando el té y masticando pastitas.

Lara torció la boca.

\- Creo que prefiero hablar de la jaula de bambú.

En ese momento se oyó el tintineo de unas llaves en la puerta y una mujer pequeña y morena entró en el ya atiborrado apartamento cargando una pila de libros y papeles. Al ver a Lara, sus ojos – grandes, negros y tan dulces como expresivos – se abrieron de par en par y, soltando un estridente chillido, arrojó lo que llevaba en brazos a un lado – contenido que se sumó al ya existente desastre cubriendo muebles y suelo – y se lanzó hacia Lara con los brazos abiertos, tropezando con más libros y mesas durante el trayecto.

\- _¡Lara!_ \- gritó Selma Al-Jazira, arqueóloga y profesora de Historia Antigua y Mitología Hebrea de la Universidad de Estambul, colgándose del cuello de una incómoda exploradora británica - ¡Qué ganas tenía de verte! Sufrí horriblemente al saber lo de Sri Lanka. Dios mío, ¿estás bien? - le palpó los cortes de la cara y el cuello – Estás hecha una pena... ¿qué te hicieron? Cabrones...

\- Selma, para. – jadeó Lara, retorciéndose para liberarse de su abrazo.

La arqueóloga la soltó, pero sólo para estamparle un par de besos babosos en cada mejilla, que ella aceptó resignada.

\- ¡No sabía que ibas a llegar tan pronto! – la turca miró nerviosa a su alrededor – Si no, hubiera ordenado un poco esto...

\- ¡Ja! - se burló Zip, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Primero habría que encontrar el suelo.

\- Ya podrías hacer _tú_ algo, señorito. - gruñó ella, mirándole de reojo – Que yo sepa, ahora éste es _tu_ apartamento también.

\- Princesa, bastante tengo con encontrar mis cachivaches en medio de este...

Se calló al descubrir que Selma se había quedado mirando, boquiabierta y con los ojos desorbitados, un reguero de zumo pegajoso chorreando desde debajo de una pila de papeles, por las patas de una mesa, hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Pero _qué...?_ \- chilló de nuevo, indignada, y agarrando el legajo con la punta de los dedos, lo levantó para revelar una masa apelmazada de papel blando y tinta corrida.

Lara abrió la boca...

\- ¡ZIP! - estalló Selma, furiosa.

… y la volvió a cerrar.

\- ¿!¡YO!? - gritó el aludido, ultrajado - ¡Pero...!

\- ¿Qué vas a decir, ¿eh? - Selma sacudió, furiosa, la masa de papeles pegajosos en su mano - ¿Me vas a decir que esta cochinada la ha hecho Lara, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que me vas a decir?

Desde su posición a espaldas de Selma, la exploradora británica se pasó distraídamente la punta del dedo índice por la garganta, mientras exhibía una encantadora, pero rígida sonrisa. Zip cazó la alusión al vuelo.

\- ¡… ahora mismo vas a fregar tú todo esto! - estaba diciendo la arqueóloga turca, indignada, mientras se abría paso torpemente por el abarrotado apartamento - ¿Qué te parecería si yo tirara zumo sobre tus teclados, eh? ¿¡EHH!?

Apenas desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, la silla del _hacker_ se giró lentamente hacia Lara.

\- Te debo una. - sonrió ella.

\- Me debes un portátil nuevo.

\- ¿No te compraste uno el año pasado?

\- Ése es para backups. Quiero el último grito. No pasa nada, cariño, ya me lo busco yo. Pero tú aflojas la pasta. Y te aviso que va a ser caro.

La exploradora británica se encogió de hombros.

Selma apareció de nuevo llevando una fregona y un cubo, que arrojó en el regazo de Zip.

\- ¡Andando! - gritó, poniendo los brazos en jarra - ¡Levanta ese culo de ahí y a limpiar!

* * *

Mientras Zip limpiaba el estropicio causado por Lara con una cara más alegre de lo habitual, Selma escuchaba horrorizada las noticias que le acababan de llegar de Sri Lanka.

\- ¿Todo el complejo de templos? - musitó, aturdida.

\- Todo. - Lara sorbió levemente el café que la turca le había servido y arrugó la nariz. - ¿Cómo puedes beberte esto?

\- No puedo creer que lo hayan volado todo. Hijos de...- masculló la arqueóloga, ignorando a su compañera. - Me alegro de que salierais de allí a tiempo. ¿Cómo está Anna?

\- Está bien. Casi no recuerda nada.

\- Lo de ese hospital... lo recordará. Mucho tiempo. - Selma le dio vueltas tristemente a la taza. - Y pobre Kurtis, le disteis un buen susto. No se lo merecía.

Lara sonrió veladamente. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, como el hecho de que Selma tuviera más instinto _maternal_ que ella misma.

\- Me has hecho venir, Selma, porque querías decirme algo muy importante y tenía que ser _aquí_. - dijo, mirando de reojo, divertida, a Zip, que andaba a cuatro patas recogiendo papeles pegajosos - ¿De qué se trata?

\- Ahora se va a cagar la perra. - comentó el _hacker_ distraídamente, escurriendo el trapo en el cubo.

Selma enrojeció de golpe.

\- Verás, Lara...

\- Oh, oh. - la exploradora británica levantó una ceja - ¿Qué has hecho, chica mala? ¿Copiar la tesis de un colega? ¿Sabotear los resultados de una prueba C14? ¿Se te cayó al suelo una crátera del siglo IV?

Oyó un crujido cerca. Zip había desenterrado un casco de excavador debajo de una pila de libros y se lo estaba ajustando cuidadosamente.

\- Oh, no me hagáis caso. - comentó distraído – Sólo me estoy protegiendo para cuando Croft explote.

Lara frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto?

Selma inspiró profundamente.

\- La última vez que hice esto te enfadaste bastante, Lara, pero no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de... Zip, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El _hacker_ estaba amontonando una pila de libros ordenadamente, levantando un muro entre él y las dos mujeres, sentadas en el sofá.

\- Protegiéndome, princesa. - acabó de colocar los dos últimos libros y desapareció detrás la muralla. - Hala, suelta la bomba ya. Si no sobrevivo, recuerda que me debes diez pavos de la cena de ayer.

Lara puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

\- Ya está bien. ¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué está pasando aquí?

Selma inspiró de nuevo y empezó a retorcerse las manos en el regazo, un gesto de nerviosismo e inseguridad muy propio de ella.

\- ¿Recuerdas, Lara, las excavaciones de Capadocia? Mis campañas de juventud. La ciudad de Tenebra…

La exploradora británica levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Selma? No habrás vuelto a bajar a ese sitio, ¿verdad?

Un denso silencio acompañó la pregunta. Lara inclinó el rostro y se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Entiéndelo, Lara. Creía que podía dejar aquello atrás… pero no puedo. Es el proyecto de mi vida. Nadie ha tenido al alcance lo que yo he tenido. No podía…

\- ¿Has bajado a Tenebra? ¿Tú sola?

\- N-no. Bueno, sí. – Selma intentó ignorar el exasperado suspiro de Lara. - Llevo… llevo años haciéndolo.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?!

Zip se encogió tras la pila de libros y masculló:

\- ¡Allá vamos!

Lara se había quedado rígida, mirando fijamente a Selma, que sonrió con aire culpable y se encogió de hombros.

\- Una tiene que comer…

\- ¿Y qué has comido, Selma Al-Jazira? ¿Mantícora a la brasa? – Lara dejó bruscamente la taza sobre la mesa - ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Llevas años excavando de nuevo en Tenebra y no me habías dicho nada? ¿¡Otra vez!?

\- Sabía que te enfadarías, por eso no te dije nada.

\- ¡Y tú! -estalló Lara, girándose hacia la muralla de libros - Tú también te enteras ahora, ¿no?

\- Buuuh, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? – respondió la vocecilla del hacker - Me decepcionas, Croft. Venga, pórtate mal como tú sabes.

Selma carraspeó.

\- No hay mantícoras allá abajo. No hay nada, Lara. He estado… mi equipo y yo, quiero decir. Hemos estado despejando y limpiando, abriendo de nuevo el camino. No queda ningún desafío para ti allí abajo. Ésa es otra de las razones por las que no te he dicho nada.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora? – Lara seguía evidentemente fastidiada - ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Selma se relamió los labios, pensativa.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Kurtis.

Lara arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿A Kurtis? ¿Para qué? – y entonces le cambió la cara. – _Oh_.

La arqueóloga turca asintió.

\- Nos ha costado meses… pero ya los tenemos. Marie prendió fuego a todo… pero los huesos llevaban tanto tiempo allí… no ardieron, sólo se oscurecieron. Los tenemos a todos… identificados, reunidos. También Konstantin Heissturm, por supuesto.

Zip se había asomado y ahora se apoyaba en la fila superior de libros, mirando en silencio la escena. Lara había inclinado la cabeza, pensativa.

\- Y eso no es todo. - Selma se había armado de valor. - He estado trabajando conjuntamente con Jean Yves.

La exploradora británica alzó la vista, pasmada.

\- ¿Jean? Pero si no hay quien lo saque de Egipto…

\- Es que no lo he sacado de allí. Él ha estado excavando con su equipo en…

\- … Al-Fayum. – completó Lara, suspirando. Se echó hacia atrás, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá. - La tumba de Loanna.

Selma asintió.

\- No podrá pasar a menos que un Lux Veritatis le abra paso. – razonó la exploradora británica. - Los centinelas guardan muy bien el lugar. Y ya no responderán ante Kurtis. Ha perdido el Don…

Y entonces enmudeció. _Anna_.

\- Lo de Al-Fayum es una lástima. – estaba diciendo Selma, ajena a su silencio. – Loanna merece ese reconocimiento. Pero podemos hacerlo en el caso de Tenebra…

\- Espera, espera. - Lara alzó una mano - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué reconocimiento?

Selma sonrió. Ahora ya estaba tranquila.

\- He trabajado todo este tiempo en un nuevo libro. Pienso contar todo lo relacionado con los _Nephili_ , el Alquimista Oscuro y los Lux Veritatis. Rendir tributo a su sacrificio. Rendir tributo al sacrificio de la Amazona. Nuestro mundo ha sido un poco más seguro gracias a ellos. Es el trabajo de mi vida, Lara. Durante siglos, lucharon y murieron en la sombra. Pero ahora el mundo lo sabrá.

La exploradora británica se había quedado mirándola en silencio, con una expresión imperturbable.

\- Kurtis nunca lo aprobará.

\- Por eso te pido ayuda, Lara.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? Ve tú misma y pídeselo. Aunque no puedo predecir cómo reaccionará, y mucho menos después de saber que llevas años haciendo esto a sus… a _nuestras_ espaldas.

Selma se mordió el labio inferior.

\- No le tengo miedo, si es lo que te preguntas. Cuidé de él durante casi un mes…

\- Aun así, no te dará permiso, Selma. Jean también quería acceder a la tumba de Loanna, y no hubo manera de convencerlo. Los centinelas de la fortaleza hicieron el resto. Nadie entró allí.

\- Insisto, Lara: por eso te pido ayuda. A ti te escuchará.

La exploradora se echó a reír.

\- Sí, claro. No le conoces. Cuando se trata de su pasado…

\- ¿No crees que le gustaría que se hiciera justicia?

\- Ya se ha hecho justicia, Selma. Estamos vivos, y _ellos_ – hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, no dejando dudas sobre a quién se refería – están muertos.

\- Pero el mundo no lo sabe.

\- ¿Y eso qué me importa a mí? ¿Y qué le puede importar a él?

\- Sangró por ellos. Murió por ellos. Y por ti, Lara.

\- Selma, parece mentira que no lo sepas. Él odia los Lux Veritatis, casi tanto como odiaba a la Cábala. Le torturaron. Le adiestraron contra su voluntad. – soltando un suspiro, Lara se levantó, dando por terminada la discusión. - Y la verdad, no creo que ponerle delante una caja con los huesos de su padre vaya a mejorar su humor.

Se dio la vuelta para localizar su mochila, pero entonces Selma dijo:

\- ¿Y Marie?

Lara se quedó paralizada. Luego se volvió a mirarla. La arqueóloga turca la miraba solemnemente, sus grandes ojos oscuros fijos en ella. Zip había desaparecido de nuevo tras la muralla de libros y se le oía trastear con los papeles mojados.

\- ¿No crees que tiene derecho a enterrar a su marido, después de tantos años? – Selma sonrió, confiadamente – Si él no me escucha, ella lo hará.

* * *

Lady Croft cumplió su amenaza. Se presentó al día siguiente de la expulsión de Anna con una lista de las chicas que habían golpeado a su nieta. Lista que llevaba en la boca, no escrita, porque hubiese sido rebajar su dignidad aparecer con un papelucho en mano, como si fuera una burócrata. Por suerte, y pese a su edad, tenía buena memoria.

Por desgracia, no logró nada con ello. Se requerían pruebas para acusar a otras alumnas y nadie estaba por hacer el papel de chivato. Pero no se rindió. Tras ello, Lady Angeline sugirió buscar a las alumnas que apareciesen particularmente magulladas, pues Anna se había defendido de la golpiza, y con ganas. Nuevamente quedó decepcionada. No se iba a sacar a las alumnas de sus clases para hacer una caza de brujas.

La anciana dama abandonó el despacho de la directora sintiéndose frustrada y humillada. Naturalmente, sabía que todo terminaría si avisaba a su hija. Cuando Lara Croft pisara el umbral de su despacho, aquella idiota se desmayaría del susto. La exploradora pondría todo en su sitio y no le hacía falta alzar la voz para que allí todos se echaran a temblar. Y vendría. No movería ni un solo dedo por ayudarla a ella, su madre. Pero por Anna, vendría.

\- Detente un momento, por favor. - susurró al chófer que la llevaba de vuelta a Surrey. El Rolls Royce aparcó en un lado del camino y Lady Croft descendió para deambular por el borde del campo, pensativa. La hierba se volvía dorada al sol de la tarde.

Llamar a Lara sería admitir su fracaso. Demasiado humillante. A aquellas alturas, lady Angeline no se hacía ilusiones: su hija la odiaba. La odiaría siempre. Sólo faltaba admitir ante ella que era incapaz de quedarse con su nieta sin que pasaran desastres. Aunque difícilmente se la hubiese podido culpar de aquello, sólo sabía que cuando estaba con su otra abuela – aquella india de la tribu no sé qué – esas cosas no pasaban.

Era la alta sociedad británica. La maldita alta sociedad británica. Y su gentuza.

\- Nos equivocamos, Henshingly. - susurró al profundo silencio, dirigiéndose a un marido que no estaba allí. - Nos equivocamos.

* * *

 _Tac._

Anna levantó la vista. Algo acababa de golpear la ventana del salón. Se quedó mirando fijamente el cristal. Nada. Quizá había sido un pájaro.

Bajó la vista y se concentró de nuevo en sus deberes. Maldita las ganas que tenía de hacerlos, pero su abuela volvería pronto y seguramente de mal humor. No le apetecía nada pelearse por unos estúpidos deberes. Los haría y entonces podría salir un rato.

 _Tac_.

Otra vez.

La niña se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Y entonces la vio, agazapada cerca del seto, moviendo la mano. Todavía iba vestida de uniforme.

Anna abrió la ventana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo - ¿Te has escapado?

\- He venido en autobús. – su compañera rió con su voz cantarina - ¡Y no me he perdido!

Se llamaba Catherine, aunque ella prefería que la llamaran Kat, y quizá hasta le hubieran hecho caso, si se hubiera atrevido a decírselo a alguien. Pero sólo Anna lo sabía, y por lo tanto era la única que la llamaba así.

Kat era hija de lady Kipling, y por tanto de las escasas ladies que no disfrutaban hablando a espaldas de lady Croft. Quizá por eso, desde hacía unos años era la única amiga que Anna tenía. Pequeña, pálida, rubia y de ojos verdes, Kat hubiese podido considerarse bonita si no anduviera siempre encorvada y con la mirada huidiza hundida en el suelo. A las profesoras, siempre crueles, les gustaba decir que seguramente andaba buscando su autoestima.

Recordaba a Anna desde casi el primer momento en que había llegado al colegio: ni alta ni baja, tirando a flacucha, el cabello castaño recogido en una sempiterna coleta, las pecas sobre la nariz, el baile de San Vito metido en el cuerpo. Ni guapa ni fea, se hubiese podido decir, y entonces te miraba con aquellos ojos azules, tan poderosos, tan expresivos.

\- ¿Sabes quién es su madre? – oyó comentar a una de las compañeras - ¡Lara Croft!

Lara Croft. Lara Croft. Lara Croft. ¿Quién era Lara Croft? Cuando aquella tarde Kat le preguntó a su madre, ella se limitó a sonreír con cortesía y a decir:

\- Claro, cariño, la famosa exploradora. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de ella? Visita lugares antiguos y trae cosas muy valiosas.

Sí, claro que había oído hablar de ella. ¿Aquella niña era hija de Lara Croft? ¡Qué pasada! Kat se moría de ganas de hablar con ella.

Por desgracia, si apenas se atrevía a pedir que le cambiaran el almuerzo cuando en el comedor del colegio se equivocaban con los alérgenos, muchos menos se iba a atrever a acercarse a ella. Anna Croft sólo se codearía con las mejores, las más populares. Estaba claro.

Resultó que no estaba nada claro. Desde el primer momento, las niñas más populares la ignoraron y se apartaron de ella. Kat no lo entendía. Puede que Anna no fuese una belleza como Clarice Rochford, pero era simpática, vivaz, alegre. Sólo con verla Kat se entretenía. No acababa de entender qué problema podía haber con ella.

Hasta que un día oyó hablar sobre su madre. Cosas que lady Kipling no había mencionado.

\- Esa Lara Croft es una guarra. - a Kat se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír aquella palabra – Dicen que es una lady, pero no está casada. Y hace cosas de hombre.

\- Sus padres la echaron de casa. Por marimacho.

\- Un marimacho, eso sí. Y se acuesta con muchos hombres.

\- A saber de dónde ha salido ésa.

Risas.

Sin darse cuenta, a partir de aquel día Kat empezó a acercarse a Anna lentamente. Hasta que Anna se dio cuenta de su presencia, y la dejó acercarse.

Se hicieron amigas sin pensarlo ni hablarlo.

* * *

\- ¿No decía tu madre que no sabrías ni coger el autobús? – se burló Anna, divertida, viendo a Kat sacarse ramitas de los rizos rubios. Al parecer, había entrado a través del seto.

\- ¡Pues ya ves! ¡Sí que sé! – Kat terminó de alisarse la falda, y miró de nuevo hacia arriba. - ¿Vas a bajar o qué?

\- No puedo. Mi abuela ha salido. Tengo que terminar este asco de deberes. ¿Por qué no entras tú?

\- Me da miedo esta casa por dentro.

Anna echó la cabeza atrás y se echó a reír. Kat se revolvió, incómoda.

\- ¿Es verdad que hay un dinosaurio ahí dentro?

\- Sólo la cabeza. Era tan grande que mi madre no se lo pudo traer entero de Perú.

\- ¡Mentira!

\- Que me muera si miento.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Ves? Sigo viva. Ahora entra, te enseño el dinosaurio.

\- Que te he dicho que me da miedo.

\- Está bien. – Anna puso los ojos en blanco – Ahora bajo.

Y empezó a sacar una pierna por la ventana.

\- ¡Vas a bajar por ahí! – chilló Kat, asustada.

\- Pues claro que sí, tonta. Por aquí es más rápido.

Lady Kipling hija observó boquiabierta cómo lady Croft nieta descendía hábilmente aferrándose a la tubería que bajaba al lado de la ventana. La pieza crujió un par de veces bajo su peso, pero finalmente Anna aterrizó ágilmente en el suelo sin mayor problema.

\- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Kat, compungida, refiriéndose a su ojo morado.

\- ¡Bah!

Empezaron a caminar por el sendero de gravilla. Kat miró de reojo las enormes plataformas de madera alzándose sobre el patio.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Una pista americana. Mi madre la usa para entrenar.

\- ¿Entrenar qué?

\- Correr, saltar, nadar… si pierde forma un día una cuchilla o una piedra la pillarán. Tiene que estar en forma.

\- ¿No te da miedo?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que un día tu madre no vuelva.

Anna se paró y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Para qué carajo has venido? ¿Para asustarme?

Kat miró a su alrededor, asustada, como siempre hacía cuando su amiga soltaba un taco.

\- Por favor, no hables así.

\- Entonces deja de rayarme. Ya tengo bastante lío en la cabeza como para que encima vengas tú…

\- Vale, vale lo siento. Perdóname.

\- Perdonada.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Al final Kat dijo:

\- Siento lo de la paliza. Ojalá hubiese podido hacer algo…

\- ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú contra esas cinco pedorras? No me hagas reír.

Tras mirar de nuevo a su alrededor, lady Kipling hija añadió:

\- Fui yo la que avisé a la directora.

\- Y de ahí fui a parar a su despacho. Vaya, gracias.

\- ¡Te estaban dando una tunda!

\- Bueno, lo de darme una tunda es relativo. Ellas también se llevaron lo suyo.

\- ¿No te dan miedo?

Anna soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Y la expulsión? ¿Qué dirá tu madre?

\- Lo que mi madre no sepa no le hará daño. No quiero que se entere de que la andan llamando puta por ahí. ¡Oh venga Kat! – estalló - ¡No hay nadie oyéndonos, deja de mirar a todos los lados!

\- No deberías decir tacos, Anna. No es propio de una lady.

La mirada de Anna se oscureció.

\- Yo no soy una lady. Yo nunca seré una lady. Odio a las ladies. No te ofendas. – se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, y entonces destapó la cicatriz cárdena de la frente.

Kat se la quedó mirando.

\- ¿Cuándo me contarás lo que te pasó en Sri Lanka?

\- Pero si ya lo hice. Llegamos, encontramos la lágrima de Brahma, luego se lió parda y salimos por patas de allí. _C'est fini._

\- Sí claro, y eso te lo hiciste cayéndote de un árbol, claro. - Kat puso los ojos en blanco y Anna se rió. La dulce niña estaba muy graciosa haciendo aquello. - ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí y a contármelo todo?

Anna frunció el ceño.

\- Te dan miedo los autobuses, las casas grandes y las cabezas de dinosaurio muerto. Si te lo cuento todo no creo que vayas a dormir en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Oh, venga Anna, por favor!

\- No puedes contárselo a nadie.

\- ¿Y a quién se lo voy a contar? – Kat se rió amargamente. Anna era su única amiga. - Venga, porfa, porfa porfa. No diré nada.

Lady Croft nieta soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Vale. Pero vamos a nuestro sitio. - y tomándola de la mano, la llevó hacia la entrada principal de la casa, hacia el laberinto, en cuyo centro se vertían confidencias que luego no salían jamás de allí.

* * *

El problema de haberse emborrachado tantas veces en su juventud, y particularmente cuando había estado en la Legión, era haber desarrollado una extrema tolerancia al alcohol. Así que básicamente, vaciar en pocos tragos aquella botella de Jack Daniels no logró el efecto deseado.

Arrojando a un lado la botella vacía, Kurtis se repantigó junto a la cerca del ganado y dejó caer la cabeza sobre los travesaños de madera. Oía los balidos y el fuerte olor de las ovejas – un sonido y un olor familiares, entre los cuales había crecido – e incluso llegó a notar el roce suave de la lana cuando una pasó cerca de él, pero no se movió.

No, estaba tardando demasiado en hacerle efecto. La ola ardiente a través del cuerpo, el cosquilleo en las extremidades, y esto era todo. Necesitaba desvanecerse. Aunque fuera por un rato.

A través de su oído levemente embotado captó una serie de pasos que se acercaban a él. Alzó la vista y distinguió al hombre maduro, fornido, vestido de montero y protegiéndose del sol con un sombrero de ala ancha, mirándole críticamente.

\- _Hashkeh Naabah_. - murmuró – Has venido por fin.

Kurtis alzó la mano vacilante e hizo un saludo torpe en dirección al hombre Navajo.

\- Shilah. - contestó, arrastrando lentamente la última vocal.

El hombre soltó un profundo suspiro y miró la botella vacía a los pies del ex legionario.

\- Así que ya lo sabes. - murmuró. Su rostro de piel oscura se tiñó de compasión. - ¿Alguna cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

\- ¿Traes alguna botella contigo?

El Navajo frunció el ceño.

\- No deberías envenenarte con estas porquerías. Bastante daño ha hecho ya a nuestro pueblo, _Hashkeh._

Shilah nunca llamaba a Kurtis por su nombre. En lugar de eso, le llamaba Hashkeh Naabah, un doble vocablo navajo que venía a significar "guerrero enfadado" y que, irónicamente, sentaba bastante bien al aludido. Claro que el nombre se lo había puesto cuando era un niño y Marie lo había presentado a sus amigos y familiares.

\- Es un _bilagáana_ , un blanco. No es de los nuestros. – había indicado el chamán, censurando aquella piel blanca y aquellos ojos azules.

Y entonces el niño había fruncido el ceño y le había atravesado con la mirada. La expresión fue, al mismo tiempo, tan graciosa y sorprendente, que de pronto todos los reunidos habían reído a carcajadas.

\- ¡Ha entendido _diné bizaad!_ – murmuró el anciano, sorprendido.

\- ¡Claro que la entiende! – protesto Marie, ofendida. - ¡Es mi hijo! Le hablo en la lengua _diné_ desde que nació.

Y Shilah, que entonces era poco más que un muchacho, se había reído:

\- ¡Mirad qué enfadado está! – el niño seguía frunciendo el ceño, sin pronunciar palabra - ¡Éste va a dar guerra!

Y lo llamaron _Hashkeh Naabah_ , Guerrero Enfadado, hasta tal punto de que pocos se molestaban en pronunciar su verdadero nombre.

A Kurtis le daba igual, y más estando ligeramente borracho.

\- Si no tienes otra botella entonces lárgate con viento fresco. - masculló, malhumorado.

\- Bueno, resulta que eres tú el que está apoyado contra la puerta del cercado. He venido a sacar un rato las ovejas de tu madre.

Kurtis no se movió un ápice. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, los ojos enrojecidos.

\- ¿Cuánto hacía que lo sabíais?

Shilah suspiró. Luego se acuclilló junto a él y se quitó el sombrero.

\- La primavera pasada. – empezó a doblar y desdoblar el sombrero en su mano, incómodo – La encontramos tirada en el camino, inconsciente. La llevamos inmediatamente al hospital y le hicieron todo tipo de pruebas. La verdad saltó casi de inmediato: cáncer de huesos. Lo siento, _Hashkeh_. Queríamos avisarte de inmediato, pero ella nos lo prohibió.

\- Claro, ella os lo prohibió. - masculló Kurtis sarcásticamente, mirando de reojo la botella vacía, como si esperara que se llenara de nuevo. – Gracias, un poco más y me entero cuando me toque enterrarla.

\- Tendrías que haber visto cómo se puso porque la llevamos al hospital. – dijo Shilah, eludiendo el reproche. - Si alguien puede convencerla de que se trate, eres tú.

El ex legionario negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No irá a ninguna parte, no seguirá ningún tratamiento. En cualquier caso, ya es tarde.

El pastor navajo inclinó la cabeza. Durante un momento, sólo se oyeron los suaves balidos de las ovejas en el cercado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – se preguntó Shilah.

Kurtis se encogió de hombros.

\- Semanas, meses… quién sabe.

Colocándose de nuevo el sombrero sobre la cabeza, el pastor navajo se incorporó.

\- Deberías traer a tu hija. Para que la vea… que esté con ella mientras pueda. Aunque aquí siempre tendrá un lugar, entre nosotros. Somos su pueblo… y el tuyo, también, _Hashkeh_. Siempre tendréis un hogar aquí.

El otro sonrió con amargura, la mirada perdida.

 _Lara es mi hogar. Anna es mi hogar. Dondequiera que ellas estén, ése es mi hogar._

Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

\- Vamos. - suspiró Shiloh, tendiéndole la mano – Levántate. ¿Dónde está tu mujer? Debería estar aquí, contigo.

\- No es mi mujer. – y evitó pensar en la fuerte discusión que habían tenido, en las duras palabras que se habían lanzado el uno al otro.

 _Cobarde._ Sí, era un cobarde. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Era absurdo. Su madre se estaba muriendo, y ni siquiera era eso lo que más le torturaba.

\- Pues tu compañera, o lo que sea. Mira que sois raros los blancos. Tenéis hijos con mujeres con las que no os casáis. Y luego no sabéis qué nombre ponerles.

\- ¿Ahora soy blanco?

Shiloh sonrió, mostrando una fila de dientes amarillentos por haber mascado tabaco durante años.

\- Sólo en parte, _Hashkeh_. Sólo en parte.

* * *

Clarice Rochford terminó de guardar sus libros en la taquilla y atravesó tranquilamente el silencioso pasillo, hasta salir al jardín del instituto. La mayoría de las alumnas se habían marchado ya, pero ella, como siempre, había empleado un rato más en preguntar un montón de cosas más relacionadas con la última lección. Era buena estudiante, era popular y desde luego, le gustaba aprovechar cada oportunidad disponible para mantener las buenas relaciones con las profesoras.

Anduvo al trote, silbando alegremente, mientras atravesaba los setos floreados. Seguro que el chófer ya estaría cansado de esperarla en la entrada del centro. Era nuevo y poco acostumbrado al comportamiento de la nobleza. Bueno, que se acostumbrara.

De pronto, Clarice oyó un rumor de hojas tras ella. Antes de que pudiera girarse, unos brazos largos y flacuchos la rodearon y tiraron de ella hacia atrás. Un estridente chillido quedó ahogado por la mano que súbitamente le tapó la boca. Sin saber cómo, acabó arrastrada bajo un seto y tirada contra el suelo, húmedo de tierra fresca.

Una figura se cernió sobre ella. Incluso al sol de la tarde vio destellar unas tijeras metálicas en las manos de su agresor. Unas tijeras sospechosamente parecidas a las que se usaban en clase de costura.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Allí estaba Anna Croft a horcajadas sobre ella, con aquella cara de loca, la cara sucia de tierra y el pelo revuelto lleno de hojas, apretándole la boca con la mano y moviendo las tijeras cerca de su cara.

\- Como grites, - la amenazó, con los dientes apretados – te rajo la cara.

Clarice la miró horrorizada, y entonces asintió lentamente. Anna retiró la mano, pero sólo para moverla hacia su larga y hermosa trenza dorada, y empezar a enrollarla en su mano.

\- Me estás ensuciando el pelo. - protestó con una vocecilla asustada.

\- El pelo se lava, tonta del bote. - masculló Anna - ¿Y sabes qué hace el pelo también? Crece de nuevo cuando lo cortas.

Y entonces abrió las tijeras y las acercó a la maraña de pelo dorado. Clarice soltó un grito. Al instante Anna le tiró del pelo con fuerza, retorciéndole la cabeza y le acercó las tijeras a la cara:

\- ¡Qué te tengo dicho, idiota!

A la pequeña lady le saltaron las lágrimas.

\- Por favor… por favor, no me cortes el pelo…

\- ¿Por qué no? Creo que necesitas una lección. Te gusta ir por ahí insultando a mi madre. A lo mejor cuando te quedes calva se te pasan las ganas de insultarla.

Clarice empezó a sollozar incoherentemente. Anna puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Tú… tú… estás expulsada…

\- ¿Sí, _verdad?_ – Anna le obsequió con una sonrisa torcida – Estoy expulsada, en mi casa, lejos de aquí, vigilada por mi abuela. ¿Quién te creerá cuando les digas que Anna Croft te ha dejado pelada como el culo de una mona?

\- Por favor, por favor…

\- Vaya, ahora no eres tan valiente. Menuda llorica estás hecha. – la niña soltó un largo suspiro – Esto no está siendo tan divertido como esperaba.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Prometo que no volveré a insultar a tu madre!

Anna se encogió de hombros.

\- El insulto ya ha sido lanzado. Es demasiado tarde, idiota.

Clarice pensaba a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Yo no fui! Yo… ¡lo oí decir a otras! ¡A personas mayores!

\- ¿Y a mí qué me importan ellas? Me importas tú y tu asquerosa boca, con la que vas diciendo mentiras por ahí.

\- Por favor… déjame… no diré nunca nada más… no me volveré a meter contigo.

\- ¿Ni con mis padres?

\- Ni con tus padres. ¡Lo prometo!

\- Tampoco te meterás con Kat. Catherine. – se apresuró a corregir, recordando que nadie la llamaba así.

\- ¿Catherine? ¿Qué pinta Cath…? – Anna empezó a cerrar las tijeras sobre su cabello atrapado – ¡Vale, vale, con Kat tampoco! – saltó, aterrada.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Anna la dejó ir y se levantó. Se llevó la mano al cuero cabelludo, dolorida, y miró desolada su bonito uniforme manchado de barro.

\- Eres un demonio. – le espetó, atrevida.

\- Qué sabes tú de demonios. - Anna blandió de nuevo las tijeras en su cara – Y como se te ocurra contarle a alguien esto, vuelvo y acabo la faena.

Sin mirar atrás, salió del seto. A los pocos metros, dejó caer las tijeras en una de las papeleras. Y entonces echó a correr.

Aún le quedaba media hora antes de que su abuela regresara a casa y notara su ausencia. Corrió y corrió, ahogada por sus propias carcajadas, hasta alcanzar las verdes colinas de Surrey.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien.


	3. Fractura

**3\. Fractura**

Durante un momento, su mente embotada flotó en la inconsciencia. Pero luego, las imágenes volvieron a danzar ante sus ojos. _Lara_. Y sus palabras duras, hirientes, y aquella risa que lo había destrozado.

 _¿Esperar? ¿Por qué?_

* * *

\- ¿Esperar? ¿Por qué? – había dicho ella, mirándolo estupefacta. Maldita sea, para ella todo era fácil. Demasiado fácil.

\- Esto no se puede hacer así sin más. Soltarlo de cualquiera manera. – había replicado él, todavía a medio vestir.

Acababa de dejar a Anna en la mansión de Surrey, bajo la custodia de su abuela, esa señora tan rara que lo espiaba tras la cortina, para luego reunirse con Lara en aquel hotel de Londres, porque ella no tenía ningunas ganas de cruzarse con su madre.

Claro que a él no le importaba en absoluto. Habían estado en lugares mucho peores. Apenas le había abierto la puerta de la suite, la había levantado en brazos y llevado hasta la cama, mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

Aquella felicidad había durado media hora. Luego todo había salido mal.

Sentada en posición de loto, con las sábanas todavía enredadas en torno a la cintura y el largo cabello castaño cayendo entre sus pechos, Lara lo miraba vestirse bruscamente, después de que ella sacara a colación el dichoso tema otra vez.

Con aquella mirada suya, a medio camino entre la incredulidad y la impaciencia.

\- Esperar sólo lo empeorará todo. – Lara se apartó un húmedo mechón de cabello del rostro. – Cuanto antes lo sepa, mejor.

Kurtis no respondió. Se deslizó dentro de sus pantalones y empezó a abrochárselos.

Ella sabía que no debía provocarlo cuando se empeñaba en callar. No debía.

Pero lo hizo.

\- ¿De qué narices tienes miedo?

Lo vio quedarse quieto, su ancha espalda, aún perlada de sudor, súbitamente rígida. No se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿De qué crees que tengo miedo? – respondió, la voz aparentemente tranquila, pero con un subtono de tensión que ella conocía bien.

\- Dímelo tú. – Lara apartó la sábana de una patada – No esperaba esto de ti. O mejor dicho, sí.

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a vestirse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Kurtis se había vuelto hacia ella y le miraba fijamente. Aquella mirada dura, intimidadora, que no conseguía intimidarla, pero sí estremecerla.

No debería haberse defendido. Pero se defendió.

\- No deberías proyectar tus miedos en Anna. – dijo Lara, mientras se deslizaba dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros – La echarás a perder.

\- No he proyectado nada en ella. - masculló Kurtis. - Salvo esa maldita… cosa.

Lara soltó un largo suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Deja de ser tan dramático. No es para tanto.

\- ¿Cómo?

La estaba mirando con una expresión extraña, confuso y furioso a la vez.

Debería haber parado. Pero no paró.

\- Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Sí, Anna ha heredado el Don, ¿y qué? Si no fuera por esa _maldita cosa_ , como tú la has llamado, ahora estaría muerta.

\- Ah sí, gracias, es verdad. No me había dado cuenta. – Kurtis soltó un bufido – Supongo que eso soluciona todos mis problemas.

Lara le miró con dureza. Luego empezó a abrocharse el sujetador.

\- Déjame el sarcasmo a mí.

\- Como deseéis, _milady_.

Ella sintió un regusto amargo en la boca al oír aquel título usado de aquella manera.

\- Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo qué no?

\- Como que no. Mi hija, mi legado.

\- Ah, fantástico. Algo de responsabilidad por fin. – Lara se pasó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

Él seguía a medio vestir, sentado en la cama, sólo con los pantalones puestos. Su mirada había cambiado de dura a herida. ¿O desconcertada?

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – murmuró él, arrastrando las palabras.

\- Digo que ya sé cómo va a terminar esto. - se apartó el pelo de la cara y empezó a cepillárselo furiosamente - ¿Quieres de verdad que se entere como tú te enteraste? No la he criado todos estos años sin miedo a nada para que ahora tanto secretismo le cree un trauma.

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú de eso? – la mandíbula de Kurtis se tensó.

 _Oh, oh_ , pensó Lara. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

\- Sé lo que ocurrió. Tu madre me lo contó. Hace años, cuando… - movió la mano que sujetaba el cepillo, distraída – cuando me curó de aquella herida de bala.

Kurtis se encogió de hombros, en un gesto irónico e irritado.

\- Genial, fantástico. ¿Qué más os habéis contado a mis espaldas? ¿Mi primer grano? ¿Mi primera borrachera? ¿Mi primera novia?

Lara arqueó las cejas, irónica.

\- Creía que no hablábamos de nuestras anteriores parejas.

\- Déjalo estar. – Kurtis se giró, pescó su camiseta del suelo y la deslizó sobre su torso.

Pero no lo dejó estar. Siguió trenzándose el cabello:

\- Sé que esto te fastidia…

\- … Lara…

\- … pero no hay nada que temer. Nuestros enemigos están muertos, y las puertas de la Vorágine cerrad…

\- Sigue habiendo demonios sueltos por el mundo, ¿vale? – Kurtis extendió los brazos a ambos lados, y de pronto pareció un crucificado. – Y por si no te has dado cuenta, Anna acaba de convertirse en un imán para ellos. Puede que tarden en encontrarla, pero vendrán.

Lara soltó la trenza a medio hacer, se acercó a él y le tomó las manos. Estaban frías, pese al ambiente todavía cargado de la habitación.

\- ¡Pues les mandaremos de vuelta al infierno! – se encogió de hombros - ¡Pero no la tengas en la ignorancia ni un segundo más, será peor!

Kurtis soltó un exasperado suspiro.

\- Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – se soltó de las manos de Lara y empezó a doblar y desdoblar sus propias manos, mirándolas con impotencia - _¡He perdido los malditos poderes!_ No tengo nada con qué defenderla. No tengo nada con qué enseñarle. Es la última ahora… y está sola.

\- Te tiene a ti. Y a mí también.

\- El primer demonio fuerte que me atrape me matará. Ahora soy como un niño para ellos, Lara. Y entonces no habrá nadie que se interponga entre ellos y vosotras.

Lara soltó un exasperado suspiro y se levantó.

\- ¡Que vengan! He luchado contra ellos antes, y volveré a hacerlo. ¡Sin tu dichoso Don! Que vengan si se atreven.

\- No sabes lo que dices. No tienes ni idea.

\- ¿Qué?

 _Que sólo yo, de los que te vieron destrozada en aquel altar, he sobrevivido. Fui yo, maldita sea, el único que ha quedado. El que te vio destripada, violada, asesinada. Y a ella, contigo. Sólo yo. El que te trajo de vuelta._

\- Déjalo, da igual. – y se levantó pesadamente de la cama.

\- Eres un cobarde.

* * *

El sol caía con aplomo sobre él, hiriéndole los ojos, pero no se molestó en moverse. El cielo, demasiado azul, desgarrado, hiriente. La boca seca. Empezaban a agrietársele los labios.

Levantó la botella que había conseguido el día anterior, después de registrar el sótano. No tenía pinta de estar en buen estado, pero qué más daba. No era lo peor que se había bebido.

Dio un trago largo.

 _Cobarde_.

* * *

Durante un instante, la palabra quedó flotando en el aire, entre ellos dos.

Entonces Kurtis se giró lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué soy un _qué?_

\- Un cobarde. - repitieron, implacables, aquellos labios sensuales, coralinos, que había devorado minutos antes, que había devorado durante años. – El Cazador de Demonios, que lucha contra cualquier demonio, excepto los suyos propios.

Kurtis inspiró y expiró profundamente, mientras notaba la sangre subirle a la cabeza en medio de oleadas ardientes, dolorosas, pulsátiles.

\- Basta, Lara.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿He dado en el clavo?

Empezaron a zumbarle los oídos.

\- Soy un cobarde, sí. - masculló, escupiendo palabra por palabra. - Soy el _cobarde_ que se sacrificó por ti y te sirvió en bandeja de plata al Alquimista Oscuro. Soy el _cobarde_ que luchó y sangró por ti cuando el último Nephilim quiso usarte para su asqueroso proyecto de cría. Soy el _cobarde_ que se entregó en manos de sus enemigos a cambio de tu libertad. Soy el _cobarde_ que se ofreció a morir en tu lugar, que entregó sus poderes para traerte de vuelta. Soy el _cobarde_ que ha ido a buscarte y a rescatarte de manos de esos asesinos de Sri Lanka. Soy exactamente ese tipo de _cobarde_.

Su respiración se había vuelto agitada y su mirada vidriosa. Lara palideció.

\- Sabes que _no_ es eso a lo que me refiero. – protestó.

\- ¿Y a qué te refieres, milady? – su voz denotaba amargura - ¿Alguna vez te tomarás algo en serio?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No te culpo por meter a Anna en una zona de guerra. No lo sabías. Pero luego la dejaste tirada en el suelo para correr detrás de aquel cabrón y acabar atrapada por la guerrilla. Tuve que dejar a Anna muriéndose en un hospital para volver a por ti y sacarte de allí. Y hasta eso te lo tomaste a risa.

Lara arqueó las cejas.

\- Bueno, no es que parecieras muy molesto con la idea. Que yo sepa, te vino muy bien _que me lo tomara a risa._

Kurtis intentó alejar de su mente la imagen de sus dos cuerpos, sucios de barro y sangre, entrelazándose rítmicamente en el suelo de la jungla.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – se encogió de hombros desesperado – Durante todos estos años, que esto haya funcionado ha dependido de mi paciencia y el dejar pasar por alto todo lo que hacías.

\- ¿Todo lo que _yo_ hacía? – jadeó ella, indignada.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿El tío que te zumbas de vez en cuando?

Lara puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó de él.

\- Ya vale. Volveremos a hablar cuando se pueda hablar contigo.

Notó que la agarraba por los brazos y le dio la vuelta como si fuera una peonza, para colocarla de cara a él. Lara se retorció, molesta.

\- Suéltame.

\- ¿Por qué actúas como si esto no significara nada?

\- Es que _no_ significa nada. Sólo eres tú, que ve fantasmas donde no los hay. Que es incapaz de superar el pasado.

Kurtis la soltó.

\- No te importa nada lo que yo piense, ¿verdad? Si no se lo digo yo, se lo dirás tú. Qué más da lo que yo quiera.

\- Lo que quieres es encerrar a Anna en una cajita de cristal, para que no se rompa. – Lara soltó un bufido de desprecio – Y si te dejara, harías lo mismo conmigo.

El alzó las manos, impotente.

\- Vaya, perdón por quererte.

Lara soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

\- Te lo he dicho miles de veces. Sé apañármelas sola… y Anna sabrá, también. No tienes que estar siempre encima de nosotras. No te necesito.

* * *

 _No te necesito._

Un trago.

 _No te necesito._

Dos tragos.

 _No te necesito._

Tres tragos.

* * *

Se quedó mirándola en silencio durante unos segundos. Sólo se oía el sonido de su agitada respiración.

\- No, ¿verdad? – murmuró – Nunca me has necesitado. Podría desaparecer ahora mismo por esa puerta – alzó la mano para señalarla – no volver jamás, y te daría igual.

\- No exageres.

\- ¿Qué soy para ti? – repitió, los dientes apretados - ¿Cuánto te importo?

\- Me he cansado de esta discusión. - dijo Lara, y entonces se apartó de él.

La agarró de nuevo por el brazo y la atrajo de un tirón hacia él. Entonces notó el roce de sus labios en su oído:

\- Si te lo pidiera, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Lara se quedó de piedra. Luego se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo en medio de una discusión? Eso sí que es original. Enhorabuena, eres el primero que lo hace así. – y entonces se echó a reír.

No tendría que haberse reído. Pero se rió.

* * *

 _Enhorabuena, eres el primero que lo hace así._

La cola de pretendientes. La forma en que la miraban. La sonrisa de ella, condescendiente. Aquella masa de muñecos que se agolpaba para hacerle la corte.

Sólo los más osados osaban pedirla en matrimonio. La mayoría sólo quería acostarse con ella. Y algunos se conformarían con ponerle las manos encima durante un rato, aunque fuera un baile.

Los celos. La rabia. Estaba mal, lo sabía. Ella era libre. Además, desde que se conocían había sido sólo suya. Tanto como él de ella.

Aun así, ella disfrutaba aquel juego. Aquella agridulce tortura. El no poder presentarse junto a ella. Él no era rico. Él no era noble. Él no era famoso.

Ni quería serlo. No quería nada de aquella sociedad, de aquella fortuna, de aquella mansión. La quería a ella. Y la había tenido.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado para poder estar juntos.

Catorce años. Catorce años de felicidad.

Catorce años para descubrir que el rol del padre desconocido, del amante oculto, anónimo, no era suficiente.

 _¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?_

Se había reído de él.

* * *

No vio venir su reacción. De pronto, el rostro herido de Kurtis se transformó en una máscara de furia. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, la agarró brutalmente por los brazos y la estampó contra la pared. Sucedió demasiado rápido como para pensar siquiera en defenderse.

El golpe le dio de lleno en la espalda y se quedó sin aliento. La cabeza le rebotó contra la pared y se desplomó en el suelo, sentada, arrastrando consigo una lámpara, la mesilla y todo su contenido. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento, más aturdida por la sorpresa que por el golpe.

\- Tú, tú… - jadeó – Cómo te atreves…

Kurtis seguía de pie en medio de la habitación, mirándola fijamente, súbitamente inexpresivo. Luego bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

Entonces dio media vuelta y, sin mirarla, salió de la habitación.

Había sido la última vez que se habían visto.

* * *

 _Cobarde._

 _No te necesito._

Su risa despectiva. Su mirada herida, incrédula.

 _Cómo te atreves._

Se llevó de nuevo la botella a los labios.


	4. Silencio

**4\. Silencio**

\- ¿Marie? Soy yo, Lara.

\- ¡Lara! Qué bueno oírte de nuevo. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras para viajar a Turquía?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Ahora.

\- …

\- ¿Marie?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Selma tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

\- Lara, ya estoy muy vieja, no voy a cruzar el mundo para tomar el té.

\- Café. Un café asqueroso y aguado, por cierto. Pero tendrías que venir, Marie. No es algo que se pueda explicar por teléfono.

\- Necesito saber exactamente qué…

\- Tenebra.

\- ….

\- Selma ha estado excavando allí. No sabía que había regresado, pero lleva años haciéndolo… a nuestras espaldas. Quiere que vengas para…

\- … Konstantin.

\- Sí.

\- Oh, Dios mío.

\- En realidad, no tienes que hacerlo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- …

\- Marie…

\- Tengo que hacerlo, Lara. Iré.

* * *

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Marie se dio cuenta de que Lara no había preguntado por Kurtis.

* * *

A pesar de las insistencias de Selma porque se quedara con ellos, Lara prefirió volver al hotel. No se le escapó la mirada de perplejidad que la arqueóloga y Zip intercambiaron cuando se dio la vuelta para abandonar el desastroso apartamento.

No se le había dado tan bien ocultarlo, después de todo. Claramente estaban decepcionados por su reacción. Catorce años antes, Lara casi había agarrado a Selma por el cuello. Ahora, su actitud no había pasado de una leve irritación.

Además, tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

Nada importaba ya.

Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, se apoyó en ella y se quedó mirando la pequeña habitación, sin fijarse en nada en particular. Luego respiró profundamente, varias veces.

 _Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira._

Con pasos vacilantes, se dirigió al baño mientras se iba sacando, distraídamente, la ropa, pieza por pieza. Se deshizo lentamente la trenza. Luego se metió en la ducha.

No lo necesitaba particularmente, pero lo cierto es que el agua cayendo sobre ella, deslizándose por todo el cuerpo, le resultaba reconfortante. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció bajo el agua corriente, apoyada con ambas manos contra la pared de la ducha, la mata de cabello mojado cubriéndole el rostro.

La había agredido.

El hombre al que amaba, el único al que realmente había amado. Con el que había compartido todos aquellos años, cuando a los otros los había apartado sin más. El hombre que la había salvado. El que le había dedicado su vida. El que siempre había estado allí, no importaba para qué, ni cuándo, ni de qué manera. A quien le había confiado su vida. El hombre cuya hija había parido en medio de oleadas de dolor fastidiosas e insoportables, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Aquel hombre la había agredido. La había estampado contra la pared como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Y no es que le hubiese hecho mucho daño. A veces el sexo había resultado incluso más brutal.

Pero aquella máscara de furia. ¿Habría querido herirla de verdad? ¿A ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién se había creído que era?

Podría haberse defendido. Podría haberle partido la cara, y debería haberlo hecho. Pero estaba demasiado impactada. Media hora después del golpe seguía allí, sentada, digiriendo lo que acababa de ver.

El hombre con el que había estado dispuesta a compartir toda su vida se había vuelto un desconocido para ella.

¿Cómo confiar en él otra vez, después de lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo saber si a la próxima se volvería otra vez contra ella, le pegaría, la agrediría con más brutalidad?

No podía ser. Él no era así. ¿Había perdido la cabeza o qué? ¿Qué clase de chalado te pedía en matrimonio y a continuación te estampaba contra la pared?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando hasta que oyó su propia respiración acelerada. Tragó saliva, apretó la mandíbula e intentó controlarse. No iba a venirse abajo. No de esta manera.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en una toalla. Sin molestarse en secarse el pelo, se dejó caer en la cama, boca abajo.

Había sido una bendición que Selma la hubiera llamado apenas horas después del incidente en el hotel de Londres. Le había faltado tiempo para huir a Turquía, bien lejos de aquel lugar, bien lejos de él, cuyo paradero ahora ignoraba, aunque confiaba que, al menos, se hubiese ido a Utah, con su madre.

¿Confiaba? ¿Qué más le daba, ahora? Que se fuera al infierno, si quería. No le tenía miedo. Pero no quería volver a verlo.

¿Y el pedirle que se casara con ella, así de repente, al calor de la discusión? No había podido evitar reírse. ¿Casarse? ¿Ellos dos? No imaginaba un matrimonio más ridículo. Durante todos aquellos años, habían sido felices. Había sido perfecto. No siempre juntos, ella en sus viajes, él en sus misiones, aquellos reencuentros apasionados de vez en cuando, la hija que habían criado en común, alegre, fuerte y, sobre todo, sin miedos ni traumas. Podría haber salido mucho peor.

¿Por qué estropear aquella perfección? ¿Para qué casarse? Todo estaba hablado. Anna llevaba su apellido, era una Croft, lo heredaría todo. Tenía todo dispuesto por si ella moría, por si morían los dos. Nada le faltaría. Casarse era tan absurdo como innecesario.

Además, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, aquella ceremonia hubiese sido vacía, carente de sentido. No existía lazo más fuerte que los pudiera unir. Ella había muerto por él. Él había muerto por ella. Lo que habían luchado para estar juntos, para sobrevivir uno al lado del otro, sólo muy pocos lo sabían.

¿Qué significaba una ridícula boda al lado de aquel vínculo fuerte, sagrado, que había desafiado a la mismísima muerte?

 _¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Cuánto te importo?_

Le había amado. Le había mantenido a su lado. Después de él, no había habido ningún otro. Le había sido fiel. Se había entregado a él. Había llevado en su vientre y parido a su hija. La había visto crecer.

Catorce años. Catorce años de felicidad.

¿Qué más quería?

 _Si te lo pidiera, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

¿Para qué la había probado de esa manera?

¿O es que había hablado en serio?

…

¿Había hablado en serio?

Notó que un sollozo le subía por la garganta y se tapó la boca de un manotazo. No iba a llorar. No iba a echarse a llorar, como una estúpida lady. _Contrólate_.

¿Y si había hablado en serio? Él no solía bromear con esas cosas. Pero era tan raro. Tan atípico. Después de todo lo que habían hablado. Casarse… a aquellas alturas.

 _¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?_

Agarró las sábanas son un puño y las retorció. _Contrólate_.

 _¿Qué soy yo para ti?_

Era el padre de su hija. Era el único hombre que la había tenido todos aquellos años. ¿Qué más quería?

Se mordió el labio inferior, hasta la sangre.

 _¿El tío que te zumbas de vez en cuando?_

Todavía tenía su sabor en sus labios cuando la empujó contra la pared. Su sabor en sus labios, su sudor pegado a su piel, su aroma adherido en sus cabellos. Todavía notaba su semilla en su interior, las caderas doloridas, un dolor que sabía a gloria. El sexo había sido intenso y apremiante.

Minutos después, la había estampado contra la pared, y aquella brutalidad no había tenido nada que ver con la que antes la había llevado al éxtasis.

Lo había estropeado todo. Ya no podría volver a confiar en aquel hombre.

Hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, Lara gritó de rabia y desesperación.

* * *

\- Esto es malo. - Hok'ee chasqueó la lengua – Malo, muy malo.

Los dos navajos, el pastor y el _hatałii_ , el chamán de los Diné, observaban paralizados al hombre tirado en el suelo, entre un montón de botellas de whisky vacías.

\- Vamos. - apremió entonces Shilah – Movámoslo de aquí. Que no lo vea así su madr…

\- Marie ya lo ha visto. - el chamán rió suavemente – Es ella quien me ha llamado. ¿Podremos entre los dos?

No parecía probable. Shilah era fuerte y Hok'ee, aunque ya con el rango de _hatałii_ , era todavía joven, pero una cosa era domar un joven potro o mover un cuerpo herido y otra intentar levantar a aquel corpulento soldado que no colaboraría ni lo más mínimo.

Cuando el pastor se inclinó sobre el hombre caído, éste súbitamente abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Largo de aquí, Shilah. – su voz sonaba terriblemente ronca y pastosa.

\- No puedes quedarte aquí, _Hashkeh_. El sol está quemando tu suave piel de _bilagáana_. - no pudo evitar burlarse, aunque era verdad. Su rostro estaba casi tan enrojecido como sus ojos. Cuando intentó agarrarlo del brazo, Kurtis se lo sacudió de encima.

\- Que me dejes, coño.

\- _Hashkeh Naabah_. - dijo entonces Hok'ee, visiblemente irritado – Si no te levantas tú, te levantaremos nosotros. Tu pobre madre no merece ver cómo te arrastramos hasta dentro.

Kurtis soltó una risa grave. Ni entre tres fornidos Navajos hubiesen podido con él, y todos lo sabían allí. Por eso fue una suerte que decidiera levantarse. El _hatałii_ observó, estupefacto, cómo se ponía de pie él solo, aunque vaciló y Shilah lo tuvo que sostener. Apestaba a whisky.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado todo este alcohol? – dijo el pastor, agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada del porche.

\- Y a ti qué te importa. - masculló el ex legionario, y volvió a tambalearse. Hok'ee se apresuró a sostenerlo por el otro brazo, ignorando la fulminante mirada que él le arrojó.

De alguna manera consiguieron subir los tres escalones del porche, llevarlo dentro y dejarlo caer en el sofá de la entrada. Allí se desplomó y ya no se movió más.

\- Genial. - masculló entonces. - Ya estoy a la sombra, gracias. Y ahora largo.

\- _Hashk…_

\- Déjalo, Hok'ee. – dijo una voz clara y firme.

Marie Cornel estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, envuelta en su chal multicolor, mirando duramente a su hijo. Luego se volvió hacia los dos Navajos.

\- _Tʼáá íiyisíí ahéheeʼ_. - les dijo. - Ya me ocupo yo.

Shilah inclinó la cabeza, respetuoso, y salió enseguida, claramente mortificado. El chamán, sin embargo, permaneció durante unos instantes mirando fijamente a Marie:

\- Un hombre que envenena su cuerpo ya tiene envenenada su alma. Tú eres sanadora de cuerpos, pero no sanas las almas.

\- _Ahéhee'_ , Hok'ee. - insistió ella. - Me encargaré de él. Vete tranquilo.

El _hatałii_ se encogió de hombros.

\- Llámame si no lo consigues. Ya sabes lo que ocurre con los que tienen el alma enferma…

\- Estoy borracho, no sordo. - gruñó entonces Kurtis desde el sofá.

Hok'ee se dio la vuelta y, mirándolo solemnemente, dijo:

\- Rezaré a los _Diyin Dineʼé_ por ti, _Haskheh Nabaah_ , para que te guíen a través de las tinieblas.

Saludó una vez más a Marie, inclinando la cabeza, y salió, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Durante un momento, la mujer Navajo observó fijamente a su hijo, que había echado la cabeza atrás y cerrado los ojos. Luego, anduvo lentamente hasta la cocina, trasteó con algunos armarios y volvió al momento llevando un tarro plano en las manos. Sentándose pesadamente al lado de Kurtis en el sofá, abrió el tarro. Un olor pestilente invadió el recibidor.

Kurtis dio un respingo cuando ella le puso la sustancia sobre la cara.

\- Estate quieto. - gruñó Marie – Sólo es un ungüento para las quemaduras.

La conocía demasiado bien para resistirse. Además, tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

Nada importaba ya.

Cuando terminó, Marie cerró el tarro y lo dejó a un lado.

\- Y ahora me dirás qué diablos te pasa. Este borracho que estoy viendo no es mi hijo.

Kurtis soltó una carcajada.

\- Deberías haberme visto hace años.

\- No quiero saberlo. Pero aquí y ahora… no eres tú. ¿Qué diantres te ocurre? No me creo que sea por mí. Soy vieja, estoy enferma… es el orden natural de las cosas. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes…

Él se pasó la mano la mano por la espesa barba. Llevaba un tiempo descuidando su afeitado.

\- No es el mejor momento para hablar de esto.

\- Es el momento perfecto. Luego no habrá manera de sonsacarte nada.

Él volvió a reírse y se repantigó en el sofá. A Marie le hubiera encantado retorcerle el cuello, pero ya le dolía bastante todo el cuerpo.

\- Si esto es por Anna…

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Ni te atrevas a hablarme así, muchacho. No te parí en medio de un maldito campo ni te crié siempre mirando por encima de mi hombro, por si nos habían encontrado, para que ahora te mate la bebida. ¡Responde de una vez! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Silencio.

Marie Cornel inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire con lentitud. Luego se arrebujó en el chal y se levantó trabajosamente.

\- Lara ha llamado hace una hora.

Vio que su hijo abría los ojos lentamente, dos espejos azules inyectados en sangre. Pero fue lo único que se movió en todo su inmóvil, derrotado cuerpo.

 _Ajá,_ pensó Marie. _Lo sabía._

\- Tengo que ir a Turquía.

La cabeza de Kurtis se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

\- No estás en condiciones de viajar. - musitó con aquellos labios secos, cortados y sangrantes. La voz le salió súbitamente débil.

\- Ahora mismo, quien no está en condiciones de viajar eres tú. – bufó Marie – Y es importante. Tiene que ver con Selma Al-Jazeera y… y la ciudad de Tenebra.

Esperaba una reacción por su parte, pero no hizo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

\- ¿Vas a venir conmigo? ¿O voy a tener que viajar sola?

Silencio.

Marie soltó un suspiro exasperado.

\- Hablaremos de esto cuando se te pase la borrachera. - dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección al pasillo – Te daría un purgante para que echaras esa mierda que te has tragado, pero no pienso tolerar vómitos dentro de casa. Ya he tenido suficiente con la santurronería de Hok'ee.

Y no le dijo que Lara ni siquiera había preguntado por él.

* * *

\- Algo va mal aquí. - murmuró Selma Al-Jazira al montón de papeles y libros abiertos.

De pie en el centro de su desastroso estudio, la arqueóloga turca se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Cinco minutos después, seguía en la misma posición.

\- Algo va tremendamente mal aquí. - repitió.

Zip tenía una habilidad especial, por lo demás rara en un hombre de su especie, para mantener cierta atención en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, más allá de su estado natural, que era vivir pegado a la pantalla y con los cascos a todo volumen. Por eso se dio cuenta de que Selma había dejado de moverse alrededor del salón y se apartó uno de los cascos del oído.

\- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Has encontrado el suelo o qué?

\- ¡Digo que aquí algo va muy mal! – replicó Selma.

Zip se encogió de hombros.

\- Es lo que dije la primera vez que entré en este trastero, pero claro…

\- ¡No! – la mujer se volvió hacia su compañero - ¡Algo va mal con Lara!

El hacker se dejó caer los cascos hacia atrás, con lo que quedaron alrededor del cuello.

\- ¿Lara?

\- ¿No has notado nada raro en ella?

\- Ella es rara de por sí.

Mira quién fue a hablar, pensó Selma, pero no dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién, de todos ellos, era realmente normal allí?

\- La forma en que ha reaccionado no es normal. Apenas se ha sobresaltado.

Zip se rascó la cabeza.

\- Ya ves. No ha hecho falta el caso ni la muralla de libros.

\- ¡Hace catorce años cogió un avión y se vino pitando desde Inglaterra porque había decidido reabrir la excavación! Tendrías que haberla visto aporrear y berrear en mi puerta. ¡Estaba hecha un basilisco!

\- Mmmm, sí, eso suena muy Croft.

\- Y ahora… ¿esto? Esto no es normal. Algo pasa.

Zip se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, esa ciudad grimosa y horrorosa de aquí abajo, Taberna…

\- Tenebra.

\- … lo que sea. Ya no hay ningún monstruo ni ningún tesoro allá abajo. Si no hay baratijas que robar o trampas en las que matarse ella se aburre enseguida. Ya la conoces.

\- Ya la conozco. - repitió Selma, poco convencida.

Pero siguió allí de pie, dándole vueltas, mientras Zip volvía a concentrarse en la pantalla.

Repasó mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con Lara.

Repasó mentalmente la conversación que ella había tenido con Marie por teléfono, y que había oído de refilón mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles de su tesis.

Repasó mentalmente las palabras de Lara cuando, lacónica, le dijo que, efectivamente, Marie iría a verla allí, a Istanbul.

No encontró nada.

Pero aun así algo iba terriblemente mal. Lo sabía.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el montón de folios sobre su escritorio. Podría haber sido un montón de folios cualquiera, de entre los cientos que tenía allí. Pero aquél era especial.

Aquél era suyo.

Acercándose hacia el escritorio abarrotado de libros y papeles, puso la mano sobre el montón y acarició suavemente la primera página, siguiendo con las yemas de los dedos las letras que conformaban el título.

 _EL REINO AMARGO_

 _Informe de las ruinas de Edén-Tenebra, en el subsuelo de Capadocía, Turquía_

 _Prof. Selma Al-Jazira_

 _Universidad de Estambul_

Estaba lista. Su tesis, su trabajo de toda la vida. Sólo tenía que enviarla y esperar aprobación de la universidad. Pero antes, otra persona debía dar su consentimiento. Más bien otras dos personas, los dos únicos supervivientes de aquella masacre.

Y no era el único trabajo que esperaba su consentimiento.

Debería haberse sentido exultante, nerviosa, excitada ante la posibilidad de ver publicado finalmente el trabajo de su vida. Sí, no se iban a tomar nada bien que revelase al mundo la existencia de Tenebra, y, con ella, los Nephili, el sacrificio de los Lux Veritatis y la atroz Guerra de las Sombras. Pero luego entenderían. Tenían que entender.

O eso esperaba.

Sin embargo, en lugar de impaciencia y anticipación por conseguir al fin su sueño de toda su vida, se sentía súbitamente desmoralizada. La reacción de Lara había sido demasiado extraña. Había actuado como si aquello no le importara en absoluto.

Sí, algo iba terriblemente mal.

* * *

 **Algunas expresiones en lengua Navajo usadas en el capítulo:**

 _T'áá íiyisíí ahéhee':_ Muchísimas gracias.

 _Ahéhee:_ Gracias (versión corta).

 _Hatałii:_ Sanador, el equivalente a un chamán entre el pueblo Diné.

 _Bilagáana:_ hombre blanco.

 _Diyin Dine'é_ : La Gente Sagrada. Seres y espíritus cuya intercesión es invocada por los Diné.


	5. Don

**5\. Don**

Era un ejemplar magnífico, un bellísimo caballo Navajo, de color dorado, patas y crines negras y una mancha larga a lo largo de la cabeza. Se llamaba _Niyol._

Kurtis se acercó a la hermosa criatura y palmeó el fuerte cuello. El animal volvió la cabeza y, al reconocerlo, relinchó suavemente, a modo de saludo, y volvió a mirar hacia adelante. Ni siquiera se movió cuando el hombre empezó a cepillarlo.

Niyol era el caballo de Anna, un regalo de su padre cuando, años atrás, se había empeñado desesperadamente en que quería aprender a montar.

\- Pero no quiero un pony. - había indicado, enfurruñada, alzando un dedo a modo de advertencia – Ni una yegua. Eso es para chicas. Yo quiero un _caballo_. Uno de verdad.

Lara había puesto los ojos en blanco y murmurado algo acerca de que no iba a poner un maldito establo en la mansión Croft, pero a las siguientes vacaciones, cuando Anna fue a pasar el verano en Utah con su abuela, encontró a Niyol atado en el porche.

Kurtis nunca olvidaría la expresión de la niña cuando lo vio por vez primera.

Aunque Marie tenía dudas de que Anna lograra controlar al caballo con su todavía corta estatura, lo cierto es que Niyol no era tan grande entonces y para cuando se hizo realmente grande, Anna ya lo dominaba sin apenas usar las riendas, guiándolo a menudo con los muslos y las piernas. Incluso lo montaba al estilo Navajo, prescindiendo de silla, sólo con una manta encima.

Niyol no podía ir a Inglaterra – y el clima, en cualquier caso, hubiese sido poco agradable para él. Vivía mejor en la nación Navajo, bajo custodia de Shilah y los domadores de caballos salvajes, siempre esperándola para cuando volviera.

Ver a su hija montar a caballo, al galope a través de la llanura, la melena al viento, la cabeza echada atrás y riendo absolutamente liberada.

\- ¡Eh, papá! ¡Apuesto a que tu moto no corre más que Niyol! ¡Ven a cazarme!

Había cosas por las que valía la pena vivir.

El ex legionario acarició el lomo del animal y hundió el rostro en su suave pelaje, aspirando su fuerte olor, el olor de su infancia. De pequeño también él había cabalgado con los demás chicos Navajo. A pesar de que él era medio _bilagáana_ , siempre lo habían considerado uno de los suyos, aunque desapareciera de tanto en tanto, aunque hubiese estado ausente muchos años.

Cuando Niyol llegó, hacía muchos años que no se había subido a un caballo, prefiriendo su inmortal, sufrida motocicleta. La primera vez que el bello animal lo había descabalgado, mandándolo al suelo patas arriba, Anna había estallado en carcajadas y no había parado en varios días.

Pero en realidad, se le daba bien montar.

Niyol apenas se alteró cuando subió de un salto encima de él. Estaba más acostumbrado al ligero peso de Anna, pero le conocía bien.

Guiándolo apenas con los muslos, lo sacó del cercado y llevó al paso hacia el camino. Luego fijó su mirada en el horizonte y espoleó al caballo.

Se llamaba Niyol. En _diné bizaad_ , significa viento.

* * *

Lenta y trabajosamente, Marie Cornel agrupó las escasas pertenencias que solía llevar consigo cuando iba de viaje. Le costó mucho más rato de lo esperado, y al acabar se quedó apoyada en la enorme cabecera de la cama, asaltada por otra súbita oleada de dolor.

La medicina de los Diné empezaba a dejar de hacer efecto. Pronto, mucho antes de lo esperado, no habría ya nada que la aliviase.

Le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Había albergado la esperanza de consumirlo tranquilamente, en su tierra natal, pero esa esperanza se había esfumado y no tenía sentido lamentarse por ello. Frunció el ceño, decidida. No, aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor cruzaría el mundo para ver qué es lo que Selma A-Jazira tenía que decirle, que mostrarle.

Quería volver a ver a su nieta, una vez más. Y a los huesos de Konstantin, su amor largo tiempo perdido.

Quería saber qué diablos estaba pasando entre Lara y Kurtis. Y él no soltaría prenda, bien que lo sabía ella. Sólo quedaba recurrir a ella.

Luego, podría irse en paz.

Con un suspiro cansado, cerró la maleta.

* * *

Galopó a través de la llanura, encorvado sobre el lomo de Niyol, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo. Al pasar, vio algunos Navajo al borde del camino – mujeres tejiendo en el porche de sus casas, pastores apacentando sus ovejas, niños jugando. Todos le conocían, a Hashkeh Nabaah, el hijo mestizo de Marie Cornel, que en verdad no parecía mestizo, que se parecía a su padre, a quien nunca habían llegado a conocer realmente. El guerrero enfadado.

No quería volver. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Quedarse allí escondido, emborracharse para olvidar, era cobarde e irresponsable.

 _Eres un cobarde._

Ella lo despreciaría.

Espoleó a Niyol con más fuerza.

Ni siquiera el alcohol había alejado esa visión de él. Lara sentada en el suelo, mirándolo alterada, jadeando, demasiado aturdida para reaccionar.

 _Tú, tú…_

La había estampado contra la pared como si fuese una muñeca. Apenas un instante, un segundo, sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, sus pupilas dilatadas por una leve, levísima chispa de miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿A él?

 _Cómo te atreves._

El jadeo asustado que se escapó de sus pulmones al golpearse la espalda contra la pared. Su mirada furiosa, herida.

 _Cómo te atreves._

No había querido hacerle daño. Nunca. Jamás. Él no hacía eso. Él no era así.

Sólo quería que parara.

 _Para. Para. Para._

Que dejara de reírse. Que dejara de destrozarlo de esa manera.

 _Por qué nunca me escuchas._

No quiso saber si Lara había preguntado por él. Aunque ya lo sabía.

Inspiró profundamente y agarró con fuerza las riendas de Niyol, sintiendo cómo se fundía con su montura, el caballo y él unidos en una misma tromba incontrolable, el sudor corriéndole por la espalda, la respiración agitada. Más rápido. Más rápido.

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado, y Lady Croft se preguntaba dónde narices se había metido su hija. Parecía como si Anna no le importara en absoluto.

\- Está en Turquía, abuela, con tía Selma. - contestó la niña despreocupadamente, mientras garabateaba sobre un folio.

A lady Angeline se le ocurrían mil cosas que hacer antes que perder el tiempo en Turquía con esa tragalodos rarita, pero no dijo nada. Al menos, durante esos meses había tenido a su nieta para ella sola, y Anna no parecía sufrir con la ausencia de su madre. Es más, parecía absolutamente acostumbrada a ello.

No era dependiente, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Anna nunca se asustaba por quedarse sola, no echaba de menos a su madre, ni a su padre, ni preguntaba por nadie. Simplemente vivía el presente, se centraba ante lo que tenía delante, para luego cansarse e irse a otra cosa. Tranquila, confiada, despreocupada.

Después del primer mes de expulsión, Anna se había reincorporado a la escuela sin problemas, y ninguna incidencia nueva se había manifestado. Lady Angeline casi temía que todo volviera a empezar, pero nada ocurrió. Incluso Clarice Rochford evitaba meterse en su camino.

La anciana dama no se lo explicaba. O bien, quizá sí, algo podía imaginarse, particularmente por alguna esporádica mirada de terror que la popular muchacha le había dirigido a su nieta.

Simplemente, prefería no darle vueltas.

El teléfono sonó de pronto. Mientras la anciana dama se dirigía a atender la llamada, Anna estiró el brazo hacia la Lágrima de Brahma, aquel maldito pedrusco de ámbar que tantos disgustos les había traído – aunque ni ella misma era consciente de la mitad – y le dio impulso, haciéndolo girar sobre sí mismo sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa. Después de haber empezado y abandonado diversos bocetos, estaba lista para abordar la versión definitiva. O eso creía.

\- Anna.

La niña alzó la vista. Lady Croft estaba de pie en la puerta, visiblemente molesta.

\- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

\- No, nada. – la anciana dama sonrió cansadamente – Pero debes prepararte. Tienes que ir a Turquía con tu madre…

\- _¡Sí!_ \- estalló Anna, saltando de la silla como empujada por un resorte y corriendo escaleras arriba como elefante en cacharrería.

Bueno, puede que después de todo, la niña sí echara de menos a su madre.

Lo que fastidiaba a lady Croft era que la iban a recoger _ese hombre_ y… y la _otra_ , la india de la tribu no sé qué.

Oyó a Anna trastear en su cuarto arriba. A juzgar por el ruido que armaba, abriendo cajones y puertas de armarios, en pocos segundos su recién limpiada habitación volvería a ser una leonera.

Suspirando, lady Angeline empezó a subir lentamente la escalera para ayudar a su nieta a hacer la maleta.

* * *

Niyol tuvo bastante al cabo de un rato, y paulatinamente, por sí mismo, empezó a descender el ritmo y a ralentizar el galope, para terminar yendo al trote.

Kurtis no le forzó más. Jadeante, el cuerpo empapado en sudor, observó el sol decayendo en el horizonte. Dando media vuelta, condujo al caballo de vuelta hacia el cercado.

Era de noche cuando llegó al rancho de Marie, el sudor largo rato secado y enfriado sobre su piel. Después de darle los últimos cuidados al caballo, se metió en la ducha, se afeitó y luego se quedó un rato examinando sus ojos inyectados en sangre, las bolsas moradas debajo de los rojos y el rostro quemado.

No podía presentarse con esa cara. Ni ante ella, ni mucho menos ante su hija.

 _No más alcohol_ , se dijo con seriedad, y como siempre que proponía algo – excepto dejar de fumar – lo cumplió.

Él jamás le haría daño. Él no le había hecho daño. No físicamente. No más que algunas veces, en el frenesí del amor, cuando ella le había pedido con los dientes apretados que fuera más brusco.

No, su orgullo era lo que había salido inconmensurablemente herido.

Nunca le perdonaría.

Pero le pediría perdón de todos modos.

Estaba listo.

* * *

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡Largo! – gritó Lara, malhumorada, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

\- Ya le dije, señorita, que estaba bien. Simplemente no quiere visitas. - oyó la voz del botones tras la puerta.

La voz que sonó a continuación la sorprendió tanto por su tono como por la persona de la que procedía.

\- _¡Lara Croft!_ – estalló la voz de Selma Al-Jazira tras la puerta cerrada. - ¡Deja de hacer el tonto y abre la maldita puerta!

La exploradora británica arqueó las cejas y se volvió hacia la entrada. Luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien, déjala pasar. - murmuró de mala gana.

Oyó un tintineo de llaves en el exterior y el botones abrió la puerta, abriendo paso a la enfurecida arqueóloga.

\- ¡Gracias! – escupió la turca, no sin cierto sarcasmo, y esperó a que el empleado cerrara la puerta y oír sus pisadas alejarse por el pasillo. Luego avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación y dejó caer su bolso sobre la cama deshecha.

Lara, que volvía a mirar hacia adelante, estaba sentada en una butaca frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el Bósforo. Aquel hotel, pequeño pero caro, tenía las mejores vistas de todo Estambul.

Pero Selma no estaba allí por las vistas que, de todos modos, conocía bien desde niña. Observó, perpleja, a su amiga, que iba vestida sólo con un batín de seda cuyo hombro izquierdo se había resbalado, descubriendo el escote y evidenciando que no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo. El pelo largo, suelto y revuelto, le caía en ondas desordenadas hasta la cintura. A un lado, sobre la mesa, se acumulaban bandejas de comida sin apenas tocar.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – gritó Selma, alzando los brazos en un gesto impotente.

Lara frunció el ceño y la miró de reojo, como si fuera una mosca que de pronto se hubiese puesto a zumbar cerca de su oído.

\- ¿Qué haces _tú_ ahí plantada, gritando como una loca? – masculló. Tenía la voz ronca, como si hubiese pasado horas a grito pelado.

\- Vaya, Doña Autocontrol dando lecciones. - gruñó Selma, cruzándose de brazos – Hace casi una semana que no sé nada de ti, que estás aquí encerrada, sin responder al teléfono, sin…

\- ¿Qué quieres, Selma? – suspiró Lara, como si no pudiera soportar su presencia. Había vuelto a mirar hacia el Bósforo.

La arqueóloga turca dio dos zancadas hacia la butaca que había junto a Lara y se desplomó en ella.

\- Ya sé que, si no eres la absoluta protagonista, te cuesta implicarte en algo. - masculló entre dientes, y entonces Lara volvió a mirarla y arqueó las cejas de nuevo. _Vaya, vaya, la dulce, tierna mosquita muerta_. – Pero por lo menos podrías fingir algo de interés por lo que intento hacer, algo de apoyo por tu parte. - Lara puso los ojos en blanco y se giraba de nuevo hacia la ventana cuando añadió: - Yo también luché y sangré por vosotros. Yo también estuve en aquel maldito infierno, aunque no en cuerpo. ¿Recuerdas esto, Lara?

Y se levantó la blusa hasta la altura de los pechos. Allí, de forma transversal, limpia, cruzaba su vientre una espantosa cicatriz, un corte profundo que le había abierto y deformado los músculos del abdomen para siempre.

Lara pareció desinflarse por fin.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo. – tragó saliva levemente y sacudió la cabeza, como para alejar un mal recuerdo. – Nunca olvido nada.

\- Siempre llevaré esta marca. – masculló la turca con los dientes apretados – Siempre estaré mutilada, Lara. Ni siquiera puedo llevar bikini como cualquier mujer normal.

\- Estás viva, Selma. - la exploradora británica la desafió con la mirada. - Otros no lo lograron.

La arqueóloga asintió, dejando caer la blusa.

\- Sí, estoy muy agradecida de estar viva. Pero si tuvieras un poco de consideración hacia mí por…

El suspiro exacerbado de Lara cortó su discurso.

\- No tiene nada que ver contigo, Selma.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – saltó ella, molesta. - ¿Para qué has venido, entonces? ¿Por qué no te vuelves a Inglaterra, si tan poco te importan mis planes? ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos meses, tomarme el pelo?

Silencio.

Selma se relamió los labios, y entonces soltó la bomba que llevaba preparada.

\- Marie llamó hace dos días. Por fin está de camino. Pero ha parado en Surrey para ir a ver a Anna y recogerla.

Lara parpadeó levemente y la miró de reojo.

\- ¿Anna? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

Selma se encogió de hombros.

\- Es casi Navidad, ¿no? No va a tener clases de todos modos – se miró distraída las uñas - ¡Ah! Y Kurtis viene también _._

Lara apretó la mandíbula en un gesto irritado _. Ya te tengo_ , pensó Selma.

\- Vale. - suspiró la turca – Ya está bien. Estoy empezando a hacerme vieja para esta mierda. - y se pasó las manos por la espléndida cabellera negra, en la que todavía no brillaba ni una sola cana - ¿Te has peleado con Kurtis, ¿verdad?

\- Eso no es asunt…

\- ¡Claro que es asunto mío! – estalló Selma, triunfal. - ¡Me estáis fastidiando la fiesta, maldita sea! Todos estos años habéis estado como el ratón y el gato. ¡No, no me arquees las cejas! – gritó al ver la estupefacta expresión de Lara - ¡Quizá tú no te des cuenta, pero los demás empezamos a estar cansados de tus numerit…!

\- Cuidado, Selma. - la expresión de Lara se volvió dura.- Estás pisando sobre hielo muy fino.

La arqueóloga suspiró.

\- Sabes que te lo digo como amiga. Y de verdad que no quiero saber qué narices ha pasado… esta vez. – se frotó los ojos, cansada – Sólo quiero que tengáis un poco de respeto por mí, por este momento… y por Anna. Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado entre vosotros dos, ella no lo merec…

\- Gracias por el asesoramiento familiar. - Lara no pudo contener un deje de sarcasmo. - ¿Algo más?

Selma la fusiló con la mirada durante unos instantes, luego inspiró profundamente.

\- Pues sí. - continuó – Jean ha llamado hace unas horas. Tiene novedades interesantes respecto a la necrópolis de Al-Fayum. Pero claro – arqueó las cejas – dado que ahora mismo todo esto te importa un bledo, esperaré a que dejes de portarte como una cría para contárt…

Lara soltó un bufido y se levantó de la silla con la gracia característica de ella, como un antílope que de repente desplegara sus patas. Ajustándose el batín sobre el cuerpo, comentó, como si no hubiera oído el reproche de Selma:

\- ¿Ha logrado entrar?

\- No. Los Lux Veritatis siguen bloqueando el paso.

Lara se encogió de hombros _. Lo sabía._ Pero Jean era un cabezota. Llevaba años obsesionado con desvelar la tumba de Loanna…

\- Y ahí viene lo curioso. – suspiró la turca, que de pronto pareció dar por concluida la conversación y se levantó, recogiendo su bolso de la cama. Al girarse, se topó con la mirada furiosa de Lara, que la miraba fijamente con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Ah, ahora te import…

\- ¡Ya está bien, Selma! – explotó la británica, alzando los brazos - ¡Suéltalo!

Pero a aquellas alturas, los estallidos de Lara ya no impresionaban a Selma, como sí lo habían hecho en el pasado.

\- Bueno, han hablado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Los Lux Veritatis, han hablado.

\- No puede ser. Sólo Kurt… sólo un Lux Veritatis podría comunicarse con ellos. Hablan telepáticamente.

\- Pues tanto Jean como los demás excavadores les han oído perfectamente. Telepáticamente, como tú dices.

Lara le miró, estupefacta.

\- ¿Y qué han dicho?

Selma se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

\- Esperaba que tú pudieras explicármelo, la verdad.

\- ¿Explicar el qué?

La arqueóloga turca sonrió, entre misteriosa e intrigada.

\- Han dicho que sólo abrirán paso a una sola persona. – tomó aire, y entonces lo soltó – Están esperando a Anna _Heissturm_.

* * *

Cuando Lady Croft se dirigió hacia el recibidor, más rígida de lo habitual, para dar la bienvenida a la otra abuela, aquella india sioux – o lo que fuera – ya tenía ensayado lo que iba a responder en caso de que se pusiera insolente. De nuevo.

Había cosas que Angeline todavía no sabía digerir, como que su querida nieta estuviese emparentada con una tribu de indios. Por suerte no se le notaba demasiado - en eso, había que agradecer que hubiese salido más a su padre que… a su abuela. Aquella orgullosa mujer de piel oscura y mirada altanera que se creía que era Dios sabía qué, cuando, por lo que ella sabía, era poco más que una cabrera y una comadrona… y mejor no detenerse demasiado en eso. Sólo de pensar que a su nieta la había traído al mundo una salvaje se ponía enferm…

El corazón se le desplomó al ver la mujer que la esperaba pacientemente en el recibidor de la mansión. Lady Angeline se tuvo que sujetar a la barandilla de la escalera para no desplomarse del susto.

No había visto a Marie Cornel en dos largos años, y, a decir verdad, la última vez que la había visto seguía siendo una mujer altiva, fornida y dominante, alta e incluso – la anciana dama no tenía problema en admitirlo – algo hombruna.

La mujer que tenía ante ella ahora era una anciana frágil, debilitada, que parecía doblarse sobre sí misma bajo el peso del enorme chal de colores con el que se envolvía, aunque por lo demás seguía siendo la misma, si ignoraba la mirada cansada, dolorida, y el cabello blanquísimo recogido en una gruesa trenza que le caía por un lado de la cabeza.

Lady Angeline era demasiado educada para preguntar, pero a Marie no se le escapó la mirada horrorizada de la abuela inglesa. Al ver su sonrisa sarcástica, la lady se dominó y se acercó elegantemente hacia ella.

\- Bienvenida, querida. – dijo con una frase precocinada, y acercó su mejilla a la mejilla de la otra mujer, cuidando de no tocarla en absoluto. Sin embargo, al rozarla levemente con los brazos, notó, de pronto, su inmensa fragilidad.

No hubo más tiempo para presentaciones. De pronto, un chillido resonó en la planta superior.

\- ¡Abuela!

Marie alzó la mirada y sonrió a su nieta, que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Anna saltó sobre la barandilla y se deslizó sobre ella sentada hasta llegar al recibidor – una costumbre que lady Angeline odiaba y que no había podido quitarle – y sin más, se abalanzó sobre su abuela paterna, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso.

Duró apenas unos instantes. De pronto, sucedió algo muy extraño.

Lady Croft vio claramente cómo el cuerpo de su nieta se volvía súbitamente rígido. Vio a Anna alzar los ojos y mirar a su abuela, que le había cogido el rostro entre las manos en un gesto cariñoso, pero aquella mirada…

… aquella mirada era de absoluto horror.

La cara de Anna se deformó en una máscara de pánico y los dedos de la niña se crisparon sobre los brazos de su abuela, mirándola fijamente con ojos dilatados y espantados.

Y de pronto, abrió la boca y soltó un alarido que les heló la sangre.

\- ¡Anna! – gritó lady Angeline, asustada – ¿Qué tienes?

La niña se echó para atrás y soltó a Marie, que intentó retenerla, pero se le escapó de las manos doloridas. Soltando otro grito de horror, Anna dio media vuelta y salió disparada por la todavía abierta puerta de la mansión, por la que la anciana Navajo acababa de entrar.

Kurtis estaba acabando de desatar el equipaje de la motocicleta, en la entrada, cuando oyó un chillido agudísimo y vio salir disparada a su hija como alma que lleva el diablo, entrar en el laberinto ajardinado y perderse en su interior. Volviéndose hacia la entrada, perplejo, vio a Marie apoyada en el marco de la puerta, pálida y exhausta. La mujer gritó una sola palabra:

\- ¡Visión!

\- Mierda. - masculló Kurtis, entre dientes, y salió disparado hacia el laberinto, detrás de su hija.

Boquiabierta, pálida y estremecida, Lady Croft se había quedado mirando la escena con cara de absoluto desconcierto.

\- Pero… - farfulló - ¿Qué ha pasado?

* * *

 _Dolor. Derrota. Nostalgia. Soledad._

 _No lo soporta._

 _Un mar de cruces. Konstantin._

 _Amor. Ternura. Unas manos que abrazan, unas manos que curan._

 _Unos huesos deformes. Se desmorona._

 _Dolor. Dolor. Dolor._

 _Una tumba cavada en la tierra._

 _¿Qué ves, Kurtis?_

 _No es de los nuestros, es bilagáana. Te hará sufrir._

 _Pero yo le amo, padre._

 _Un dreamcatcher balanceándose al compás de una sonrisa._

 _Dolor. Dolor. Dolor._

 _Lara, por favor, es tu hijo, es mi nieto._

 _La tierra cubriendo el cuerpo envuelto en telas de colores._

 _Lara empapada en sangre, lívida, delirando inconsciente._

 _Sálvala. Salvaste a otros. Puedes hacerlo._

 _Un niño pequeño, de ojos azules, mirando enfadado al vacío._

 _Dejad a mi madre en paz._

 _Hashkeh Nabaah._

 _Ventanas estallando en pedazos. Cristales volando por los aires._

 _Un hombre adulto, de ojos azules, sujetando en sus brazos un bebé ensangrentado._

 _Amor. Ternura. Se llama Anna._

 _Dolor. Muerte. Negrura._

 _Una sanadora vino a nosotros. Se llamaba Marie Cornel._

 _Cánticos en la oscuridad._

 _Anna._

 _Significa misericordia._

* * *

El laberinto de setos era una de tantas curiosidades que Lara había incorporado a la mansión, ocultando en su corazón un interruptor que permitía abrir, temporalmente, la sala de los trofeos. Se hallaba en el centro del mismo, custodiado por dos grandes atlantes de Tula que la exploradora se había traído de México hacía años.

A Anna le encantaba el laberinto, lo consideraba su refugio personal. Por eso, cuando no se la encontraba por ninguna parte, se sabía que se la podía encontrar allí, aunque sólo Lara y Kurtis se aventuraban allí dentro, y eso que no era un laberinto complicado. Allí también se reunía con Kat para charlar y contarse secretos. Y allí era donde iba cuando se sentía mal, triste o angustiada, lo que ocurría pocas veces.

\- ¡Anna! – gritó Kurtis, siguiendo rápidamente la familiar senda a través del laberinto. - ¡Anna, sal!

Silencio.

El ex legionario suspiró, apretó los dientes y siguió avanzando hacia el centro del laberinto. Esperaba que no lo hubiese esquivado y hubiese salido por otro camino. Era muy capaz de hacerlo, lo había hecho, anteriormente, cuando le había dado por fastidiarlos a Lara y a él, jugando al escondite o escapándose de algún castigo.

Pero aquel día no lo hizo.

Kurtis encontró a su hija en el centro del laberinto, acurrucada junto a uno de los dos atlantes, oculta tras la mole de piedra, aunque no se había escondido tan bien, pues llegó a tiempo de ver desaparecer lentamente su zapatilla tras los enormes pies del atlante.

\- Anna. - jadeó Kurtis, acercándose - ¿Estás bien?

 _\- ¡Vete!_ – sonó un chillido estridente tras el talante. - ¡No te acerques!

El hombre rodeó con cautela la figura y descubrió a su hija agazapada en el suelo, la espalda contra el ídolo y las piernas plegadas contra el pecho, abrazándose las rodillas. Al verlo le dirigió una mirada asustada.

Kurtis se acuclilló ante ella y la estudió con atención. Estaba pálida como un muerto y temblaba ligeramente. Extendió una mano y le acarició las manos convulsas, entrelazadas.

\- Está bien. - le susurró con voz tranquilizadora – No pasa nada. Respira hondo.

Anna pareció calmarse ante su contacto, o quizá fue el tono de su voz. Respiró hondo varias veces, como ellos le habían enseñado, y se fue calmando lentamente.

 _Mi chica valiente_.

\- Vale. - dijo ella, categórica. - Ya… yyy-ya está.

Abrió los brazos y estiró las piernas sobre el suelo, pero seguía mirando erráticamente a un lado y a otro.

\- Anna, mírame.

Ella suspiró y clavó la mirada en los ojos de su padre, que eran los suyos también.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó, aunque bien lo sabía.

\- N-nada. - Kurtis alzó una ceja – Bu-bueno… creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. – bajó la voz y se tocó la cicatriz de la frente, confusa – Ese golpe que me dio aquel hijoputa en Sri Lanka. Creo que me ha jodido de lo lindo.

\- ¿Te duele? – él la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y le movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Y entonces lo vio. Las pupilas dilatadas, enormes, casi devorando el iris azul. El globo ocular ligeramente enrojecido. La película de sudor sobre la piel. Si no hubiese reconocido perfectamente aquellos síntomas, pareciera que la niña hubiese sido ligeramente drogada.

\- N-no. – por alguna razón, la actitud calmada de su padre la fue tranquilizando. Su agitación se fue desvaneciendo. – Vale, ya se me pasa. Estoy mejor.

Kurtis soltó un suspiro y se sentó pesadamente a su lado. Al mirarlo de cerca, Anna se dio cuenta de que no tenía buen aspecto. No sabía decir por qué. Parecía más viejo, más cansado. Y los ojos rojos…

\- ¿Voy a ir al hospital? – farfulló de repente. Odiaba los hospitales.

\- No, no vas a ir. – Kurtis se frotó los ojos.

\- Pero estoy perdiendo la chaveta. Me pasa alg…

De pronto se quedó callada y mirando hacia el vacío. Su rostro adquirió una expresión extraña, madura, como si de repente hubiese trascendido.

Luego se volvió hacia él.

\- ¿La abuela Marie se está muriendo?

Kurtis la miró durante unos instantes, y luego asintió lentamente. Anna se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- Lo siento. – extendió una mano y retiró un mechón castaño del rostro de la niña. - No quería que te enteraras de esta manera.

\- ¿De qué maner…? – volvía a estar confusa. Miró a su alrededor, asustada. Kurtis reprimió el impulso de apretarla contra su pecho. _No proyectes tus miedos en ella._ Al menos, en eso Lara había tenido razón. Debía parecer tranquilo, permanecer tranquilo.

 _Contrólate, imbécil._

\- Has visto y oído cosas, ¿verdad? – aventuró, manteniendo un tono firme y neutral. – Imágenes. Sonidos. Apenas la has tocado.

\- Yo… yo… - Anna había empezado a balbucear de nuevo. - ¿Por qué se muere? ¿Y qué me pasa?

\- Shhh. Está bien. – la sostuvo por los hombros – No te pasa nada malo. – _No, qué va_ , gritó una voz sarcástica, odiosa, en su mente. – No estás perdiendo la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Entonces qué es? – se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

Lentamente, Kurtis se las separó y se las volvió a colocar en el regazo. Luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Hay algo que tengo que contarte.


	6. Pulso

**6\. Pulso**

Marie extendió la mano hacia la taza de té y la tomó por el asa. Antes de dar el impulso para levantarla ya sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. No sin pagar el precio del dolor. Por lo que alargó la otra mano para sostener el cuenco de la taza y la levantó cuidadosamente.

Dolió lo mismo. Pero al menos no la dejó caer estrepitosamente, como le había pasado tantas veces desde que las manos empezaran a quedársele deformes e inútiles. Incluso el calor de la bebida caliente era agradable.

Lady Angeline la había observado en silencio, reprimiendo el impulso de inclinarse hacia ella para sostenerle la taza. Un impulso que jamás había tenido hasta que tuvo que alimentar a su marido impedido. Había sido una experiencia dura. Y menos mal que el orgulloso Lord Henshingly estaba lo suficientemente enajenado como para no percibir lo que ocurría: si no su enfermedad, la dependencia misma lo habría matado.

Aquella india americana era casi igual de orgullosa y todavía perfectamente lúcida; así pues, la anciana dama contuvo sus manos en su regazo y la observó llevarse la taza a la boca y, a continuación, arquear las cejas, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – se le escapó a Lady Croft.

Marie sonrió.

\- Muy buen té. - bajó la mirada hacia el líquido dorado – De los mejores que he probado.

Lady Angeline sonrió cortésmente, aunque no pudo evitar recolocarse en el sillón, todavía más envarada. _Claro_ que era un buen té. El mejor que probaría en mucho tiempo.

Desvió la mirada de su interlocutora, porque le resultaba penoso ver cómo luchaba por sostener la taza, y fijó su mirada preocupada en el laberinto de setos que se veía a través de la ventana.

\- Ya hace media hora… - se le escapó de nuevo, no pudiendo evitar un leve tinte de angustia. – Debería ir a buscarla.

La mujer Navajo siguió bebiendo su té como si nada.

\- Te perderías ahí dentro, querida. - no pudo evitar el tono sarcástico, pero luego se suavizó. - No te preocupes. Está con su padre, luego estará bien. Démosle tiempo.

Lady Croft tenía muy serias dudas acerca que su nieta iba a estar _bien_ con _aquel hombre_ , pero decir algo más al respecto hubiese sido una absoluta grosería.

Y ella, ante todo, era muy educada.

* * *

\- Vaaale. – Anna frunció el ceño. - Me estás mirando de forma muy rara, luego estoy jodida un rato, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sabes a qué me he dedicado todos estos años, mientras tú crecías?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Matar a los malos, rescatar a la chica, salvar el mundo…

Kurtis sonrió a su pesar. Era tan niña todavía.

\- A lo que me he dedicado siempre. A limpiar el mundo de… demonios. - y lo de que era espía, mercenario y hasta agente free-lance no lo mencionó. - Para que no se acercaran a tu madre y a ti, aunque en teoría no lo hubieran hecho, no hasta que te despertaste.

\- ¿Me _desperté?_

\- El Don se despertó en ti. En Sri Lanka. Después de que ese cabrón te golpeara en la cabeza.

No hubiera debido ser tan brusco. Pero qué diablos. De perdidos al río. Además, Kurtis nunca había sabido hacer las cosas de otra manera. Lo suyo era la brutalidad.

\- No.… no lo entiendo.

\- Tu herida era muy grave. Tuviste un derrame cerebral. - Kurtis se retorció, incómodo. Qué mal se le daba hablar, maldita sea. - Pero no teníamos forma de saberlo. Luego perdiste el conocimiento y entonces el Don se despertó en ti. Te curó.

Anna lo miraba boquiabierta. De pronto, se revolvió.

\- ¡Qué guay! - dijo, riendo. Súbitamente frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué diablos habéis tardado tanto en decírmelo?

 _Porque soy un cobarde. Porque tengo miedo._

\- No estabas preparada para saberlo.

\- ¿Y ahora sí? ¿Sólo porque he perdido la chaveta? ¡Por favor! - Anna dio un salto, poniéndose en pie, y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los atlantes, moviendo los brazos. - ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Si soy una chica!

\- Algunas chicas heredaron el Don en el pasado. Pero no han sido muchas. Y en general no vivieron mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Es _alucinante!_ \- estalló, hirviendo de vitalidad.

Estaba contenta, exultante. Claro que lo estaba. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que aquella maldición implicaba. _Joder._

\- Anna, esto no es un juego.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a enseñarme cosas? – saltó ella, como si no hubiese oído su último comentario.

Él inspiró profundamente.

\- Para empezar, tienes que tomártelo muy en serio.

\- ¡Me lo tomo _muy_ en serio!

\- No, no te lo estás tom… ¿quieres hacer el favor de callarte un segundo? - saltó al ver que la niña abría de nuevo la boca. - Así. Muy bien. Primero: si quieres que de verdad te enseñe...

\- ¡Sí que quiero!

Kurtis soltó un gruñido. Anna cerró la boca.

\- … has de empezar por no protestar ni cuestionarlo todo todo el tiempo.

\- Mamá dice que eso es bueno.

 _Claro que sí, milady. Cómo no ibas a decir eso._

\- No para un Lux Veritatis. - Las palabras obraron el efecto deseado. Anna se calló definitivamente y le escuchó, intrigada – Para un Lux Veritatis la disciplina es la única forma de sobrevivir. Controla el Don o él te controlará a ti. Y no querrás que eso suceda, mucho menos en público.

 _Joder_ , suspiró Kurtis internamente. _Parezco mi padre echando este coñazo._ Pero su hija seguía escuchándolo, con una fascinación que él nunca había sentido.

\- Cuantas menos personas sepan lo que eres y lo que eres capaz de hacer, mejor. Darte a conocer le dará a tus enemigos poder sobre ti. No les des esa ventaja.

Enemigos. ¿Cómo podía una niña de su edad tener enemigos? Pero los tenía, e iba a tener más a partir de ahora. Sólo por ser hija de quien era. Recordó a Hua Bin. Las niñas de las fotografías.

Lo único que lamentaba era haberlo tenido que matar tan rápido.

\- Pero muchos amigos nuestros sabían lo que eras tú. – la voz de Anna lo devolvió a la realidad- La tía Selma, el tío Jean...

\- No podemos evitarlo en su caso, pero para el resto del mundo, tú eres una niña cualquiera y lo seguirás siendo. Es más, no sólo nadie más lo sabrá, sino que te dedicarás a desmentirlo. Nada de entradas en tu diario tipo _"Querido diario, hoy he reventado mi primera puerta..."_

\- Yo no tengo un diario. - Anna enrojeció hasta las orejas, como siempre que mentía.

\- … así que cogerás ese diario que _no_ tienes y escribirás lo frustrada que estás de haber nacido chica y no haber heredado el Don.

La niña se echó a reír.

\- Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Kurtis volvió a suspirar y se pasó la mano por el rostro. ¡Era _tan_ niña aún!

\- No es divertido. Es muy serio. Nadie tiene que saber lo que eres. _Nadie._

\- Vale. - suspiró Anna – Entonces, nada de espectáculos.

\- Y ahora vamos, llevas demasiado rato aquí metida. – se levantó y sacudió la tierra de los pantalones.

\- ¿No vas a enseñarme nada ahora?

\- Ya te he enseñado algunas cosas. Rúmialas. - entonces sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste. – Tu abuela te está esperando.

Anna frunció el ceño y de pronto la alegría se apagó.

\- ¿Ella sabe que yo… que ella…?

\- Sí. Y sí. Fue la mujer de un Lux Veritatis, la madre de un Lux Veritatis, y ahora es la abuela de una Lux Veritatis. – decirlo en voz alta no ayudaba demasiado, maldición -. Está hecha a esto, y a cosas mucho peores.

Tras un momento pensando en silencio, finalmente la niña asintió. Kurtis emprendió el camino de vuelta, con ella a su lado, inusualmente callada. Al cabo de unos pasos, notó la pequeña mano de Anna deslizándose entre la suya.

La agarró. Quizá con más fuerza de la que debiera.

 _No proyectes tus miedos en ella._

La miró de reojo. Estaba tranquila, relajada de nuevo, aunque con una chispa de tristeza, de súbita madurez, que animaba sus ojos, por lo demás tan curiosos y vitales como siempre. Y hasta cierta fascinación por lo que acababa de sucederle, como soñando despierta. Ni rastro del trauma que él había experimentado.

Puede que no se le diese tan mal hablar, después de todo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi nieta? – Lady Croft cambió de tema.

Marie sopló suavemente sobre el té, algo que a la anciana dama se le antojó rematadamente grosero.

\- Ah, _eso._ \- comentó la mujer Navajo como si tal cosa – No te preocupes, querida, ella va a estar bien.

\- Verás, _querida_ – lady Angeline perdió finalmente la paciencia – no me hago ilusiones respecto a lo que puedas pensar de mí, pero para tu información, no tengo un pelo de tonta. Algo raro ha pasado y tanto tú como _tu hijo_ – se esforzó por tragarse el tinte de desprecio que le subió a la garganta al pronunciar esas dos últimas palabras – habéis reaccionado como si supieras qué pasaba. Exijo, pues, una explicación.

Marie rió quedamente, como si aquello le hiciese gracia, y bajó la taza de té hasta su regazo.

\- Vamos, _querida_ – dijo en el mismo tono – tú misma has puesto una cara de absoluto horror al verme. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionase una criatura de catorce años?

La anciana dama le miró, desconcertada. No, había sido algo más que eso. Algo no encajaba.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió. Volviéndose bruscamente hacia ella, vio entrar a su nieta.

\- ¡Anna! – se incorporó, alarmada - ¿Estás bien?

No se acercó, como hubiese querido. La niña venía de la mano de _aquel hombre_. Y si lady Angeline había hecho un esfuerzo por besar y tocar a Marie, desde luego no pensaba hacerlo con él.

\- ¡Claro que sí, abuela! -. Anna sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Perdón por lo de antes. Me he… asustado. No sabía que estabas enferma, abuela Marie. - dijo entonces, y se dirigió a su abuela norteamericana, soltándose de la mano de su padre.

Durante un instante, mientras Marie saludaba cariñosamente y acariciaba a su nieta, lady Angeline observó, perpleja, cómo ambas actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni ella ni Marie parecían para nada perturbadas por el suceso anterior.

 _Están fingiendo_ , se dijo, súbitamente alarmada.

Luego miró al hombre, que aún estaba de pie en la puerta, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Él no fingía. La estaba mirando fijamente, con aquellos fríos ojos azules.

Examinándola.

Lo sabía. Fuera lo que fuera aquello, él lo sabía.

* * *

\- Profesora, por favor…

Selma puso los ojos en blanco y, aferrando con fuerza la masa de exámenes que llevaba entre brazos, esquivó al angustiado alumno que bloqueaba el estrecho pasillo del Departamento de Arqueología.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Fatih… - gruñó – no hago recuperaciones. Preséntate a la convocatoria extraordinaria, como hacen todos los demás.

\- ¡Pero es que...!

La arqueóloga soltó un gruñido y avanzó a paso rápido, intentando dejar atrás a su interlocutor. Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, cambió los papeles de mano y forcejeó con el pomo de la puerta.

Atascado, para variar.

La mano de Fatih surgió a su lado y le abrió la puerta, mientras seguía haciéndole la pelota. Soltando un suspiro de exasperación y deseando librarse de una vez, Selma se escurrió por el vano de la puerta y se dispuso a cerrarla empujándola con el hombro, pero entonces, Fatih dio un salto hacia adelante y se plantó en medio de su despacho.

\- ¡Fatih! – chilló la arqueóloga - ¡Ya bast…!

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el muchacho no la miraba a ella, sino que fijaba sus ojos desorbitados, boquiabierto, en su enorme escritorio. Siguió su mirada… y encontró a Lara sentada en su silla, o más bien, repantigada, con sus largas piernas encima de la mesa y sus botas pisando todos los libros y papeles que tenía amontonados sobre ella.

\- Lo que me faltaba. - masculló Selma, agotada.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Fatih se llevó las manos a la boca - ¿Es…es…?

\- ¡Lara! – exclamó la arqueóloga - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La aludida levantó un puñado de folios que ella reconoció.

\- Leyendo tu tesis. Es lo que querías, ¿no?

Selma soltó un suspiro y avanzó hasta la mesa, dejando caer sobre ella los exámenes. Fatih seguía clavado en su sitio, mirándola boquiabierto. De pronto habló:

\- ¿Puede firmarme un autógrafo, señorita Croft?

Selma casi esperaba que Lara lo echara con cajas destempladas, pero entonces ella sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¡Fatih Özgen! – exclamó, entusiasmado, y dio un paso al frente.

Antes de que la arqueóloga pudiera detenerla, Lara agarró el montón de exámenes que ella acababa de dejar encima, buscó hasta encontrar el nombre de Fatih, y tomando un bolígrafo, empezó a firmar con grandes trazos sobre el folio.

\- ¡Eh! – gritó Selma - ¡Todavía no he corregid…!

\- Aquí tienes. - Lara extendió el folio hacia adelante. Fatih prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos – Encantada de conocerte, Fatih.

Agarrando con fuerza el examen firmado, el alumno aún se atrevió a musitar:

\- ¿Podría darme un beso señori…?

\- ¡Oh por favor! – Selma dio un manotazo sobre la mesa, agarró al asustado alumno del brazo y lo condujo de un tirón hacia la puerta - ¡Largo de aquí!

Tras ponerlo de patitas en el pasillo, dio un portazo y se volvió hacia Lara, que no se había movido ni un ápice de su posición.

\- Siento lo del examen. - comentó la exploradora, sonriendo levemente mientras hacía girar el bolígrafo entre el índice y el pulgar.

\- Da igual. - suspiró Selma. - Estaba suspendido de todos modos. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi tesis?

Lara sonrió levemente y bajó las piernas de la mesa – _ya era hora_ , pensó Selma – y, recolocándose mejor en la silla, dejó el resto de folios sobre el montón de la tesis.

\- No está mal. – concedió educadamente.

\- Vaya, _gracias_. - Selma torció la boca – Viniendo de ti es como recibir el Premio Nobel.

\- ¿Sarcasmo, Selma? – Lara arqueó una ceja – Deja eso para los profesionales.

\- He tenido una buena maestra todos estos años. - la arqueóloga suspiró y se acercó a ella – Ahora en serio. ¿Crees que podré publicarla?

Lara frunció el ceño.

\- Lo cuentas _todo_ , Selma. – luego su expresión se relajó. - Pero he de admitir que has sido hábil. Lo envuelves todo en un halo de mitos y leyendas.

La turca puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pues claro, Lara. ¿Cómo iba a escribir todas esas cosas como si me las tomara en serio? Sería el hazmerreír de la comunidad científica. No soy una friki, soy una investigadora. – y entonces su mirada se oscureció – pero claro, los que vivimos esas cosas… sabemos que son reales.

\- ¿Cómo has averiguado… tanto, de los Lux Veritatis? – Lara le miró de reojo - ¿Has hablado con Marie? Porque no creo que _él_ te dijese nada.

 _Vaya_ , pensó Selma. _De nuevo evitando pronunciar su nombre_. Aquello pintaba mal.

\- Hablé con Marie, sí. - Selma admitió. - Y fue de una inmensa ayuda. Pero incluso ella no tenía acceso a los secretos más ocultos de la Orden. De hecho, nunca fue parte de ella. Sabía muchas cosas, claro, como esposa y madre de Lux Veritatis… pero nunca fue realmente una de ellos. Y claro, _Kurtis_ – recalcó intencionadamente su nombre – no me hubiese dicho nada. – suspiró – Es una pena… una gran desgracia, que perdiéramos a Marcus. Él podría haberme contado tantas cosas…

\- También era un Lux Veritatis, Selma.

\- Pero no estaba atado a tanto secretismo, no como Kurtis. En cualquier caso – sonrió de pronto – en lugar de Marcus, fue Vlad quien me ha dado la clave.

Lara parpadeó.

\- ¿Vlad? Pero… - bajó la cabeza. – Esa… mala pécora de Giselle quemó todos sus escritos.

Y no mencionó qué más había hecho – ordenar la muerte del erudito rumano, por mera y gratuita venganza – porque ambas lo sabían de sobra.

\- Los que estaban en Bran, sí. - Selma sonrió, triunfal – Pero no los que estaban en Bucarest.

Lara arqueó las cejas.

\- Vlad hizo copias de todo, ¡Lara! – la mirada de la turca se había iluminado.

\- Es verdad. - concedió la exploradora, y se llevó la mano a la sien – Recuerdo cuando nos enseñó las transparencias con los escritos de Loanna… me dijo que había enviado los originales a Bucarest.

\- Y allí seguían. - Selma palmeó, entusiasmada - He estado haciendo viajes constantes a Rumanía, al archivo estatal de Bucarest. ¡Vlad hizo copias de todo, Lara! Bendito sea, espero que descanse en paz, donde quiera que esté. - suspiró de nuevo – He tenido a Zip digitalizando todos sus textos y archivos todo este tiempo, Lara. ¡El legado de Vladimir Ivanoff no volverá a perderse! Y es tiempo ya de que salga a la luz y reciba el tributo que merece.

La exploradora británica sonrió de nuevo, pero era una sonrisa triste.

\- Enhorabuena, sólo te falta conseguir el consentimiento de Marie y de Kurtis. - y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. - Y buena suerte con eso.

* * *

Llegaron a Turquía apenas dos días después. Formaban un trío curioso, una anciana frágil, un hombre alto y fornido y una niña que tenía el baile de San Vito y no sabía estarse quieta. Debían reunirse en el apartamento de Selma, al cual llegaron primero Kurtis y Anna, en la moto de él, y apenas minutos más tarde, Marie, en taxi.

Selma les esperaba en la puerta, sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver salir a Marie del taxi, ayudada por Kurtis, que la sostenía con firmeza. Pero la turca tenía más experiencia en el sufrimiento y la fealdad del mundo que Lady Croft, por lo que se dominó enseguida, compuso otra sonrisa y se dedicó a abrazar y a besar a Anna, que se le había tirado en el regazo como era habitual en ella.

\- ¡Cómo has crecido! – exclamó, acariciándole el pelo y pasando rápidamente su vista por la cicatriz de la frente. - ¿Qué es esto? ¡Tienes un buen costurón!

\- ¡Me caí de un árbol en Sri Lanka, tía Selma! – qué fácil era mentir, incluso a los seres queridos, si se trataba de protegerlos - ¿Dónde está tío Zip?

\- ¿Mande? – gritó una voz desde el interior del apartamento.

A Anna se le iluminaron los ojos y entró como elefante en cacharrería, volcando algunos libros por el camino – no es que le importara mucho, tampoco.

Pocas cosas había que arrancaran a Zip de su asiento frente al ordenador, entre ellas, Selma cuando se enfadaba, las necesidades corporales básicas, y Anna.

\- ¿Dónde está el pequeño monstruo? – el _hacker_ apareció en medio del desastre con los brazos abiertos - ¡Heeeeyy ven aquí engendro!

Anna se lanzó sobre él y se le agarró al torso como una garrapata, tras lo cual la levantó en vilo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, haciéndola girar como una peonza, mientras ella reía y chillaba, derribando varias pilas de libro en el proceso.

\- ¡Uf! – jadeó Zip - ¡Pesas el triple desde la última vez que te levanté! ¿Te ha estado cebando la vieja bruja con pastitas de té?

\- Hala, mira quién habla, ¡el que no levanta nunca el culo de la silla! - protestó Anna, cuando la dejó en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la niña pellizcó un trozo de carne de su torso y lo retorció - ¡Te estás poniendo gordo!

\- Zip. – dijo una voz seria. - ¿Cómo has llamado a mi madre?

Lara había surgido de la nada, silenciosa como un felino, y estaba apoyada en una de las columnas de la habitación, mirando inquisitivamente al _hacker_ , que se encogió instintivamente.

\- ¡Mamá! – Anna se acercó a Lara y la abrazó por la cintura, con más cuidado que lo había hecho con Zip y Selma. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban las excesivas muestras de cariño. Cuando notó la mano de Lara ascender por la nuca y acariciarle el pelo, supo que lo había hecho bien.

\- Creo que la he llamado _vieja bruja_. – Zip frunció el ceño y se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. – Es lo que todas las _ladies_ inglesas acaban siendo tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Lara arqueó una ceja.

\- Vamos, monstruo, que me he pasado. – masculló Zip entre dientes, y Anna lo siguió, riendo por lo bajo. – Voy a enseñarte el último virus que he diseñado. He decidido llamarlo _Gorgona_.

\- ¿Por el demonio del que te libró papá?

\- No. Por la cara que acaba de poner tu madre.

Las carcajadas de Anna se perdieron en la parte posterior del apartamento. Entonces, Lara suspiró y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Había luchado contra sí misma por estar allí. No quería. Pero hubiese sido cobarde e indigno… y en cualquier caso, despreciable no estar allí para al menos encontrarse con su propia hija.

Selma había tenido razón en una cosa. Anna _no_ debía pagarlo. Y ella ya no tenía edad para ir haciendo estupideces de adolescente. Lidiaría con las consecuencias, como siempre había hecho.

A Marie le había costado todo ese rato subir los escalones que separaban la entrada del apartamento de la calle, y estaba salvando el último ayudada por Kurtis y Selma, quien la sostenían cada uno por un lado. Ella le miró directamente y sonrió, cansada.

\- Hola, Lara. – la miró de arriba abajo – Tienes buen aspecto.

No lo tenía. Lo sabía. Pero la anciana mujer lo tenía mucho menos. Lara la contempló, en shock, olvidándose por un segundo de Kurtis, que la estaba mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Marie? – murmuró, estupefacta. Ella no tenía los escrúpulos que adornaban a Selma y a Lady Croft, por lo que ni contuvo su expresión de horror, ni evitó el tema. - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

\- Nada que no le ocurra a cientos de personas por el mundo cada día. – dijo ella simplemente, y soltándose del brazo de Selma, extendió un mano hacia Lara. Instintivamente ella dio un paso hacia adelante, la sostuvo, y ambos, Kurtis y ella, la condujeron hacia el sofá.

Cuando notó la cercanía del cuerpo del hombre, su aroma, su calidez, se alejó, mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en la frágil Marie. No lo miraría. No. No lo...

 _Basta ya. ¿Qué eres, una colegiala?_

Alzó la mirada y allí estaban aquellos dos ojos azules imposibles, irrepetibles en aquel mundo, clavados en ella. Enrojecidos. Le devolvió la mirada, se la sostuvo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba desmejorado. Claro, se habría pasado aquellos tres meses sufriendo. Como ella.

No, más que ella. Nadie sabía sufrir en este mundo como él. Era rematadamente bueno en ello.

Se dio cuenta de que no la consolaba en absoluto. De hecho, la hundió aún más.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. _Marie_. Se había soltado del brazo de Selma para obligarla a colocarse en su lugar. A estar cerca de él.

 _Muy buena, Marie_ , pensó Lara. _Muy buena._

A aquella vieja loba no había quien la engañara. Aún tenía mucho que aprender de ella.

Lenta, delicadamente, la ayudaron a sentarse en el sofá, en el cual se hundió como si de repente no tuviera huesos.

\- ¿Quieres algo, Marie? – Selma estaba luchando visiblemente para controlar la angustia de su voz, sin demasiado éxito – Un café…

\- No. Un café _no_.- cortó Lara, sarcástica.

Marie rebuscó en su chal y sacó un pequeño saquito con hierbas.

\- Echa esto en agua muy caliente y prepárame una infusión. - Lara hizo ademán de coger la bolsita, pero entonces Marie la puso fuera de su alcance y dijo: - Tú no, Selma.

Como impulsada por un resorte, la arqueóloga se hizo con la bolsita y se escurrió rápidamente hacia la cocina. A Lara no se le escapó su sutil sonrisa.

 _Pero qué…_

\- ¡Déjala reposar diez minutos! – gritó Marie entonces - ¡Y no vuelvas sin ella!

\- ¡Recibido! – gritó Selma desde la cocina.

 _Otra que tal_ , pensó Lara. Estaba rodeada de intrigantes.

Lo primero era lo primero. Se sentó al lado de Marie y entonces se dio cuenta de sus manos contraídas y deformes.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Marie? – insistió.

La mujer Navajo suspiró y se arrebujó en el chal.

\- Supongo que cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor. Tengo cáncer de huesos, Lara.

Kurtis había permanecido de pie al lado del sofá después de ayudar a su madre a sentarse, observando a Lara en silencio. En honor a ella, pareció realmente afectada al oír aquello.

\- ¿Tan rápido? – murmuró ella, mirando a la desvalida anciana. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que la había visto? ¿Meses atrás? – Estás realmente mal, Marie.

La anciana mujer rió quedamente y acarició levemente la mano de Lara.

\- Siempre me ha gustado tu franqueza, Lara. No finges nunca, no te callas lo que tienes en la cabeza. - rió de nuevo, y se arrebujó otra vez en el chal – Lo sé, estoy muy mal. Pero era lo esperable. Nada fuera de lo común, pues.

\- No te has tratado en absoluto…

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

\- No.- corroboró Marie – Odio los hospitales, los médicos y sus horribles tratamientos.

Lara alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurtis. Su devastado rostro cobró un nuevo sentido. ¿Él tampoco…?

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Marie? – Lara protestó de repente. - ¿Estás… muriéndote, y no lo habías dicho a nadie?

\- Es asunto mío si me muero o no, Lara.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a tu hijo?

Marie no respondió.

Entonces oyó un sonido suave. Kurtis se había movido, apoyándose contra un pilar. Luego rió quedamente, colocándose un cigarrillo entre los labios.

\- _Nihil novum sub sole_. - masculló, y de pronto miró fijamente a Lara – A las mujeres de mi vida siempre les ha encantado _sorprenderme_.

Marie se irguió en el sofá y le miró de reojo:

\- No quiero ningún drama respecto a mi estado. Estoy enferma, me estoy muriendo, y punto. – hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza – No pienso ir a ningún hospital ni tomar ningún tratamiento, aunque, en cualquier caso, ya es tarde. Es _mi_ decisión, y espero ser respetada.

Lara inclinó la cabeza y, durante un instante, los cabellos cobrizos le cubrieron el rostro. Seguía sosteniendo las manos deformes de Marie. Las manos de una sanadora.

Aquella mujer le había salvado la vida.

Aquella mujer le había ayudado a traer a Anna al mundo.

\- Lo siento, Marie. - dijo, y era sincera. Alzó la vista y la miró. - Lo siento muchísimo.

\- No lo sientas. -replicó la mujer Navajo, categórica. – He vivido una larga vida. He visto morir a casi todos mis seres queridos, pero también a los que les mataron. Gracias a vosotros. – sonrió con franqueza - Mi hijo está vivo. Y tú me has dado una nieta. Más de lo que hubiera esperado nunca. No me arrepiento de nada y nunca había sido tan feliz como estos últimos años. Así que no lo sientas, y no vuelvas a preguntarme sobre mi estado.

\- Está bien. - Lara sonrió. _100%_ _Marie Cornel_. La única mujer en el mundo a la que había admirado sin límites.

\- Y ahora, si no os importa... - la expresión de Marie se volvió dura - ¿Qué tal si hablamos de temas más serios?

\- ¿Anna? – gritó Lara de pronto, alzando la voz. La mujer Navajo dio un respingo y la soltó - ¿Todo bien por ahí arriba?

Zip respondió desde el altillo del apartamento:

\- ¡Perfectamente, nena!

\- ¡Estamos viendo porno duro! – chilló la vocecita de Anna.

\- ¡Mentirosa! – aulló Zip.

Y de pronto, Selma apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, roja como un tomate, llevando una bandeja y una taza de té.

\- Ya han pasado los diez minutos. - admitió, derrotada y culpable. – Tengo miedo de que esto… se estropee.

Lara sonrió triunfal y se levantó.

\- Es hora, en efecto, de que se hable de temas más serios. Vosotros tres tenéis mucho de qué hablar. – ignoró la mirada indignada de Selma – Yo ya estoy al tanto así que, volveré más tarde.

Y pasando por delante de los tres mudos interlocutores, salió del apartamento dando un suave portazo.

Bueno, esquivar las balas era lo suyo. Ni siquiera Marie podía ganarla en eso.

* * *

Permaneció inmóvil apenas unos segundos. Ni siquiera había llegado a encender el cigarrillo, de modo que lo guardó rápidamente, se separó de la columna y fue hacia la puerta. Al salir al rellano, la vio alejarse montada en la motocicleta – la suya propia, una Norton, más ligera y veloz que la Brough Superior que él conducía -. Bajó los escalones mientras veía disiparse el rastro de humo dejado por su vehículo.

\- Kurtis…

Se giró. Selma estaba en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba una tarjeta en la mano, que rápidamente le tendió.

\- Es el hotel donde se ha alojado todo este tiempo. ¡Cógela! – exclamó, al ver que él dudaba. Kurtis la agarró. – Ahora ve tras ella. ¡Ve! – impaciente, Selma apoyó la mano en su pecho y le dio un empujón suave. - Lo mío puede esperar. ¡Ve con ella! Me ocuparé de Marie y de Anna entretanto.

Y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Kurtis sostuvo la tarjeta en la mano y le dio la vuelta. Selma había escrito algo tras la dirección del hotel.

 _Habitación 202_

* * *

Después de aparcar la motocicleta, estuvo durante veinte largos minutos mirando hacia el Bósforo a pie de calle, por encima del parapeto de piedra. Luego, lentamente, subió hacia su habitación.

Había huido, como una cobarde.

Simplemente no podía. Ni enfrentarse con Kurtis, ni lidiar con Marie. No estaba preparada. Y de pronto todo le era tan absurdamente ajeno… nada le importaba ya.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con él. Allí estaba, sentado, en el sillón que ella había ocupado durante tres meses. Mirando hacia el Bósforo.

Se quedó parada en la puerta, inmóvil, helada. Sólo duró unos segundos. Luego, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- No voy a preguntar cómo has llegado. - murmuró – Siempre has tenido recursos. El rey de los acosadores.

Kurtis le mostró la tarjeta.

\- Selma ha echado una mano.

\- Cómo no. – Lara se despojó de la cazadora de cuero y la arrojó sobre otra de las butacas. En fin, no había manera de eludirlo. - ¿Qué quieres, Kurtis?

Ahora que se había quitado la cazadora, él la estudió de arriba abajo. En el apartamento de Selma ya le había parecido que no tenía buen aspecto. Como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo. El estado de la habitación… bueno, también decía mucho, especialmente en alguien como ella, siempre tan pulcra y ordenada.

Pero ahora que la veía con más detalle, se dio cuenta de que había perdido peso. Bastante.

Ella también había sufrido. Pero allí estaba, plantada en la otra punta de la habitación, el peso apoyado en una cadera y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Defensiva.

No iba a ser fácil. Pero nada en ella nunca había sido fácil. Una de las razones por las que se había sentido atraído hacia ella.

Una de las razones por las que no pensaba renunciar a ella.

\- ¿Que qué quiero, Lara? – la miró intensamente - ¿En serio estás preguntando eso?

Lara apretó la mandíbula.

\- No deberías estar aquí. Selma te tiene preparada una sorpresa. – cambió el peso de cadera – Y conociéndote, no va a ser una agradable sorpresa.

\- Eso puede esperar. – dijo él. – Es contigo con quien quiero hablar.

\- Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo. - replicó ella duramente. – No quiero hablarte, no quiero ni siquiera verte. Vete de aquí.

Y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

 _Milady no decepciona._ No había esperado menos de ella.

Kurtis se levantó y fue hacia ella, en lugar de hacia la puerta abierta, cuyo pomo Lara aún sostenía. Luego, suavemente, apoyó la mano en la superficie de madera y empujó hasta que ella soltó el pomo y la puerta se cerró suavemente, con un quedo _clack_.

\- No.- dijo él, mirándola intensamente. – No me voy a ir. Éste es mi sitio, aquí es donde quiero estar, y tú no vas a echarme.

\- Entonces me iré yo. - Lara dio un paso adelante, pero él no se movió un ápice. – Apártate.

\- Deja esta pantomima, Lara. Somos adultos. Comportémonos como adultos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, desafiante. Luego se apartó de él y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Cuando se desplomó en la misma butaca donde había estado sentado él, se dio cuenta de su error. Aún estaba caliente. Cálida, moldeada con el calor y la forma de su cuerpo. Y eso no ayudaba en absoluto.

\- Tú dirás. – e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Empezaba a dolerle.

\- No tienes que preocuparte ya por Anna. Lo sabe. Se lo contado.

Lara parpadeó y le miró, sorprendida. Luego evocó la visión de su hija en el apartamento de Selma, hacía apenas una hora. Alegre, despreocupada, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Estaba bien. Estaba perfectamente.

\- Así que al final me has hecho caso. – Lara arqueó una ceja – Bien, es un buen comienzo. Pronto las cosas se complicarán.

Kurtis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Selma te lo dirá. Y ahora, si has terminado, vete, por favor. – y alzó el brazo para indicarle la puerta.

Y entonces lo vio. Un leve temblor, en la mano, en la punta de los dedos. La mandíbula tensa.

Avanzó hacia ella. Había dado tres pasos cuando su grito seco lo detuvo:

\- _¡No!_

Se quedó plantado en medio de la habitación, mirándola desolado.

\- _Milad…_

\- ¡No me llames así! – estalló ella. Tenía los ojos vidriosos - ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así después de lo que hiciste?

\- Lara…

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó. Las mejillas se le enrojecieron. - ¡Me estampaste contra la pared como si fuera un saco de basura! ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que lo sien…!

\- Lo siento. – la interrumpió, mirándole solemnemente – Por favor, perdóname.

Lara enmudeció, pero siguió allí sentada, jadeando como si acabara de correr una gran distancia. Desamparada. Desarmada.

Dios Santo. Quería ir hasta ella. Abrazarla, estrecharla fuertemente contra su pecho. Acariciarla. Consolarla. Pero cuando dio otro paso hacia adelante, ella se tensó aún más.

\- No te acerques. - masculló con los dientes apretados – Por tu propio bien, no te acerques.

\- Lara…

\- ¡No empieces con "Lara"! – tenía los ojos enrojecidos, luchando contra la necesidad de llorar, aunque fuera de rabia. - No repararás lo que hiciste con una mera disculpa, Kurtis.

 _Claro que no,_ pensó él. Pero eso ya lo sabía.

\- Entonces dime qué tengo que hacer. - abrió los brazos, impotente. - He estado tres meses tirado al sol, emborrachándome para intentar olvidar lo que me dijiste. – Lara apartó el rostro y los mechones de cabello castaño lo ocultaron - ¡No, mírame ahora! He cumplido mi parte. Anna lo sabe… y tenías razón, está bien. Pero no lo estará siempre. Estará indefensa, expuesta durante años, hasta que aprenda a controlar… esa cosa. Te necesito a mi lado, Lara. También es tu hija. Y no podemos estar a la greña mientras ella sea vulnerable. Así que dime de una vez lo que quieres para dejar esta tortura atrás.

Ella permaneció unos instantes en silencio, digiriendo aquel discurso, inusualmente largo en él, que nunca había sido hombre de muchas palabras. Luego habló tensa y lentamente.

\- Estaré con mi hija, pero no a tu lado. - Kurtis dejó caer los brazos al oírla. - Ya no confío en ti.

Aquella afirmación pareció herirlo más que cualquier otra cosa dicha hasta el momento. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho.

\- Yo nunca te haría daño.

Los labios de Lara temblaron ligeramente, así que los apretó con fuerza.

\- Ya lo has hecho.

\- Lara…

\- Y ahora vete, por favor. No te quiero cerca.

Él inspiró profundamente.

\- Pero voy a estar cerca, Lara. - le retó con sus penetrantes ojos azules. – No me puedes echar, Lara. Aquí es donde pertenezco. Con mi hija. Con mi legado. Y también contigo.

\- No, conmigo no. – ella tomó aire de nuevo. – Siento lo de tu madre, por supuesto. Lo siento muchísimo.

Kurtis se quedó mirándola en silencio. De pronto, su rostro herido se volvió totalmente inexpresivo.

\- Eso no es lo que quiero que sientas, Lara. No puedes hacer nada por ella. Pero sí puedes hacer algo por mí. Por nosotros.

Lara no respondió. Le sostuvo la mirada en silencio. Y entonces le vio tragar saliva, pasando a través de su garganta con el visible movimiento de la nuez.

\- ¿Es así como esto va a acabar, Lara?

Silencio.

Kurtis perdió la paciencia.

\- ¡Lara! – gritó, abriendo los brazos - ¡Contéstame! ¿Es así como acaba?

Silencio.

\- No puedo más.- jadeó él, y dando la vuelta, fue hacia la puerta. Apenas la había abierto de un tirón cuando la voz de Lara lo detuvo.

\- Kurtis…

Él se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué?

No lo estaba mirando. Tenía la vista vuelta hacia el Bósforo de nuevo, los cabellos ocultando su rostro.

\- ¿Iba en serio?

Él se pasó la mano por el rostro, exhausto.

\- ¿El qué iba en serio?

\- Lo que me pediste. – a su pesar, Lara volvió a mirarle. Tenía el rostro devastado. Los dos tenían un aspecto devastado. - ¿Me lo pediste en serio?

La boca de Kurtis se retorció entonces en una triste y amarga mueca.

\- Qué más da. – se dio la vuelta – Ya tuve mi respuesta, de todos modos.

Y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

* * *

" _Deberíamos trabajar juntos", dijo, y le lanzó el Fragmento del Orbe._

 _Pillado por sorpresa, con el Chirugai todavía en alto, él apenas tuvo tiempo de cazar la daga de cristal al vuelo, y entonces la miró, estupefacto._

 _Conmovido. Y la sensación cálida que se apoderó de su pecho en aquel momento._

" _¿Confías en mí?"_

* * *

En aquel momento lo había desarmado.

Y sí, confió en él. Como nunca había confiado en nadie antes.

Sola en la habitación, Lara se contuvo para no gritar.


	7. Asesino

**Capítulo 7: Asesino**

 _Al principio, se había reído del dolor. Había tenido calambres más dolorosos que aquello. Había tenido que hurgarse en heridas para extraer balas, colocado huesos en su sitio y hasta retorcido articulaciones desencajadas. Aquello no era nada. Sonrió._

 _Marie también había sonreído. Cuidado, le advirtió. Todas hacéis lo mismo. Luego no te reirás._

 _Y tenía razón, como siempre, porque aquélla era su especialidad. Con el paso de las horas, los dolores se fueron haciendo más constantes. Más largos. Más intensos. Dejó de sonreír y torció el gesto. Bueno, lidiaría con ello. Tampoco era para tanto._

 _Horas después se volvió insoportable y empezó a maldecir entre dientes, sintiéndose tentada de soltar todas las blasfemias de soldado y palabras malsonantes que siempre había oído y nunca pronunciado, porque ella, ante todo, era muy educada._

 _Pero no. No iba a soltar tacos como una vulgar pueblerina. Y, sobre todo, no iba a gritar._

 _Al final, lo único de lo que fue consciente fue aquel horrible dolor que la había convertido en un guiñapo inútil. Odiaba esa sensación de indefensión, de no saber qué hacer. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Incluso la voz de Marie, que la calmaba y guiaba, acabó disolviéndose en medio del torbellino de pulsante dolor en que se había convertido su cuerpo, pero sí notó que él la incorporaba, rodeándola con sus brazos y la apoyaba contra su pecho. Se agarró a él como a un bote salvavidas, con tal fuerza como para triturarle los brazos, pero él ni siquiera dio un respingo._

 _Tranquila, le dijo. Respira. Estoy aquí._

* * *

Podía parecer un bruto desalmado, pero sabía leer rápido y no tenía un pelo de tonto. Cuando terminó, dejó caer el último folio sobre la mesa, se echó atrás en el sofá, frotándose los ojos, y soltó un largo suspiro de hastío.

Selma no se atrevió a decir nada. Había sido suficiente leer la expresión de su cara cuando regresó horas después a su apartamento.

No sabía qué pensar.

Durante un momento, el silencio pesó entre ambos. Sólo se oía el tic tac del reloj de cuerda de su padre, un recuerdo lejano en el pasado. Al ver la cara de Kurtis, Selma había hecho salir a Zip, llevándose a Anna con él a dar una vuelta antes de que ella misma pudiese fijarse demasiado en lo que le pasaba a su padre.

Y Marie, que era tan experta en entrometerse como de quitarse de en medio, se las había arreglado para ser llevada a un hotel cercano pero confortable, en taxi, por supuesto.

Así que eran sólo ella y él. Después de todo, la mujer Navajo ya sabía lo que debía saber.

Al final, no aguantó más.

\- ¿Y bien? – murmuró la arqueóloga, medio encogida en el sillón de al lado.

Kurtis suspiró y se presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

\- Selma, Selma, Selma… - murmuró suavemente. - ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

La turca soltó el aire que llevaba acumulado en los pulmones y se dejó caer en el respaldo.

\- Sólo es una inofensiva tesis sobre mi trabajo en Capadocia durante los últimos diecisiete añ...

Se detuvo cuando el hombre la miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules, y por un momento, una leve mueca animó la comisura de sus labios. Instintivamente empezó a palparse el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, en buscar de cigarrillos.

\- Una inofensiva tesis… - sacó un cigarrillo, se lo puso en la boca y tras extraer el mechero, lo encendió con un chasquido - Entonces, ¿por qué me estás pidiendo permiso para publicarla?

Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y expulsó lentamente una voluta de humo. Selma no era entusiasta de tener fumadores a su alrededor, pero no creyó apropiado decir nada al respecto.

\- Bueno, ehr… - Selma enrojeció levemente – Al fin y al cabo, se trata de tu historia. Tus antepasados. Tu mundo…

\- ¿Y _ahora_ me lo dices?

Ella suspiró.

\- No quería… perturbar…

\- … ¿mi felicidad? – Ahora sí, una mueca grande, amarga, cruzó su rostro. – Ah sí, he sido muy feliz, sin Eckhardt, ni Karel, ni _Nephili_ ni híbridos ni Dones ni Órdenes místicas. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, sacando toda esta mierda a flote.

Estaba enfadado. Claro que lo estaba. Y Lara sólo lo había empeorado todo. Selma apretó los dientes y decidido resistir.

\- Lamento que esto te resulta molesto, Kurtis, pero es el trabajo de mi vida. Y como puedes ver – palmeó el montón de folios – no te he mencionado a ti, ni a Anna… ni siquiera a Lara. Por lo que aquí respecta, el linaje de los Heissturm se extinguió con Konstantin.

\- Muy considerado de tu parte. - Kurtis dio otra calada al cigarro. Selma no sabía si estaba siendo irónico o no. Era difícil de dilucidar en su caso.

\- También he camuflado todo lo sobrenatural como mitos y leyendas. Para protegeros, y también para protegerme a mí.

Él dejó escapar lentamente el humo entre las comisuras de los labios y rió quedamente.

\- Oh Selma, qué ingenua eres. - se inclinó hacia ella – Sí, la comunidad científica te respetará, y sí, los académicos alabarán tu habilidad para contar bonitas historias. Pero ahí fuera – extendió el brazo que sostenía el cigarro en dirección hacia la puerta – hay un montón de frikis dispuestos a tragarse cualquier mierda que les sueltes. Y que una profesora universitaria prestigiada y renombrada las suelte sólo mejora su panorama.

Selma arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo nos importa lo que los frikis piensen? Internet está lleno de basura, también sobre estos temas. No estoy aportando nada nuevo. ¿Cuál de ellos es una amenaza para nosotros?

\- Ellos no.- Kurtis se llevó de nuevo el cigarro a la boca – Pero quienes los rastrean, investigan y usan como canal de información para llegar hasta nosotros, sí.

\- Creía que todos nuestros enemigos habían muerto.

Kurtis arqueó una ceja. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Selma.

\- Kurtis…

\- Llevo años rastreando a ese hijo de puta de Adolf Schäffer. Todavía no he podido cazarlo…

\- Oh, Kurtis…

\- Y por lo que sé, Betsabé podría estar viva. Jamás vi su cadáver.

Selma se había puesto blanca, si eso era posible en ella.

\- No creo que Betsabé sobreviviese a… a…

\- Nosotros lo hicimos, ¿por qué no? Pero vamos a dejarlo. Me preocupa más Schäffer. Sabe demasiado y es muy peligroso.

La turca empezó a retorcerse las manos, nerviosa.

\- Pero… pero si quisiera hacernos daño… ya lo habría intentado, ¿no?

Él sonrió amargamente.

\- No me gusta hablar de esto, pero no me queda más remedio. – la miró a los ojos - ¿Sabes cuánta gente he matado para ocultar la información que tú quieres publicar?

\- ¡Oh, Kurtis!

\- No pierdo el tiempo en averiguar sus motivos. Estar vivo me ha costado muy caro. La vida de Lara, la de mi hija, me han costado muy caras. También la tuya, Selma. No estoy dispuesto a jugármela otra vez. – soltó una risa seca – Algunos de los que he tenido que liquidar sólo estaban indirectamente implicados. Y otros no tenían nada que ver. Sólo habían hecho las preguntas equivocadas. O estado en el lugar incorrecto, en el momento equivocado. Tengo sangre en las manos por esto, Selma. - y golpeó con el dedo el montón de folios – Y ahora tú quieres publicarlo.

Ella había inclinado la cabeza, contrita.

\- Yo… no… no lo sabía.

\- Pues ahora lo sabes.

Durante un momento no se oyó nada en la habitación, salvo la respiración agitada de Selma. Kurtis terminó su cigarrillo y lo aplastó en el cenicero.

\- ¿Lo sabe Lara? – aventuró al fin.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que tú… que tú…

\- ¿Que soy un asesino?

\- Oh, Kurtis…

\- Claro que lo sabe. Siempre lo ha sabido. - suspiró – La que no lo sabe es Anna, por supuesto, y de momento prefiero que no lo sepa. Es demasiado joven.

\- No lo sabrá por mí. - juró ella. Parecía devastada. - Pero, Kurtis… no puedo destruir esta tesis… me ha costado años de mi vid…

Se detuvo al ver la sonrisa amarga de Kurtis, y entonces desfilaron ante ella, como una visión, los cajones repletos de huesos de los Lux Veritatis que habían extraído de Tenebra.

\- Lo siento. Estoy siendo una egoísta.

\- He de decir que también estás siendo bastante valiente, considerando lo que te acabo de decir.

Selma inspiró con fuerza y se irguió.

\- Tú _no_ me harás daño, Kurtis Trent.

\- Claro que no, Selma. Te debo mi vida.

\- Se la debes a Minos Axiotis. Él fue quien te salvó.

\- No sólo él. – Kurtis se inclinó de nuevo hacia el fajo de la tesis – Así que vas a hacer lo siguiente: recogerás todas las copias que tengas y las traerás aquí.

Ella suspiró.

\- No permitiré que destruyas el trabajo de mi vida.

\- Tiene que ser purgado. Eliminarás todas las referencias a los _Nephili_ , la Cábala, Eckhardt. Y sobre todo, los Lux Veritatis.

\- No puedo hacer eso. ¿Cómo voy a presentar mi tesis sobre Tenebra en esas condiciones? ¿Cómo explicar los cuerpos de los _Nephili_ que encontré? ¿Y tu… tu… - se le trabó la voz - …tu gente? ¿Cómo explicar lo que les sucedió?

\- Cualquier cosa antes que poner de nuevo en riesgo la vida de mi hija.

De pronto, una luz se encendió en la mente de Selma.

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿Has dicho _de nuevo?_

Kurtis no respondió.

\- Oh, Dios mío… - ella se tapó la boca - ¿Qué…?

\- No ha pasado nada. No todavía. Siempre hay amenazas – hizo un gesto con la mano – pero Lara y yo nos hemos encargado de ellas. Como siempre.

\- Creía… creía que…

\- Sólo existen dos tipos de personas, Selma: los que viven su vida en paz y los que hacen el trabajo sucio para que otros vivan en paz. Yo pertenezco a ese último tipo de personas.

\- Aun así, todo ha ido bastante bien, ¿verdad?

Kurtis no respondió. En lugar de eso, sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió. Selma se levantó discretamente y abrió una ventana. No le prohibiría fumar – ella intuía que lo necesitaba – pero otra cosa es que aquello se convirtiera en un fumadero.

\- ¿Qué pasó en Sri Lanka, Kurtis? – dijo, todavía mirando hacia la calle, sin volverse.

\- ¿Lara no te lo ha dicho?

\- Lo básico. Ella y Anna se quedaron atrapadas en aquel… infierno. Y tú las sacaste de allí. – se volvió hacia él – Pero Lara no parece muy agradecida ahora mismo porque la sacaras de aquella jaula de bambú, ¿verdad? ¿O es que me he perdido algo?

Silencio. Kurtis dio otra calada al cigarro.

\- Puedo preguntar…

\- No puedes.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró. Y de pronto dijo – Anna no se cayó de un árbol, ¿verdad? Esa cicatriz…

Kurtis rió quedamente.

\- ¿Eso te ha dicho? – cómo se parecía a él en eso. Se le daba mal mentir.

\- Oh, Dios mío…

\- Está bien ahora.

\- Es una suerte que te tuvieran a ti.

Kurtis se echó a reír de nuevo, pero sonó amargado.

\- Así que… ¿tenemos un acuerdo? Respecto a tu tesis.

Selma inspiró con fuerza.

\- Puede que no sea tan simple. Jean Yves…

\- … quiere entrar en la tumba de Loanna. Lo sé. - Kurtis sacudió la cabeza – Nunca lo conseguirá.

\- No a menos que alguien les abra paso.

Kurtis no necesitó ni la mitad de tiempo que Lara en deducir por dónde iban los tiros. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Selma de nuevo, inexpresivo.

Selma conocía esa ausencia de expresión.

\- Los guardianes de Al-Fayoum han dicho que esperan a Anna Heissturm. Lo siento, Kurtis.

El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano, como si sufriera un terrible dolor de cabeza.

\- Vaya, eres la primera en sentirlo. - esta vez, el tinte sarcástico no pudo ser ocultado. - Gracias, eres muy considerada.

\- Entiendo que no son buenas noticias. - se apartó de la ventana y esta vez se sentó a su lado en el sofá. – ¿Cómo…?

Kurtis la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano. Era evidente que la noticia lo había perturbado.

\- Bien, ahora ya lo sabes. - masculló – No pienso convertir a Anna en el centro de atención de mortales, ahora que ya lo es de los demonios… y mucho menos dársela a Jean Yves para que la use como llave para su ambición personal.

\- Jean la quiere, Kurtis, y lo sabes. No la "usaría" como…

\- Ah, ¿no? – Kurtis soltó un bufido y aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

\- ¡Él no la pondría en peligro nunca!

\- No va a estarlo. - Kurtis rió amargamente. - Son Lux Veritatis. Han guardado la tumba de Loanna durante siglos. Ahora Anna es una de ellos. La protegerán hasta que los hagan pedazos.

Se levantó bruscamente del sofá, agarró de un manotazo la tesis de Selma y su cazadora de cuero y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras se la colocaba bruscamente.

\- Kurtis. - dijo Selma apenas él abrió la puerta. – Siento muchísimo que todo esto te haya caído a la vez.

Él se giró hacia ella y levantó el legajo de papeles.

\- Mañana quiero el resto de las copias sobre tu mesa, Selma Al-Jazira. Eso incluye cualquier copia de seguridad o archivos que pueda tener Zip en su ordenador. Y si te importa lo más mínimo la vida de Anna, no me escondas nada.

\- Kurtis…

\- _No_ es una petición, Selma. – y se dio la vuelta para bajar los escalones de entrada – No me lo hagas más difícil.

Nuevamente la voz de la arqueóloga lo detuvo.

\- Se hará más fácil. – ella se acercó a él, que se había quedado inmóvil. Selma nunca supo por qué se detuvo. Quizá porque él, más que nadie, necesitaba ser consolado. Apoyó la mano en su brazo cariñosamente. - Todo esto se hará más fácil, Kurtis. Ya lo verás. Ten paciencia.

Él soltó un suspiró y se desasió suavemente de su brazo.

\- Si hay algo que he tenido de sobra – musitó con amargura – es paciencia.

Y se dirigió hacia su motocicleta. Ni siquiera entonces Selma pudo estar callada. Le partía el corazón verlo así.

\- ¡Ella volverá, Kurtis! – gritó – Es una maldita cabezota con el orgullo de un jenízaro. Pero volverá. Siempre vuelve.

Él ya no se dio la vuelta, por lo que no pudo leer la expresión de su rostro. Simplemente arrancó el motor y se perdió en un rastro de humo.

* * *

Allí estaba esperándola, en la capilla, frente al altar. Se había tendido en el suelo. Con los brazos en cruz y la mejilla contra el duro y frío suelo de piedra, el padre Abraham Patrick Dunstan permanecía inmóvil y silencioso, apenas musitando una oración con los labios. Oyó entrar a la dama y los suaves golpes de tacón contra el suelo, a continuación, el suave crujido del banco de madera cuando ella se sentó en él.

Concluyendo la oración, se incorporó, santiguándose, y echó mano al banco para levantarse. Las manos de la mujer lo sostuvieron mientras se levantaba pesadamente.

\- Gracias, Angeline, querida. - ya empezaba a estar viejo.

\- Gracias a ti por venir, padre. - murmuró Lady Croft, y se desplazó respetuosamente para dejar paso al sacerdote, que se sentó lentamente a su lado.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo él, sonriendo con aquella cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa suya. - Hace años que no hablamos, querida. La verdad es que me ha dejado de piedra tu solicitud de hablar conmigo.

Lady Croft suspiró y por fin se decidió a abordar el tema.

\- Disculpa por molestarte, padre, pero… realmente, en este punto, no tengo nadie a quién acudir. Y ya no sé qué pensar. Pero no se trata de un tema religioso…

\- Dime pues, querida, de qué se trata. - la animó él calmadamente. Como sacerdote, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente acudiera a él en busca de consejo, y pocas veces tenía que ver directamente con asuntos religiosos. Si sólo supieran que él no sabía tanto como aparentaba…

\- Estoy muy angustiada por mi nieta, Patrick. – lady Angeline decidió abandonar el tratamiento de "padre" y llamarlo por su nombre de pila, como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que se distanciaran.

\- ¿Por Anna? – el sacerdote sonrió - ¿Y qué le sucede a nuestra pequeña Anna? Nunca he visto a una criatura tan feliz y despreocupada como ella.

Lady Croft sacudió la cabeza vehementemente.

\- No, no está bien. Algo horrible le está sucediendo. Al principio lo intuía, pero ahora…. Ahora…

Notando su zozobra, el sacerdote apoyó su mano sobre las manos entrelazadas y tensas de la anciana dama, que se retorcían en su regazo.

\- Cuéntame, querida.

Lady Angeline inspiró con fuerza.

\- Sabes que cuando nació, Lara me… permitió volver a esta casa. Me ha permitido cuidar de ella todos estos años, cuando nadie más estaba disponible. Hay cosas que nunca aprobaré respecto a cómo la están educando…

\- … eso no es asunto tuyo, querida Angeline. Ten cuidado, tu arrogancia en el pasado apartó de ti a tu hija. No apartes de ti a tu nieta.

Una chispa de ira, de orgullo aristocrático, animó los ojos de la anciana.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé, Patrick? Me paso los días viendo cómo la arrastran de un lugar a otro. Dios, la están criando como un potro salvaje. ¡Y no me hagas hablar de ese maldito hombre! Por su culpa, Anna habla como un carretero…

El sacerdote rió quedamente.

\- Sí, es cierto que su lenguaje es bastante mejorable.

\- Pero esta vez todo ha pasado de castaño oscuro. Desde que ha vuelto de Sri Lanka… ella está… está rara, Patrick. Está cambiada. No es ella.

\- No he tenido ocasión de verla, pero he oído rumores acerca de ciertos altercados estudiantiles en el colegio. - el sacerdote volvió a reír. - Cosas de niños, en el fondo.

\- ¡Cosas de niños, la paliza que le dieron! Pero, en fin, no quiero hablar de eso. Patrick, estoy muy asustada. Anna no es la misma. Ha empezado a decirme mentiras… a fingir, a actuar delante de mí. Me engaña, me oculta cosas. Ella nunca había hecho eso. Siempre había sido tan franca, tan honesta. Y esa cicatriz…

El padre Dunstan arrugó el ceño.

\- ¿Qué cicatriz?

\- Ha vuelto de Sri Lanka con un terrible costurón en la frente. Me dijo que se había caído de un árbol. Patrick, ¡está mintiendo! Mi nieta no se ha caído de un árbol.

\- Claro que no.- él sonrió – Es como su madre… está hecha un monito.

\- ¡Tengo muchísimo miedo por ella! Algo horroroso le sucedió en ese lugar… ¡y no habla de ello! Mi hija ni siquiera ha aparecido por aquí…

\- No te ofendas, Angeline, pero Lara no está evitando a su hija. Te está evitando a ti.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Yo ya he tirado la toalla con Lara! Pero Anna… - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas - ¡Estoy muy preocupada por ella! El otro día sucedió algo horrible, Patrick. Ese… ese hombre y su madre, la india…

\- Hablas del señor Trent y la señora Cornel.

\- ¡Como se llamen! Llegaron para llevarse la niña a Turquía, ¡sin previo aviso!

\- La llevarán a casa de la profesora Al-Jazira. No tienes que preocuparte, querida. A la niña la quieren mucho allí.

\- ¡Déjame terminar! – ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa – La niña bajó a saludar a esa mujer… y estaba bien… y de pronto se puso blanca como un cadáver. ¡Tendrías que haberla visto, Patrick! ¡Parecía que había visto un fantasma! Y entonces soltó un alarido… Dios Santo, gritó como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio. Juro que nunca olvidaré ese grito. No hasta que las trompetas del Juicio Final lo borren de mis oídos…

\- Bueno, bueno. - el sacerdote contuvo una sonrisa y le palmeó la mano.

\- … y entonces salió corriendo, ¡corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo! Y aquella mujer miró a su hijo, a ese hombre, y gritó una palabra.

\- ¿Una sola palabra?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Y era…?

\- Visión. - Lady Angeline inspiró profundamente. – Dijo "Visión", Patrick. Y ese hombre… salió corriendo tras ella.

El padre Dunstan se había quedado mudo y paralizado. Al ver la expresión alterada de su rostro, Angeline empezó a temblar.

\- Oh, Dios misericordioso…

\- … Angeline…

\- … tú sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? – se agarró la cabeza con las manos - ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe aquí menos yo!

\- Angeline, por favor, cálmate.

\- ¡No quiero calmarme! Esas dos personas, esa mujer y ese hombre, sabían lo que le ha pasado a mi nieta. ¡Lo supieron al instante! Y aquí todo el mundo me ha tomado por tonta. Por una vieja inútil que no se entera de nada…

\- No es así, Angeline. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Pero ella no le estaba escuchando.

\- Esa mujer no me quiso decir nada… ¡incluso se burló de mí! Con esa arrogancia de pueblerina. Y cuando mi nieta volvió… Patrick, estaba fingiendo. Pretendió no saber lo que había pasado. Pero allí, todos lo sabían. Los tres. Y por lo visto, tú también lo sabes. La única que no lo sabe soy yo.

Se detuvo e inspiró de nuevo profundamente.

\- No lo sé exactamente, Angeline, y desde luego que ha sido una sorpresa lo que me has contado. Pero si es lo que creo, entonces…

Se quedó pensativo. Luego sacudió la cabeza y rió levemente.

\- Así que por aquí es donde van a ir los acontecimientos. Vaya, vaya… interesante.

La anciana dama le miraba, estupefacta.

\- ¿Interesante? – sacudió la cabeza – Por favor, Patrick, dime de una vez qué diablos está pasando. Estoy realmente angustiada por mi nieta. Ni siquiera pude impedir que se la llevaran…

El padre Dunstan sonrió afectuosamente.

\- Querida, no tienes que preocuparte para nada por tu nieta. Anna nunca va a estar más segura en este mundo que junto a su padre.

Lady Croft soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en repetirme lo mismo? Han pasado catorce años, pero sigo sin conocer a ese…

\- Se llama Kurtis Trent.

\- … lo que sea. Ese hombre me produce una impresión terrible. Y él sabe lo que está pasando. ¡Ni siquiera se molestó en fingir! Cuando me atravesó con esos ojos que tiene… fríos y azules… un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. – se envaró al oír reír suavemente al sacerdote - ¡No estoy bromeando, Patrick! Hay algo siniestro en ese hombre. Algo… oscuro. Me aterroriza.

\- No es oscuridad lo que ves, Angeline. - el sacerdote sonrió con dulzura – Sólo un tipo distinto de luz al que estás acostumbrada. Créeme, ese hombre es un guardián del Bien, un servidor de la Luz. Si tu hija y tu nieta viven, es gracias a él. Si este mundo es un poco mejor, más seguro para la gente de bien, es gracias a él. Y a los que vinieron antes que él.

Lady Angeline le miró de reojo y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Patrick?

\- De la lucha contra el Bien y el Mal. -el sacerdote le palmeó de nuevo la mano - ¿Recuerdas lo que yo era, Angeline? ¿A qué me dedicaba?

La anciana dama le observó durante unos instantes, luego asintió.

\- Eras exorcista.

\- ¡Exacto! Yo purgaba el mundo de demonios, liberaba a las pobres almas de las cadenas del Mal.- soltó un suspiro – En realidad, era poco más que un aficionado. Se me ha dado a conocer a un auténtico guerrero de Dios.

\- Patrick, creo que estás delirando.

\- ¿Recuerdas todos aquellos años que pasé en Haití, Angeline? ¿Aprendiendo sobre brujería, vudú y santería? ¿Luchando contra los espíritus del mal, aprendiendo sus caminos?

Angeline se santiguó, horrorizada.

\- Todo lo que he acumulado en mis años de experiencia, todas las almas que he librado, mis incansables combates contra el demonio… no son nada al lado de lo que ha hecho ese hombre, Angeline. Es un ser extraordinario. No te imaginas hasta qué punto.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que es también un exorcista?

\- Él lo llama de otra manera. - el sacerdote rió de nuevo – Pero sí, básicamente lleva toda su vida _exorcizando_ el Mal de este mundo.

La anciana dama sacudió la cabeza.

\- Esto es delirante, Patrick. Dejémonos de sordideces. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi nieta? ¿Acaso está poseída?

\- No. Pero si lo que me has dicho es correcto, entonces ella… ella… podría ser como él.

\- Estás asustándome, Patrick.

\- Bueno, es un asunto serio, pero mientras esté con ella, no le pasará nada. Ese hombre moriría por Anna, y por Lara también.

Y no dijo que, en realidad, ya lo había hecho una vez.

\- Es imposible que yo esté tan equivocada. Ese hombre es un ser oscuro.

\- Sólo en la más densa oscuridad puedes ver brillar la más intensa luz.

\- Y ahora me vienes con poesía. Lo que me faltaba. - Lady Croft se levantó – Esperaba encontrar consejo y guía en ti, Patrick, pero sólo oigo chifladuras.

\- No puedes recibir consejo y guía por tu incapacidad para escuchar más allá de las barreras de tu mente, Angeline.

\- ¡Déjate de enigmas y dime la verdad, Patrick!

El sacerdote no se alteró ni lo más mínimo.

\- No estás preparada para la verdad, querida. No sé si algún día lo estarás. Pero no tengas miedo: Anna está y estará bien. Siempre y cuando él permanezca a su lado y, conociéndole – sonrió de nuevo – lo hará.

* * *

Definitivamente, soltar a Zip y a Anna en las calles de Estambul había sido una de las peores decisiones tomadas por Selma hasta la fecha. Pero su preocupación por la situación actual no le había permitido pensarlo con más claridad.

Para empezar, no era Zip quien había sacado de paseo a Anna, sino al revés. La populosa, bulliciosa ciudad era el lugar perfecto para que la chica se perdiera llevando a rastras a un _nerd_ afroamericano cuya experiencia en el mundo se reducía a todo lo que pudiera conectarse a través de Internet. Ni todos los años que llevaba en Estambul con Selma lo habían acostumbrado a ello.

La arqueóloga vivía enterrada en sus libros y como mucho se desplazaba a la universidad o a las excavaciones de Capadocia, él vivía enterrado en sus ordenadores y las actividades -semilegales o absolutamente ilegales- vinculadas a ellos.

Pero Anna era joven, era vital y sobre todo, le encantaban las ciudades grandes y repletas de gente casi tanto como las amplias y silenciosas ruinas de los templos. Junto a su madre había llegado a visitar las principales ciudades del mundo y había aprendido que debía mantener los ojos abiertos, la boca cerrada y permanecer a su lado. Desafiar estas órdenes le había llevado más de un disgusto, cuando en Pekín había acabado metida en un fumadero de opio o en el _riad_ de Marrakech una banda de pillos esnifadores de pegamento le habían vuelto todos los bolsillos del revés. Lara ni siquiera había tenido que reñirle: se mantuvo pegada a ella durante el resto del viaje.

Claro que eso era con Lara. Zip era otra historia, y además, Estambul, como El Cairo, le era cariñosamente familiar, pese a su inmensidad. Esa familiaridad la llevaba a la despreocupación y de ahí, al descuido.

Así que allí estaba, sentada a pie de calle en el distrito de Beşiktaş, no demasiado lejos del piso de Selma, pero cerca del puerto donde los pasajeros tomaban el ferry para cruzar el Bósforo. No lejos, tampoco, del hotel donde Lara se había refugiado todo aquel tiempo.

A Anna, como a un gato, le gustaba sentarse en un lugar discreto a ver mirar pasar los viajeros que salían y entraban de la zona del puerto, turistas de todas las naciones, estambuliotas de todas las clases en un maremágnum de gente ruidosa que olía de todas las maneras posibles y hablaba todas las lenguas pensables. Los veía pasar, rápidos y seguros los que bien conocían la ciudad o tenían claro dónde iban, vacilantes y sofocados los que no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban o simplemente, les aturullaba la multitud. Le gustaba imaginarse de dónde venían, a dónde iban, cómo serían sus vidas, cómo serían sus sueños.

Siendo aún más niña, incluso alguna vez se había atrevido a preguntárselo a más de uno.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, se hallaba entretenida intentando colocarse bien el apechusque que Zip le había metido en el oído y que molestaba una barbaridad. Quería testar el rango de alcance del aparato, para lo cual se había alejado bastantes calles de ella. Tras un par de intentos, finalmente oyó la voz del _hacker_ :

\- Tierra llamado a Pequeño Monstruo. Tierra llamando a Pequeño Monstruo.

\- Pequeño Monstruo va a tirar esto en la primera alcantarilla que encuentre. - gruñó la niña, y acabó de colocarse un mechón de pelo castaño sobre la oreja, para camuflar el dispositivo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre os tenéis que quejar de mis aparatos? Tu madre es igual.

\- ¡Esto molesta un montón! – Anna sacudió la cabeza, incómoda. - Y ya sabes que mamá odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. Lo suyo es ir sola.

\- Bueno, Mamá Croft no hubiera logrado birlarle el Iris al viejo Von Croy sin mí, así que…

\- Me abuuuuurro. Me has contado esa batallita mil veces.

\- Vale, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

\- ¿Qué vas a ser de mayor? Si es que algún día creces, claro.

Oyó a Zip resoplar al otro lado del comunicador, pero, como de costumbre, le siguió el juego con gusto.

\- Voy a ser un ciborg.

\- Tú, ¿un ciborg?

\- Sí. Estoy ahorrando para que criogenicen mi cerebro, así, cuando llegue la era de los ciborgs, que está al caer, podrá ser trasplantado a un armazón de metal buenorro.

Anna soltó una carcajada.

\- Con la de cerebros útiles que hay en el mundo, van a coger precisamente _el tuyo…_

\- Muy bien, engendro, ahora sí que la has liado. Cuando te coja te voy a….

No es que no quisiera escuchar lo que seguramente no le iba a hacer. Es que de pronto, dejó de oír nada a su alrededor.

Anna dio un respingo y clavó su mirada en la multitud. No había más que un espeso silencio. Veía moverse las bocas de las personas, gesticular aceleradamente, pero no les oía. La ciudad entera había enmudecido.

\- ¿Zip? – chilló asustada, más de lo que debiera. Pero entonces se calmó. _No pasa nada, idiota. No pasada nada. Es el Don. Sólo el Don._

Aunque no sabía si lo era.

De pronto, un zumbido empezó a sonar en sus oídos. Se arrancó el dispositivo de Zip del oído, pero naturalmente, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Se incrementó. Se incrementó.

Y de pronto, un sonido de aspiración, y de nuevo, el silencio.

Y entonces lo oyó. Una voz oscura, adulta, cruel. Metálica.

 _Vaya, vaya. Fíjate._

Miró a su alrededor y empezó a observar fijamente la masa de transeúntes a su alrededor, pero ninguno de ellos parecía ser. Todos estaban demasiado absorbidos en sus asuntos.

 _Pero si es la pequeña putilla Croft. ¿Qué hace ahí sola?_

Alguien la estaba mirando. Pero no podía localizarlo. Siguió escrutando la masa de gente a su alrededor.

 _¿Te has perdido, pequeñina? ¿Estás buscando a tu mamá?_ Una risa seca.

Se esforzó porque no se notara externamente el miedo que sentía de pronto. _Céntrate. Identifica esa voz._ Pero era imposible. No le sonaba de nada. Una voz dura, seca. Un acento particular… trató de localizarlo…

 _Qué potra tendría si ahora me la cargara. ¿Quién lo iba a notar?_

Temblando como una hoja, se ajustó de nuevo el dispositivo en el oído y masculló:

\- ¿Zip? Algo va mal. No te oigo. Tienes que venir.

 _Qué más da._ La voz parecía hablar consigo misma. _No es más que una mocosa._ _Céntrate en el objetivo._

Y de pronto, el sonido del mundo volvió a ella.

El repentino estruendo de la calle y de la multitud, una vez regresaron, le hicieron dar un salto. Se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte y empezó a correr entre la multitud, empujando a unos y otros que protestaban a su paso.

\- ¿Anna? - la voz de Zip de oía de nuevo a través del comunicador - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Hay un…! - _¿Un qué?_ Se preguntó. - ¡Vamos al hotel de mi madre!

\- Yo no sé dónde está…

\- ¡Pero yo sí! Te digo dónde estoy y me sigues. ¡Andando!

Zip soltó un bufido y empezó a desandar el camino.

\- Joder – gruñó para sí mismo – Todavía una mocosa, y ya es más mandona que su madre…

* * *

\- Y no viste a nadie, por supuesto. - recalcó Lara con calma. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

\- ¡No! – Anna retorció el comunicador entre sus manos, ante la mirada angustiada de Zip. – Me fijé muy bien en cada persona, como me has enseñado…

\- Si es un profesional, nunca le verás. En ello les va la vida y el sueldo. – la exploradora desvió su mirada hacia el _hacker_ y murmuró - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Estaban sentados en la recepción del hotel, hablando de un modo discreto y despreocupado, camuflados entre el ir y venir de clientes. Lara no había querido que subieran a la habitación, es más, había ordenado al servicio que la limpiara y aseara.

Sólo faltaba que su hija la viera en aquel estado. Después de eso, no tendría autoridad alguna para reñirla cada vez que dejara su habitación hecha una leonera, como solía.

\- Me… ¿puedes devolverme eso, renacuaja? – Anna le lanzó el comunicador, que Zip cazó al aire con un respingo de susto - ¡Eh tía, que esto es caro!

\- Hay que avisar a papá de lo que ha ocurrido.

\- Joder, no, por favor. – Zip hundió la cara entre las manos. - Kurt me va a matar.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Lara sonrió levemente.

\- Porque tenía a la cría a mi cargo y ha pasado est…

\- _¡No soy una cría!_ – estalló Anna, ofendidísima - ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes orientarte en esta ciudad!

\- ¡Es enorme! ¡Tiene demasiadas calles!

\- ¡Macho, tú te criaste _en Nueva York!_

\- ¡Ja! ¡Nueva York era el patio de mi casa! ¡Esto es Babel 2.0!

Lara había dejado de escucharles hacía rato. Repasaba mentalmente las pocas frases que había oído su hija pronunciar a aquel sicario. El problema es que podía tratarse de cualquiera. La lista de sus enemigos era interminable… como la de Kurtis.

 _No es más que una mocosa._ _Céntrate en el objetivo._

Bueno, una cosa estaba clara. No iba a por Anna.

Al menos, no de momento.

* * *

Anna se quedó aquella noche con Lara, en la habitación del hotel, ahora limpia y ordenada. La niña no dejó de alzar una ceja – una expresión que calcaba la suya propia – en cuanto se lo dijo.

\- ¿Seguro? - Anna miró a su alrededor. - ¿No va a venir papá?

\- No. - Lara intentó eludir la incomodidad de constatar que, en efecto, su hija daba por sentado que estarían juntos. – ¿Te importaría avisarle de que estás aquí? Ahora vengo.

Se metió en el baño mientras oía hablar a Anna por teléfono. Apoyada contra la pared, la escuchó contarle, con su voz cantarina y despreocupada, lo que había pasado.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien… no, no ha sido nada. ¡Ha sido guay! Ya te contaré… bueno, un poco de miedo al principio, ¡es que esto es tan raro...! ¡Que no, que estoy bien! Ay, siempre igual, papá… sí, estoy con mamá… sí, se lo he contado a ella también… no, no necesito mis cosas… ¡Que te he dicho que estoy bien! No, no me duele la cabeza. No, no me ha sangrado la nariz. Papá, pareces de la CIA.

La mirada de Lara descendió hacia el lavabo y entonces lo vio. El bote de somnífero, ahora ya medio lleno. Dando un respingo, se separó de la pared y lo agarró. ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido dejarlo ahí? Ya iba a tirarlo a la papelera cuando, de pronto, dudó. Seguramente los volvería a necesitar…

Sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, vació el bote en el retrete y tiró de la cadena.

No más pastillas.

* * *

Una vez más, constató la sorprendente habilidad de su hija para sobreponerse a cualquier cosa extraña o estresante que le hubiese sucedido. Mientras ejecutaba el ritual nocturno a la que acostumbraban desde que era muy niña, que consistía en deshacerse el cabello y peinarse la una a la otra antes de irse a dormir mientras se contaban todo lo acontecido en el día – al menos, lo que una madre y su hija podían decirse – Anna siguió parloteando como una cotorra, como si absolutamente nada hubiese sucedido.

Sentada en la cama, Lara dejó que le deshiciese la trenza lentamente y le cepillase la larga cabellera. Sabía que le encantaba hacerlo. Lo llevaba haciendo desde niña, desde que sus manitas habían podido sostener un cepillo, aunque al principio no había hecho más que torturarla tirando y retorciendo guedejas de pelo.

Con los años se había vuelto hábil y cuidadosa. Casi se adormeció, como siempre, mientras notaba las manos de Anna pasar entre su cabello, deshaciendo y cepillándolo cuidadosamente. A ella le maravillaba el cabello de su madre, que nunca se cortaba, y que casi siempre llevaba trenzado, salvo en las grandes ocasiones, cuando se lo peinaba de algún modo más artístico. Por lo demás, Lara no daba demasiada importancia a su pelo, pero aquel gesto tan íntimo, tan cercano, sí tenía importancia.

Sólo había permitido a dos personas en su vida tocarle el cabello de aquel modo tan íntimo. Una era Anna, claro.

La otra era Kurtis.

\- … y entonces ella me dice, me da miedo entrar en tu casa. ¡Fíjate mamá, le da miedo la mansión! – su hija se reía mientras la peinaba – Ni siquiera tentándola con la cabeza del tiranosaurio he logrado que entre.

\- Sabes que no puedes entrar a la sala de trofeos si no estoy en casa.

\- Pero si no iba a tocar nada. Sólo quería enseñarle el dinosaurio.

\- Bueno, si tiene miedo de la casa, no le gustará el dinosaurio.

\- Ay, pero está tan graciosa cuando chilla…

\- Qué mala eres.

Lara podía ser calificada de fría por cualquiera que observara la relación madre-hija desde fuera. Sólo los que la conocían sabían que estaba incómoda con las manifestaciones externas de afecto. Lo cierto es que quería a Anna, desde luego, pero a su manera, como una leona se preocupa de su cachorro. Había aprendido a quererla. Ella no era como Kurtis, que la había querido desde que había sabido de su existencia, que la había querido cuando sólo era una posibilidad.

Ella nunca podría ser así. Pero la quería. Y ella lo sabía.

\- Tierra llamando a Mamá. – la voz de Anna resonó en su oído izquierdo. - Tierra llamando a Mamá.

Lara dio un respingo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Te preguntaba por qué no me lo habíais dicho.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Que soy una Lux Veritatis, caramba!

La exploradora se frotó los ojos. Estaba rendida de nuevo.

\- Le correspondía a él decírtelo. – miró a su alrededor – Deberíamos dormir. Mañana será un largo día. Vamos a Capadocia, a Tenebra.

Anna palmeó entusiasmada.

\- ¡Por fin voy a conocer ese sitio! – arrojó el cepillo de cualquier manera y se arrebujó en la cama – Selma dice que luego podemos ir a Göreme a ver las chimeneas de las hadas. ¡Me encantan las chimeneas de las hadas! Aunque el nombre es cursi un rato…

Aún seguía parloteando media hora después, en la oscuridad, pero a Lara no le molestaba. En cierto modo, era como un arrullo que llenara el vacío silencio de la noche. Un silencio que se le había hecho insoportable en los últimos tres meses.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Sabías lo de la abuela Marie?

\- No, no lo sabía. Te has enterado tú antes que yo.

\- Ah.

Silencio. Media hora después…

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te has peleado con papá, ¿verdad?

Lara soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Deberías dormir, o mañana no podrás ver tus chimeneas de hadas.

\- No seas mala con él. Está muy triste. Tiene miedo.

Silencio.

\- ¿Es por mi culpa?

\- No.

\- Porque yo estoy genial. No me da miedo el tío ese…

\- Anna.

\- Vale, vale, ya me duermo.

* * *

A medianoche, Anna empezó a dar vueltas en la cama y a dar patadas, gimiendo, como si se peleara contra un enemigo invisible. Lara aún no había conseguido dormir.

Estiró los brazos y la sostuvo, entonces soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Ardía. Estaba ardiendo.

Pero no era un ardor preocupante. Lo conocía. Lo había sentido cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos en aquel hospital de Sri Lanka.

La había sentido en la piel de Kurtis, en el cuerpo de Kurtis, cuando le había tenido una y otra vez, antes de que él entregara el Don a cambio de sus vidas.

Anna volvió a gemir, como en una pesadilla.

Lara la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola por la espalda. Se calmó de inmediato.

Lo que había funcionado con el padre, funcionaba con la hija.

Se fue acostumbrando a esa calidez inusual. Al rato, apenas la notaba. Ella ya no se movía.

 _Lo siento_ , pensó en silencio. Por estar lejos. Por haber sido tan fría.

Pensó de nuevo en aquel sicario. Y lo que Kurtis había dicho.

 _No podemos estar a la greña mientras ella sea vulnerable._

Tenía razón. Siempre se las apañaba para tener razón.

Creyó que no podría dormir, pero la respiración pausada y el cuerpo cálido de Anna la arrullaron. Se sumió en un profundo descanso sin sueños ni pesadillas.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en el barrio de Ortaköy, frente a la hermosa mezquita junto a la orilla del Bósforo, el hombre que Anna había detectado con su clarividencia se terminó tranquilamente una taza de café turco, dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa del restaurante y se levantó. Acariciando las tiras de la enorme bolsa de deporte, se la cargó al hombro sin más ceremonia.

Su objetivo estaba cerca. Esta vez sí, de una por todas, liquidaría a aquella maldita zorra. Era lo único que le quedaba por hacer en el mundo. Luego podría estar en paz.

La imagen de la niña Croft cruzó por un instante su mente. Luego, la apartó. No. Su objetivo era bien distinto. La había perseguido durante años. Era el momento. Qué casualidad que iba a terminar en Estambul, el mismo lugar donde todo, de un modo u otro, había empezado.

\- Se acabó el juego, puta. – masculló entre dientes, mientras evocaba el hermoso rostro que tenía en el fichero, bien oculto dentro de la bolsa. - Esta vez no te escapas.


	8. Huesos

**8\. Huesos**

 _Estaba concentrado en el periódico, leyendo atentamente las noticias de la mañana – todas plagadas con los sucesos del Monstrum – cuando distinguió a la mujer que daba vueltas alrededor de su motocicleta, aparcada a las puertas del café._

 _Tampoco es que le sorprendiera. A las mujeres les encantaba su motocicleta. Las atraía como moscas, al menos, a una buena parte de ellas. Siempre había sido un fantástico recurso para ligar – entre otras cualidades personales que, debido a quién era y lo que había vivido, nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo ni interés en desarrollar._

 _A través de las cortinas que cubrían el vitral del café apenas alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro de la mujer, alta, esbelta y de hermosa figura, enfundada en unos ajustados vaqueros y cazadora a juego. Tenía el largo cabello, de un espléndido color castaño, trenzado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta casi el final de la espalda. Se movía con gracia, como un felino, como cardumen en el mar._

 _Bueno, quizá fuese fea, aunque eso no le quitaría el resto del mérito._

 _La mujer no se entretuvo demasiado en admirar el vehículo, sino que de pronto empujó la puerta y entró dentro del café. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Pierre, aquel estúpido barman, se acercó a contestar sin prestarle mayor atención a la recién llegada._

 _Pero el cliente sí que le prestó atención. De hecho, se quedó pasmado._

 _La conocía. ¿Quién no podía conocerla? Era tan famosa que no alcanzaba a entender cómo aquel idiota de la barra no había caído en la cuenta. Forzándose a bajar la vista, el hombre sentado en la mesa de la esquina, al fondo del café, hizo como que seguía leyendo con interés el periódico, aunque por encima de sus pestañas, estudió a la mujer._

 _Era aún más impresionante en persona. Alta, esbelta, grácil como una gacela, con aquel cuerpo adorable y aquel rostro de muñeca, tan poco acorde con su estilo de vida. Desde luego, aquel póster pegajoso que durante años se habían ido pasando los compañeros de la Legión le hacía poca o ninguna justicia._

 _Y de pronto, ella dio media vuelta y se acercó. Se acercó a él, en línea recta, dando tres grandes, pero elegantes zancadas, y plantándose junto a él, que había bajado de nuevo totalmente la vista hacia el periódico. ¿Pero qué…?_

 _\- Disculpa. - dijo. Su voz era clara, sonante, levemente cantarina, inmensamente femenina. – Y discúlpate tú también. ¿Conoces a un tal Louis Bouchard?_

 _Había soltado todo de un tirón, sin vacilar, con un tonillo levemente pedante, bueno, aristocrático en su caso. A él no le quedó más remedio que levantar la vista y mirarla._

 _Y si era posible, de cerca aún era más impresionante. Dios mío, era preciosa. Y eso que estaba pálida, parecía cansada y hasta tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos. Pero, aun así, la nariz recta y noble, las cejas finas, una de ellas arqueada en una leve expresión sarcástica, los ojos grandes, castaños, profundos y expresivos, y aquellos labios gruesos y encarnados que ya se estaba muriendo por besar – qué va, por morder – sin quererlo, o tal vez sí, queriéndolo._

 _Y su aroma de mujer._

 _Se dio cuenta de que la había observado durante unos segundos sin proferir palabra, y entonces, la voz le salió ronca y monocorde, apagada, con lo primero que le pasó por su aturullada cabeza._

 _\- Soy un extraño aquí._

 _Ella, que se había inclinado ligeramente hacia él, claramente invadiendo su espacio personal – no es que le molestara en absoluto, podía olerla mejor, y Dios, vaya si olía bien – incluso apoyando la mano sobre la mesa, junto a la suya, de pronto se irguió, como un obelisco que se enderezara, y lo miró como se mira a un curioso insecto._

 _\- No dejes que te distraiga de tu periódico. - dijo, con cierta sorna, y entonces se volvió, dándole la espalda, su trenza meciéndose al compás de su elegante giro, y se alejó en dirección a la barra._

 _Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos se fueron tras sus firmes glúteos enfundados en los vaqueros, tras el suave, incitador balanceo de sus caderas, tras la increíble elegancia con la que se alejaba de él. La saliva se le secó en la boca. Rara vez se disfrutaba tanto ver alejarse de uno a una mujer._

 _Se obligó de nuevo a fijar sus ojos en el periódico, que de pronto ya no tenía el menor interés para él. Todo se antojaba fútil ahora. Había conocido a la mujer más deseada del planeta, con la que él - y tantos otros – habían soñado a menudo, y ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

 _Él hubiera podido tener a la mujer que quisiera – o a varias de ellas – si lo hubiese querido, si hubiese escogido atarse a alguna, o a varias, si hubiese elegido complicarse una vida que ya era suficientemente complicada, suficientemente desgraciada._

 _Pero por una mujer como ella… no, mejor dicho, por ella, lo hubiese arriesgado todo._

 _Mientras la mayor parte de su agobiado subconsciente daba vueltas, su fino instinto, siempre activado, aunque el resto de él mismo se ofuscara, oyó claramente que la mujer repetía la pregunta. Louis Bouchard. Quién era Louis Bouchard. Dónde estaba._

 _¿Por qué una mujer como ella buscaría a ese tipo repugnante, el jefe de la mafia parisina, de aquel asqueroso gueto de mierda? No había muchas razones, y él las conocía todas._

 _Se obligó a moverse un poco – la tensión le estaba agarrotando la espalda – y entonces la vio abandonar la barra y pasar de nuevo frente a él, sin mirarlo una segunda vez, y abandonar el café de un portazo._

 _Ya podía mirarla todo lo que quisiera, pero apenas fue un instante, y se alejó hasta perderla de vista._

 _Dejó escapar, lentamente, el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones. Se pasó la lengua por los labios secos._

 _\- Lara Croft. - murmuró, saboreando aquellas dos palabras._

 _Lara Croft. Lara Croft. Lara Croft._

 _Parecía imposible, pero allí estaba. Bueno, allí había estado._

 _Y de pronto, se levantó de la mesa, dejó caer unas monedas sobre ella, y se acercó a su vez a la barra. Pierre se encogió al tenerlo cerca. Le tenía miedo, como tantos otros. Había que ser idiota para no ver la enorme pistola que tenía enfundada bajo el brazo. Y eso que no sabía, ni sabría nunca, todo lo que él era capaz de hacer, con pistola o sin ella._

 _Lara Croft buscaba a Louis Bouchard, pero él la iba a buscar a ella, y a averiguar qué estaba haciendo allí, en aquel sucio lugar, alguien como ella._

 _Tenía un plan. La próxima vez que se encontraran, todo iba a ser diferente._

 _Muy diferente._

* * *

Anna se despertó pronto, como siempre. Tenía el mal dormir de los niños pequeños, es decir, conciliaba el sueño con facilidad, dormía como un tronco y despertaba demasiado pronto y demasiado activa. Claro que eso nunca había sido un problema para sus padres. Ni para Kurtis, insomne crónico, ni para Lara, que podía pasar de 0 a 1000 en un segundo.

Salvo aquel día. La niña se extrañó de ver que su madre no se movía y, al volverse, la vio todavía dormida profundamente, exhausta. Inclinándose sobre ella, le apartó un mechón de la frente y examinó la cara pálida y las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos.

De hecho, ¿no estaba más delgada que de costumbre? ¿Se había puesto enferma?

Parecía que mientras ella lidiaba con sus problemas en el colegio, los adultos la habían vuelto a liar por su cuenta también.

Suspirando, Anna saltó de la cama y se dispuso a preparar su mochila, cuando cayó en la cuenta, fastidiada, de que la tenía su padre. No le quedaba otra sino ducharse y volver a ponerse la misma ropa del día anterior.

Cuando salió de la ducha una hora después – solía quedarse atontada debajo del agua corriente, pensando en miles de cosas irrelevantes a la vez – Lara seguía inmóvil, profundamente dormida. Anna la observó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues vaya. – murmuró. De normal era la misma Lara la que la hacía levantarse y prepararse rápidamente, mientras la esperaba ya lista, resoplando, con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos con la punta del pie en el suelo mientras Anna corría de un lado para otro recogiendo sus cosas desperdigadas.

No debía de haber dormido en tres meses, a lo visto.

\- Mamá. - la empujó suavemente por el hombro. Lara no reaccionó. Anna la empujó un poco más. - Mamá, vamos, hay que ir a Capadocia. - Nada. Inclinándose hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Lara, Anna chilló - ¡MAMÁ!

Su madre tenía la cara contra la almohada, pero Anna vio vibrar su párpado y éste se abrió lentamente. Volvió el rostro hacia ella y la escrutó entre mechones de pelo desastrado.

\- Vuelve a hacer eso - susurró Lara – y te empaqueto de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Luego se incorporó lentamente y se quedó sentada. El cabello deshecho le cubría el rostro.

\- Uau. - Anna la miró de arriba abajo. - Parece que te haya caído encima una bola de piedra enorme. – Discretamente le subió el tirante del camisón de dormir y se lo puso en el sitio. - ¿Qué narices te pasa?

Lara se desperezó y se levantó de la cama sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Luego anduvo vacilante hacia la ducha.

Anna se enderezó en la cama.

\- ¿Se trata de revistas porno?

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Lara se volvió hacia ella, perpleja.

\- Es que los padres de Kat se pelearon también. - bajó la mirada – Lord Kipling tenía revistas porno en la licorera y un día Lady Kipling las encontró. Y entonces se pelearon y Lady Kipling mandó a Kat con su abuela y echó a Lord Kipling de casa.

Lara le miró durante unos instantes y, de pronto, se echó a reír.

Anna frunció el ceño, ofendida.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- No se trata de eso.

\- Ah. Menos mal. Porque dice Zip que mirar revistas porno es una idiotez.

\- ¿Eso dice? - Eso no sonaba a Zip en absoluto.

\- Sí, dice que por Internet ya encuentras de todo y a mejor calidad.

Lara gruñó por lo bajo y se metió en la ducha.

* * *

Zip fue lanzando, como quien lanza frisbees, los diferentes USBs sobre la mesa, ante un Kurtis sentado con los brazos cruzados. Cuando terminó, debía haber unos cinco sobre la mesa.

Kurtis arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué hay de los CDs y los disquetes?

Zip soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Me tomas el pelo tío? Dejaron de usarse en el Paleolítico. Ya nadie us…

\- Selma es una arqueóloga universitaria. - Kurtis sonrió – Vieja escuela. Seguro que ha hecho copias en CDs y disquetes. Sácalas.

El _hacker_ le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes. Luego se encogió de hombros, abrió un cajón a su izquierda y empezó a apilar CDs y disquetes, todos con el nombre de Selma y de su tesis.

\- Le he dicho mil veces que esto está más pasado que el pedo de una momia, pero ella ni caso.

Kurtis fue recogiendo lentamente los disquetes y CDs y colocándolos en una bolsa de tela, como si no hubiese oído nada. Ni siquiera preguntó dónde estaba Selma y por qué no estaba presente. Ya lo sabía.

\- Bien. - dijo, cerrando la bolsa con un cordón – No está mal para empezar.

Esta vez fue Zip quien levantó una ceja.

\- Para… ¿empezar?

\- ¿Crees que nací ayer, amigo? – los ojos de Kurtis lo taladraron - ¿Cuántas copias más tienes? ¿Cuántas has enviado a Bucarest? ¿Cuántas copias digitales en tu nube? ¿En tu ordenador viejo? ¿En tu portátil? ¿En tu ordenad…?

Zip había empezado a sudar bajo su camiseta.

\- Tío, no hagas esto. Este trabajo es su vida. La estás destrozando.

\- ¿Has olvidado quién la destrozó? Juraría que eras tú quien la velaba cuando estuvo en coma.

\- Joder, sí, ya lo sé. Pero la hijaputa que le hizo eso está muerta.

\- Hay mucha gente más que puede estar muerta para cuando esto se publique. - Kurtis se levantó – Con una ronda me basta, pero no creas que me has tomado el pelo. Eres el rey de los _hackers_. Volveré a por más _backups_ y, si te importa lo mínimo la vida de Selma, me los darás. O ahórrame el trabajo y bórralos tú mismo.

Por una vez, Zip guardó silencio. Pero Kurtis no había terminado.

\- Necesito que colabores en esto. Tú en particular.

El _hacker_ arqueó las cejas.

\- No jodas. ¿Para qué quiere mi ayuda Super Kurt?

El exlegionario intentó ignorar el mote.

\- Tengo que coger al cabrón que nos está rondando. Llevo años intentándolo, pero es bueno, muy bueno; y listo, muy listo. Ahora ya no tengo ni la mitad de recursos que tenía antes. -e hizo un gesto vago, tocándose la sien, para aludir no sólo a medios corrientes – Necesito cogerle de una vez. Y tú eres bueno rastreando información en canales no oficiales. Incluso más que un doble agente.

Zip se había quedado completamente serio, algo del todo extraño en él. Pero Kurtis sabía, como cualquiera que se hubiese molestado en conocer y apreciar a aquel friki, que debajo de toda esa payasonería se encontraba una mente absolutamente brillante. Y absolutamente competente.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó entonces.

\- Adolf Schäffer.

El _hacker_ frunció el entrecejo.

\- Ese hijo de la gran perra… ¿estás seguro?

Kurtis asintió.

\- Anna me ha descrito su voz, cómo sonaba, qué timbre incluso. No ha logrado deshacerse del acento alemán. Un fallo en su impecable historial.

\- Podría ser cualquiera.

\- Sólo había dos agentes en la Agencia igual de buenos, o levemente mejores, que yo. – Zip no pudo evitar una mueca, aunque sabía que Kurtis no pretendía fanfarronear. - Uno era Marten Gunderson, por eso era nuestro cabecilla. Otro era yo. El tercero era Adolf Schäffer. No me extrañó nada que él pasara a ser el jefe después de que Gunderson muriera. Es él. Después de todos estos años, ese cabrón nos está rondando.

\- ¿Y qué puede querer ahora? ¿Vengarse? Le hundimos el negocio, después de todo.

Kurtis sacudió la cabeza.

\- Para un mercenario, todo negocio es temporal. Pasamos de un trabajo a otro sin problemas. Nos adaptamos a los cambios. - sin darse cuenta, se había puesto a hablar en primera persona. – Si matan al jefe, nos buscamos otro. Si algo sale mal con un cliente, nos quitamos de en medio y pasamos al siguiente. Si el negocio se hunde, pasamos a otra cosa. En todos estos años ha tenido tiempo de sobra para reconstruirse un garito para él solo.

\- Sin embargo, ahí está, rondando al pequeño monstruo.

\- No quiere a Anna. – Kurtis se cruzó de brazos – Si la quisiese ya la tendría. – E intentó contener el deje de amargura que le producía decir aquello. - Pero va tras otra persona. La ha llamado _puta_ , según lo que ha contado Anna. Va tras una mujer.

Se hizo un espeso silencio. Zip se había quedado pensativo.

\- Puede que no tenga nada que ver con nosotros.

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí, justo en un momento donde hemos coincidido todos?

\- Yo que sé, tío. Estambul es una ciudad enorme y está llena de gente hasta las trancas. Aquí hay miles de posibles objetivos para ese matarife.

Kurtis sacudió la cabeza.

\- He desatendido este problema demasiado tiempo. No pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad. – se inclinó hacia Zip, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla de escritorio - ¿Has pensado que podría ir tras Lara, o incluso tras Selma?

Zip se estremeció.

\- Se me ocurre que quiera ir antes a por Croft…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Joder, ¿porque la tía le soltó a la flor del ejército británico en su isla?

\- Cuando la tuvo prisionera no la hirió, no la torturó, no la maltrató. Incluso reprendió a aquel italiano cabrón por intentar abusar de ella. Me querían a mí. Luego, la soltaron.

\- Fue una gran cagada por su parte. - Zip torció la boca.

\- Te digo que no quiere vengarse de eso. Un mercenario pasa página muy rápido. Es otra cosa. Es otra persona. Y tiene otros motivos.

\- Vale, tío, pero ¿por qué Selma? – Zip se encogió de hombros, impotente. – La princesa es un ser inofensivo. No hace nada mal…

\- … salvo publicar una tesis donde no sólo expone los resultados de su excavación, sino también describe con todo detalle la historia de la Cábala, los Lux Veritatis, y da nombres de todos los integrantes… el suyo incluido.

Zip se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensativo.

\- Pero ella defiende que son meras leyendas y que carece de pruebas para refutar…

\- ¿Crees que eso le va a importar a Schäffer?

\- Los mercenarios usáis… usan, digo... diversos alias.

Kurtis rió.

\- No es necesaria la cortesía. Sí, usamos diversos alias. Y nos fastidia cuando alguien nos quema uno. Puede que ya no se llame Adolf Schäffer, que haya cambiado de identidad. Pero cualquiera puede rastrear identidades… tú, por ejemplo. O yo.

El _hacker_ se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del estrecho espacio plagado de ordenadores.

\- No puedo creer que quiera matarla por algo así.

\- Se mata por mucho menos. – murmuró Kurtis, más para sí mismo que para el _hacker_. Luego pareció centrarse de nuevo. - Lo que nos lleva al punto de partida. Hay que purgar la tesis de Selma de todo elemento comprometedor, y para eso necesito _todas_ las copias. No me hagas esto más difícil.

De pronto, Zip alzó la mano, como para detenerlo.

\- Eh eh, espera tío. - el _hacker_ se volvió hacia él – Hagamos esto bien. - Kurtis alzó una ceja. Pero Zip había empezado a dar vueltas de nuevo, cada vez más excitado. - Tío, tenemos la oportunidad de hacer esto bien.

Kurtis cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Tenía su atención, que era mucho más de lo que él le había concedido en mucho tiempo.

\- Mira tío. Selma está… planeando un gran evento para presentar su tesis. - oyó al exlegionario gruñir audiblemente, pero no se detuvo. – Un evento gordo. Ha estado trabajando duro en ello. Podría ser la ocasión de oro para atrapar a ese cabrón. Si realmente es Selma, o la tesis, quien le está tocando los cojones, aparecerá por allí. Y entonces lo tendrás todo para ti.

\- Hablas de tenderle una trampa. – replicó Kurtis con calma.

\- Sí. ¡Sí!

\- ¿Y quién es el cebo? – Kurtis no pudo contener el sarcasmo - ¿Selma? ¿Lara? ¿Mi hija? ¿O todas a la vez? ¿Es de eso de lo que estás hablando? ¿De usarlas como cebo para que un asesino tenga la oportunidad de matar tres pájaros de un tiro?

Zip se pasó la mano por la frente. Había empezado a sudar.

\- Mira tío, sé que parece una locura…

\- Una puta locura. - masculló Kurtis entre dientes.

\- … pero quizá sea la única oportunidad de atraparlo. Durante años se te ha escapado. Si se nos escapa de nuevo, se quedará como un problema pendiente, jamás nos lo quitaremos de encima. ¡Como una bolsa de mierda flotando encima de nuestras cabezas, macho! Puede que vaya a por Selma o puede que no, puede que quiera a alguna de nuestras chicas, o a ninguna, pero nunca lo sabremos y nunca estaremos en paz.

Kurtis estaba en silencio ahora. Le escuchaba atentamente.

\- Pero si aprovechamos el evento en que Selma va a presentar su tesis… y efectivamente acude… le tendremos, macho. Le tendremos agarrado por los cojones. Podrás hacerte con él. Y ya te lo cargas como tú quieras, jefe. Pero nos habremos librado de él.

Dio otra vuelta rápida sobre sí mismo, y alzó el dedo.

\- Y eso sólo será posible, jefe, si quitas tus heroicas manos de encima de su tesis. Necesitamos atraerle de verdad. Que le toque bien los huevos. Que ella mencione su nombre. Que la Cábala, los Lux Veritatis, toda la historia quede expuesta. Tío, Selma ha planeado un homenaje a los Lux Veritatis y a los demás muertos, a todos aquellos que perdimos: Ivanoff… la chamán beduina esa…

\- Putai. - murmuró Kurtis. - Se llamaba Putai.

\- Ésa. ¡Joder, si hasta quiere hacerle un homenaje al viejo Von Croy, y eso que ese cabronazo me puso en la calle! Y me parece todo perfecto. Si ese matón excolega tuyo viene a por nosotros, aparecerá ahí. Es la mejor ocasión.

Kurtis le estaba mirando fijamente. Zip ya no dijo nada más. Había jugado todas sus cartas.

\- Me estás pidiendo que ponga en riesgo la vida de Selma, - murmuró Kurtis lentamente – la de Lara, la de mi madre y la de mi hija, y que las exponga como cebo en un evento que no quiero que suceda siquiera. Que las ofrezca en bandeja a un tipo que no sé si vendrá solo o con un comando, si actuará con un perfil bajo o buscará una acción terrorista, que puede venir armado hasta los dientes, o con un simple cordel de estrangular.

Zip se pasó la mano por el cuello.

\- A veces, tío, en la vida, hay que arriesgar. ¿Quieres coger al cabrón? Ése es el único camino. Y además – exclamó de pronto – joder, tenemos a Croft. Ella no es una damisela en apuros. Joder, ¡ella sola se cepilló a todos los guardias de los cuarteles de la VCI! Es tu chica, tío, la conoces de sobra. Da más miedo que un mono con dos pistolas.

Kurtis seguía en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Mira tío, - intentó Zip de nuevo – no sé qué mierdas te traes con ella últimamente, y no te culpo. La chavala es dura de roer. Pero más vale que os arregléis rápido porque tenemos que ser un equipo, o la vamos a cagar. La vamos a cagar bien cagada.

De pronto, Kurtis se movió. Recogió la bolsa de tela con las copias y se la echó al hombro.

\- Bien. - Y esto fue todo lo que dijo.

Zip levantó los brazos, exultante.

\- Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Kurtis asintió. Zip se tiró las manos a la cabeza en señal de alivio. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el exlegionario le señaló con el dedo:

\- Quiero dejarte una cosa muy clara, Zip, antes de que volvamos a ser amigos. Tú estás metido en esto, y tomarás tu parte de responsabilidad en ello. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Zip no era tan estúpido como parecía, por lo que guardó silencio y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Kurtis continuó:

\- Quiere decir que si a mi hija, o a Lara, les pasa algo por culpa de este plan tuyo – le miró con absoluta seriedad – te juro que primero las entierro y luego te mato. No me importa cuánto corras, ni lo bien que sepas esconderte. Si me haces enterrar a mi propia hija, te juro por los huesos de mi padre que emplearé el resto de mi vida en encontrarte y una vez te tenga, te mataré. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

El _hacker_ le miró en silencio durante un instante. Luego asintió lentamente.

\- Bien. - dijo Kurtis, y se alejó. Pero antes de descender las escaleras, oyó aún la voz de Zip:

\- Si te hago enterrar a tu propia hija, te juro que ni siquiera huiré. Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

Selma había organizado una pequeña expedición hacia la excavación arqueológica en Capadocia, que, de hecho, no se encontraba lejos de Göreme y sus chimeneas de hadas. La única manera de arrancar a Zip de su teclado y de su pantalla era ponerlo al volante de la furgoneta del Departamento de Arqueología para el trabajo de campo, y eso hizo, dejando también que se llevara todo el material informático que pudiese transportar. Zip seguía peleándose con la cobertura de la zona, pero esta vez, estaba seguro de que iba a ganar.

Después de cargar todo lo necesario, Selma acomodó a Marie en el asiento trasero. Luego se volvió hacia Anna, que había llegado en la motocicleta de su madre y daba vueltas alrededor del vehículo, nerviosa.

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – le ofreció Selma – Estarás más cómoda en la furgoneta.

\- ¡No! – respondió Anna, saltando de un pie a otro. Luego se suavizó – Es decir, no gracias, tía Selma. Quiero ir en la moto de papá.

Selma arqueó las cejas y miró a Lara. Ésta, todavía montada en su propia moto, se encogió de hombros.

\- Es más cómoda y segura para ella.

Aún estaba hablando cuando el rugido más grave y denso de otra motocicleta inundó el callejón. La vieja Brough Superior hizo su aparición y Kurtis la frenó al lado de la furgoneta con una destreza que no había perdido lo más mínimo en los últimos años. Llevaba una pequeña mochila colgando del brazo.

\- ¡Por fin! – Anna corrió hacia su padre, recuperó la mochila y empezó a escarbar dentro - ¿Has tocado mis cosas?

\- Sí todas y cada una de tus braguitas rosas.

Anna enrojeció.

\- ¡No uso braguitas rosas! – miró atribulada a su alrededor - ¡Está mintiendo!

Aunque bromeara, Kurtis estaba mirando fijamente a Lara, que apartó la vista, molesta, y arrancó la moto.

\- ¡Nos vemos en Capadocia! – gritó Selma, antes de apartarse para dejar paso a la motorista, que desapareció en una nube de humo.

\- Vaya mala ostia con que se ha levantado hoy. – farfulló Zip, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla. Selma lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Estás lista? Vamos. - Kurtis tendió la mano a su hija, que se acababa de ajustar la mochila a la espalda, y la ayudó a subir a su espalda. Anna se abrazó a su espalda y despidió con la mano a Marie, Zip y Selma, antes de que Kurtis arrancara la moto y desapareciera también en un rastro de humo.

\- Por favor. - murmuró Selma al cielo, antes de subir a la camioneta junto a Zip – Por favor, que todo el mundo se comporte.

\- ¡Ja! – estalló Zip.

* * *

Demasiados recuerdos. Aquella tierra tenía demasiados recuerdos.

Siempre pensó que Egipto sería su dolor, su condena, su trauma perpetuo. Pero fue fácil superar Egipto. Fue fácil volver a él. Lo que le había dolido, lo que todavía le dolía y no sabía expulsar de su interior, como un clavo retorcido que se le hubiese atascado en la boca del estómago, era haber perdido a Werner y a Putai.

Habían muerto injustamente, y ni siquiera se había podido despedir de ellos. Sí, les había vengado, pero eso no había logrado calmarla. Tenían razón los que decían que la venganza no era suficiente. Todavía tenía ese dolor allí atascado.

Lara se preguntaba si algún día podría expulsarlo.

Por lo demás, se había reconciliado con Egipto. Pero Capadocia le traía recuerdos más recientes, más vívidos, y ahora, además, más desconcertantes y dolorosos.

Había reencontrado a Kurtis en Capadocia, débil, ligeramente enfermo, pero dispuesto a luchar. En aquel mismo lugar, en aquella misma excavación.

Allí, también, había hecho el amor con él por primera vez, no muy lejos de allí, junto al arroyo en la hondonada. Allí habían concebido a Anna.

Qué doloroso era todo aquello, en aquel preciso instante.

Lara pasó los dedos por la oxidada verja de hierro que cerraba la entrada a la excavación subterránea. Luego se volvió hacia el desierto ardiente. Selma había transformado aquel lugar en un camping decente, con barracones de madera, agua corriente y luz eléctrica, equipamiento de todo tipo.

Suspirando, Lara se sentó al pie de la motocicleta y se abrazó las rodillas.

Tenía que reconstruir lentamente todos aquellos recuerdos, ponerlos en orden y darles un nuevo sentido.

 _No podemos estar a la greña mientras ella sea vulnerable._

\- Lo sé. - murmuró Lara al sol ardiente. - Lo sé. Sólo… dame tiempo.

Como respuesta a su ruego, oyó en la distancia el rugido de la familiar motocicleta.

* * *

\- Aquí estamos. - anunció Kurtis, y se quedó quieto mientras Anna saltaba al suelo sosteniéndose de su brazo. Luego desmontó él y empezó a desatar el equipaje.

Anna escrutó levemente el paisaje a su alrededor, pero de pronto, se volvió hacia él.

\- Papá.

\- ¿Mmh?

\- ¿Qué narices está pasando? Entre tú y mamá.

Kurtis suspiró y se irguió. Tenía el rostro cansado y triste.

\- Eso no tiene que preocuparte, Anna.

\- ¿Es por mí?

\- No.

Anna pegó una patada en el suelo.

\- Mientes muy mal.

Su padre se inclinaba de nuevo sobre el equipaje y lo estaba desatando hábilmente. Molesta, Anna le dio un leve puntapié.

\- ¡Contéstame!

\- Eh. - Kurtis se volvió hacia ella – Guárdate el pie para patear piedras, peque.

\- ¡Nadie me dice nada! ¡Me tratáis como una cría!

\- Los adultos se pelean. - gruñó Kurtis- Y no es la primera vez. Ya deberías saberlo.

\- Los adultos sois un asco.

\- Esa boca, peque.

La niña soltó un bufido y, girándose, se alejó.

\- ¡Está bien! – estalló - ¡Paso de vosotros!

* * *

En realidad, para Anna no era nada nuevo que sus padres se pelearan. Se peleaban, y mucho. Eran como dos volcanes en erupción, como dos bombas de relojería andantes, especialmente su madre, que bajo toda esa fría calma británica escondía un caldero de lava en ebullición. Desde que era muy pequeña recordaba a sus padres peleándose por cualquier cosa, casi siempre relacionada con su madre empeñada en algo insensato o peligroso. Pero pronto dejó de preocuparse por ello.

Primero, porque Winston, la persona que más se había ocupado de ella mientras había usado pañales, ni siquiera se inmutaba. Podían oírse gritos y portazos en la mansión sin que él dejara de tararear suavemente mientras le ponía la papilla en la boca. Nadie conocía a Lara como el viejo y cariñoso mayordomo, ni siquiera sus propios padres. Mientras Winston estuviera tranquilo, todo estaría bien.

Segundo, porque los accesos de enfado y las peleas siempre duraban muy poco, dando lugar a apasionadas reconciliaciones que, ya en su cercana adolescencia, le causaban la inevitable vergüenza ajena – no pasaba nada con besuquearse y magrearse como una puta y un borracho en una taberna, pero que lo hicieran tus padres era harina de otro costal -. Pero aquellas cochinadas eran la prueba, precisamente, de que nunca habían sido peleas realmente serias. Anna se acostumbró: aquello era normal.

Era tan cierto que sus padres no podían estar el uno sin el otro como que no podían soportarse tampoco durante demasiado tiempo. Por eso no estaban siempre juntos. Lara no había renunciado a ninguna de sus aventuras, a sus largos viajes exploratorios. Kurtis también pasada temporadas ausentes, aunque Anna no tenía demasiado claro a qué se dedicaba. Ni le importaba demasiado, siempre que volviera.

Sus padres se querían, pero los dos, a su manera, eran difíciles. Sobre todo Lara, que siempre debía salirse con la suya. Anna intuía, a su corta edad, que si su madre hubiese sido más tolerante o menos obcecada, las peleas se habrían reducido a la mitad. A menudo era la actitud paciente de su padre la que evitaba una pelea.

Sólo que esta vez parecía algo serio. Tres meses sin hablarse, peleados. Ella nunca había visto a su madre tan destrozada – ni siquiera después de que le hubiese caído un techo de vigas encima en un templo vikingo de Noruega. Y puede que, después de todo, la actitud taciturna y triste de su padre no se debiese sólo al estado de salud de Marie.

No, esta vez iba en serio. Y vaya momento habían escogido para pelearse de nuevo, ahora que ella tenía el Don, la abuela Marie se moría y la tía Selma estaba a punto de hacer la presentación del trabajo sobre Capadocia y los _Nephili_.

Desde luego, los adultos eran un asco.

* * *

\- Queridos amigos y compañeros… - empezó Selma, y paseó la mirada alrededor de los que la estaban escuchando, o al menos fingían hacerlo. Los había reunido delante de uno de los grandes barracones prefabricados, y después de haber ventilado y puesto en marcha algunos de los suministros y servicios del complejo, estaba lista para empezar. Lástima que fuera la única, pues allí, lo que veía, era a Zip, bienintencionado, pero más bien centrado en un pad que tenía en la mano y en ajustarse bien los mini-cascos que llevaba en los oídos; a Anna, que estaba en una esquina, cruzada de brazos y enfurruñada, en Marie, delicadamente sentada en un taburete pero a punto de salir volando como soplara una leve brisa, y finalmente, a ambos extremos, bien separados… a Lara y a Kurtis, los dos con una expresión que hubiese agriado la leche fresca. Especialmente Kurtis.

 _Pues menudo panorama_ , pensó Selma, desalentada. Luego carraspeó de nuevo.

\- Queridos amigos y compañeros, - continuó – os he reunido aquí después de tantos años para mostraros el resultado del trabajo de mi equipo en la universidad, que ha consistido básicamente en la remoción de los estratos IV y V de…

Anna bostezó ruidosamente, pero cerró la boca en seco al ver que Lara la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Mientras Anna recuerda sus modales. - masculló la exploradora británica – me gustaría pedirte, Selma, que aligeres un poco el discurso.

La arqueóloga turca suspiró.

\- Está bien. Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Vedlos vosotros mismos. – Se volvió hacia las puertas del barracón y sacó la llave. - Aviso que no va a ser una visión agradable.

Lara rió por lo bajo. Pero su risa murió en cuanto Selma empezó a encender luces en el interior del barracón.

\- Oh, Dios mío. – murmuró Marie. Kurtis frunció el ceño. Anna dio un largo silbido.

Y Zip, sin levantar la vista del pad, empezó a retroceder.

\- Yo me abro, troncos. Ni ganas de eso otra vez.

El barracón era enorme y espaciado. A lo largo de varios metros se sucedían una serie de mesas y tableros puestos en filas.

Ciento veinte mesas y tableros.

Ciento veinte esqueletos sobre ellas.

Los visitantes habían enmudecido, salvo Anna, que volvió a dar un silbido largo y empezó a moverse entre las mesas. Lara la siguió, peros e detuvo ante la quinta mesa mientras la niña se escurría hacia más adelante.

\- Así que los has sacado. – le dijo a Selma, que, sin embargo, se había quedado junto a Marie y a Kurtis, los dos inmóviles en su sitio.

\- Los hemos recuperado, limpiado, recolocado e identificado. – la arqueóloga hizo un vago gesto hacia unas tablas de madera colocadas junto a cada cráneo. - He de decir que la Cábala nos facilitó la tarea. Cada crucificado tenía su _titulus_.

La expresión de Kurtis se había vuelto más sombría. Era obvio que estaba tratando de contener su enfado. Pero Marie parecía súbitamente serena. Se volvió hacia Selma.

\- Enséñame a Konstantin. Quiero verlo.

Selma asintió respetuosamente y la guió hasta una habitación separada. Abriendo la puerta, la hizo pasar hacia adentro.

Kurtis no se había movido de su sitio. Lanzó una mirada furiosa a Selma:

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Honrar a los muertos. - respondió ella, y se irguió dignamente. Por un instante, Lara la admiró. - Sé que no lo apruebas, Kurtis, pero es mi trabajo. Aquí hubo una masacre, hubo un genocidio. Los muertos necesitan justic…

\- … ya hubo justicia. El precio se pagó. – de pronto, Kurtis miró a Lara - ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

Ella se sintió levemente irritada por el tono, y abrió la boca para darle una réplica agria. Pero de pronto vio a Anna, que seguía moviéndose entre las mesas llenas de esqueletos, y se contentó con cerrar la boca, encogerse de hombros y sacudir la cabeza.

\- Ven. - dijo entonces Selma, resuelta a no dejarse intimidar por él. - Tienes derecho a verle el primero.

\- Pero no a que nadie me pregunte mi jodida opinión, desde luego. - masculló el aludido, y pasó rápido, como una tromba, en pos de su madre.

Cuando Selma entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, Lara soltó un leve suspiro y se apoyó en la mesa.

Anna seguía moviéndose entre las mesas. Lara observó sus delicados labios ir pronunciando los nombres de los fallecidos.

* * *

 _Konstantin Heissturm._

El titulus reposaba sobre la mesa y, al lado, había una caja de cartón grande, cerrada con una tapa. Una ficha adherida en uno de los laterales tenía mayores datos sobre su contenido, e incluso algunos diagramas. Estaba claro qué era.

Maria se acercó vacilante hacia la mesa, sostenida por Kurtis, y observó en silencio la caja cerrada. Selma comentó:

\- Habrás observado que los demás esqueletos están extendidos sobre una mesa y estos restos, en una caja. – tragó saliva – Se debe a que no hemos podido recuperar la totalidad de ellos. Después del incendio se desprendieron de la cruz y mucho me temo que han sido dispersados por algún tipo de roedor o animal salvaje.

\- ¿Y no le ha ocurrido a ninguno más? – ante la vacilación de Selma, Marie sonrió amargamente. – Qué casualidad. Deben haber sido las mantícoras. – Luego miró hacia la caja de nuevo – Ábrela.

\- Marie, yo…

\- Ábrela, he dicho.

Selma intercambió una mirada preocupada con Kurtis. Él asintió en silencio. Selma puso sus manos delicadamente sobre la tapa y la levantó.

Al igual que en caso de los demás esqueletos, los huesos de Konstantin Heissturm, esposo de Marie y padre de Kurtis, se habían rubefactado después de que ella misma les prendiera fuego años atrás en un arrebato de rabia y desesperación. Cuando Selma y su equipo de arqueólogos y forenses habían decidido recogerlos y catalogarlos, estaban ennegrecidos y parcialmente desintegrados, pero tras la limpieza tan sólo había quedado el leve enrojecimiento debido al calor y las llamas. Y eso era lo que veían ahora, una pila de huesos enrojecidos apilada respetuosa y ordenadamente, son el cráneo, desprovisto de mandíbula, en la parte superior.

Marie deslizó las manos, deformes y temblorosas a causa de la enfermedad, por el borde de la caja. Luego introdujo la mano y acarició levemente la frente de la calavera. En otras circunstancias, Selma no habría permitido a nadie ajeno a la excavación tocar los restos, mucho menos sin guantes. Pero ella guardó silencio esta vez.

\- Es tan extraño. - comentó Marie. Su voz sonaba tranquila y serena. - La última vez que le vi con vida fue como cualquier otro día. Un hombre que habla, que camina, que respira, que ríe y que sonríe. Me cuesta tanto asimilarlo a este montón de huesos…

Durante un momento, sólo se oyó el rumor lejano del generador eléctrico que alimentaba el barracón. Luego, Selma murmuró:

\- ¿Queréis que os deje un rato a solas?

\- Sí. - suspiró Marie. – A solas con él… un poco más…

Kurtis se movió entonces. No había pronunciado una sola palabra y su rostro estaba absolutamente inexpresivo. Miró alrededor y tomó la silla que Selma le ofrecía, y ayudó a su madre a sentarse en ella, frente a la caja de huesos.

\- No.- dijo, rechazando la silla que Selma le ofrecía a él también. - Tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

Anna extendió la mano y metió los dedos en una de las cuencas de la calavera.

\- Estate quieta. - gruñó Lara- Muestra un poco de respeto por todos estos restos.

\- ¿Eso es lo que le dices a los muertos que saqueas diariamente?

\- Saqueo los muertos porque necesito ver si tienen algo útil o interesante para mí. Éstos no tienen nada. Estate quieta.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Anna retiró la mano y siguió vagando por el pasillo, mirando los esqueletos y leyendo sus nombres.

Lara la perdió de vista entonces, pues otro detalle captó su atención. Kurtis y Selma habían salido del pabellón adyacente y él le hablaba en voz baja. Durante unos minutos, la arqueóloga turca escuchó con atención lo que él le decía. De pronto, el rostro se le iluminó y, lanzando un grito de excitación, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hala, mira eso. - oyó comentar a su hija – Seguro que ya no destroza su tesis. Papá es demasiado bueno para hacer eso.

\- Qué raro. - murmuró Lara. De pronto, se puso tensa al notar que Kurtis venía hacia ella ahora. En cualquier caso, le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza hasta que se paró frente a ella.

Anna desvió la mirada hacia Selma y la vio haciendo aspavientos en silencio, indicándole que se fuera con ella.

\- Ehm, bueno, yooo… - miró alternativamente a sus padres, que sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro – yo me largo con la tía Selma. ¡Hasta luego!

Y salió corriendo.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró. Entonces Lara dijo:

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Parece que después de todo Selma no va a tirar sus años de trabajo por la borda?

\- Tengo que hablar contigo. - dijo Kurtis – Pero es importante que lo hagamos fuera, con Zip.

\- ¿Zip? – Lara arqueó las cejas.

\- Sí, Zip. - Una leve mueca asomó a la comisura de los labios del hombre - ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas otra cosa?

Lara le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes. Aquellos ojos. Aquellos ojos la volvían loca.

\- No, claro que no.- dijo, apretando los dientes. - Vamos.

Y pasó a su lado en dirección hacia la puerta.

Kurtis la observó durante unos instantes. Y de nuevo, qué absurdo, aquel flashback, aquella memoria de la primera vez en que la vio, en carne y hueso, en aquel café parisino. Todavía caminaba como una reina. No había perdido nada de su garbo.

* * *

La mujer volvió caminando lentamente a su habitación, mientras pensaba, extrañada, qué diantres había sido aquello. La recepción del hotel le había hecho bajar para comunicarle que tenía una llamada importante, pero que no podían transferirla a la habitación, a petición del que llamaba. Ya era raro que el personal del hotel se plegara a semejantes exigencias. Pero aún fue peor cuando, tras coger el auricular y decir "¿Sí?", quien fuera que había llamado había colgado inmediatamente.

Ni siquiera le había llegado a oír respirar.

Qué raro, se dijo.

Salió del ascensor y enfiló el pasillo hacia su habitación. Y entonces, apenas a cinco pasos de la puerta, se quedó parada, clavada al suelo.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta.

Una oleada de terror la asaltó. Intentó moverse, pero los pies parecían habérsele pegado a la moqueta del pasillo. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Se había dejado la puerta abierta? ¿Había olvidado cerrarla? ¿Quizá había entrado alguien del personal de limpieza? Pero no era probable a aquellas horas.

\- No tener miedo. - murmuró, temblando, el mantra con el que había sobrevivido todos aquellos años. - No tener miedo.

Por fin logró avanzar y, finalmente, empujó la puerta y entró. La habitación estaba en orden, silenciosa.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – gritó, mirando a su alrededor, haciendo uso de su rudimentario turco - ¿Hola?

Silencio.

Suspirando, se volvió hacia la puerta y la cerró. Luego anduvo hasta la cama, y entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió algo rojizo a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño.

La garra del miedo le estaba atenazando las entrañas mucho antes de que se decidiera a avanzar y abrir la puerta de un empujón. Entonces fue la realidad la que la golpeó a ella.

Alguien había abierto su bolso de maquillaje y cogido el pintalabios rojo. Con él, había escrito, hasta desgastar totalmente la barra de labios, una única palabra. La había escrito por todo el baño, cubriendo el espejo, la mampara de la ducha, las pulcras baldosas blancas, incluso el interior de la bañera. Estaba por todas partes.

 **PUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTAPUTA**

Le fallaron las rodillas y cayó contra la puerta. Luego miró a su alrededor, los ojos casi saliendo de las órbitas.

La había encontrado.

\- Eres tú, ¿verdad? – chilló, y su voz le sonó estridente y aflautada – Pues bien, ¡aquí estoy! ¡Ya me tienes! ¡Acabemos de una vez!

Silencio.

Cayendo de rodillas al suelo, gateó sobre la moqueta y, de un tirón, alzó el faldón de la amplia cama.

No había nada.

No había nadie.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Acurrucándose en posición fetal, la mujer rompió a llorar.


	9. Juguemos

**9\. Juguemos**

Lara escuchó con atención todo el discurso de Zip, sin interrumpirle ni una sola vez.

El _hacker_ se había instalado en su propio entorno, un pequeño barracón prefabricado al que había llenado, por supuesto, de ordenadores y portátiles, antenas y cables, de pantallas y monitores, de ventiladores que silbaban y rugían tratando de refrescar el asfixiante entorno saturado de máquinas, a cuyo ocupante no parecía molestarle lo más mínimo.

Cuando terminó, Lara observó de reojo a Kurtis, que se había apoyado en la puerta cerrada del barracón, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un aire huraño y ausente. Tampoco había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Tú apoyas esto? – le preguntó, sorprendida. Era fácil dirigirse a él cuando el tema a debatir no versaba sobre ellos dos… sobre su problema.

\- No.- masculló Kurtis – Pero tiene razón. Es nuestra mejor opción.

\- Así que de eso se trata. - se volvió hacia Zip - ¿Selma lo sabe?

\- Todavía no, pero se lo diré enseguida. - respondió el _hacker_ – Antes necesitábamos contar contigo, nena. De lo contrario lo vamos a tener crudo.

Lara se mantuvo silenciosa durante un instante, estudiándolo atentamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – farfulló el americano.

 _Me asusta verte tan serio_ , pensó Lara, pero en lugar de ello dijo:

\- Si Anna resulta herida…

\- … lo sé, lo sé. Me matas. - Zip suspiró y lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Kurtis – Quiero al pequeño monstruo. Para mí esto es serio, tía.

Sí, definitivamente asustaba.

Lara cambió el peso de pierna y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Yo no veo claro que quiera ir a por Selma, ni que ésos sean sus motivos. Hace tiempo que podría haberlo hecho. Selma es vulnerable, siempre ha estado indefensa, y basta con deslizarse en el Departamento de Arqueología y husmear entre sus papeles para ver lo que se trae entre manos. Nada de eso explica que un profesional como Schäffer haya esperado tanto tiempo para ponerle las manos encima. - Zip abrió la boca, pero Lara alzó la mano para detenerlo y continuó – Tampoco viene a por mí, pues ha rehusado atacar a Anna. Podría haberla secuestrado y reclamar un rescate por ella para atraernos a mí o a Kurtis. Pero no la ha tocado. No le interesa. Zip, ese hombre no viene a por nosotros.

\- No importa. – dijo Kurtis de pronto. Lara se volvió hacia él. La expresión de su rostro era sombría. - Schäffer es un cabo suelto. Odio los cabos sueltos.

\- No había terminado. - replicó Lara. Él permaneció en silencio. Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia Zip. – Desde luego que es un cabo suelto, y no me gusta tenerlo cerca. Ni lejos, realmente. Ese hombre trabajó para nuestros enemigos, servía a esa loca demente de Giselle, le puso una pistola a Marie en la cabeza, le entregó a Selma en bandeja de plata, asesinó a Ivanoff, y torturó a Kurtis durante meses. – Detrás de ella, Kurtis arqueó levemente las cejas al verse mencionado – Lo quiero muerto. Así que dime qué debo hacer.

Zip asintió, y empezó a exponerles su plan.

* * *

A Anna le encantaban las chimeneas de las hadas.

Por mágico que su nombre pareciera, en realidad poco de fantástico había en aquellas caprichosas formaciones de roca de Capadocia, nacidas de un proceso geológico de millones de años, la ceniza endurecida procedente de erupciones volcánicas y transformada en el tufo basáltico, para luego ser lentamente modeladas por la erosión. Durante la época de las persecuciones romanas, los cristianos habían huido desde Cesarea hasta la actual Göreme, donde construyeron sus casas e iglesias excavando en el tufo fácilmente maleable. Una inmensa red de complejos túneles y galerías las recorrían por dentro ahora, llegando a formar incluso auténticas ciudades subterráneas, como Derinkuyu, Kaymakli… o Edén, la antigua ciudad de los _Nephili_ , también llamada Tenebra, la cual hasta ese momento había permanecido ignorada. Pero no por mucho tiempo ya.

La niña se hartó de corretear por las galerías, seguida de cerca por una atribulada Selma que tenía cierto terror de perderla de vista, aunque sabía, y no sólo por Lara, que era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma. La razón era evitar que se metiera dentro de una casa particular o de un hotel, cosa que, a pesar de su desvelo, hizo varias veces.

Sin embargo, la cosa no pasó a mayores y tras un largo paseo, Anna se sentó en el exterior, frente a las formaciones rocosas, sacó su cuaderno de dibujo, y empezó a ordenar sus lápices al lado. Selma, aliviada, aprovechó para ir a comprar unas bebidas.

Pensaba que dibujar rocas le iba a resultar más fácil, pero no. La niña mordisqueó el lápiz, frustrada, mientras observaba sus bocetos. Aquello, en lugar de las chimeneas de las hadas, parecían…

\- Zurullos. – masculló – O pitos, para lo que valen.

Sintió el impulso de arrancar la hoja, hacer una bola de papel y tirarla lejos, como siempre hacía cuando algo no le salía como lo esperaba (es decir, el 99% de las veces), pero luego pensó que a lo mejor su padre se reiría de verlo y por qué no, el pobre necesitaba reírse un poco últimamente.

Alisó con los dedos el borde de la hoja que ya había empezado a retorcer, y de pronto una sombra le tapó el sol. Creía que sería Selma, pero al alzar la vista se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, mucho mayor que su padre, en realidad, que la miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, bonita? – dijo en turco. Como la niña se quedara mirándolo, repitió – ¿No hablas mi idioma? Vaya, qué pena. Me hubiese gustado hablar contigo. Y decirte que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo bonitos que tienes los ojos?

Anna cerró el cuaderno con un golpe seco y empezó a recoger sus lápices, pero la sombra no se movió.

\- ¿Adónde vas, bonita? No te molestes por mí. Puedes seguir dibujando. ¿Qué estabas dibujando? - Se inclinó hacia ella, como para tocarla, pero entonces ella se plantó sobre sus pies y el hombre retrocedió, azorado. - Vaya. - dijo – Eres brava, ¿eh? Bonita y brava, sí señor. Como a mí me gusta. – y extendió la mano para cogerle el brazo, pero entonces, la voz de la niña le hizo pararse en seco.

\- Tócame – le dijo en un perfecto turco – y te rompo los dientes, cerdo asqueroso.

El hombre se la quedó mirando boquiabierto. Anna tenía sus ojos azules clavados en él y una expresión, por lo demás, totalmente tranquila en el rostro. Tras recuperarse de la impresión, el hombre se echó a reír.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! Eres una pillina, ¿verd…?

\- ¿Sabes? Mi madre me ha enseñado a manejar viejos verdes como tú. Normalmente, paso de vosotros. Pero hoy me apetece partirte la boca. - dio un paso hacia él – Anda, ven, acércate. - Extendió el brazo bruscamente hacia adelante. El hombre dio un respingo y dio un paso atrás. - ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? Agárrame. - Anna arqueó las cejas – Querías hacerlo, ¿no?

El hombre vaciló. No estaba acostumbrado a que las niñas de esa edad reaccionaran así. Por detrás de Anna, distinguió a Selma, que venía rápido hacia ellos, con expresión preocupada.

Había perdido la ocasión. Y si no estaba para nada interesado en mujeres adultas, definitivamente la actitud de la niña lo había desalentado.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? – oyó a aquella zorrita gritar a sus espaldas - ¡Pensaba que te gustaban mis ojos!

Selma se detuvo al lado de Anna y miró, preocupada, al hombre que se alejaba. Luego miró a Anna, que se había vuelto a sentar tranquilamente y abría otra vez su cuaderno de dibujo.

\- ¡Anna! – exclamó la arqueóloga turca - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella se encogió de hombros, concentrada de nuevo en su dibujo.

\- Nada, tía Selma. - dijo, y mordisqueó el lápiz con expresión ausente. - No ha pasado nada.

* * *

Jean Yves estaba plantado frente a la entrada de la tumba de Loanna, sudando la gota gorda y mirando atemorizado el símbolo LV grabado en el arco de piedra. Durante un momento, dudó, entrecerrando los ojos bajo el sol abrasador. Finalmente, suspiró y se adentró – solo – en la oscuridad.

No era su estilo, maldita sea. Lo de meterse en camisa de once varas era cosa de Lara, y de Kurtis, y hasta de la pequeña cría que había salido totalmente a ellos. Él no. Él era un erudito, un estudioso. Nada bueno salía del hecho de que las ratas de biblioteca jugaran a las aventurillas. Para muestra, aquel pobre profesor rumano, Ivanoff, que había acabado con los sesos aplastados por meterse con cosas que le venían grandes.

Y a él le acabaría pasando lo mismo.

Suspirando de nuevo y vagamente controlando el temblor de sus piernas, Jean siguió avanzando vacilante mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo y sacaba su linterna.

Ya sabía que iban a estar, inmóviles, silenciosos, pero aun así dio un respingo cuando encendió la linterna y la corona de luz iluminó a los tres centinelas.

Allí estaban, plantados, los tres esqueletos con la armadura medieval de la Orden, firmes, erguidos, pacientemente esperando. Resultaba una visión aterradora, las calaveras sonrientes en la penumbra, las cuencas vacías, el leve chasquido de algún hueso al friccionar involuntariamente contra la armadura.

Muertos, y al mismo tiempo, vivos. Vigilando para siempre.

Menos mal que él era arqueólogo y estaba acostumbrado a esqueletos. Bueno, y a aquellas alturas, incluso a los andantes.

Jean se plantó frente a los Lux Veritatis y carraspeó.

 _No puedes pasar._

La voz sonó en su cabeza antes que él tuviese tiempo a pronunciar una sola palabra.

 _Sólo abriremos paso a…_

\- … a Anna _Heisstugm_. – a Jean se le daba mal pronunciar el auténtico apellido de la niña. - Sí, lo sé. Lo habéis dicho muchas veces. _Pego_ el caso es que...

 _Sólo abriremos paso a Anna Heissturm. Tráela._

\- Estoy en ello. - Jean Yves carraspeó. – _Laga_ va a _venig_ _pgonto_ y a _tgaeg_ a la niña, ya veréis. Pero _mientgas_ tanto…

 _Nadie entra en el santuario de la Amazona sin que la Hija de la Luz lo permita. Tráenos a Anna Heissturm._

\- _Pego_ vamos a _veg_ , _Laga_ es la Amazona también, _pog_ qué no…

 _Honramos a la nueva Amazona, a su sacrificio y a su regalo al mundo, la Hija de la Luz, Anna Heissturm. Pero sólo ella abrirá el camino. Tráenos a la Hija de la Luz._

 _\- Pego paga_ qué _quegéis_ a la _pobge cgiatuga,_ sólo es una niña…

 _Sólo a ella lo revelaremos. Tráenosla._

\- Sois un montón de huesos estúpido y cabezota. - gruñó el francés, irritado. Dando media vuelta, se alejó en dirección contraria. - _Volvegé_. Con la niña. Y entonces ya _vegemos_.

No hubo respuesta. Inmóviles, los Lux Veritatis siguieron guardando celosamente su puesto.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. El tiempo nada significaba para ellos.

* * *

El plan estaba claro mucho antes de que Selma regresara de la larga excursión con Anna y se desplomara, hecha polvo, en una de las sillas de plástico del barracón de Zip, mientras la niña corría a enseñarle los dibujos a su abuela. Durante ese intervalo de tiempo, Lara, Kurtis y el _hacker_ le pusieron al corriente, en voz baja, de todo lo ocurrido.

Ella los escuchó boquiabierta. Finalmente dijo:

\- O sea, que voy a presentar mi tesis en medio de una trampa para cazar a ese… ese asesino. ¿Y quién es el cebo, yo? – se volvió hacia Kurtis – Así te vengas de todo este asunto, ¿verdad?

\- _Todos_ somos el cebo, Selma. – respondió él lacónicamente, ignorando su última afirmación. – Incluso Anna, que ni siquiera había nacido cuando esta mierda empezó.

La arqueóloga parpadeó durante unos momentos. Luego miró a Zip, que desvió la mirada, incómodo, y finalmente a Lara.

\- No dices nada. - interpeló a la exploradora – Te debe parecer bien todo este circo.

\- Es lo menos que puedes esperar por la que has liado, Selma. - Lara se encogió de hombros – Deberías habernos dicho mucho antes lo que te traías entre manos. Y sí, por mí funciona.

\- Claro que por ti funciona, Lara. Tú estás como una cabra. - Selma se giró de nuevo hacia Kurtis – Pero tú, arriesgando la vida de la niña… eso no lo esperaba de ti.

\- Eh, princesa, déjale. – masculló Zip – No le provoques. Me ha costado mucho convencerle de que te deje vía libre. Tú ahora haz tu trabajo, y del resto nos ocuparemos los pros, ¿vale?

La turca asintió lentamente, y entonces dijo:

\- Quiero las cosas a mi manera. Quiero la lectura y defensa de la tesis tal cual la escribí. Quiero la presentación y la gala nocturna. Y quiero el acto de honor y el memorial a los Lux Veritatis. Expondremos los restos en una exposición y luego serán enterrados en un monumento en su honor, como ya he dispuesto con Patrimonio. – la mandíbula de Kurtis se tensó. Lara podía ver claramente que se estaba mordiendo la lengua. - Tan sólo podréis llevaros los restos de Konstantin, si es que así lo queréis.

\- No, quédatelos. - masculló el ex legionario ácidamente. - Tu circo de esperpentos no será lo mismo sin el actor principal.

\- Eres un cabrón. - soltó de repente la turca. Zip dio un respingo.

\- Basta, Selma. - Lara la atravesó con la mirada. - Estás perdiendo tus modales.

\- ¡Estoy haciendo esto por él y por su maldita gente! – estalló la arqueóloga, señalando a Kurtis - ¡Todo esto es por él, por hacerle justicia a él y a sus muertos!

\- Mis muertos pueden irse al carajo. – respondió Kurtis. – Me preocupan los vivos. Lo último que necesito es gente removiendo la mierda del pasado. Haz lo que te dé la gana – dijo mirando a Selma – pero ni se te ocurra mencionarme a mí, a mi madre o a Anna. Los demás podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana también. – y separándose de la pared, salió del barracón y cerró de un portazo brutal.

Selma dio un respingo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego respiró hondo y se encaró con Lara:

\- ¿Qué diantres le has hecho a éste? ¡Está insoportable!

* * *

Kurtis atravesó el patio polvoriento a zancadas, como una ola de furia, y descargó un puñetazo contra la puerta del barracón de los restos humanos, abriendo la puerta y haciéndola estrellarse contra la pared contraria.

Se arrepintió casi al instante de haber perdido el control de aquella manera, por haber perdido los estribos otra vez delante de Lara, por haber hablado de esa manera a Selma, y, sobre todo, porque a pocos pasos de él estaba Anna, junto a las mesas con los esqueletos, mirándolo boquiabierta y con el cuaderno apretado contra el pecho.

Su ira se derritió como el hielo en el verano. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la niña soltó un largo silbido que lo interrumpió.

\- Vaya, cómo está el patio. – bajó la mirada hacia el cuaderno y dijo – Iba a enseñarte unos zurullos que he hecho, pero ya veo que no está el horno para bollos. Más tarde. – Se escurrió a su lado, para pasar de largo, cuando notó la mano cálida de su padre en el hombro.

\- Anna… - empezó, pero de pronto la niña frunció el ceño y se volvió bruscamente hacia las mesas llenas de esqueletos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – murmuró.

\- ¿El qué? – dijo Kurtis, mirando en dirección a los huesos.

Anna seguía inmóvil, con la vista clavada en las mesas. De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos y se puso pálida.

\- Ay, mierda.

En otras circunstancias debería haberle reñido por soltar un taco, pero Kurtis intuyó lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Dime qué ves.

Anna parpadeó.

\- No… no veo nada. Pero… - dio un respingo, soltó el cuaderno, que se estrelló a sus pies, y se tapó los oídos con las manos - ¡Ay!

Las manos de su padre la sujetaron por los hombros y le dieron la vuelta como si fuera una peonza. Se encontró mirándolo cara a cara, el ex legionario inclinado sobre ella.

\- Anna, dime de una vez qué pasa. – alcanzó a ver moverse sus labios y a intuir su voz grave, aunque no le podía oír. No con aquel estruendo en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ay! – gritó de nuevo Anna - ¡Diles que paren! ¡Diles que se callen! ¡No paran de hablar todos a la vez!

\- ¿Quiénes?

Con un dedo tembloroso, Anna se giró y señaló hacia los esqueletos. Luego, en una reacción vulnerable e infantil, se abrazó a la cintura de su padre y hundió la cara en su pecho.

* * *

\- ¿Y qué decían? – preguntó Lara, acuclillada frente a su hija. La niña estaba sentada en su cama, con un plato de sopa caliente en las manos, porque no dejaba de titiritar. Se había quedado aferrada a la mano de Kurtis durante un buen rato, pero por fin lo había soltado.

Anna estudió a su madre durante unos instantes y entonces miró de reojo a su padre. Éste, sentado junto a ella, asintió.

\- Decían _Ve a Egipto_ , mamá.

Durante un momento, Lara ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que Anna había dicho. Se había quedado de piedra tras aquel intercambio de miradas. Una punzada de celos, absurda, irracional, se le formó en la boca del estómago y le retorció las entrañas.

Anna había consultado a Kurtis silenciosamente antes de hablar con ella. Había pedido permiso a su padre para hablarle a ella, ¡su madre!

Instintivamente, Lara se mordió el labio inferior e intentó controlar su ira. Tener celos a aquellas alturas era estúpido, lo sabía. Anna siempre había estado ligada a Kurtis, de un modo en que ella nunca había logrado estarlo con su propia hija. Había una conexión especial entre padre e hija, algo muy anterior a que ella manifestara el Don. Quizá fuera, precisamente, el Don, aquella magia latente, o los genes, o la sangre, o el amor. Lara había aprendido a amar a la carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre. Kurtis la había amado desde que era sólo una posibilidad.

Había aceptado con naturalidad que así tenía que ser, y en realidad, esa conexión tan especial entre Anna y Kurtis le hacía las cosas más fáciles. Una parte de ella nunca se acostumbraría a ser madre. Una parte de ella nunca lo conseguiría. Y lo tenía asumido.

Por eso, era rematadamente absurdo y rematadamente insensato sentir celos, en aquel instante, de aquel intercambio de miradas. Pero los sintió – y eso la enfurecía.

\- Ve a Egipto. - repitió Lara lentamente, intentando centrarse en el mensaje.

\- Sí. - murmuró la niña, y se metió una cucharada de sopa en la boca. - ¡Puaj! ¿Quién ha hecho esto? Seguro que ha sido la tía Selma.

\- ¿Y qué más? – interrogó Lara.

\- Decían muchas cosas. – a pesar de quejarse, Anna seguía tomándose la sopa. – Todos hablando a la vez, voces metidas en mi cabeza. – consultó de nuevo a su padre con la mirada - ¿Seguro que no estoy para el loquero?

Kurtis asintió lentamente. Una ligera sonrisa se insinuó en la comisura de sus labios, luego se desvaneció.

\- Y eso, que quieren que vaya a Egipto. Que la Amazona me espera. La antigua, lady Loanna, no tú, mamá. Y me llaman Anna _Heissturm_. - sonrió retorcidamente entonces – Suena guay y todo.

Lara se incorporó lentamente.

\- Jean Yves se pondrá loco de contento. Hoy ha vuelto a llamar pidiéndome que te lleve allí. – le dijo.

\- Tío Jean lo quiere, los muertos lo quieren… ¿a qué esperamos? – Anna balanceó alegremente las piernas – Esas cosas no pueden hacerme daño, ¿verdad? Me dijiste que no atacaban a papá.

\- A mí sí me atacaban. - gruñó Lara.

\- Pero es que tú entrabas a robar cosas, mamá. Como siempre.

* * *

Aquella noche y sin esperar a que nadie se lo propusiera, Kurtis se sentó solo junto a la fogata del campamento para hacer la guardia. Seguía dándole vueltas a todo: al temerario plan para atrapar a Schäffer, a los malditos muertos que Selma se empeñaba en desenterrar y que ahora hablaban a su hija, y la llamaban a la tumba de Loanna.

Y en Lara. Sobre todo, en Lara.

No podía hacer nada con eso, más que resignarse. Pero el futuro de su hija le llenaba de zozobra. Qué querían aquellos malditos muertos. Qué verdad horrible querían revelarle. Por qué la llamaban.

¿Es que nunca iban a tener paz?

Si al menos Lara estuviera con él… no tenerla de su parte lo desgarraba. La necesitaba. Necesitaba su fuerza, su convicción. Necesitaba su aire de reina y su absoluta autoconfianza, la seguridad de que sabrían manejar las cosas, la seguridad de que pondrían solución a todo. Su inquebrantable fe en sí misma.

Y también la quería de nuevo entre sus brazos, maldita fuera, y besarla en la boca, y hacerle el amor. Pero ella no lo quería.

No lo quería.

No lo soportaba.

Las llamas danzaron frente a él durante horas. Luego, exhausto, el sueño se apoderó de él sin que se diese cuenta.

* * *

 _Creyó que lo tenía todo bajo control, que estaba preparado. Se equivocó._

 _Al fin y al cabo, tenía muchos años de experiencia a sus espaldas. Lo llamaban Cazador de Demonios, pero demonios no era lo único que cazaba. La sangre de los Navajo y un brutal entrenamiento le habían convertido en uno de los predadores más peligrosos del planeta – aunque ni él mismo lo sabía, y si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, se habría reído._

 _Kurtis sabía moverse en las sombras, el anonimato era su escudo. Se le daba bien borrar su rastro y eliminar pruebas, o testigos, para el caso. Aun así, no se confió. No era un estúpido. Aquella adorable criatura, la exploradora británica, Lara Croft, era también una predadora, y aunque ni de lejos una que fuese discreta, también era peligrosa. Y letal._

 _Un paso en falso, y estaría muerto. Y aunque morir a manos de semejante mujer sería un honor – considerando todas las cosas asquerosas que habían intentado matarlo durante años – Kurtis no tenía la intención de morir en sus manos. Sus planes eran distintos._

 _Por suerte para él, la mujer atravesaba una fase difícil. Debía estar cansada, o deprimida, o ambas cosas a la vez, porque fue fácil seguirla e incluso, anticiparse a ella. Extraño. Kurtis incluso se permitió que lo viera más de una vez, hasta el punto de que ella empezó a sospechar._

 _Temerario, lo sabía. Pero aún dentro de sus planes. Aún bajo su control._

 _Ni siquiera le sorprendió que ella fuese capaz de entrar en la fortaleza de su Orden bajo el Louvre, y de que regresara con la preciada Pintura Obscura. Kurtis podría haber intervenido, ofrecido su ayuda. Al fin y al cabo, para hacerse con la Pintura era necesario lidiar con su autor, el fallecido, pero todavía furioso Hermano Obscura. Cualquier iniciado en la Orden sabía eso. El espíritu del guardián lucharía enconadamente contra cualquiera que intentase tocar la Pintura – salvo un hermano, claro._

 _Podría haberla ayudado. En lugar de eso, la esperó en el Louvre._

 _No confiaba lo más mínimo en ella. Como debía ser._

 _En principio el plan era sencillo. Esperar a que saliera – no tenía la menor duda de que lo haría. No la conocía de nada, pero lo sabía. Lara Croft siempre salía. Incluso cuando una pirámide se le había caído encima en Egipto, ella se las había apañado para volver. Vendría._

 _Y luego, sorprenderla por detrás y, a punta de pistola, robarle la Pintura. Sin hacerle daño. Nada. Ni un rasguño. Ni siquiera un golpe para dejarla inconsciente y protegerse a sí mismo._

 _Sólo un bestia golpearía a semejante criatura, y aunque él básicamente lo era, tenía todavía ciertos estándares morales. Al menos con ella – con una mujer que, lo sabía perfectamente, no tendría reparos en romperle todos los dientes de la boca de un puñetazo._

 _No hacerle daño. No hacerle daño._

 _Su primer error fue estar tan seguro de sí mismo. El segundo, subestimar su naturaleza de hombre, ese impulso sexual, primario, que tan bien conocía, el pulso de la vida, de cualquier macho perteneciente a una especie mamífera._

 _Vamos, pensar con la polla, como decían en la Legión._

 _Durante años, Kurtis había aprendido a domar su cuerpo, a no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos sexuales. Autocontrol. Había sido fácil después del brutal entrenamiento de la Orden. Y, además, la imagen de su madre a punto de ser violada por los sicarios de La Cábala nunca le había abandonado del todo. Él mataba, él torturaba, él pegaba y hacía muchas otras cosas deleznables – las había hecho bajo órdenes y las había hecho por dinero. Pero él no abusaba de nadie._

 _No era un violador. Nunca lo había sido, y no lo sería jamás._

 _Además, no es que lo hubiese necesitado. No tenía que perseguir a las mujeres – ellas venían a él. Por eso, aunque su autocontrol voluntario había despertado alguna que otra burla entre sus compañeros de la Legión – siempre compitiendo entre sí por las hazañas sexuales, como era normal entre los hombres – semejantes burlas se acallaban al descubrir que, en efecto, las mujeres acudían a él voluntariamente, y más que decididas._

 _El guapo de Trent, cómo no._

 _En el Café Metro se había quedado mudo y con la boca seca al tenerla cerca, cosa que no le había pasado nunca con ninguna otra mujer – pero es que ella no era como ninguna otra mujer._

 _No había mujeres como ella. Sólo ella._

 _Por eso fue un tremendo error confiar tanto en su autocontrol. Porque ella no era como nadie que jamás hubiese tenido entre sus brazos, o bajo él, o sobre él._

 _Ella era única._

 _Creyó que lo tenía todo bajo control, que estaba preparado. Se equivocó._

 _Apenas la tocó, se dejó llevar por su instinto. El más primario._

* * *

Una mano le tocó el hombro. Dio un respingo y se incorporó, la mano ya sobre la pistola y el seguro quitado.

Lara estaba frente a él. Lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te has dormido. - una delicada sonrisa asomó a sus labios – Te has dormido en medio de la guardia.

Con los ojos enrojecidos, Kurtis miró a su alrededor. Aún era negra noche. Soltó un gruñido y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo dormirte en una guardia. - dijo Lara, divertida. - Debes estar realmente cansado.

Él se estiró y se recolocó en su posición, murmurando:

\- Bueno, ya estoy despierto.

\- No, ve a dormir. He venido a reemplazarte.

Él se quedó mirándola, ante lo cual Lara enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Qué? Siempre nos hemos turnado para las guardias. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

\- Creía que no querías estar a mi lado.

Lara frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Quieres o no que te reemplace?

Kurtis la observó en silencio unos instantes. Luego se levantó.

\- De acuerdo. - murmuró. _Gracias_ , pensó. Pero no lo dijo.

Anduvo hacia su barracón en medio de la oscuridad, sin volver la mirada hacia atrás.

* * *

 _Apenas la tocó, se dejó llevar por su instinto. El más primario._

 _Era imposible que aquella mujer tan dura, con las manos encallecidas y estropeadas de tanto accionar gatillos, recargar armas de fuego y trepar por salientes y rocas tuviese la piel tan cálida, tan suave, tan amelocotonada como la piel de una reina._

 _Pero la tenía._

 _Sintió acrecentarse su deseo hacia ella tras apoyar el cañón de la Boran en la parte trasera de su cabeza y notar cómo se tensaba, cómo se daba cuenta, lenta, horriblemente, de que había caído en su trampa. Se acercó a ella por detrás, la tomó del brazo, desvió el cañón hacia su sien. Ella giró el rostro, intentó mirarlo. Él la obligó de nuevo a mirar hacia adelante, empujándola suavemente con el frío cañón._

 _No, dulzura. Todavía no._

 _Dios santo, qué piel tan suave tenía. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano grande, cálida, áspera también, se deslizaba por ese brazo sedoso en dirección a la pistola que ella sostenía en su mano izquierda, la despejó de ella y luego… la acarició._

 _Qué coño estás haciendo, Trent._

 _Al menos tuvo la decencia de alejar las caderas de sus nalgas. No había forma de controlar lo que le estaba ardiendo allí abajo, pero cuanto menos evitaría que ella lo notase. Al menos, conservaría ese espacio de respeto, de dignidad._

 _Él no era ningún cerdo. O al menos, no quería serlo. Pero era muy difícil resistirse a aquella tentación._

 _Notó la piel de ella erizarse cuando su mano se deslizó delicadamente por su vientre hasta su cadera contraria – la piel era todavía más suave allí, como el vientre de una diosa. Tomó la otra pistola, la sacó de la cartuchera y la dejó caer, siempre sin dejar de presionar el cañón contra ella, siempre sin dejar de observarla. Estaba tensa, palpitante, podía oír su respiración agitada._

 _Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué pensaba. Pero entre sus muchos poderes, el de leer la mente no estaba entre ellos. Y no es que se quejara. Aquel misterio, al fin y al cabo, era un tormento de lo más dulce._

 _Le sorprendió ver la mandíbula de la mujer tensarse con furia cuando le abrió la mochila y le sacó la Pintura del interior. Pero claro, hombre. No estaba ante una damisela en apuros, ni siquiera ante una niña mimada, como algunos decían. Podía soportar aquel roce indeseado, aquella proximidad indecente, aquel contacto erótico. Pero no podía soportar que le robasen el fruto de su esfuerzo._

 _Kurtis se recordó a sí mismo que estaba ante una experta asesina y que acababa de desatar su ira, si es que no lo había hecho antes._

 _Tenía que retroceder ahora, dejarla, irse. Ya tenía la Pintura. Ya estaba desarmada – al menos, de armas de fuego. Debía moverse, alejarse, dejarlo estar por el momento._

 _En lugar de ello, se encontró presionando el cañón de la Boran con más fuerza contra su mentón, obligándola a levantar levemente la cabeza, para poder observarla mejor, para oler mejor su aroma – sudor, cuero y pólvora, agua estancada y tierra, un olor nada femenino, pero su olor, después de todo – un olor que lo estaba volviendo loco._

 _Qué coño estás haciendo, Trent._

 _Dios, Dios, Dios. Qué mujer. Qué criatura tan única. La piel tirante de los pómulos, la fina línea de la mandíbula, tan femenina, el delicado cuello, y sobre todo, aquellos labios, aunque apretados en un gesto de furia, aquella boca que se moría por besar, por morder, hasta hacerla sangrar._

 _Y todas las cosas que le gustaría hacerle pasando por su mente en un único instante._

 _Nunca ha sido buena idea pensar con la polla. Él lo sabía._

 _A pesar de lo cual, ella logró cogerlo por sorpresa cuando giró sobre sí misma, como una peonza, con la elegancia de una bailarina, la larga trenza azotándole súbitamente el rostro, y se encaró desafiante con él._

* * *

Oyó el crujido de la puerta del barracón mucho antes de estar totalmente despierto. No esperó a que la sombra se cerniera sobre él. Saltó inmediatamente de su camastro, agarró a la figura por los brazos y la derribó sobre el camastro, inmovilizándola con brazos y piernas.

\- ¡AY! – chilló la figura con voz estridente - ¡Jo!

Kurtis soltó un gruñido de frustración y se apartó de un salto. Luego tanteó en la oscuridad y encendió la luz de la lamparilla.

Parpadeando con cara de sueño, Anna estaba sentándose en su camastro mientras se frotaba las muñecas.

\- ¡Uau! – dijo - ¡Qué guay ha sido eso! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo!

\- Anna – interrumpió Kurtis, enfadado – no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca. Te he confundido con un atacante. Podría haberte roto algo.

\- Ya, pero es que…

\- ¿Me has oído?

\- Sí. - suspiró. - Pero es que…

\- No hay peros.

\- Vale.

Kurtis tomó el brazo de la niña y observó la muñeca, por donde la había agarrado. Empezaba a hincharse.

\- Va a salirte un cardenal. – masculló, furioso consigo mismo.

\- No se lo enseñaré a la abuela Angeline. - rió Anna, y guiñó un ojo, divertida. Que lady Croft no se tragaba a Kurtis era una especie de chiste privado entre ellos dos, pero esta vez el ex-legionario no estaba de humor para bromas. Anna lo vio moverse hacia una esquina del barracón y abrir un botiquín - ¡Oh, venga, papá, si no ha sido nada!

\- ¿Por qué has entrado así? – dijo él, ignorándola. Volvió con una pomada contra los golpes y empezó a extenderla por las muñecas enrojecidas de la niña.

\- Mamá está haciendo guardia, así que he supuesto que estabas dormido. No quería asustarte.

Kurtis soltó un bufido.

\- Tengo que decirte una cosa, papá.

\- Dime.

\- No he dicho toda la verdad.

Kurtis dejó de masajearle las muñecas y se quedó mirándola.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- S-sobre las calaveras que hablan.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

La niña se mordió el labio inferior.

\- N-no quería preocuparte.

\- Anna.

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé. - la niña suspiró, bajó la cabeza y balanceó incómodamente las piernas – Tengo que ser cuidadosa. Tengo que ser discreta. Pero es que…

Se detuvo.

\- Anna.

La niña inspiró un par de veces.

\- No se lo digas a la abuela Marie.

\- No lo haré. – Kurtis le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

\- El abuelo Konstantin me ha dicho una cosa.

La mano que le acariciaba el pelo se detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era él? – preguntó, sin mirarla al rostro.

\- Su voz se parecía a la tuya, papá. Aunque él sonaba más viejo.

\- ¿Y qué dijo?

Anna se inclinó hacia él, puso las manos ahuecadas alrededor de su oído y le susurró unas palabras. Kurtis permaneció inmóvil durante unos momentos. Luego se relajó.

\- No le cuentes a nadie más eso.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a mamá?

\- A ella, menos que a nadie. – Anna levantó una ceja, pero Kurtis la agarró del brazo. – Promételo.

\- Vale, vale, lo prometo. – la niña suspiró – Sigues enfadado con ella, ¿verdad?

Kurtis apartó la mirada.

\- No estoy enfadado con ella. Y ahora vete a dormir.

\- Papá…

\- Vete a dormir, Anna. Hablaremos mañana.

Incluso ella sabía hasta qué punto se podía abusar de la paciencia de Kurtis. Dio un suspiro, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, se volvió hacia él.

\- Quiero ir a Egipto, papá. Quiero saber lo que los centinelas quieren. – y alzó un dedo – Lo aviso ya para evitar que os peléis otra vez por mi culpa.

\- Nadie se ha peleado por tu culpa, Anna.

La niña sonrió, descubriendo su hilera de dientes blancos. Estaba bonita cuando sonreía. Se parecía tanto a Lara.

\- Mentiroso. - le dijo con cariño, y se perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Cuando la tuvo frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, reconociéndolo de inmediato, se le secó la saliva en la boca de nuevo. Pero era rápido, e incluso en aquellas circunstancias no se dejó ganar el pulso. Apoyó rápidamente el cañón de la pistola en el hombro de la mujer, para recordarle quién seguía controlando la situación._

 _Sin embargo, en aquel momento ocurrió algo inesperado. Ella perdió todo interés en resistirse._

 _Ni en sus más alocadas fantasías, ni en sus más íntimos sueños, podría él haber imaginado algo así. Que aquella mujer de ensueño, la que había poblado sus pensamientos durante años, la que lo dejaba sin aliento, lo mirara de esa manera. Como si él fuera lo único que quedara en el mundo. Como si él fuera… todo._

 _Sus ojos eran de un color castaño avellana, sorprendentemente cálidos y expresivos en una mujer que tenía fama de fría e implacable. Aquella mirada lo acarició como unos dedos suaves, como un golpe de brisa fresca, como un beso fugaz. Los labios coralinos se entreabrieron, revelando la humedad interior, y oyó como la respiración de ella se aceleraba._

 _Y entonces ella se inclinó hacia él._

 _No podía ser. No podía ser._

 _Era una trampa. Un truco. Qué lista era. Qué rematadamente lista._

 _Se imaginó cediendo. Apartando la pistola. Tomándola en sus brazos. Y se imaginó besándola, entregándose a ella, devorando aquella boca cuyo aliento cálido ya casi podía respirar, mordiendo aquellos labios, deslizando la lengua en el interior de su boca._

 _Por qué no. Y si luego era una maldita trampa, que lo matara. Que lo ejecutara. No existía mejor forma de morir en el mundo. Joder, durante años había estado a punto de morir de mil formas lentas y horribles, a manos de seres nauseabundos._

 _Besarla en la boca y luego morir sería un maldito privilegio._

 _Claro que sería una pena, porque no tendría ocasión de hacerle el amor._

 _Otra vez pensando con la polla, Trent._

 _La cordura se impuso. No había sobrevivido tanto tiempo dejándose llevar por impulsos. Endureció el rostro y presionó con más fuerza el cañón de la Boran contra el hombro de la mujer, deteniéndola cuando ya su rostro se acercaba de forma peligrosa al suyo. Los ojos de ella, fijos en su boca, en sus labios, se alzaron de nuevo, confusos, hasta sus ojos. Él sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar._

 _Aquello no parecía una maldita trampa. Parecía real, jodidamente real. Estaba realmente confusa._

 _¿Había estado a punto de besarlo? ¿De verdad? ¿Voluntariamente?_

 _Leyó la decepción en sus ojos y con ella, la verdad._

 _Dios. Dios. Dios._

 _En contra de su voluntad, en contra de su deseo, del ardor de su cuerpo y de su alma misma, Kurtis retrocedió lentamente, dejándola clavada en su sitio. Ella bajó la mirada, confusa, y se recolocó en su posición, todavía no librada del embrujo, del desencanto, del deseo frustrado._

 _No, así no, clamó él. Si de verdad no era una ilusión, si en verdad podía tener a esta mujer, no lo haría de esta manera. No un beso a punto de pistola, no entre dos absolutos desconocidos, no en medio de un museo lleno de mercenarios – recordó súbitamente – liderados por su condenado ex jefe._

 _Pocas cosas en el mundo había deseado él con tanta fuerza como ahora deseaba a esa mujer. Pero no la tendría de cualquier manera, ni a la fuerza._

 _Él no era un chapucero. Era un seductor. La quería, pero la tendría voluntariamente, como había tenido a las otras. Ella vendría a él voluntariamente, porque lo quisiera, porque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas._

 _La tendría de esta manera, o no la tendría en absoluto._

 _Volveré, le dijo mentalmente. Volveré y retomaremos esto._

 _Convocó de nuevo junto a sí su fiel arma, ya liberado de la ola de fuego que le consumía el cuerpo. Sonrió confiado, se relajó._

 _Incluso se sentía con ganas de jugar._

 _Antes de que se diera la vuelta para huir, ya sabía que ella correría detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarle._

 _Ven, preciosa._

 _Juguemos._


	10. Promesa

**10\. Promesa**

La hermosa mujer permaneció dos horas en la cafetería de la facultad. No porque no tuviera realmente nada que hacer, ni porque estuviera esperando a nadie.

Permaneció allí porque se sentía más segura. Ni siquiera durante las horas de clase la cantina quedaba totalmente vacía, siempre había alumnos que faltaban a clase, o que mataban el tiempo entre clase, o profesores con huecos u horas libres que bajaban a despejarse un poco. En cualquier caso, nunca estaba sola.

Y estar sola, en aquellas circunstancias, era lo que más la aterraba. Él no la atacaría allí, no intentaría matarla, no en público, no delante de testigos. Le conocía bien. Su perseguidor era un profesional, y los profesionales no dejaban rastro, ni se exponían a ser vistos o reconocidos.

O por lo menos eso creía.

Dos largas horas con la taza de café vacía frente a ella, con una mano rodeándola y la otra sobre un enorme manual sobre arqueología paleocristiana de la región de Capadocia, escrito por la doctora Selma Al-Jazira, graduada de aquella misma universidad. Un ámbito que no le era en absoluto ajeno, una arqueóloga que ella conocía bien. Aunque en aquel momento el manual era más bien una maniobra de distracción.

Si fingía leer, levantaría menos sospechas. Si fingía leer, nadie, particularmente un hombre, vendría a molestarla. Ya se había acostumbrado a que siempre le sería difícil pasar desapercibida, ni siquiera con pañuelo y gafas de sol. Pero podía evitar que la molestasen.

Un grupo de estudiantes se sentó en la mesa frente a ella. La mujer pasó discretamente una página del manual y fingió observar con detenimiento los diagramas de la excavación cercana a Göreme de la cual hacía años que la doctora Al-Jazira se encargaba.

Era muy fácil oír lo que los alumnos comentaban, despreocupados.

\- … dicen que en una semana presenta su tesis y que luego hay una especie de gala.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De gala, tío. Una gala nocturna con su cóctel y todos los peces gordos de la universidad…

\- ¿Una cena pija por una tesis? ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso?

\- Al-Jazira ha encontrado algo gordo ahí abajo. Hace años que no se habla de otra cosa. Yo he oído decir…

El estudiante bajó la voz, pero la mujer tenía el oído fino.

\- ¡… que ha encontrado Nephili!

Otra estudiante, una chica, soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Otra vez a vueltas con esa gilipollez? Hace años que se dice que ha encontrado Nephili. Es una leyenda, macho. Esas cosas no existen.

\- Pues la National Geographic está revolucionada, guapa. Llevan meses que no la dejan en paz con eso.

\- Mientras no vengan los del History Channel y sus aliens…

\- ¿Qué aliens ni qué cojones, tíos? – otro de los jóvenes dio un palmetazo en la mesa – Dejaos de polleces. Lo que ha encontrado es un montón de muertos. Eso he oído. ¡Cientos de muertos!

\- ¿Una cena especial por un puñado de muertos? Qué mal gusto, tío.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué otra cosa le queda a un arqueólogo? O ruinas o muertos.

\- A mí me han dicho que…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Qué!

\- Que Lara Croft va a estar allí…

Un coro de exclamaciones y gritos excitados, seguido de diversas consideraciones sobre el atractivo físico de la exploradora británica que a la mujer no le interesaban en absoluto, por lo que dejó de escuchar.

Lentamente, deslizó el dedo por el borde de la taza de café, que aún tenía las marcas de su barra de labios.

 _Los Lux Veritatis_ , pensó. El horrendo cementerio de Tenebra. Las víctimas de la masacre iban a salir a la luz. Y sí, si aquellos restos eran revelados, por qué no lo de los Nephili.

Siempre había creído que Selma Al-Jazira era una estúpida ingenua, una soñadora metida en algo que le venía demasiado grande. Nunca se molestó en liquidarla – cuando tenía poder para hacerlo – porque la consideraba insignificante, mucho menos que a una mosca. Una hormiga, a la que no valía la pena ni el esfuerzo de aplastar.

Pero quizá él ahora la aplastaría.

\- Estás loca, doctora. - murmuró la mujer en voz apenas audible – Completamente loca.

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

Anna frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, aparentemente estúpida, de su madre.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Además, papá ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo. Se lo dije anoche.

Selma, que estaba clasificando unos papeles en su escritorio, miró de reojo a Lara, atenta a su reacción.

La exploradora británica, cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra la pared del barracón, alzó una ceja en gesto de desconfianza. Kurtis, ¿estar de acuerdo con colocar a su querida niña frente a dos esqueletos armados? Sí, claro.

Anna enrojeció levemente.

\- Bueno…. Ehhh…. Yo creo que sí está de acuerdo.

\- Ah, claro, tú _crees_. - Lara esbozó una mueca torcida – Eso ya me cuadra más.

\- Son Lux Veritatis como él… como yo, mamá. No me harán daño.

\- ¿Y por qué querrías ir?

Otra pregunta estúpida. Qué rara estaba su madre últimamente. No parecía ella.

Incómoda, Anna fue cambiando el peso de pierna.

\- Ehr, bueno… curiosidad. ¡Nunca he visto esqueletos andantes! – alzó las manos en un gesto frustrado - ¡No es justo! ¡Tú has visto cientos de esqueletos armados y andantes!

\- Está bien. - Lara sonrió levemente. – Pero antes hablaré con tu padre.

\- A ser posible, sin pelearos, ¿vale? – Anna dio media vuelta, sacudiendo la coleta a su espalda, y salió rápidamente del barracón, dejando a Lara boquiabierta por su descaro.

No tuvo tiempo de recriminarle, entre otras cosas, porque la risita de Selma a sus espaldas la distrajo.

\- Bueno, ya se dice… los niños nunca mienten. – murmuró la arqueóloga.

\- No creo, en cualquier caso, que sea el momento apropiado para viajes a Egipto.

\- No, ¿verdad? Ya está todo suficientemente tenso. - Selma se miró distraídamente las uñas, y luego añadió de pronto - ¿Cuándo vas a ser sincera conmigo, Lara?

La exploradora británica se giró hacia ella. Durante un momento, la turca pensó que le iba a arquear una ceja, darle una seca réplica o cualquier otro exabrupto con el que ella solía escudarse para eludir preguntas molestas. Pero Lara se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a observar en silencio a Selma.

 _Ahora o nunca_ , pensó la turca.

\- ¿Sabes qué me dijo Anna anoche, cuando la mandaste a dormir conmigo por tu guardia? – Selma chasqueó la lengua – Me preguntó si se iba a quedar sin padre.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Lara, súbitamente perpleja. - ¿Por qué iba a quedarse sin padre?

\- Porque tú ibas a echarle.

Funcionó. Lara, se dio la vuelta, molesta, y masculló:

\- Yo no voy a echarle.

\- Ya lo has hecho, Lara. Sólo te falta darle la patada y mandarlo a tomar por saco.

\- No me hables así. – la británica se giró hacia la arqueóloga. Una lenta cólera empezaba a espesarse en el tono de su voz. – Esto no es asunto tuyo, ya te lo he dicho.

Y de pronto, Selma se levantó, dio tres zancadas y se plantó ante ella, acercando su rostro al de Lara. La exploradora seguía siendo casi una cabeza más alta que ella y su musculosa figura imponía en comparación a la delicada Selma, pero la turca le había perdido el miedo hacía mucho.

\- No, no lo es. - admitió la turca tranquilamente – Pero la verdad es que ya me he cansado de vuestras tonterías. Dejaré de lado mi propia carrera, mi tesis y el hecho de que un asesino nos ronda vete a saber por qué. Piensa en Marie, que se está muriendo. Y, sobre todo, piensa en tu hija, que, aunque parece no hablar contigo, a mí me dijo claramente anoche que tenía miedo de que la separaras de Kurtis.

Lara le sostuvo la mirada durante un instante, luego, ante su sorpresa, cedió y se apartó.

\- Yo no haría eso. - masculló – Está muy unida a él. Siempre lo ha estado – murmuró, más para sí misma que para Selma. – Yo le di a luz, pero ha crecido ligada a él. Separarlos… sería como matarla.

\- ¿Y Kurtis? – Selma alzó una ceja – A él, ¿no lo matarías?

Lara guardó silencio.

Suspirando, Selma insistió:

\- Anna estuvo contándome que ella es una Croft, que lleva tu apellido… no el de su padre. Dice que legalmente ella te pertenece a ti, y que no consta en ningún archivo que ella tenga padre.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te metes en nuestra vida? – saltó Lara de pronto, ahora realmente enfadada. ¿Y qué diablos hace Anna hablando de eso?, pensó, aunque se mordió la lengua para no soltarlo. ¿Cómo sabía Anna siquiera eso? ¿Era posible que Kurtis…? Se dio cuenta, alterada, que su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña para ella… ¿o quizá estaba sucediendo al revés? – Es un arreglo con el que Kurtis estuvo de acuerdo en su día. Para proteger su anonimato, y también para legar a Anna todo lo que es mío. Él no tiene nad… -se mordió la lengua. No, no estaba bien hablar así del escaso patrimonio de Kurtis.

Más teniendo en cuenta que él jamás había querido tocar ni un céntimo de ella.

\- Pero, si quisieras, podrías separarlos, ¿verdad? – Selma abrió los brazos – No hay relación legal alguna entre ellos. Legalmente, Anna no tiene padre. Es hija de padre desconocido. Eso dicen los registros, al menos el que llegó a husmear en el hospital de Sri Lanka, cuando la curaron de su brecha en la cabeza.

\- Pero qué… - Lara se pasó la mano por la cara - ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? Y en cualquier caso, ¡no tengo ninguna obligación de darte explicaciones!

Le dio la espalda y fue en dirección a la puerta, pero de nuevo la voz de Selma le detuvo:

\- Ten cuidado, Lara. Casi has perdido a Kurtis, y podrías perder a tu hija también.

La mano de la exploradora se quedó congelada en el aire, a unos centímetros de tocar el pomo de la puerta. Entonces, se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. La expresión de su rostro era terrible.

\- Quieres saber qué ha pasado, ¿verdad? – su voz era fría, calma de pronto. Daba miedo, pero Selma no se inmutó. La vio lamerse los labios antes de continuar – Nos peleamos. Desde que Anna manifestó esos poderes en Sri Lanka, Kurtis ha estado actuando como un paranoico, viendo fantasmas por todas partes, tratando a Anna como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse…

\- Sufre por la niña…

\- … inoculándole esos miedos, después de todos los años en que la he criado para ser fuerte, para ser autónoma.

\- … como sufrió él durante toda su vida, por culpa de esos poderes. No puedes culparl…

\- … así que nos peleamos. La discusión fue a más, perdimos el control y él me atacó.

Selma le miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Qu- qué…?

\- Sí, me atacó. ¡Él! ¡El padre de mi hija! – alzó las manos y cerró los puños, haciendo crujir los guantes de cuero – Me puso las manos encima y me estampó contra la pared como si fuera una bolsa de basura. ¡Me envió volando a la otra punta de la habitación!

Selma se había quedado muda, mirándola estupefacta. De pronto, murmuró:

\- No te creo.

Lara soltó un bufido.

\- Créetelo o no, me da lo mismo. Así que nos peleamos porque él es débil, siempre lo ha sido, y ahora acabará por contagiarle esa debilidad a Anna.

\- ¿Débil? ¿A qué te refieres con débil? ¿Kurtis? ¿El Cazador de Demonios? ¿El Guerrero? ¿Kurtis Trent, débil? ¡Todos los que estamos aquí le debemos la vida! ¡La humanidad entera le debe la vida! ¡Tú también, Lara! ¡Él nos salvó!

\- Su fuerza es sólo física. – Lara se tocó la sien con la punta del dedo – Kurtis ha vivido siempre en una prisión, ¡una prisión que se creó él mismo! Su maldita Orden ya no existe, los poderes que lo afligen ya no existen, pero nunca se ha liberado del todo. Y ahora…

\- … ahora su hija está metida en el mismo laberinto. – Selma sacudió la cabeza – Lara, ¿cómo puedes ser tan despiadada? ¿Es que no tienes corazón? ¿Cómo hablas así de él? Él te ha querido… te ha… protegido…

\- No necesito su protección, ni la de nadie. – pero su voz sonó débil cuando lo dijo.

\- ¡Ha estado siempre a tu lado! ¡Qué cosas tan horribles dices! ¡Ya no te reconozco! – Selma empezó a dar vueltas, las manos sobre el rostro, y murmuró de pronto – Es peor de lo que yo creía…

Lara se cruzó de brazos, el rostro enrojecido de ira.

\- Piensa lo que te dé la gana, pero no voy a permitir que Anna crezca con miedo. Yo no he malgastado ni un segundo en lamentarme de que haya heredado esos poderes. Parecía lógico… la concebimos cuando él aún era un Lux Veritatis. - se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de controlar el temblor que le produjo el erótico recuerdo. - No voy a malgastar ni un maldito segundo en pensar o lamentarme y preguntarme por qué ha heredado el Don. Lo que ha sucedido, ha sucedido. ¿Qué más da? ¡Esa cosa le salvó la vida! ¡La tuve en mis brazos, Selma! – los extendió hacia ella, en un gesto apasionado – La sostuve entre los brazos mientras se sacudía como una hoja, en aquel asqueroso hospital, rodeada de toda esa gente desconocida. Se estaba muriendo…. Y de pronto estaba bien. ¡No pienso lamentarme ni un segundo! Anna está viva gracias a esos poderes que tanto odia su padre. ¡Los mismos poderes que lo mantuvieron con vida una vez y otra, cuando debió haber muerto mil veces! ¡Bienvenidos sean!

Selma había escuchado en silencio su discurso. Luego, cuando Lara terminó, la observó unos instantes y dijo con voz ahogada.

\- Ya no le quieres, ¿verdad? Anna tiene razón.

Lara guardó silencio.

\- Dios mío. - Selma se cubrió el rostro con las manos – Pobre Kurtis. Pobre Ann...

\- Basta ya. - masculló Lara – Estoy cansada de ser la mala de la película. Anna está bie…

\- ¡No, no lo está! – Selma dio un manotazo sobre la mesa - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega? Se hace la fuerte para impresionarte, para que estés orgullosa de ella, ¡para no decepcionarte! Pero vosotros dos os peleáis, su abuela se muere, le pasan cosas raras y según me ha dicho, las cosas no le van bien en el colegio…

\- ¿Cómo? – Lara parpadeó, sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? ¡Has estado tres meses aquí metida, sin hacer nada! ¡La has abandonado! ¡Vaya madre!

Selma supo que se había propasado al ver que Lara palidecía súbitamente.

\- Qué sabes tú sobre eso. – masculló. Luego inspiró profundamente y siguió: - También su padre la abandonó. Se tiró tres meses al sol en Utah, emborrachándose, o eso me dijo. – se alejó de Selma de nuevo. – No hablaré más de esto. No es asunto tuyo y no puedes ayudarnos. Gracias, de todos modos, por tu preocupación. - y aunque en parte era sincera, no pudo evitar el tono sarcástico.

Dio un respingo cuando notó que Selma le agarraba el brazo.

\- ¿Qué pasó realmente? ¿Por qué te atacó?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. - ¿Por qué diantres seguía respondiendo a sus malditas preguntas? - Discutimos por Anna.

\- Kurtis te ha soportado durante años, ¡incluso cuando nadie te soportaba! – Selma ignoró la mirada asesina de Lara - ¡Él besa el suelo que tú pisas! ¡Siempre lo ha hecho! ¿Por qué te empujaría contra una pared? ¡Él no es así, Lara! ¡Él...!

Y entonces, Lara cedió. Soltando un jadeo, se libró del brazo de Selma, y, volviéndose hacia su amiga turca, la agarró por los hombros y la miró fijamente:

\- Siempre te ha gustado el salseo, Selma. Lo tuyo es el periodismo del corazón, no la arqueología. Pues bien, aquí va tu exclusiva, paparazzi. – masculló, los dientes apretados, a pocos centímetros de su cara – Me pidió que me casara con él.

Un silencio espeso cayó entre ellas. Lentamente, Lara vio las pupilas de Selma dilatarse enormemente al tiempo que su mandíbula inferior se descolgaba por voluntad propia. La exploradora británica se quedó mirando la boca totalmente abierta de su amiga, de la que, sin embargo, no salió ningún sonido.

\- Así que, ya ves. - Lara la soltó -Nos peleamos, nos gritamos, y en medio de ese caos me agarra y me pregunta si me casaría con él. Y yo… no reaccioné como debía. - Apartó la mirada – Pero es que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Selma seguía mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, la mandíbula desencajada. De pronto, la cerró y murmuró débilmente:

\- Él… él… tú…

Respirando entrecortadamente, Selma dio tres pasos torpes hacia atrás y se desplomó sobre una silla.

Lara seguía observándola implacable, los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, paparazzi? ¿Te has quedado sin preguntas?

Selma se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- Oh Dios mío. – la oyó murmurar bajo los dedos – Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios…

Lara suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Le dijiste que no. – Selma se retorció en la silla, como si le hubieran clavado un hierro candente – Habrás tenido el valor… de… habrás sido capaz de….

\- No.- murmuró Lara. De pronto, parecía inmensamente triste. - No, no le dije que no. Estaba furiosa, enfadada, resentida y… - se encogió de hombros. Suspiró – Me eché a reír.

Selma se cubrió la boca con las manos de nuevo, y su mirada se transformó en puro horror.

\- ¿¡Que tú hiciste qué?!

\- Me pareció tan absurda la situación que me eché a reír.

\- … él… él te pidió que te casaras con él y tú, ¡te burlaste de él!

\- Sí. - suspiró Lara – Exactamente.

Selma se echó atrás en la silla y desplomó la espalda sobre el respaldo. Tenía una expresión entre triste y horrorizada en el rostro.

\- Lara… ¿cómo has podido?

Ella no respondió. En lugar de eso, sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta, y abandonó definitivamente el barracón.

* * *

Creyó que, si salía en medio de la multitud, estaría segura. Obviamente, había subestimado a su perseguidor, pero no lo descubrió hasta que era tarde.

Hasta aquel momento, lo de moverse en medio de la multitud le había funcionado. A su particular némesis no le gustaba llamar la atención. Era un mercenario, un asesino profesional, y hasta el más chapucero del gremio sabía que llamar la atención era la muerte del negocio.

Por eso creyó que salir en de la universidad en medio de la masa estudiantil e ir mezclándose con los turistas que, incluyo en Navidad, abarrotaban Estambul, le iba a garantizar su habitual protección.

No contó con un factor esencial: su perseguidor estaba loco, y después de varios años tras ella sin lograr su objetivo, absolutamente desesperado.

Tampoco contó con el hecho de que era su último objetivo real y, por tanto, no tenía importancia acabar detenido tras asesinarla. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Claro que eso, ella no lo sabía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió distraerse, mirando abstraída las decoraciones navideñas y arropada en su abrigo, su gorro y la bufanda que casi ocultaba del todo su perfecto rostro: otra ventaja añadida del invierno.

Durante algún tiempo fluyó entre los turistas, dentro y fuera de mercados, callejuelas y bazares. Se preguntó por qué estaba allí. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le interesaba a ella la tesis de la profesora Al-Jazira? Todo aquello estaba vinculado a una parte de su vida, de ella misma, que ya no existía. ¿Por qué seguir hurgando en el pasado?

 _Para perseverar,_ se dijo. _Para sobrevivir_.

No tenía nada que perder, pero tampoco nada que ganar. Y en esa inercia de su pobre vida, tener algo que hacer, o algo por lo que interesarse, era retrasar un poco más el momento en que vivir ya no tuviese ningún interés.

¿Lo tenía ahora, de todos modos?

No se dio cuenta de que la multitud la había arrastrado hasta dentro del Gran Bazar hasta que se vio bajo techo y viendo desfilar ante ella los coloridos tenderetes. Notaba los olores de la gente y de las especias y comidas que se ofrendaban. Había años, aquellos aromas mundanos, mortales, la habrían hecho vomitar, igual que los más que inapropiados roces con aquellos bultos de carne frágil y con los días contados que era cualquier ser humano.

Pero ahora ya no. Ahora era como ellos. Una más.

Y si no actuaba con cautela, sería una menos. Pero estaba tan cansada.

 _¿Qué hay aquí? ¿Qué ves? ¿Por qué deseas tanto vivir?_

La vida misma es una ironía. En el momento en que ella se preguntaba eso, su vida misma casi estuvo a punto de terminar.

Puede que se sintiera torpe e indefensa, pero seguía siendo igual de inteligente y despierta. No se le escapó la cara de horror de un turista que venía fluyendo con la masa en dirección contraria a la suya, y que fijó su mirada en alguien que estaba detrás de ella.

La mujer se quedó helada en su sitio.

 _Está detrás de mí._

No quiso girarse a mirar. Para qué. Ya lo sabía.

Hizo un impulso para agacharse, para fundirse entre la masa de piernas que la rodeaban, pero era tarde.

Un disparo de pistola resonó en medio del bazar. Se oyeron gritos de pánico y la multitud, aterrorizada, empezó una avalancha. La mujer se desplomó en medio de esa turba y fue pisoteada por muchos, pero eso casi no dolió.

Apenas tuvo unos segundos para notar el lado derecho de su cabeza estallar en una oleada de dolor y fuego. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

 _Se acabó_ , pensó.

* * *

\- No.- dijo tranquilamente Marie Cornel, y luego fijó su tranquila mirada en su hijo, sentado frente a ella en la mesa de plástico. Entre ellos dos, los restos mortales de Konstantin Heissturm.

Kurtis soltó un suspiro y apartó la caja de huesos a un lado.

\- ¿Qué ganas quedándote aquí? – le dijo. – Coge los restos de padre y vete a casa. Descansa. Estás muy déb…

\- No estoy muy débil, me estoy muriendo. – Marie hizo un gesto vago – Y no me voy a ningún lado. Me quedo aquí, con mi nieta, mi familia y esperando al evento de Selma. Quiero ver el homenaje a los Lux Veritatis, y ese libro publicado. Luego me podré morir tranquila.

\- ¿Es tu última decisión?

\- Sí. – la mujer Navajo – En cuanto a los restos de tu padre, a menos que quieras hacer algo particular con ellos…

\- No.

\- … se los daré a Selma para que los entierre con los demás, en el memorial que van a hacer para los Lux Veritatis. Él les pertenece a ellos.

\- Creía que querías que lo enterraran…

\- ¿Conmigo? Eso era antes. Ahora, qué más da. Realmente no tiene importancia, y mi tierra no es su tierra. Si nos hemos de reunir en otra vida, lo haremos independientemente de dónde descansen nuestros huesos.

Kurtis no dijo nada más. Se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir del barracón, pero entonces Marie dijo:

\- En una cosa tienes razón, hijo mío. No importan tanto los muertos, como los vivos. Tienes que arreglar las cosas con Lara. Habla con ella.

\- Habla tú con ella, si quieres. – contestó Kurtis abruptamente, dándole la espalda – Yo ya le he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Marie abrió la boca para replicar, pero, entonces, la puerta del barracón se abrió de golpe. Zip se detuvo en el umbral, jadeando, los cascos todavía alrededor del cuello y el cable desconectado colgando a su espalda.

\- ¡Kurt! – gritó - ¡Joder, tío, ha pasado algo fuerte en Estambul! ¡Ven enseguida!

* * *

Las imágenes se sucedían rápidamente en la pantalla del monitor. Zip subió el volumen de los altavoces:

\- … el agresor, descrito como un hombre caucásico, 1'72 m de altura y casi 100 kilos de peso, cabello cano y ojos azules, de rasgos nórdicos…

Kurtis soltó un repentino puñetazo sobre la mesa, haciendo que el hacker diera un respingo del susto.

\- Es él. - masculló, con los dientes apretados – Es Schäffer.

Pero no estaba enfadado, al contrario, exultaba de satisfacción. El cabrón se había cavado su propia tumba.

\- Supongo que la policía no le ha detenido.

\- Joder, no.- Zip se rascó la cabeza – ¿Tú has estado en el Gran Bazar un día normal? No llegas a verte los pies. Pues imagina la marabunta que se lió. Se les ha escapado, claro.

Kurtis sonrió.

\- Ya te tengo, hijo de puta.

Zip le miró de reojo. Luego, hizo click en una ventana nueva que tenia abierta en el navegador.

\- Hay algo más. Y esto te va a dejar patidifuso, macho. – Señaló un texto en la pantalla. – La descripción de la única mujer herida. Al parecer era su objetivo.

Kurtis acercóp su rostro a la pantalla mientras sus ojos leían rápidamente las líneas.

\- ¿Se ha filtrado una foto de ella?

\- No.- - Zip se rascó la nuca esta vez, nervioso - ¿Crees que es…?

\- Barbara Standford. – leyó Kurtis, y luego soltó un bufido. – Ese nombre no me dice nada. Podría ser cualquier otra.

\- Lee otra vez la descripción, Kurt.

\- Ya lo he hecho. - Kurtis se irguió de nuevo. - ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- En lo mismo que tú. - Zip se inclinó hacia él y murmuró – La descripción coincide con esa hija de p…

\- Podría ser cualquier otra. – repitió Kurtis – Hay miles de mujeres que coinciden con esa descripción.

\- ¿Pero a cuántas de ellas podría querer asesinar ese cabrón de Schäffer?

\- No hemos sabido de ella durante años. Nosotros… Lara y yo, siempre la hemos dado por muerta. Por lo que sabemos, jamás salió de aquel puto infierno.

\- Es ella, tío. Te juro que es ella. Demasiadas coincidencias, y tú lo sabes.

Kurtis permaneció en silencio. Luego inspiró profundamente.

\- ¿Está viva?

\- Gravemente herida. La mandaron a uno de los hospitales de la zona. Cuidados intensivos. Ah, y bajo protección policial.

El exlegionario asintió:

\- Nada que no pueda manejar. - y lo dijo sin arrogancia – Tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Tenemos que estar en contacto. – Zip empezó a rebuscar en su desastrada mesa – Tengo varios comunicadores que…

\- No.- interrumpió Kurtis, y alzó la mano – Yo trabajo solo.

El hacker puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Kurt, macho. Hemos acordado que somos un equipo.

\- Esto lo tengo que hacer solo. Más discreción.

\- Tío, ¿qué pasa si ese energúmeno te encuentra? Dame una oportunidad. Croft y yo hemos trabajado juntos antes. No sólo soy un payaso, ¿sabes?

\- Que ese energúmeno me encuentre es todo lo que quiero.- replicó Kurtis.- Y sólo uno de los dos saldrá de ésta. Quédate aquí, Zip. Me eres más de ayuda en este lugar. Y no quiero ningún comunicador. Si me mata, tenéis que iros de aquí enseguida.

\- ¿Y cómo carajo sabré que estás muerto? Puede dispararte y lanzarte por la alcantarilla, joder.

\- Lo sabrás. No voy a morir sin luchar. Mi cadáver llamará la atención, créeme.

\- Hay que decírselo a Croft…

\- Se lo dirás tú. Pero – y le apuntó con un dedo en el rostro – no le digas nada sobre esa mujer, mucho menos su descripción. ¿Está claro?

Zip frunció el ceño.

\- Sí claro, secretismos con Croft. Ya sabemos lo que va a pasar.

\- Lara es cabezota e imprevisible. – recitó Kurtis - Y no la quiero en medio de esto. Quiero hablar con esa mujer y llegar hasta Schäffer. Lo demás me trae sin cuidado. Y como me andes tocando los cojones y me desbarates los planes…

\- … sí, sí, sí. Vale. Lo que tú digas, jefe.

* * *

Esperó hasta la noche para salir. Durante todo ese tiempo, se apartó de todos y no habló con nadie.

En silencio, sacó su petate de soldado, que conservaba desde los días de la Legión – una vieja cabezonería sentimental que no lograba superar – y fue metiendo dentro algo de ropa, comida que tenía siempre preparada en caso de emergencia, su fiel pistola, un cuchillo y algunas otras armas. Después de perder sus poderes y de que, por tanto, el Chirugai enmudeciera para siempre, había llegado a sentirse algo desnudo y un poco indefenso, pero jamás lo había admitido en voz alta. De todos modos, esa sensación se había desvanecido hacía mucho.

Al fin y al cabo, él era un luchador nato. Nunca había estado desarmado del todo.

Metió también el chaleco antibalas que a veces llevaba bajo la ropa y que, en este caso, debido al invierno, sería fácil de disimular, pero no se hizo ilusiones al respecto. No le serviría de mucho. Schäffer era un profesional, como él, y los profesionales apuntaban directamente a la cabeza.

De hecho, era sorprendente que la mujer estuviese aún viva.

Aunque quizá era cuestión de tiempo.

Durante el resto del día se dedicó a vaciarse lentamente de cualquier pensamiento, positivo o negativo, mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo, las piernas extendidas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Inspirar, expirar. Ojos cerrados. Lenta, irremisiblemente, despojarse de todos los recuerdos, dejar la mente en blanco. Era una táctica de relajación que siempre le había ayudado antes de salir de caza.

Porque él era, también, un cazador nato.

Intentó no pensar en Lara, que ya no le amaba; ni en su hija, que estaba ahora a merced de los demonios; ni en su madre, que se estaba muriendo.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Era un cazador, y ahora sólo importaba la presa.

Cuando fue negra noche, se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de su barracón y anduvo hasta donde estaba aparcada su flamante motocicleta. Metió las llaves en el contacto, pero aún no encendió el motor. Tendría que arrastrarla unos metros para no llamar la atención.

Mientras aseguraba el petate en el equipaje de la moto, creyó oír una ramita rompiéndose a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, sacó la pistola de debajo del brazo y apuntó en dirección al sonido. Luego dio un rodeo rápidamente alrededor de la moto y comprobó el perímetro.

\- Lara. - masculló.

\- No.- contestó una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

Se giró, estupefacto, y vio a su hija plantada al otro lado del vehículo. La niña tenía los brazos a la espalda y le miraba fijamente.

\- Ya ves, papá. - dijo, y estaba muy seria – Me habéis enseñado muy bien.

Kurtis dejó escapar el aire que retenía en los pulmones y guardó la pistola.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso. - la riñó – Podría haberte disparado.

\- No.- corrigió ella – Creías que era mamá. No hubieras disparado.

\- Anna, es tarde, qué haces levantad…

\- ¿Dónde vas?

La voz de la niña era acusadora. Al acercarse a ella, se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos.

\- ¿Has estado llorando?

\- Contéstame.

\- Anna…

\- ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! – chilló, y dio un paso hacia adelante, mostrando los puños apretados.

Kurtis miró por encima de su hombro, en dirección al campamento.

\- Baja la voz, no quiero que me oigan. – y luego la miró – Anna, tengo que irme y me estás retrasando. Cuando vuelva te explicaré…

\- Tú no vas a ningún lado. - dijo la niña, y abrió una de sus manos.

Kurtis se quedó mirando, boquiabierto, las llaves de su motocicleta sobre la palma de la mano de su hija. Se giró bruscamente y miró el contacto del vehículo.

\- ¿Cómo las has cogido?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Me habéis enseñado muy bien.

Kurtis dio un paso hacia ella, pero entonces Anna retrocedió y escondió el puño tras su espalda.

\- ¡No!

\- Anna, deja de hacer el tonto. Tengo prisa. – se acercó a ella, pero su hija retrocedió y empezó a rodear la moto para alejarse de él.

\- Si no me contestas, gritaré. - amenazó la niña – Empezaré a chillar con todas mis fueras y vendrán mamá y Zip y los demás y se acabó tu escapada discreta.

Y entonces inspiró profundamente.

\- ¡No! – estalló Kurtis, y alzó las manos – Está bien, tú ganas. Pero dame las llaves de la motocicleta.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Anna había interpuesto el vehiculo entre su padre y ella.

\- A Estambul.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo un asunto serio del que ocuparme.

\- ¿Qué asunto?

\- No puedo decírtelo.

Anna se quedó mirándolo en silencio, y entonces rompió a llorar.

El exlegionario se quedó mirándola, estupefacto, y rodeó la motocicleta hasta alcanzarla. Ella no se escabulló esta vez.

\- Anna, ¿pero qué diablos te pas…?

La niña se agarró a su cintura y enterró su rostro en su estómago mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Por favor, no te vayas! – sollozó contra él - ¡No nos abandones!

 _¿Cómo? ¿Qué…?_

Doblando la rodilla para ponerse a su altura, Kurtis abrazó a su hija y la mantuvo apretada contra su pecho mientras la mecía suavemente. Siempre había funcionado para calmarla. Poco a poco, dejó de sollozar.

\- Anna, no sé de qué estás hablando. - le dijo, notando un nudo en la garganta, porque sí lo sabía. - No os estoy abandonado.

\- ¡No me mientas! – protestó la niña, y apartándose de él, le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos - ¡Estoy harta de que todos me mintáis, de que me tratéis como una cría! ¡Lo sé todo! ¿Te enteras? ¡Lo sé absolutamente todo!

Kurtis suspiró y empezó a secarle delicadamente las lágrimas de las mejillas.

\- No, no lo sabes. - murmuró – No me voy para siempre, Anna. Voy a volver. – "Espero", se dijo mentalmente. - Como te he dicho, hay un asunto urgente que debo resolver en Estambul. Cuando terminé con él, regresaré.

La niña le observó con el ceño fruncido.

\- No te creo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

\- Júralo.

\- Lo juro.

\- Por tus muertos. Por los huesos del abuelo Konstantin.

\- Lo juro.

\- Por tu honor de Lux Veritatis.

\- Lo juro también.

\- Un Lux Veritatis no miente, papá.

\- Jamás.

Durante un instante, padre e hija se observaron en silencio. Luego, Anna dijo:

\- Está bien. Pero ¿qué asunto…?

\- Recuerdas a ese hombre que te perseguía? ¿El que oíste aquel día que saliste con Zip?

\- Sí.

\- Creo que ya sé cómo encontrarle, o al menos acercarme a él. Tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Y… ¿y si te mata?

\- No lo hará. Soy muy bueno.

La niña le observó pensativa durante unos instantes. Luego asintió levemente, y puso las llaves de la motocicleta en su mano.

\- Vale.

Pero Kurtis ya no tenía tanta prisa. Adiós a la estrategia de relajación.

\- Anna, ¿por qué creías que iba a abandonarte?

\- A abandonar _nos_. - los ojos azules, sus ojos, se clavaron en él. - A las dos. ¿Ya no quieres a mamá?

Él la observó en silencio, luego sacudió la cabeza.

\- No tendrías que estar cargando con esto. Lo siento.

\- ¿Sí o no?

\- Anna, estoy muy cansado, y me queda mucho camino por delante. No puedo con otro de tus interrogatorios.

Se levantó, irguiéndose ante ella, y por un instante, a Anna le pareció que su padre era alto y noble como una estatua griega.

\- Nunca te abandonaré. – le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente - ¿Me oyes? Aunque tú empezaras a odiarme, no te dejaría. Te he querido siempre, desde el primer segundo en que supe que existías, desde que eras sólo una posibilidad. Nunca te voy a dejar.

\- ¿Y mamá? – insistió la vocecilla. Como él se quedara en silencio, Anna continuó - ¿Sabes que discutió con tía Selma? ¿Sabes que lloró? Estoy asustada. Nunca había visto a mamá llorar. Pero lloró anoche, creyéndose que estaba dormida.

En la penumbra, le pareció que su padre inclinaba la cabeza sobre el pecho.

\- Pase lo que pase entre tu madre y yo, eso no cambia nada entre nosotros, Anna. ¿Me has entendido?

\- Sí. - dijo la niña, rindiéndose finalmente.

Durante un momento, sólo un espeso silencio pesó entre ellos. Luego, su padre la abrazó de nuevo. Muy fuerte.

\- Volveré. - le prometió. - Cuida de tu madre hasta entonces.

Y se marchó rápidamente, tirando de la motocicleta apagada, como si huyera.


	11. Barbara

**11\. Barbara**

Tendría que haber muerto ese día. En contra de todo pronóstico, sobrevivió.

La bala pasó rozando la pared del cráneo y en su trayectoria, le arrancó la oreja. Fue imposible reconstruir el cartílago destrozado, por lo que el cirujano extirpó lo que le quedaba del pabellón auditivo, mientras maldecía en voz baja - porque estaba mal que un médico opinara así - que era una desgracia desfigurar semejante belleza.

Jamás había tenido una paciente de tal hermosura. Y jamás la volvería a tener.

Ella, por supuesto, permaneció ajena a todas estas observaciones. El dolor era demasiado intenso como para preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa, y, en cualquier caso, jamás había dado importancia a su belleza – ni siquiera cuando ésta había sido, realmente, algo de otro mundo.

Tras pedir a gritos que apagaran su dolor, permaneció sedada durante días en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Finalmente, no pudo quedarse más allí y fue subida a planta.

Entonces le comunicaron que, durante el tiempo que había estado sedada, su prometido la había estado visitando.

Se quedó helada. Ella no tenía ningún prometido. Ella no tenía a nadie. Ni nunca lo tendría.

Pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera reclamó protección. Para qué retrasar lo inevitable.

La había encontrado una vez más, y esta vez, no la dejaría escapar.

A partir de ese momento, se limitó a esperar de nuevo a su asesino. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué otra cosa había hecho en todos aquellos años?

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo? – dijo Lara lacónicamente, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Zip retorció los cables de sus casos, incómodo.

\- Anoche, supongo.

\- ¿Y le dejaste ir sin más?

El _hacker_ suspiró. Había esperado que ella estallara en una ola de furia, gritara, diera puñetazos sobre sus cosas u otro cualquier exabrupto al descubrir que, una vez más, Kurtis había tomado la iniciativa y dejado al resto atrás. Pero Lara estaba abatida, exhausta, indiferente casi… y él no sabía lidiar con aquella nueva faceta.

\- Mira, nena, yo no me meto con Kurt, al igual que no me meto contigo. Intenté convencerlo de que se quedara, de que habíamos quedado en que éramos un equipo. Pero dijo que esto necesitaba hacerlo solo, o de lo contrario no funcionaría.

\- ¿Y qué es _esto?_ – dijo Lara, la vista perdida en los monitores de Zip.

\- El tiroteo del Gran Bazar ayer… cree que puede tratarse de Schäffer. Dijo que tenía que investigarlo. – _Y no pienso decir nada más_ , recalcó Zip mentalmente.

Pero Lara no preguntó nada más. Asintió lentamente, y salió del barracón.

\- Estás más rara que un perro verde. - masculló el _hacker_ , cuando ella ya había salido. – Te prefiero cien mil veces cabreada de la hostia.

* * *

Le resultó sorprendentemente fácil llegar hasta ella. De hecho, preocupante. La policía turca no parecía haberse interesado demasiado por la víctima, ocupada, en cambio, en encontrar al tirador.

 _Amateurs_ , pensó Kurtis con desprecio.

La podría haber matado veinte veces durante aquella semana en que estuvo rondándola, si hubiese querido. Cuando se lo proponía, era incluso buen actor. Apareció al segundo día del tiroteo visiblemente angustiado, preguntando por Barbara Standford, y aseguró que era su prometido.

Nadie dudó de que lo era. Pero Barbara estaba en estado grave, en cuidados intensivos, y no podría verla.

Pasó la noche y todo el día siguiente sin moverse de su sitio, deambulando nervioso, hasta que el cirujano y algunas enfermeras, compadecidos, le informaron de que su prometida estaba todavía sedada, pero que se recuperaba.

Y hasta el permitieron verla.

Sentado junto a ella en aquella fría y silenciosa sala de hospital, rodeada de gente sedada o en lamentable condición, difícilmente Kurtis pudo confirmar si ella era la persona que había creído. Un fuerte vendaje le rodeaba la cabeza, afeitada para la cirugía, aunque por el vello de las cejas pudo determinar que el cabello era negro, muy oscuro. Sin embargo, la cara, tumefacta, hinchada y fuertemente vendada por el lado izquierdo, era aún irreconocible. Examinó con atención la nariz recta y delicada, los labios delgados, suaves y perfectos, y a falta de que abriera los ojos y lo mirara directamente, sí, quizá podía ser ella.

Para cuando _Barbara_ recuperó el conocimiento, todos en aquella planta del hospital daban por sentado que era su prometido. Se habían acostumbrado a él.

* * *

Zip pensó que estaba demasiado viejo para toda aquella mierda cuando encontró a Selma lloriqueando acurrucada en una esquina del barracón que compartían para dormir, sentada en el suelo, y con un bote enorme de helado entre las manos.

Entre hipidos y sollozos, frases entrecortadas e inconexas, la doliente arqueóloga turca acabó por poner al día al _hacker_ respecto a lo que había pasado entre Lara y Kurtis.

Zip lanzó un silbido.

\- Vaya dramón. - comentó – Pero maldita sea, ¿por qué estás llorando? Es su problema, no el tuyo.

\- ¡P-p-po-porque me da mucha pena! – sollozó Selma, sorbiéndose los mocos - ¡Ha-ha-ha-cen u-una pa-pareja tan bo-bonita! ¡N-no se me-merecen esto!

Luego abrió la boca y se metió una enorme cucharada de helado dentro. Masticó despacio mientras gimoteaba sonoramente.

\- Será posible… - masculló Zip. Luego miró con atención el bote de helado - ¿De dónde carajo has sacado eso? ¡Si estamos en invierno!

Selma hizo girar la cuchara en su mano.

\- L-Lo he en-encontrado en la ne-nevera d-del barracón prin-principal…

\- ¿La que no encendíamos desde el verano pasado? Joder, Selma. Dame esa mierda. – y de un manotazo le arrebató el bote – Estará caducado mil veces.

\- Po-po-pobre Anna… - sollozó de nuevo la arqueóloga.

Suspirando, Zip tiró el helado a la papelera.

\- Estoy demasiado viejo para esta mierda. - masculló.

* * *

Con la mente más en blanco que otra cosa, Lara empezó a recoger sus cosas.

No tenía un plan establecido. De hecho, siempre había sido más partidaria de improvisar. Pero de pronto, ya estaba cansada de toda aquella historia. La tesis de Selma, Schäffer, los esqueletos de los Lux Veritatis, Marie… todo le daba igual.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

Se marchaba, y se llevaba a Anna con ella. Pero ¿dónde ir? No le apetecía demasiado regresar a Inglaterra. Unas Navidades encerrada en la mansión Croft era lo último que necesitaba. Aun a riesgo de revocar su idea original, quizá Egipto fuera la opción más aceptable.

Egipto, Egipto, siempre Egipto. No importaba el pasado, siempre acababa volviendo a Egipto. En cierto sentido, era incluso reconfortante. Nada podía herirla permanentemente.

Al levantar un fardo de ropa plegada para colocarlo dentro de su bolsa de viaje, notó como si algo crujiera dentro del mismo. Sorprendida, lo examinó y encontró la punta de un folio sobresaliendo de entre la ropa. Cogiéndola, tiró de ella.

Ya sabía lo que era mucho antes de sacarla del todo. Conocía esos folios.

La ropa se le cayó al suelo mientras sostenía la hoja en su mano, de pronto temblorosa.

Al parecer la había dibujado poco antes de marcharse y había dejado el dibujo allí, entre su ropa, para que lo encontrara. Como si supiera que quizá fuera a hacer las maletas pronto.

\- Cabrón. - masculló, temblando ahora sí, toda ella.

El dibujo era, como siempre, espectacular. Él no había perdido ninguna habilidad en todos aquellos años. Allí estaba ella, de pie junto a la ventana del hotel, la bellísima vista del Bósforo tras ella. Pero no miraba hacia allí. Estaba vuelta hacia el observador – hacia él mismo, de hecho - y le miraba con una mezcla de temor y tristeza. Todavía joven, todavía bella. Furiosa.

La Lara del dibujo tenía la mano extendida, deteniéndolo para que no se acercara más.

 _¡No!_

Tragando saliva, Lara tuvo el impulso de romper aquella nueva súplica, aquel nuevo tributo de amor, pero sólo llegó a estrujarlo en su puño.

\- Cabrón. - repitió. Y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

* * *

Entró silenciosamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Sin embargo, se aseguró de hacer suficiente ruido como para que ella lo notara.

Sin embargo, la mujer sentada en la silla de ruedas junto a la ventana no se movió.

Despacio, con cautela estudiada, el hombre avanzó hasta la mesilla de noche y dejó allí encima el ramo de flores. Ramo que había paseado ostentosamente por todo el pasillo y recepción del hospital para que todos vieran lo contento que estaba el amante prometido de poder ver por fin a su amor consciente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la mujer, que seguía mirando a través de la ventana, susurró:

\- Bienvenido, Kurtis Trent.

\- Hola, Betsabé.

Fue pronunciar _ese_ nombre y verla estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Entonces, volvió el rostro hacia él.

Kurtis dejó escapar el aire que había retenido en los pulmones. Era ella.

\- No me llames así. - dijo, clavando en él aquellos ojos imposibles, aquellos ojos verdes que recordaba bien. - Ya no tengo ese nombre.

\- Como quieras, _Barbara_. - dijo él, y avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero de pronto, la mujer se tensó.

\- Por favor, no te acerques. – dijo. Hablaba con dificultad. Tenía media cara paralizada, y aun así, seguía siendo una hermosura. No la criatura sobrenatural que una vez había sido, pero sí una mujer muy bella.

Kurtis alzó las manos, mostrando las palmas en son de paz, y retrocedió hasta sentarse sobre la cama del cuarto. Observando a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy débil. Pálida, delgada y enfermiza, su frágil cuerpo apenas destacaba bajo el ancho pijama del hospital. Ahora ya sólo llevaba vendas en un lado de la cabeza, donde le faltaba la oreja. Ese lado estaba tumefacto y paralizado.

Y aun así, era la mujer más bella que jamás vería en aquel mundo.

\- No es permanente. - Kurtis señaló su rostro – Poco a poco recobrarás la movilidad.

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, lo que le daba un aspecto curiosamente irónico. Por un instante, le recordó levemente a su creadora y madre biológica, Giselle Boaz.

\- ¿Has venido para charlar?

\- ¿Para qué crees que he venido?

Barbara volvió su rostro hacia la ventana. Ahora que tenía la cabeza descubierta, se veía afeitada sólo la mitad alcanzada por la bala. El resto del cabello, largo, suave y sedoso, de un intenso color negro, caía sobre el hombro contrario. Kurtis calculó que debía tener unos treinta y pocos años.

Si es que ese cómputo servía para ella.

\- Quizá a matarme.

\- Eso ya lo habría podido hacer mil veces. - el hombre sacudió la cabeza – Y el que te persigue también. Eres carne de cañón.

\- Si no vienes a matarme, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Kurtis Trent?

Pero él no tenía prisa. Al observarlo, Barbara notó que había envejecido bastante. Calculó que estaría cercano a los cincuenta. Aún era atractivo, desde luego. Siempre lo había sido. Claro que ella tenía dificultades para juzgar ese tipo de cosas.

\- Vengo a proponerte un trato, _Barbara_. - no pudo evitar pronunciar su nuevo nombre con cierto sarcasmo.

Ella le observó durante unos instantes. Luego, asintió levemente.

\- Quieres llegar hasta Schäffer.

\- Ahora mismo representa un problema mayor para ti que para mí. Pero cuando te haya liquidado, vendrá a por mi familia. No lo puedo consentir.

De pronto, los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeó rápidamente para controlarlas, pero el ojo que tenía semiparalizado no podía casi parpadear, con lo cual la lágrima rodó mejilla abajo.

\- Es un monstruo. – murmuró. – Me ha perseguido incansablemente durante años. No se detendrá ante nada.

\- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – Kurtis torció la boca – Creo recordar que te dedicabas a mirar cuando me torturó durante meses.

\- Yo ya no soy tu enemiga, Kurtis Trent.

\- Ni yo tu enemigo, pero tampoco somos amigos, no te confundas. Así que contéstame. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí y cómo te las has apañado para esquivar a un asesino profesional durante todos estos años? Por tu grave herida – señaló su cabeza – diría que ya no eres _Nephili_.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, ya no lo soy. Pero es una larga historia.

\- Tengo tiempo para una larga historia. – Kurtis se hurgó en el bolsillo, pero de pronto recordó que estaba en un hospital y, gruñendo, alejó la mano del paquete de cigarrillos.

La mujer herida volvió su mirada hacia el paisaje urbano tras la ventana y, tras un instante de silencio, empezó a contar su historia.

* * *

Anna no se alteró ni se sorprendió acerca de la novedad de ir a Egipto, algo que había pedido insistentemente, pero se le había denegado hasta el momento. Asintió con calma y empezó a hacer tranquilamente su equipaje.

Lara, de pie frente a ella, los brazos en jarra, arqueó una ceja. La Anna que conocía hubiera saltado y gritado de emoción.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó.

La niña se encogió de hombros mientras seguía metiendo algo de ropa y su cuaderno de dibujos en la mochila.

\- Nada. Supongo que estoy cansada.

\- Anna, mírame.

Dejó su mochila a un lado y se enfrentó a su madre.

\- ¿Prefieres volver a Inglaterra?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. Vamos a Egipto y volvemos aquí.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Lara se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y ese plan?

\- Hay que estar aquí para cuando la tía Selma presente su tesis.

\- ¿De repente te interesa todo eso?

\- Ehhh… - la niña enrojeció – Y bueno, papá va a volver aquí.

Lara suspiró.

\- Cómo sab…

\- Me lo prometió. - cortó Anna. - Me dijo que volvería.

\- Le viste irse.

\- Me dijo que volvería. – insistió su hija – Y un Lux Veritatis siempre cumple sus promesas.

Sostuvo la mirada a su madre durante unos instantes. Finalmente, Lara asintió levemente y dijo:

\- Está bien. Volveremos.

* * *

"Al principio, todo lo que sentí fue dolor. Los _Nephili_ no somos – éramos – inmunes al dolor, pero éste duraba poco. Sin embargo, el dolor que yo sentía no se desvanecía.

Y algo más. El cansancio, el peso de los años sobre mí. Yo jamás había sentido algo así, no en mi cuerpo inmortal. Estaba cansada. Todo me dolía.

Sospeché casi desde el principio que Ella me había castigado con el peor castigo imaginable. La muerte no es más que descanso. Sé que mi padre inmortal, Joachim Karel, descansó al morir. Las visiones que tu amante, Lara, tuvo de él, no fueron más que eso: visiones. Él ha desaparecido en la nada. Y yo también estaba destinada a desaparecer.

Pero Ella me mantuvo con vida, y luego me tornó mortal. Una mujer de carne y hueso. Un ser finito, imperfecto. Un ser débil y vulnerable.

Tuve la prueba al ver que mi sangre se había tornado roja y que mis heridas no se curaban. Pero la prueba más dolorosa vino a continuación."

En ese momento, su voz vaciló. Miró ofuscada hacia la ventana, más bien hacia el paisaje, dudando acerca de si hablar. Pero Kurtis seguía observándola en silencio.

Siempre había sido bueno para escuchar.

Dudando, Barbara siguió hablando.

"Estaba perdida, sola y asustada. No sabía qué hacer. No esperaba estar con vida. Vagué durante un tiempo por aquel desierto sirio, hasta encontrar a Schäffer. Él seguía esperando, sabes. Le había prometido que le devolvería a Giselle.

Mentí.

O al menos, mentí en parte. Yo ya sabía que Giselle no volvería. Pero no podía estar absolutamente segura de los planes de Lilith. Ella me engañó, ¿cómo podía dar por sentado hasta el último aspecto de sus planes? Volví a él confiando en que me protegería. Al fin y al cabo, yo había sido su Señora, su dueña, el objeto de su veneración."

Tragó saliva antes de continuar.

\- Le subestimé. Aunque lo ocultaba bien, el amor que había sentido por Giselle era muy superior a la lealtad que me debía como Maestra de la Cábala. Ni siquiera el ser hija y creación de la mujer a la que había amado le hizo tener compasión de mí. Me culpó de la muerte de Giselle… me responsabilizó de su no retorno. Y tomó venganza en mí, aprovechando que yo era ahora mortal e incapaz de defenderme.

Hizo un gesto vago con los dedos.

\- No voy a entrar en detalles. Tú has sido soldado. Sabes lo que los hombres hacen a las mujeres indefensas. Además, aparentemente a los hombres mortales les parezco hermosa. – se llevó la mano a la frente dolorida. – No fui yo quien mató a Giselle. No me correspondía, ni tampoco lo deseaba. El Ángel debía morir a manos de la Inocente, estaba predestinado. Fue Maddalena, la prostituta, quien la empujó al vacío.

\- Giulia Manfredi.- interrumpió Kurtis por vez primera. – Se llamaba Giulia Manfredi.

Barbara asintió.

\- Así es. Ella había nacido sólo para ese propósito… como cada uno de nosotros. - lanzó un profundo suspiro – Pero fui yo la que pagó por ello. Durante semanas… - su voz vaciló de nuevo, y de pronto sacudió la cabeza. - Logré escapar de Schäffer cuando él bajó la guardia. También él me subestimó. – alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en Kurtis. – Desde entonces he estado huyendo de él.

El exlegionario la observó en silencio. Si sentía alguna compasión por el desdichado destino de la indefensa mujer, desde luego no traslució en sus rasgos.

\- ¿Cómo alguien tan perdido e indefenso ha logrado sobrevivir tantos años? – insistió - Schäffer es un asesino profesional.

No preguntó por qué no había buscado protección policial ni de las autoridades. La obviedad estaba fuera de cuestión.

La mujer sonrió y, por un instante, sus facciones se iluminaron a través de las heridas del rostro.

\- Aprendo rápido y soy inteligente. Además, él me subestimó. No había logrado cazarme hasta ahora…

\- Hasta ahora.

\- Exacto.

\- Fue pura suerte que errara el tiro en el Gran Bazar. No volverá a ocurrir.

\- Lo sé. Lo tengo asumido. - ella suspiró de nuevo – No me importa. Sé que tarde o temprano me cazará y entonces moriré. Pero eso será mucho mejor que esta existencia solitaria y miserable… débil y mortal en un mundo moribundo. Cualquier final es mejor que esto… y desde luego, mejor que lo que me hizo cuando se divertía vengándose.

\- Si tan horrenda es tu existencia, ¿por qué no has terminado con ella?

Los suaves labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú me preguntas eso, Kurtis Trent? Durante años fuiste desdichado, lo sé. Antes de que encontraras a esa mujer que ha llenado tu vida. ¿Por qué no terminaste con todo antes? Era imposible que la vieras venir.

El exlegionario se encogió de hombros y no respondió.

\- Precisamente. - asintió ella. – Y, además, no estoy segura de ser enviada al descanso, como ocurrió con Karel. – la mirada de la mujer se oscureció – Y si en lugar de descansar… cuando vaya al otro lado… me encuentro con Ella? - palideció brutalmente – Prefiero agotar todo lo posible esta vida mortal y horrenda, a reencontrarme con Lilith.

Kurtis se levantó entonces.

\- Nada que perder, y todo que ganar. - dijo él – Parece que tenemos un trato.

Barbara asintió.

\- Lo tenemos. – volvió la mirada. – Yo seré tu cebo. Te traeré a Adolf Schäffer, y el resto es cosa tuya. – vaciló antes de continuar – Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero me gustaría tan sólo que hicieras algo por mí.

\- Habla. - dijo él.

Barbara le miró fijamente.

\- No permitas que vuelva a tocarme. Jamás. - movió la cabeza - Prefiero morir antes que eso.

Kurtis asintió.

\- No será necesario. No te tocará.

La mujer sonrió, cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla. No hubo más, aunque Kurtis hubiese podido preguntarle cómo era posible que confiara en él… una pregunta que resultaba dolorosa, pues había sido formulada hacía mucho tiempo, a otra mujer, la mujer que ahora era su vida entera, la mujer que ya no le quería.

 _¿Confías en mí?_

No hacía falta. Era la promesa de un Lux Veritatis.


	12. Elegida

**12\. Elegida**

El vuelo a Egipto fue triste, y eso que Jean Yves estaba entusiasmado con la llegada de ambas, un entusiasmo nacido del interés, claro, pero entusiasmo, al fin y al cabo.

Normalmente Anna solía ponerle la cabeza como un bombo en los vuelos – que rara vez eran cortos, en su caso – a fuerza de parlotear, revolverse en el asiento, pasearse a lo largo del corredor o importunar al pasaje con preguntas inquisitivas. Pero la niña que tenía sentada al lado en aquel momento permanecía silenciosa a inmóvil, a ratos mirando por la ventanilla, a ratos dormitando levemente. No quiso comer, no quiso dormir, y contestó a todo con monosílabos.

Lara no tenía ninguna intención de presionarla a que hablase. De todos modos, ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber. Estaba enfadada con ella, estaba enfadada con _él_ y, a sus catorce años, no sabía cómo manejar ese enfado. Por primera vez, ninguna de sus peticiones y protestas era atendida. Ni bien, ni mal. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Así que, por su parte, Lara aprovechó aquella repentina calma para reflexionar ella misma. Y, para cuando el avión tomó tierra en el aeropuerto del Cairo, ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Anna recobró su aparente vitalidad a la vista de Jean Yves, que, para variar, había ido a recogerlas al aeropuerto - cosa jamás vista anteriormente. _Debe estar realmente impaciente_ , pensó Lara con sarcasmo mientras miraba a su hija, de pronto alegre y pizpireta de nuevo, correr hacia el tío Jean y saltarte encima como una rana, engancharse a su cuello y estamparle un pegajoso beso en la mejilla, cosa que él toleró sin quejarse. _Mírala_ , gruñó Lara interiormente. _Ya se le ha pasado el enfado_.

\- _Queguida_ _Laga_ , ¡no sabes cómo me _alego_ de que _cambiagas_ de opinión! – sonrió el egiptólogo mientras corría a abrazarla efusivamente. Como otras veces, Lara se limitó a tolerar su abrazo. – Ya no sabía qué _haceg paga convencegte_ de que _viniegais._ – escrutó por encima del hombro de Lara -¿Dónde está _Kugtis?_

Todavía agarrada a su enorme brazo, Anna alzó la vista hacia Jean.

\- Papá no ha podido venir, está en una misión _importante_. – recalcó la última palabra alzando el dedo – Pero me ha enviado a mí en representación de los Lux Veritatis.

Lara se cubrió discretamente la boca al tiempo que Jean reía abiertamente.

\- _Très bien!_ Entonces no _pegdamos_ tiempo. Vamos a _veg_ qué es lo que esos _ilustges_ _caballegos_ _quieguen_ de ti, _n'est pas?_

Pero la exploradora británica alzó una mano, deteniendo el entusiasmo burbujeante del francés.

\- Alto ahí. Esos caballeros están bien muertos. Han esperado, seguramente, mucho tiempo para entregar tan importante mensaje – miró de reojo a la niña, que la observaba fastidiada – por lo que no importará que esperen un poco más. Descansamos esta noche en el hotel, y mañana partimos hacia al-Fayoum, ¿entendido? – resignada, Anna asintió y corrió a coger su equipaje, momento en que Lara se inclinó hacia Jean y le susurró – Tengo que hablar contigo antes.

* * *

Entró en la pequeña habitación de motel delante de Kurtis, y no pestañeó cuando él cerró la puerta tras ellos. La habitación, con decir que era horrenda e inmunda, era decir bien poco. Él no se disculpó ni perdió tiempo en buscar excusas. Ella tampoco las estaba buscando.

\- Te quedarás aquí hasta que te dé nuevas instrucciones. - indicó el exlegionario, dejando caer una bolsa sobre la fétida cama. - Vendré de vez en cuando a verte, y te traeré comida, pero no puedes salir de aquí. ¿Está entendido?

Barbara asintió. Estaba de pie, frente a él, las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. No quería traslucir lo incómoda que se sentía a solas con él en una habitación tan estrecha. Su olor de hombre le llegaba en oleadas intensas. De nuevo, su fino olfato le jugaba una mala pasada.

Claro que no se trataba de él. Cualquier otro mortal – no se acostumbraba a contarse entre ellos – la hacía sentir igualmente incómoda.

\- No dejarás este cuarto, no responderás al teléfono, no abrirás la puerta si no soy yo. – continuó Kurtis, moviéndose a zancadas por la habitación, comprobando cada esquina, levantando moquetas, apartando cortinas. Bárbara tuvo que esquivarle más de una vez – No te acercarás a la ventana, no la abrirás, no descorrerás las cortinas, no pondrás música ni encenderás la televisión.

\- ¿Se me permite ducharme? – ella no pudo contenerse, por fin - ¿U oler como este cuarto es parte del plan, también?

El exlegionario se volvió hacia ella. No sonreía.

\- ¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo? – dijo él – Está bien, desobedéceme. A tu propio riesgo. Pero cuando te encuentren muerta no pienso ni acercarme a comprobar si es tu cadáver o no. Con mirarlo en la tele me bastará.

Rebuscó en su cazadora y sacó un llavero, que arrojó sobre la colcha.

\- Cierra con llave cuando salga. Tienes suficiente comida para una semana. No comas indiscriminadamente, pero tampoco te mates de hambre. Te necesito fuerte para lo que tienes que hacer. – abrió la cremallera de la bolsa – Tienes también lo necesario para hacerte las curas. Ah, y una lectura _ligera_. - ahora sí que asomó una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Levantó un grueso fajo de hojas impresas. – Así matarás el tiempo en lugar de que él te mate a ti.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Un borrador de la tesis de Selma. Creo que puede resultarte interesante.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi diversión. – de nuevo el sarcasmo. Se estaba volviendo atrevida.

Kurtis lo cortó por lo sano.

\- Me preocupa un carajo tu diversión. – se cerró la cazadora de un tirón – Necesito que la leas y que confirmes los nombres y lugares de la gente de la Cábala que aún vive, o que no lo hace ya, que todavía puede ser un problema, o que puede pasar a un lugar secundario. Tienes un lápiz en la bolsa. Anota.

\- ¿Es una orden? Esto no formaba parte del trato.

\- Todo lo que yo te diga que hagas forma parte del trato. Punto. – dándose la vuelta, Kurtis avanzó a zancadas hasta la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera, Bárbara lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa si no regresas al cabo de una semana? A lo mejor eres tú el que acaba siendo un cadáver en la tele.

Él la miró de reojo y sonrió con aquella mueca torcida tan suya.

\- En ese caso, haz lo que has estado haciendo bastante bien hasta ahora. - dijo – _Corre_.

* * *

Aquella madrugada, bajo la luz eléctrica de los farolillos árabes que Jean tenía decorando su terraza en la zona de Khan-el-Khalili, y después de que Anna cayera rendida en uno de sus divanes dentro del caluroso ático, Lara puso a Jean al corriente del estado actual de la tesis de Selma, lo ocurrido en Sri Lanka, la enfermedad de Marie, y las incertidumbres del futuro. Tan sólo evitó mencionar a Kurtis, hasta que claro, el egiptólogo francés acabó por leer entre líneas, para lo cual siempre había tenido una cierta habilidad.

\- No es buen momento para peleas. - comentó discretamente, hundiendo la nariz en su vaso de té moruno - Y debe _habeg_ una pelea bastante _seguia_ como _paga_ que _Kugtis_ no esté aquí ocupándose de algo que le afecta tanto como a la niña. – antes de que Lara pudiera protestar, alzó la mano para silenciarla. - No _impogta_ , _queguida_. No pienso _metegme_ en _vuestgas_ vidas. Tú _sabgás_ _manejaglo_ tan bien como él, estoy _segugo_.

\- Di más bien que tu principal preocupación es poder entrar en la tumba de Loanna. - insinuó Lara con una sonrisa venenosa. – Y hacerte por fin con la exclusiva de la publicación y difusión del estudio.

\- _Mais non!_ – Jean se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia – La nena me _impogta_ tanto como _vgosotgos_. _Pego_ honestamente dudo que hayamos de _pgeocupagnos_. Esos Lux _Veguitatis_ no le _hagán_ daño.

\- No, claro que no.- suspiró Lara – Ahora es una de los suyos. Y cuando antes solucionemos esto, mejor.

Jean se inclinó sobre la bandeja dorada y cogió su enésimo _baklava_.

\- Deberías dejar de comer esas porquerías. – le indicó la exploradora británica.

\- ¿Te digo yo cómo debes _manejag_ a tu… ehm… - dudó, buscando la palabra apropiada - … _compañego?_ ¿O a tu hija? _Non?_ Entonces deja que maneje yo mi estómago.

* * *

Cuando tenía algo que hacer, vivir era mucho más fácil. Pensaba menos y actuaba más.

Después de dejar a _Bárbara_ en aquel hediondo motel en los arrabales de Estambul, secretamente rogando que Schäffer hubiese decidido tomarse unos días de tregua después del fiasco del Gran Bazar, Kurtis condujo de vuelta a Capadocia. Se decía pronto, aunque le llevó unas horas interminables de carretera en las cuales tan sólo paró a descansar una hora.

Al encontrarse por fin de nuevo en las excavaciones de Selma próximas a Göreme, le dolía todo lo que pudiese doler en un cuerpo humano, o eso le pareció. Sin embargo, de nuevo, aquel dolor era manejable y hasta cierto punto le sabía a gloria bendita.

Le ayudaba a dejar de pensar.

Por eso, cuando Selma y Zip le notificaron, preocupados, que Lara había volado a Egipto y que se había llevado a Anna con ella, ni siquiera parpadeó. Se limitó a mirarlos fijamente y luego les convocó a todos – Marie incluida – en el barracón principal, donde despejó una gran mesa y procedió, sin más, a ponerlos al día acerca de la situación actual de su plan, cogiendo un enorme plano de la excavación, dándole la vuelta y empezando a dibujar croquis y esquemas sin pedir permiso.

No tener a Lara allí, ni siquiera a su propia hija, tenía una triste, aunque evidente ventaja: nadie le interrumpió, nadie le cuestionó, nadie discutió ni le desafió. Selma, Zip y Marie se limitaron a escucharle en silencio, con expresiones azoradas y boquiabiertos, mirándose de reojo unos a otros, pero, en fin, callados. Kurtis lo agradeció. Se le daba fatal repetirse o incluso explicarse demasiado.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo cuando terminó.

Los oyentes se miraron entre ellos durante un momento, luego Selma alzó tímidamente la mano:

\- ¿Se puede preguntar cualquier cosa?

Kurtis alzó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico.

\- Si tiene que ver con el plan, mejor.

La arqueóloga turca inspiró profundamente.

\- Aún no puedo creer que Betsabé esté viva…

\- … y que no la hayas matado nada más verla. – gruñó Marie entre dientes. Como la mayoría de los presentes, tenía muy buenas razones para odiar a la exNephilim.

\- Muerta no me sirve de nada. Viva, será el cebo perfecto. Ya os he dicho que ha accedido al plan. - Kurtis paseó la mirada entre los presentes – Ya me abandonaré a mis instintos asesinos cuando coja a ese cabrón de Schäffer. Hasta entonces, tendré la cabeza fría.

\- Si es que lo coges. - dijo Marie, resentida. - Este plan es una locura. Es terriblemente arriesgado. No sólo pones en jaque nuestras vidas, sino prácticamente la de todos los que asistan a la presentación de Selma. ¿Qué ocurre si a ese loco se le ocurre poner a disparar indiscriminadamente? ¿Cuánta gente se llevará por delante?

\- Ése no es el estilo de Schäffer. No era el estilo de Gunderson, ni el de ninguno de los agentes de la Cábala. Y lo sabes de sobra. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

\- Sí. - Marie volvió a la carga - ¿Por qué no se me ha asignado un rol en este plan? Me dejas a un lado como ropa vieja. Estoy enferma, pero no soy una inútil. Quiero estar allí y quiero ayudar.

\- No es sólo que estés enferma. - respondió Kurtis – Realmente nada puedes hacer, salvo estar pendiente de Anna. Si las cosas se ponen feas… llévatela de allí. Y avisa a las autoridades.

Zip se tensó en la silla.

\- Hostia puta. - murmuró-. Kurt confiando en la pasma. Pues sí que se tiene que joder la marrana para que lleguemos a estos extremos.

\- Si llegamos a eso – suspiró Kurtis – entonces dará igual pasma que no pasma. – y entonces miró a Selma, que lo observaba en silencio – Tú estarás sobre el escenario, en medio de todo. ¿Puedo contar contigo? Puede que esto salga muy mal. Y tú estás ahí, en el centro del huracán.

La turca lo miró seriamente, y entonces asintió.

\- He esperado muchos años para este momento. De un modo u otro, siempre hay gente malvada que se interpone para destruir mis sueños. No ocurrirá más. Cuenta conmigo.

\- ¿A cualquier precio? – inquirió Marie, perpleja – Podrías morir.

\- A cualquier precio. He nacido para esto. - Selma se reclinó sobre la silla y se relajó. - No tengo más preguntas.

\- Yo tampoco. - se apresuró a decir Zip. - Si la princesa está conforme, yo estoy conforme. Por lo demás soy tuyo, tío.

\- Yo sí las tengo. - Marie volvió a la carga de nuevo. - ¿Es necesario que Anna esté en medio? Envíala de vuelta a Inglaterra, que esté lo más lejos posible de aquí.

Kurtis, que seguía apoyado sobre la mesa con las palmas de las manos, bajó la cabeza. Durante un momento permaneció en silencio. Luego, articuló con dificultad.

\- La necesito.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Necesito a Anna. Ha de estar ahí.

De nuevo ellos se miraron, estupefactos.

\- Necesito el Don. - continuó Kurtis, hablando lentamente – Y ahora sólo ella lo tiene. No puedo explicarlo aquí, y tampoco a vosotros. Es algo entre ella y yo. Es algo que debe hacer por mí, ahora que ya no tengo ese poder.

\- Ella no controla el Don. – protestó Marie – Ni siquiera sabe usarlo, no ha tenido tiempo de aprender ni tú has empezado a instruirla. ¡Por Dios, no es más que una niña! Todavía no sabemos el alcance de sus cualidades ni el precio que tendrá que pagar por ellas. Y tú vas y la pones en medio de esta locura…

Se calló abruptamente al percibir la mirada de Kurtis sobre ella. Era una mirada difícil de sostener. En su intuición de mujer y de anciana, Marie entendió que igual de difícil, o más, había sido para él tomar aquella decisión.

\- Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces. – concluyó. – Como alguien le toque un pelo a Anna, yo…

 _Yo…_

Kurtis apretó los dientes.

\- Para eso tengo a Lara. – clarificó – A ella le corresponderá escoltarla y protegerla.

Una vez más estaban mirándose, dubitativos.

\- Lara no está aquí. – dijo Marie, odiando ser, de nuevo, la voz discordante. – Confiemos en que, llegado el momento, coopere con nosotros.

Y tuvo la cortesía de decir _nosotros_ , aunque Kurtis captó el significado real de su frase.

\- Cooperará. - cerró los ojos, exhausto – Tiene que cooperar.

* * *

La escopeta yacía sobre la mesa, fría, inmóvil y aparentemente ofensiva, escondiendo, por de pronto, su capacidad letal. El sol de invierno que se colaba a través de la lona del Jeep arrancaba destellos luminosos en su superficie metálica.

Anna estiró la mano y acarició suavemente la culata del arma, revestida de una bella madera oscura, pulida y barnizada.

\- Esa mano. - gruñó Lara, sin volverse. - Te estoy viendo.

La muchacha se preguntaba si acaso su madre tenía el oído de un murciélago, ya que no parecía haber criado ojos en la nuca. De espaldas a ella, Lara estaba ajustándose las cartucheras a los muslos. Y, sin embargo, la había visto. Retiró la mano.

\- ¿Cuándo me enseñarás a disparar?

\- Cuando seas mayor.

\- ¿Cuándo seré mayor?

Lara acabó de ajustarse la correa y, suspirando, se dio la vuelta.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Cuando seas mayor de edad.

\- ¡Eso está muy lejos! – protestó la niña, frustrada.

\- Está donde debe estar. Y ahora apártate. La próxima vez que toques algo de mi arsenal te…

\- … me empaquetas de vuelta a Inglaterra, lo sé. - Anna saltó del taburete y se apartó, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

\- Conténtate con ser el repentino centro de interés de unos caballeros muertos hace siglos. - Lara enfundó las pistolas en las cartucheras que se acababa de ajustar – Créeme, no necesitas demasiado las armas de fuego. Con lo que tienes ya llevas suficiente.

Anna puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la lona de la entrada de un manotazo para salir. Mientras terminaba de ajustarse la mochila, pensó en lo técnicamente inútiles que eran todos aquellos preparatorios. Los Lux Veritatis no atacarían a Anna, y en caso de que el episodio de Sri Lanka se repitiese, poco o nada es lo que ella podría hacer por ayudarla. Salvo sostenerla entre sus brazos, como ya había hecho.

Se ajustó el cinturón con energía. En fin, era una costumbre. En campo abierto, sin su equipo, se sentía desnuda, lo necesitara realmente o no. Además, no es que dependiera exclusivamente de ello. Sabía improvisar. Sabía salir de apuros. Sabía recomponer rápidamente dicho equipo si lo perdía. No le habían faltado ocasiones de ponerse a prueba.

Pero después de Sri Lanka, la embargaba la incertidumbre. Sri Lanka… había estado a punto de morir. Y a diferencia del mismo Egipto, hacía ya tantos años, esta vez no sólo ella hubiese sido la afectada.

No sabía qué esperar de aquel extraño encuentro, ni cómo ser útil a Anna en semejante situación.

Echó en falta a Kurtis. Y se odió por ello.

* * *

Dieciséis años, y apenas nada había cambiado en el oasis de Al-Fayoum. Cierto, Jean había adecentado la zona: ahora no todo eran sólo arena, palmeras y unas cuantas tiendas dispersas. Había casetones de cemento prefabricado, una zona de aparcamiento – que acababa a menudo también enterrada por la arena y un vallado en torno a la entrada al santuario que era el lugar del último reposo de Loanna von Skopf.

Una parte de Lara sintió lástima por el egiptólogo, que llevaba tiempo deseando entrar en aquel lugar y abrir sus secretos al mundo. En cierto modo, era como cortarle las alas.

Anna estaba de pie esperando obediente en la entrada al túnel, con los ojos fijos en el símbolo de Lux Veritatis grabado en el dintel del arco. De pronto estaba seria y pensativa.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – le dijo Lara, acabando de ajustarse los guantes.

La niña soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Yooooo? ¡Claro que no! – puso los brazos en jarra - ¿Vamos ya o qué?

\- Vamos.

* * *

Era tenaz, sensata, obediente, y cooperadora. Kurtis tenía que reconocérselo.

Al cabo de una semana, la encontró como la había dejado, sólo que la habitación estaba más limpia, más ordenada, olía mejor - ¿era espliego el aroma que flotaba en el aire? -; la comida había sido consumida en su mayor parte, pero no en su totalidad, y estaba terminado de leer la nada breve tesis de Selma.

Encontró a Bárbara lejos de la puerta y de la ventana, que no habían sido tocadas, no en el manchado escritorio y la raída silla, sino en el suelo, tras la cama, la espalda apoyada en la pared, los folios ordenados a su alrededor y concentrada en anotar algo en los márgenes de lo que parecían ser las últimas hojas.

Cuando entró, la mujer dio un respingo y se apresuró a cubrirse los hombros con un chal, ya que iba sólo con un camisón de dormir. _Podría haber avisado_ , pensó enfadada. Pero luego descartó la idea como estúpida. A estas alturas, ya debía saber bien lo que se hacía.

Sin más dilación, Kurtis cerró de un portazo, arrojó la bolsa a un lado y fue hacia ella en dos zancadas. Bárbara apretó la espalda contra la pared, pero él apenas la miró. Agarró un manojo de folios y observó sus anotaciones al margen de las páginas.

\- Buena chica. - comentó. Ella no estaba segura de si aquello era sarcasmo o no. – Sé aún más buena y preséntame la versión resumida.

\- Es un excelente trabajo, pero…

\- Me da igual la tesis. Estoy hablando de los miembros de la Cábala que menciona. Si alguno de ellos, aparte de Schäffer, puede suponernos un problema después de que se publique esto.

Ella suspiró.

\- Ninguno. Están todos muertos. - se encogió de hombros – Buen trabajo.

Kurtis la miró de reojo y la observó durante unos instantes.

\- Dejémonos de tonterías. - suspiró ella otra vez – Los dos hemos estado haciendo nuestras propias pesquisas todos estos años, ¿verdad? Yo me dedicaba a buscar los pocos miembros de la Cábala que habían escapado de la policía, y tú, a matarlos.

Vio al hombre erguirse, caminar hacia la raída silla del escritorio, desplomarse sobre ella y seguir hojeando los papeles.

\- Y a pesar de ello – murmuró – nunca nos cruzamos.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, aprendo rápido. – Bárbara se sacudió la melena. El aroma a espliego se intensificó – Entiendo que te encargaras de Hugh. Al fin y al cabo, era un espía. Pero ¿qué culpa tenía Karl? No era más que un guardia. O los celadores. O las enfermeras…

\- Asesinos. – masculló Kurtis –. Torturadores. Sádicos. Repugnantes científicos sin moral ni valores.

\- Cumplían órdenes.

\- Y yo protejo a mi familia. – el hombre sonrió con aquella sonrisa de depredador - ¿Hemos acabado con este discurso edificante?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. - se levantó y empezó a estirar los músculos – Esta noche dormiré aquí – ignoró la cara de disgusto de la mujer – y puedes quedarte con la cama, no la quiero. Pero estoy reventado de la carretera y necesito descansar. Ahora recogerás todas tus cosas y estarás lista para salir mañana por la mañana.

\- ¿Adónde vamos?

\- Capadocia. Göreme, para ser más exactos.

Bárbara palideció bruscamente y un tic nervioso le apareció en el lado semiparalizado de su rostro.

\- No.

\- Disculpa, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión. – Kurtis se rio levemente.

\- No quiero…

Él enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Mala conciencia? Un poco tarde para eso. - dejó caer los papeles sobre el gastado escritorio – Como comprenderás, no puedo introducirte en el plan sin presentarte. Ahora ya saben que estás viva. Cooperarán.

\- ¿Incluso Lara Croft?

Durante un momento, él la observó en silencio, como dudara.

\- No. Ella aún no lo sabe. Está en Egipto, con mi hija.

Se midieron en silencio un instante. Al final, ella confesó:

\- No quiero encontrarme con ella.

\- Haces bien. Lara es mucho menos razonable y compasiva que yo. Y su rencor puede durar mucho tiempo, bien lo sé. - soltó una risa amarga – Pero no tienes opción. Vais a tener que cooperar. En fin, espero que ella lo haga.

\- ¿Y si no? ¿Acabo con una bala en la cabeza?

\- Probablemente. - volvió a sonreír con aquella mueca torcida – Yo perdoné, y he intentado olvidar, lo que le hiciste. Pero ella no firmó ningún contrato en ese sentido. De todos modos, no te reuniré con ella hasta que sepa que va a cooperar. Hasta entonces te alojarás en un hotel en Göreme, mejor que éste, con toda probabilidad – miró a su alrededor – Así que intenta descansar. Lo que viene a partir de ahora no va a ser fácil.

Ella se levantó pesadamente del suelo. Sus movimientos, observó Kurtis, aún eran torpes y cautelosos. Había ganado algo de peso, pero seguía débil. Quizá demasiado.

Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de andarse con miramientos. En silencio, le pidió perdón. Porque tampoco podía permitirse aún pedírselo en voz alta.

\- Y otra cosa. - dijo a sus espaldas, interrumpiéndola cuando ya entraba en el baño – Esto último no se aplica a mi hija. No te quiero cerca de ella, ¿entendido?

\- Forzosamente habremos de coincidir. Es una niña. Los niños sienten curiosi…

\- No te acercarás a ella, no le hablarás, no la tocarás. Si se te acerca, te darás media vuelta y te alejarás. ¿Está claro?

Bárbara suspiró.

\- Sí. Pero yo ya no soy una amenaza, como te he dicho. Jamás le haría daño a una niñ…

\- Claro que no. Pero, en cualquier caso, es de ella de quien te estoy protegiendo.

La mujer arqueó las cejas de nuevo. Kurtis rio.

\- Se nota que no conoces a mi hija. Mejor así.

* * *

Allí estaban, firmes en la oscuridad. Aún vigilantes, aún fieles. En su patética resistencia y lealtad había algo triste, algo infinitamente desolador, pero al mismo tiempo, digno y majestuoso.

\- Oh, guau. - jadeó Anna, con los ojos desorbitados – Qué pasada.

Los dos esqueletos permanecían a ambos lados de la puerta que daba acceso a la gran cámara circular que era la tumba de Loanna. Nada había cambiado. Ninguna trampa se había activado. Lara no había tenido que temer absolutamente nada por la seguridad de Anna. Hacía años había entrado con un Lux Veritatis que las había bloqueado con su aura.

Y ahora tenía otra a su lado que, pasivamente, sin saberlo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que su padre años atrás.

 _Fascinante,_ pensó. Y tremendamente frustrante a la vez. No había desafío. Ni reto. Suspiró.

Notó que Anna le agarraba la mano y se la retorcía, sin dejar de mirar boquiabierta a los esqueletos inmóviles.

\- ¿Podemos acercarnos ya?

Lara dio un paso hacia adelante, con la niña agarrada de su brazo.

\- Tienes miedo.

\- ¡No!

\- Me estás arrancando el brazo.

\- ¡Es que eres muy lenta!

 _¿Lenta, yo?_ Lara iba a soltar un exabrupto cuando, de repente, los esqueletos de movieron.

Al unísono, graciosamente, como cardumen en el mar, dieron un paso hacia adelante y desenvainaron las espadas. El chirrido del metal oxidado rasgó el espeso y silencioso aire.

Anna chilló, más de excitación que de miedo, pero Lara ya la había empujado hacia atrás y se había colocado delante, cubriéndola, una mano en la pistola, ya con el seguro quitado. Pero su precaución fue innecesaria. De nuevo, grácilmente, con un movimiento solemne y majestuoso, los dos esqueletos describieron un arco en el aire con sus hojas, hincaron la rodilla ante ellas y clavaron las espadas en el suelo, frente a ellos, tomando la empuñadura con sus esqueléticas manos y humillando la cabeza en señal de respeto, apoyaron la frente sobre el pomo de la espada.

\- ¡Joder! – se le escapó a Anna - ¡Esto mola mazo!

Y entonces hablaron. Lara ya conocía aquella voz múltiple, confusa, desconcertante, que parecía hablar a través de un sueño, una nebulosa, una cortina de agua. Voces reales, de hombre, pero lejanas, etéreas. Antiguas.

 _Bienvenida seas, Anna Croft, hija de Lara Croft, la Amazona, a quien los ángeles acudieron; hija de Kurtis Heissturm, el Guerrero, el Hijo de la Luz, el que volvió de la Vorágine, el elegido de la madre de los Nephili._

La mandíbula de la niña se descolgó en una expresión impactada. Luego tironeó del top de su madre.

\- ¡Ésa soy yo! ¿Los oyes? ¿Los oyes? ¡Me están hablando a mí! – dio saltitos nerviosos sobre sus pies - ¡Qué puta pasada!

\- Anna Croft – masculló Lara entre dientes – hija de la Amazona y del Guerrero, como vuelvas a hablar como un maldito carretero te voy a pegar una bofetada que te haré volar delante de estos montones de huesos. ¿Entendido?

 _No temas, Amazona, elegida de los ángeles, a quien honramos por tu sacrificio. No haremos daño a la Hija de la Luz, fruto de tu vientre, tu regalo a la humanidad, la que estábamos esperando, la que cerrará el ciclo._

\- ¿Qué quieren dec…? – preguntó Anna, pero Lara la interrumpió alzando la mano, y luego dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

 _Sólo entregaremos nuestro mensaje a la elegid…_

\- No.- Lara sacudió la cabeza, balanceando la trenza graciosamente a sus espaldas – Puesto que honráis mi sacrificio y ella es mi regalo a la humanidad, o lo que sea que hayáis dicho, hablaréis conmigo ahora, y contestaréis a mis preguntas. O de lo contrario me la llevaré de aquí y podéis seguir esperando unos cuantos añitos más. ¿Qué más os dará, de todos modos?

Las sonrientes calaveras le observaron en silencio durante unos instantes. Lara no esperó a una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué significa eso de cerrar el ciclo? El ciclo se cerró. Las puertas de la Vorágine se cerraron tras Kurtis… - miró de soslayo a Anna, que la observaba en silencio. - Se cerraron tras nosotras. ¿Qué significa esto ahora?

 _El ciclo nunca se cerró. De haber sido así, la elegida no habría manifestado el Don. Pero le es necesario absolutamente. Aunque las puertas de la Vorágine se bloquearan, sigue habiendo demonios sueltos por el mundo._

\- Kurtis se encarga de ellos. Siempre lo ha hecho – Lara inspiró profundamente y relajó los hombros – Y siempre lo hará.

 _Ya no tiene el Don. Puede luchar con sus fuerzas humanas, pero son limitadas ahora. Impotentes contra los grandes demonios. Si sigue enfrentándose a ellos, lo matarán. Pero ya no es relevante. Él ya hizo su papel y cumplió con su misión._

Anna parpadeó de pronto y se volvió hacia ellos.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Tú de qué vas? ¿Cómo que mi padre "no es relevante"?

 _Él fue protector de la humanidad, uno más de nuestros hermanos, como todos lo fuimos antes que él. Pero ahora tú eres la protectora. Ahora tú asumes el papel._

\- Basta ya. - dijo Lara, tensándose – Dejadme pasar. Quiero hablar con Loanna.

 _Lady Loanna no hablará contigo, Amazona, elegida de los ángeles. No puedes comunicarte con ella. Pero la Hija de la Luz sí puede. A ella la dejaremos pasar._

\- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a bloquearme el paso? – la exploradora cerró los puños, tensando los músculos – Aún puedo patearos el trasero como antaño. Sois lentos y torpes. Pasaré.

 _Nuestros pobres huesos no son más que, como nosotros mismos, siervos de la Luz. Patéanos, Amazona, lo consideraremos un honor. Pero no pasarás. El mensaje de Lady Loanna debe ser transmitido sólo a tu hija, tu sacrificio, tu regalo a la humanidad. O no será transmitido en absoluto, y entonces, ay de ella, de ti y del Guerrero. Ay de la humanidad entera. Pero ¿qué más nos dará, de todos modos?_

Anna dio un respingo. ¿Estaban aquellos sacos de huesos vacilándole a su madre?

Durante un momento, Lara les fulminó la mirada en silencio. Luego sacudió la cabeza, se volvió hacia ella y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto. Vas a entrar sola. - le indicó – Ella no te hará daño. No debes tener miedo.

\- No lo tengo. - aseguró Anna, aunque había empezado a retorcerse los dedos.

\- No toques ni dañes nada. Cuando tengas el mensaje, sal. Yo te estaré esperando.

La niña, seria de pronto, asintió. Luego inspiró profundamente y se volvió hacia los esqueletos. Estos, como accionados por un resorte, se alzaron, se apartaron, despejando la entrada, y se colocaron uno frente al otro, cruzando sus espadas en lo alto.

Y entonces Lara recordó. _Fratribus collatis ianuae patent._

Años atrás, antes de que Anna naciera, antes de que Kurtis significara algo para ella, aunque él ya estaba allí para ella. Praga. La Cripta de los Trofeos.

 _Los hermanos reunidos ven las puertas abiertas._

Los caballeros esculpidos, cruzando sus espadas en lo alto. La misma posición. El mismo significado.

El camino estaba abierto.

La exploradora observó la delgada silueta de su hija pasar entre los dos esqueletos. En cierto momento, la niña no pudo resistirse y metió un dedo entre las costillas que asomaban tras la rota coraza del caballero, pero éste no se movió en absoluto.

\- ¡Bueno, mamá, hasta luego! – dijo alegremente - ¡Enseguida vengo!

Y se perdió en el túnel.


	13. Destino

**13\. Destino**

Era como caminar dentro de un sueño.

Podía tener ya catorce años y considerarse, en muchos aspectos, ya una mujer, pero lo cierto es que seguía siendo una niña. Un niño nunca duda de sus padres, confía en ellos, cree en sus palabras. Ella no era para nada distinta y además los lazos que la unían a Lara y a Kurtis eran todavía más estrechos, pues había sido instruida para confiar, para obedecer, para actuar rápido, tanto sola como en equipo, pues de ello dependía su seguridad cuando viajaba con ellos por el mundo.

Pero tener ante los ojos la constatación de que lo que ellos le habían contado era real, que había sucedido, pese a que les hubiera seguido creyendo a pies juntillas independientemente de si lo veía o no, era una sensación gratificante, eufórica.

Allí estaba la tumba de Loanna, y era tal cual ellos se la habían descrito. La sala circular, grande, con restos de hollín y piedra chamuscada allá donde el poder de Karel había impactado. El bellísimo sarcófago blanco en el centro, con la dama reclinada, delicada, hermosa.

\- _Omnia vulnerant, ultima necat_. - recitó mientras se acercaba, aun antes de incluso leer la inscripción bajo la figura, puesto que la conocía de memoria. - Todas nos hieren, mas la última nos mata.

Y allí, junto a la placa inscrita, aún estaba los restos de sangre seca. La sangre de su padre, que se había golpeado la cabeza después de que el Nephilim lo estrellara contra el sarcófago. Todo aquello había ocurrido mucho antes de que ella naciera, mucho antes, incluso, de que fuese concebida o de que ella fuese una mera posibilidad. Pero allí estaba, en fin, la prueba. Todo era verdad.

 _¿Y ahora qué?,_ pensó, mirando la bella faz esculpida. ¿Se supone que tengo que decir algo? Se sentía como una tonta allí plantada. Lo mejor era decir alguna tontería.

\- Ehm, esto, hola, lady Loanna. - murmuró, y luego se dio una palmada en la frente. _Vaya idiot…_

 _Bienvenida, Anna Heissturm._

La niña dio un respingo y se giró bruscamente. No había nadie. De pronto sintió que le temblaban las piernas. _No estoy asustada. No estoy asustada._

 _No lo estés._ La voz era cálida, suave, tierna como la de una madre. Bueno, la de cualquiera menos la suya, estaba claro. Todavía temblando, pero arrebatada de curiosidad, Anna rodeó el sarcófago. _No te haré daño,_ insistió la voz.

Había _algo_ sentado en los escalones que daban acceso a la parte trasera del sarcófago. Una niebla, una disrupción en el aire, era difícil de decir. Parecía una mujer. Largos cabellos, largo vestido.

\- ¡Un fantasma! – exclamó Anna sin querer, mirando boquiabierta la aparición.

La figura alzó el rostro, y durante una fracción de segundo la niña pensó que iba a ver una calavera, un zombi, un monstruo, cualquier cosa. Pero era una mujer joven. Joven, bella y triste, que le sonrió con melancólica sonrisa.

 _Saludos, hija de mi benefactor, hija de la heredera de mi legado_. Inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y Anna vio que sostenía una larga daga en su regazo. _Gracias por venir._

Anna chasqueó la lengua y miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose muy rara de pronto. Allí estaba, hablando con esqueletos andantes y fantasmas del pasado. Pensó en hacer sus propias preguntas, pero la que fue la primera Amazona la interrumpió.

 _Habrá tiempo para eso, pequeña. Pero ahora debes escuchar._

\- Te… te escucho. - balbuceó ella.

 _¿Recuerdas el mensaje de tu abuelo?_

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Se quedó mirando, boquiabierta, la etérea silueta de Loanna.

\- Esto, ehm, sí… el… el cráneo del abuelo… me… habló. - cambió el peso de pierna. - Pero papá dijo que no se lo contara a nadie.

Le pareció que la dama sonreía con dulzura.

 _¿Y qué te dijo Konstantin Heissturm, Hija de la Luz? Repítelo._

El rostro de la niña se oscureció. De pronto, le pesaron las piernas como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. Se sentó lentamente en las escaleras, enfrente de la aparición, aunque manteniendo las distancias. Por si acaso.

\- Me dijo que me guardara de la larga noche. – murmuró, estremeciéndose – Me dijo que me guardara del príncipe de los diablos.

 _¿Sabes qué significa eso?_

\- ¡Cómo lo voy a saber! – Anna le miró estupefacta – Bueno, ehm… yo supongo que significa que… corro algún tipo de peligro. ¿Me lo vas a aclarar tú?

 _Guárdate de la larga noche. Guárdate del príncipe de los diablos._

\- No fastidies. - Anna puso los ojos en blanco.

 _Escucha, pequeña. Ahora que estás aquí, tengo muy poco tiempo. Lo que el guerrero Heissturm, tu abuelo, te dijo, es sólo una parte de lo que debes saber, pero es la parte más importante. He sido enviada de vuelta para ayudarte a entender, pero no tengo todas las respuestas, pues el futuro no está escrito, y el resultado dependerá sólo de las decisiones que tomes y de las acciones que ejecutes._

\- Eso es una contradicción. – Anna se retorció el labio inferior, pensativa – Me avisáis de que corro peligro, de que Satán me persigue o algo así, y luego me decís que yo puedo cambiar las cosas. O las puedo cambiar o no las cambio. O estoy predestinada, o no lo estoy.

 _Estás predestinada, pero no lo estuviste hasta que fuiste concebida. ¿Sabes cómo ocurrió?_

Anna se sonrojó involuntariamente.

\- Sé cómo se hacen los críos.

Le pareció que Loanna sonreía otra vez.

 _Lo que quiero decir es que tú podrías no haber existido. ¿Sabes qué ocurrió aquí? ¿La historia del Sello?_

\- ¡Claro que sí! - ¿aquel fantasma la estaba poniendo a prueba? - ¡Lo sé todo, no soy tonta! Mi padre fue el último Lux Veritatis y se enfrentó a Karel, que fue el último Nephilim. Tenían que matarse el uno al otro y desaparecer, para equilibrar de nuevo la balanza entre el Bien y el Mal.

 _Pero había alguien designado para intervenir._

\- Mi madre. – Anna asintió – La Amazona.

 _El Bien y el Mal se autorregulan, Anna. Es la única manera en que las fuerzas invisibles de este mundo pueden funcionar. Ya conoces la historia. Los Lux Veritatis y los Nephilim. Los Hijos de Lilith, en continua batalla mientras Ella desafiaba al Rey de los Cielos. Pero esa balanza se reajusta cada cierto tiempo. Ocurrió una vez. Yo era la Amazona y Drakul tenía que engendrar un hijo de mí. Si hubiese querido enfrentarle al Lux Veritatis que escogió protegerme, éste no hubiese muerto torturado en sus calabozos. Pero yo no escogí el camino de la Verdadera Opción. Yo hui, abandonándole a su suerte y, llegado el momento, terminé con todo._

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. – murmuró Anna, sintiéndose tonta. ¿Qué más daba a aquellas alturas?

 _Pasaron los siglos y la ecuación se repitió. Tu padre se convirtió en el nuevo elegido, y esta vez, además, en el último Lux Veritatis. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Karel. Estaban destinados a enfrentarse, y el Nephilim, clarividente, vio en Lara Croft la nueva Amazona. Pero ella sí estaba dispuesta a seguir el camino de la Verdadera Opción. Ella sí quiso descifrar el misterio. Ella eligió._

Anna sonrió levemente y miró de reojo a Loanna.

\- Porque ella estaba enamorada de mi padre. – dijo, con una risita. – Aunque aquí entre tú y yo, le costó bastante admitirlo.

 _De nuevo le pareció que la dama de niebla sonreía._

 _¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que fue por amor?_

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Anna se irguió, ofendida – Si mi madre no hubiese estado enamorada de mi padre, ¿por qué iba a elegirle a él?

 _¿Por amor al Bien?_

Esta vez fue Anna la que se echó a reír.

\- Se nota que no conoces a mi madre. - movió la mano – Karel le ofreció el saber supremo, la inmortalidad. Mi padre no tenía nada…

 _Salvo el amor. Salvo la lealtad. Sí, Hija de la Luz, el amor sin duda facilitó la elección. El amor mueve el mundo. Pero la historia podría haber sido otra. Ella eligió, y al hacerlo, tú entraste en los planes del infinito. Estabas destinada a existir desde ese momento, no antes. Porque, al elegir a tu padre, involuntariamente tu madre desequilibró la balanza. Al hacer triunfar el Bien, sentó las bases para que esa elección, eventualmente, tenga que volver a repetirse._

De pronto, Anna sintió como un nudo en el estómago.

\- Eso… no suena nada bien.

 _No, pequeña Anna. No es una buena noticia la que te traigo hoy. Tienes que prepararte para ello._

\- ¡Pero… si mi madre hubiese elegido a Karel, lo mismo habría ocurrido!

 _Exactamente lo mismo, sí. En el plan infinito, el Bien y el Mal son irrelevantes. El equilibrio entre ellos es lo que importa._

\- Pues vaya mierda.

 _La historia habría sido diferente. Pero no tiene sentido especular sobre ello, ya que la Amazona eligió el Bien y tú entraste en los planes del infinito. Por eso el ciclo continuó abierto._

\- La única manera de haber cerrado ese ciclo, entonces, ¡es que tanto mi padre como Karel hubiesen muerto!

 _Así es. Tu madre hubiera debido renunciar a la elección y dejar que ambos se destruyesen el uno al otro._

\- ¡Me cuesta creer que ése hubiese sido el mejor final!

 _Pero lo era, mi pequeña Anna. Lo era._

\- ¡Estás diciendo que yo no debería haber existido!

Le pareció que aquel fantasma etéreo clavaba sus ojos en ella.

 _He ahí la mala noticia, mi pequeña Anna._

* * *

Con metódica calma, el asesino empezó a preparar su arsenal.

Casi lo había conseguido. Casi. La zorra debió haber muerto aquel día. Pero él había fallado. Maldito bazar y maldita gente llenándolo todo. La presión le condujo a un error que él no solía cometer. Un error crucial.

Le hubiese encantado que aquella puta, aquel monstruo, muriese en el quirófano. Pero al destino le encantaba burlarse de él y de sus esfuerzos. Había sobrevivido. Y cuando pensaba en seguirle de nuevo la pista, se había esfumado.

Maldita su puta suerte, de verdad. Era culpa de él, claro. Del condenado de Trent.

\- Debería haberte matado a ti también. – masculló, mientras terminaba de ensamblar los últimos cables del artefacto, con un puro entre los dientes – Por qué carajo tuve que dejarte con vida. Qué maldito honor ni qué leches.

Ya estaba casi listo. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a una de las invitaciones que había recogido de la facultad de arqueología hacía dos días. La del anuncio del evento en Göreme, en la excavación de Cappadocia. Aquella mocosa turca, la arqueóloga, iba por fin a cantar, a presentar su dichoso trabajo donde aireaba lo que no debería haberse aireado nunca.

Claro que a él qué le importaba ahora. Todos los que podrían haberse molestado, o verse perjudicados con la verborrea de la turca, estaban muertos. A él sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Estaba convencido de que ella aparecería allí. No se podría resistir. El evento no se iba a televisar, luego no le quedaba más remedio que asistir. Y al parecer, pese al balazo, estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir del hospital y desaparecer de su vista.

Sí, sin duda ella estaría allí. Pero él no era tan estúpido como para confiar todo el plan a una mera corazonada. Primero, confirmaría su presencia en la zona. Luego podría actuar libremente.

Y si en el camino se llevaba a la turca y toda su panda por delante, mejor que mejor.

Satisfecho, acabó de ensamblar el artefacto y se reclinó en la silla de plástico, dando una larga calada al puro. En la televisión, cierto informativo sensacionalista daba cuenta de la desaparición de la víctima del Gran Bazar después de haber sido dada de alta en el hospital.

Lo más gracioso de todo - ¡y era para descojonarse! – era que Trent parecía estar protegiéndola ahora.

\- Hay que joderse. - se rio, y la risa se vio interrumpida por una tos – La tipa te captura, te entrega a nosotros, se queda de brazos cruzados mientras te las hacemos pasar putas durante meses, luego, mata a tu querida zorra británica y a la cría que le hiciste. Y ahora la ayudas y proteges. - se rio de nuevo – Hay que joderse, Trent. O eres el puto Jesús reencarnado, o el gilipollas más grande de este mundo.

* * *

\- ¡Pero de qué vas! – la niña alzó las manos, indignada. Parecía haber olvidado que hablaba con el espíritu de una mujer muerta siglos atrás - ¿Cómo se puede ser tan ceniza?

 _Desde el mismo instante en que tu madre eligió a tu padre, tú estabas destinada a nacer. Por eso naciste. Eras necesaria una vez realizada la elección. Pero nuevamente, entraste en los planes del Mal. Tú estabas destinada a ser el sacrificio oscuro para…_

\- Ah, sí, ya sé. – Anna se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. - Lilith. La Vorágine. El Cetro. También sé esa historia. ¡Pero mi padre desbarató esos planes! Él nos salvó. Él nos trajo de vuelta.

 _Otra vez la variable del amor. En verdad el amor mueve el mundo, ¿no es así? Tu madre no tuvo valor para destruirte en su vientre, como yo hice con el bastardo del Nephilim. Porque quería a tu padre, y porque te quiso también a ti. Y porque tu padre amaba a tu madre, y te amaba también a ti, nuevamente desbarató los planes del infinito. El ciclo sigue abierto._

\- No sé a dónde quieres llegar. - Anna se frotó los ojos, cansada – Dime de una vez lo que quieras decirme, y déjame en paz.

 _Lo estoy haciendo. Debes entender cómo funciona el plan infinito. El equilibrio es el objetivo. Y también el cierre del ciclo. Durante siglos la humanidad ha estado expuesta al juego del Bien y del Mal. Batallas entre demonios y ángeles, luchas entre Lux Veritatis y Nephili. Miles de inocentes que han muerto por culpa de este desequilibrio. El triunfo del Bien, o del Mal, es irrelevante y temporal. Tarde o temprano el ciclo se reinicia. Has sido elegida, Anna, para cerrar el ciclo. Has sido elegida… para bien y para mal._

\- Dímelo claramente. Estás diciéndome que tengo que hacer lo que mis padres, lo que Karel, lo que nadie ha tenido valor de hacer antes.

 _Un sacrificio de esa categoría requiere un alma grande, una capacidad muy por encima del bien y del mal, un amor sin límites. El guerrero Heissturm, tu abuelo, ha actuado con amor al advertirte. Pero al final, no eludirás la larga noche. Es tu destino._

Anna permaneció en silencio durante unos instantes, mirando hacia ninguna parte en concreto. Un inmenso frío se apoderó de ella.

\- Me estás diciendo que tengo que morir.

 _Sólo hay una manera de cerrar el ciclo. La larga noche para ti… y la luz eterna para la humanidad. El fin del desequilibrio. Lo lamento, pequeña. Te merecías algo mejor._

* * *

El viaje de Istanbul a Göreme fue demasiado para Barbara.

Había intentado aguantar, pero no pudo. Todavía estaba demasiado débil. A decir verdad, lo único que la mantenía en pie era su orgullo, no del todo quebrantado pese a los sinsabores sufridos. Se negaba a dar un espectáculo lamentable ante Kurtis. Aunque, al final, no pudo evitarlo.

Empezó a notar un leve zumbido en el oído a medio camino, agarrada a la espalda de su compañero, sacudida por el viento mientras la moto rugía. De Istanbul a Göreme, cruzando medio país, y ella no se quejó. El zumbido aumentó, la cabeza empezó a dolerle, y la sensación persistió pese a las paradas para descansar.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel en el que ella debía quedarse hasta la ejecución del plan, la vista se le había nublado y apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo cual fue una pena, porque esta vez Kurtis había tenido algo de miramientos y la habitación reservada era una encantadora cueva de un hotel excavado en las antiguas rocas de Capadocia.

Se limitó a seguirle mecánicamente y a obedecerle sin más. Tenía la esperanza de poder tumbarse a descansar apenas él la dejara allí. Y entonces se recuperaría. Se sentiría mejor. Hasta podría revisarse los puntos de la sutura quirúrgica. Quizá era ya hora de quitarlos.

\- … el evento de Selma va a tener lugar en una semana. – estaba diciendo Kurtis, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando caer el equipaje y revisando la habitación con su rapidez habitual. - Hasta entonces te recomiendo que descanses. Tengo que ultimar los últimos detalles, entonces te daré instrucciones precisas… - se detuvo bruscamente – Eh, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Plantada en medio de la habitación, la mano derecha todavía agarrando el bolso, la mujer estaba pálida como un cadáver, los labios amoratados. Las bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos se remarcaban contra su palidez.

\- Betsabé – Kurtis frunció el ceño, involuntariamente pronunciando su antiguo nombre – te está sangrando el oído.

Alzó la mano y se tocó la oreja, la que quedaba sana. Notó humedad. Un hilo de sangre se le deslizaba cuello abajo. El zumbido se intensificó. Luego se desplomó.

Fue una suerte que él estuviese tan cerca. Si no se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesita de noche, que era tan de piedra y tan antigua como las paredes que la rodeaban, fue porque Kurtis la sostuvo a tiempo, antes de caer.

* * *

\- Me encuentro mal. - murmuró Anna, levantándose. Las piernas le temblaban. Le dolía el vientre. Avanzó a trompicones, agarrada al borde del sarcófago. – Tengo que irme.

 _Sé valiente, pequeña Anna._

\- ¡Al carajo con eso! – la niña se volvió bruscamente y encaró de nuevo a la extinta Amazona - ¡Yo no soy _tu pequeña!_ ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme aquí para decirme que tengo que palmarla! ¡Quién te has creído qué eres!

 _Yo soy la mensajera de Dio…_

\- ¡Entonces es un Dios estúpido! – masculló, furiosa, apretando los puños - ¡Un Dios estúpido y cruel! ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Cómo te atreves tú a decirme que lo que mis padres hicieron no ha servido de nada! ¡Mi padre luchó, sangró, sufrió, murió y volvió por mí! ¡Mi madre le escogió porque le amaba! ¡Ella murió también por mí! Pudo haber elegido a Karel, ser la madre de los Nephili, volverse eterna e inmortal como él…

… _y eso no hubiera cambiado absolutamente nada, Anna. La criatura nacida de tal unión, probablemente no muy distinta de la pura y excelsa Betsabé, la Hija de Lilith, hubiese tenido que morir también, Anna. Para el plan infinito, tanto da Bien que Mal. Tarde o temprano, el hijo de Karel hubiese tenido que afrontar la misma decisión._

\- ¡No me lo creo! – gritó Anna, agarrándose el vientre. _Dios, qué dolor_ , pensó. - ¡No puedo creer que valgamos tan poco a sus ojos! Mi padre sufrió… murió… ¡lo torturaron durante meses! ¿Lo sabías?

 _Un Lux Veritatis rara vez muere anciano, rara vez muere en cama. Tu padre cumplió su destino perfectamente. Enorgulleció a sus ancestros._

\- ¡Y sin embargo me dices que eligió mal!

 _No eligió mal, simplemente porque no podría haber elegido otra cosa. Se dejó llevar por el amor. El que ama se sacrifica por el ser amado, siempre. El que ama protege al ser amado, siempre._

\- ¡Tú misma te contradices! ¡Estás loca! ¡Todos estáis locos! – Anna se agarró la cabeza - ¡Primero dices que pudo haber sido otra cosa, ahora dices que no hubiese podido ocurrir de otra manera! ¡Estáis cómo una cabra, tú y todos los de allá arriba!

 _Tu pequeño cerebro no alcanza a comprenderlo todo, pero es normal. Lamento tener que ser yo la que te ha dicho esto, pues creí en el Bien mientras viví, y por el Bien me sacrifiqué. Pero al plan infinito tanto le da Bien que Mal. Si preservas tu vida, el ciclo se repetirá en tus descendientes, y la humanidad seguirá sufriendo…_

\- … pues que le jodan a la humanidad.

… _y si eliges asumir tu destino, entonces el ciclo se cerrará. La humanidad será libre. ¿Dejarás que otros asuman tu misión? ¿Por alargar innecesariamente tu vida?_

\- ¡Cierra la boca! Me marcho de aquí ahora mismo. – se dio la vuelta – No quiero oír esto. Además… - vaciló – Soy mortal, después de todo, ¿no? Un día moriré… ¿qué más da antes o después?

 _Lo siento, Anna, pero una muerte natural no paga ese precio. Sólo el sacrificio. Recuerda, tanto tu padre como Karel debieron haberse destruido el uno al otro para cerrar el ciclo. Y para que tú lo cierres, deberás morir en combate…_

\- … contra el príncipe de los demonios. - terminó Anna por ella.

Y entonces, la Amazona desapareció. Su voz se extinguió.

* * *

\- Yyyyy…. ¡listo! – dijo Zip alegremente, y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. – Hora de llamar al tito Kurt. Hermes, llama al tito Kurt.

 _Llamando al tito Kurt,_ respondió una voz mecánica, y a continuación el programa dializó un número concreto. Marie alzó la vista del tapiz que estaba tejiendo, pese al persistente dolor de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué narices es eso?

\- Shh, que lo confundes. Es un mensajero con reconocimiento de voz que he diseñado. Lo he llamado Hermes, como el dios grieg…

\- … griego mensajero. Sí, hasta ahí me llega. - masculló la mujer Navajo, que volvió a centrarse en la costura.

Se oyó un sonido de establecimiento de conexión, y, a los pocos segundos, la voz de Kurtis.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado que podrían intervenir la línea? – dijo el exlegionario directamente, sin molestarse en saludar.

\- Nadie pincha mis líneas, campeón. - aclaró Zip, ofendido - ¡Están limpias como una patena! Ya lo he comprobado.

\- Entonces más vale que la llamada valga la pena.

\- Simplemente comunicarte que está todo listo para el gran golpe y comprobar si has llegado ya con el bellezón a cuestas.

\- Barbara está débil – respondió Kurtis rápidamente. – Se ha desvanecido. He llamado a un médico para que la examine en la habitación, ya que no me parece seguro llevarla a un hospital.

\- Que reviente. – murmuró Marie sin dejar de tejer.

\- Joder tío, qué mal. Si el bellezón se nos cae, se cae el plan.

Pero Kurtis no estaba de humor para charlas intrascendentes.

\- Llama a Selma. Necesito que me ayude.

\- ¡Marchando una de princesa! – gritó Zip, pero apenas si llegó a hacer girar su silla. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y la arqueóloga se plantó dentro del pequeño estudio lleno de monitores.

\- ¡Estoy aquí, Kurtis! – anunció, voluntariosa.

\- ¿Estabas escuchando tras la puerta? – dijo el hacker, incrédulo.

\- Selma – intervino Kurtis, ignorando a Zip – necesito que me consigas un vestido de noche.

\- ¿Un vestido de noche? ¿Te vas a poner sexy, Kurt?

\- Zip, cállate. - cortó Selma – Imagino que lo querrás para Betsa… para Bárbara.

\- Así es. Las mujeres tenéis mejor idea para estas cosas. Además, sólo conozco las medidas de Lara.

\- ¡Y tanto que las conoces, campeón!

\- Zip, por favor – suspiró Marie, alzando la vista – ahórrate el mal gusto en mi presencia.

\- No te preocupes, Kurtis. - prometió Selma – Te conseguiré un hermoso vestido para Betsa… para Bárbara. Imagino que debe ser la misma talla que recuerdo. Tengo ojo para eso.

\- En realidad, ha perdido bastante peso. Está muy delgada.

\- La has mirado y remirado bien, ¿eh, Kurt, cabronazo? ¡AY!

Selma acababa de soltarle un sopapo.

\- Eres un cerdo, Zip. – girándose de nuevo hacia la pantalla, la turca dijo – No te preocupes, me encargaré de todo. Tendrá su vestido. Tú encárgate de que se recupere para cumplir su parte.

Durante un instante, Kurtis permaneció en silencio. Entonces habló.

\- Hacedme otro favor.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Contactad con Lara en Egipto. Contactad con Jean Yves, si hace falta. Pero debe volver cuanto antes. Y traer a Anna. ¿Entendido? Haced lo que sea para convencerla.

\- Yo la convenceré. - prometió Marie solemnemente – A mí, me escuchará.

* * *

De pronto, una vibración conmocionó el aire. Lara se levantó de golpe y encaró a los dos esqueletos, tanteando las pistolas, por si acaso. Pero no fue necesario.

Los caballeros, todavía con las espadas en alto, temblaron durante un instante. Y de pronto, se desmoronaron, como un castillo de naipes al que se le ha dado un toque. Los huesos se desensamblaron, las armaduras se desmontaron, las espadas cayeron al suelo con un estruendo metálico. Simplemente, sin una palabra, sin un movimiento, se desplomaron. No quedaron de ellos más que dos montones de huesos apilados junto a los restos de sus armaduras.

\- Pero qué…

Avanzó hasta ellos y los observó durante unos instantes. Luego dio una patada a uno de los cráneos, que rodó sin más ceremonias.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Y entonces la vio. Se acercaba a ella, tambaleándose. Sollozando.

\- ¡Anna! – gritó, y corrió hacia ella, atravesando el anteriormente prohibido umbral sin ningún problema - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hincó la rodilla ante ella y la agarró por los hombros, pero la niña seguía llorando, desorientada, desconsolada. Entonces se fijó en que tenía un leve rastro de sangre en los dedos.

\- ¿Estás herida? – le preguntó - ¿Quién…? – se interrumpió al fijarse en que había una mancha oscura entre sus piernas, empapando la tela color caqui de sus pantalones – No es nada, Anna. Ya hemos hablado antes de esto. Qué…

Pero no pudo seguir porque de pronto la niña le echó los brazos al cuello y siguió llorando contra su pecho, sollozando inconsolablemente.

\- ¡Oh, mamá yo… yo…! – tartamudeó, atragantándose con las lágrimas - ¡Yo…!

\- Anna, cálmate. Tienes que calmarte. – intentó separarla suavemente para mirarla al rostro, pero ella se agarró con más fuerza.

\- ¡Es mentira! ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Una maldita, jodida mentira! – sollozó la niña contra su pecho. - ¡Tiene que ser una mentira!

\- ¿El qué es una mentira? Anna, por favor, háblame. Qué te ha dicho esa… esa…

La niña seguía llorando. Confusa, perdida, Lara se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, esperando que se calmara, mientras notaba la humedad de la primera sangre, el fin de la niñez.


	14. Retorno

**14\. Retorno**

Todo retorno era triste de alguna manera. Lara estaba más que acostumbrada a ello. El único que saltó de alegría fue Jean, pues por primera vez, tenía vía libre para acceder a su soñado trofeo, la tumba subterránea de Loanna, ahora por fin sin custodia, sin nada que bloqueara su paso. Al parecer, la función de aquel sagrado santuario había terminado definitivamente. No más mensajes. No más secretos. Estaba libre y listo para la rapiña humana.

El egiptólogo francés hizo las gestiones a toda velocidad, pues ya llevaba tiempo preparándose. En tan sólo unas pocas horas contactó con los medievalistas que le servirían de apoyo, cedió todo derecho de la excavación a un amigo especialista en el Egipto medieval, y se contentó con que se le reconociera el mérito del descubrimiento. Ni por un momento pensó en la opinión que tendría Kurtis de ello, ni se molestó en preguntar cuál era el mensaje que Loanna había entregado o por qué Anna y Lara parecían tan abatidas.

Pero no porque fuera mala persona. Simplemente, el pobre tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza en aquel momento, y desbordaba de entusiasmo.

* * *

Sí, el retorno al hotel del Cairo fue triste, pero Lara estaba decidida a no enfadarse con su hija. Y es que Anna se negaba a contarle lo que había ocurrido más allá del umbral prohibido, ni el mensaje que le había sido entregada. Y, aparte de los intensos dolores de su primera menstruación, no parecía herida ni estar sufriendo nada físico.

 _Se ha llevado una buena impresión,_ pensó Lara, contemplando a la niña tumbada de lado en el diván de la habitación, hecha un ovillo, agarrándose el bajo vientre con expresión de dolor, _sea lo que sea lo que haya averiguado._ Bueno, no lograría nada con forzarla a hablar. Lara tampoco era ese tipo de madre.

Y bien, nada de acción para ella aquel día, aunque desde luego, sudor y arena se le habían pegado igualmente al cuerpo. Era el problema de Egipto, incluso en invierno. Así que, sin más dilación, y sin molestar más a Anna, empezó a desvestirse.

\- ¿Esto va a ser siempre así? – se quejó la niña a sus espaldas, con un hilillo de voz.

Lara sabía a qué se refería.

\- Se hará más fácil. - contestó – Los primeros años suele ser bastante doloroso, pero hay tratamientos. No tienes por qué sufrir. Con el tiempo, te acostumbrarás.

\- Vaya fastidio. - gruñó Anna en respuesta.

Desnuda, Lara se acercó a la bañera adamascada – que, siendo hotel de lujo, estaba en el centro de la habitación – y empezó a llenarla de agua caliente. Sentada en el borde, procedió a deshacerse la trenza.

\- Deberías bañarte tú también. – sugirió.

\- ¿Mientras sangro? ¡Qué asco!

\- La higiene es doblemente importante en ese caso. – le exploradora británica metió un pie dentro de la bañera y, encontrándola de su gusto, se sumergió en el agua, soltando un suspiro de placer.

Anna seguía ovillada en el diván, pero su madre observó que la estaba mirando por entre los mechones de pelo que le cubrían parcialmente el rostro.

\- ¿Me ayudas con el pelo? – dijo Lara, levantando un mechón de su enorme cabellera suelta. Sabía bien que nunca se resistía a ello. Le encantaba peinarla.

La niña le miró durante unos instantes, luego, suspirando, se levantó y fue hacia ella. Lara contuvo una sonrisa al verla andar vacilante y con expresión de repugnancia. ¿Quién podía olvidar las incomodidades de la primera regla? En verdad, era un fastidio.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Lara dejó que Anna le desenredara lentamente el pelo mientras añadía sales al agua caliente. Al cabo de un rato, murmuró:

\- Siempre hemos confiado la una en la otra. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Anna tardó bastante en contestar.

\- Tú no me has dicho por qué te has peleado con papá, yo no te digo qué me ha dicho lady Loanna.

Lara enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Chantaje? Deberías conocerme mejor, cariño. Lo de tu padre y yo son cosas de adultos. En cambio, lo que Loanna te haya dicho puede afectarnos a todos.

\- Bueno, estoy sangrando como un cerdo, así que supongo que ya soy una mujer. Puedes considerarme adulta y confiar en mí, así confiaré yo en ti.

La exploradora rio suavemente.

\- Hace falta más que un poco de sangre para convertirte en una mujer. Pero vamos a dejarlo. Prometo darte alguna explicación respecto a tu padre y a mí, pero necesito que confíes en mí o no podré ayudarte, Anna.

\- Nadie puede ayudarme. - dijo la niña por toda respuesta.

Durante un momento, sólo se oyó el chapotear del agua y los sonidos del peine raspando los mechones de Lara.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Segurísima. Ni tú, ni papá, ni nadie puede ayudarme. Estoy jodida, muy jodida.

Lara se incorporó súbitamente y se volvió a mirar fijamente a Anna. La niña bajó las pestañas.

\- Esto, ehm, perdón.

\- Estoy harta de tu lenguaje de soldado. Delante de tu padre, habla como un mercenario si te da la gana, pero en mi presencia te limpias la boca. También eso forma parte de ser considerada una adulta. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, mamá.

\- Bien. – Lara se dio la vuelta y volvió a reclinarse en el borde de la bañera. Las olas de agua espumosa se cerraron sobre sus pechos.

Anna terminó de desenredar un mechón de pelo, se lo dejó caer delicadamente por encima del hombro, y cogió otro.

\- La verdad… tengo miedo de que te enfades.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? – Lara sonrió – Ya soy mayor. Dame las malas noticias.

\- Es que son… muy malas.

Lara suspiró. Era una niña. Tan niña aún… se dio cuenta de que no cedería hasta que ella misma lo hiciese. Para ganar, primero se debe perder. _Está bien_ , pensó. _Allá voy._

\- Tu padre y yo nos peleamos por causa tuya, aunque tú no tienes la culpa. - empezó – Que eso te quede claro. Lo que ocurrió en Sri Lanka fue inesperado para todos. Antes de eso, pensábamos que eras una niña corriente… bueno, todo lo corriente que se puede ser en nuestro entorno. – rio de nuevo – Y de pronto, eres una Lux Veritatis.

 _Si sólo fuera eso,_ pensó Anna, desesperada. _Es peor, mucho peor._

\- Para tu padre ha sido muy duro. – reconoció Lara, y de pronto se sintió fatal. – Y yo no he sido de mucha ayuda. Más bien se lo he puesto todavía más difícil.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque… porque yo no le comprendo, Anna. Después de tantos años, debería comprenderle mejor y… en mi caso, siempre he creído que hay que adaptarse a los cambios. No me molestan, no me perturban, Anna. Sí, todo hubiera sido más fácil si hubieses sido una niña corriente, pero no lo eres y no hay más vueltas que darle. Yo soy de la opinión de que hay que mirar hacia adelante y que debes ser entrenada para controlar tus poderes y saber utilizarlos. Algo que sólo él puede hacer, y es un privilegio que pueda hacerlo. Sin embargo, él está estancado lamentándose y se empeña en que hay que protegerte de tu destino a toda cosa.

\- Y, ¿por eso os habéis peleado?

\- Básicamente. - murmuró Lara con voz mortecina.

Anna bufó.

\- ¡Pues vaya idiotez! Papá ya prometió entrenarme, incluso ya me ha dado algunos consejos, y apenas nos libremos de este asesino que nos molesta, y tía Selma haya presentado su tesis, todo estará listo. ¡Sólo tenéis que reconciliaros y ya!

 _Ojalá fuera tan sencillo,_ pensó Lara, abatida.

\- Prometo que hablaré con él cuando volvamos a Turquía. En realidad, ya lo había decidido. ¿Estás más tranquila ahora? ¿Confiarás en mí?

El peine dejó de moverse sobre su pelo. La niña suspiró.

\- Pobre papá. Esto va a destrozarle.

\- ¿El qué, Anna?

Ella apretó el peine entre sus dedos.

\- No…no sé si…

Lara se volvió a incorporar, volvió a mirarle de frente. Tenía el rostro húmedo, las gotas de agua formaban perlas en sus párpados. Sus ojos, de un marrón muy común en comparación con la belleza de los ojos de su padre, y de los de ella misma, eran sin embargo impresionantes de contemplar. Tenían una fuerza que podía mover el mundo.

\- Nada de lo que me digas me va a perturbar, Anna Croft. – le dijo la saqueadora de tumbas, y entonces sonrió - ¿O has olvidado quién soy? He visto de todo. He oído de todo. He levantado a dioses de sus tumbas y los he vuelto a hundir en la oscuridad. He hablado con ángeles y he combatido a demonios. Y lo hice mucho antes de que tú existieras. Ponme a prueba.

* * *

Anna se levantó, el peine todavía aferrado en sus manos mojadas, y empezó a moverse alrededor de la bañera.

\- El Bien y el Mal son un ciclo. - murmuró. De pronto, parecía transformada. No ya una niña, sino una mujer, o, al menos, una muchacha – Un ciclo que gira, gira y se repite como una rueda. Son dos fuerzas enfrentadas, mamá, y del lado del Bien, los ángeles, los Lux Veritatis, papá y el abuelo Konstantin, sus antecesores, y todos los que les apoyaron. Del otro lado, el Mal, los demonios, los Nephili, Karel, Eckhardt, la Cábala y todos los que se apoyaron. Siempre en lucha constante, lucha que ha pagado la humanidad con víctimas.

Lara la escuchaba en silencio, mirándola fijamente, aunque conocía bien aquellas palabras. Ella misma las había vivo, ella misma se las había enseñado. Pero ahora la dejaba hablar.

\- El problema, mamá, es que no sé de qué parte están quienes están por encima… o de qué parte está, llamémosle, Dios. No entiendo a este Dios. Según Loanna me ha dicho, a Él poco le importa el Bien o el Mal. Me dijo que lo esencial era el equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal. Y que de vez en cuando, este equilibrio se rompe, y hace falta un gran sacrificio para restablecerlo. Y entonces el ciclo continúa, a menos que alguien lo cierre. ¡Mamá, yo… ella me ha dicho que tengo que ser yo quien cierre ese ciclo!

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? – la voz de su madre era calma, tranquila, su expresión inalterable.

Anna titubeó, y de pronto, eludió la pregunta y siguió hablando.

\- Pasó una vez. La dama Loanna tuvo que elegir entre Bien y Mal para restablecer el equilibrio, pero ella no eligió, se quitó la vida para no hacer esa elección, para no darle un hijo al Nephilim. – siguió moviéndose alrededor de la bañera. Caminaba de nuevo con gracia, como ella solía caminar, como si la sangre ya no le molestase – Y luego llegaste tú, mamá. Tú sí que elegiste… elegiste al Bien. Elegiste a papá. – se paró y empezó a retorcerse las manos, peine incluido - ¡El problema es que elegiste mal, mamá!

Se interrumpió, jadeante, pero Lara sonrió levemente y permaneció impertérrita.

\- Por supuesto que no elegí mal. - dijo la exploradora con calma – Sólo había una elección posible: la del Bien. Elegí a tu padre porque era lo correcto.

\- Le elegiste porque le querías, mamá. Porque estabas enamorada.

Lara sonrió, levemente incómoda.

\- No. Le elegí porque era lo justo. Porque era lo correcto. ¿Iba a elegir a un ser malvado, egoísta, asesino, y a dejar morir a quien me había ayudado? ¿A quien había luchado a mi lado, a quien se había sacrificado por mí? Tu padre confió en mí desde el primer momento, a pesar de que no me conocía de nada. Él tenía fe en mí, puso su vida en mis manos. ¿Por qué iba yo a traicionarle?

\- Porque Karel te ofreció sabiduría, inmortalidad.

La mirada de la exploradora se oscureció.

\- Karel era un mentiroso. Nunca me hubiera dado nada. Sólo prometía para tenerme. Era un ser amoral, inteligente, sí, pero increíblemente manipulador. Me hubiera usado y se hubiese deshecho de mí. Además, él asesinó a mi mentor. A muchas personas en París, y en Praga. No, jamás hubiese accedido. Me sentí tentada, es verdad, pero no lo hice. Elegí bien, porque era lo justo.

\- Y porque amabas a papá.

\- Y dale. – suspiró Lara, y se pasó una mano mojada por el rostro. - Está bien. Eso también.

\- Pero fue una mala elección, mamá.

La exploradora arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

\- Entonces dime cuál hubiese sido la buena elección. ¿Ese repugnante asesino de Karel? ¿Un monstruo híbrido de bonita apariencia y aviesas intenciones, como lo fue Betsabé? ¿Ser una yegua de cría para el Mal?

\- Nada, mamá. Nada en absoluto. Ni papá, ni Karel. Ni el Bien, ni el Mal.

Lara entrecerró los ojos. Anna llevada un rato inmóvil, apretando el peine entre los dedos. Las púas se le clavaban en la carne.

\- Explícate.

\- La elección correcta era no hacer ninguna elección, mamá. Papá y Karel debían destruirse el uno al otro. Morir en combate, los dos, a la vez. Ninguno debía sobrevivir. Así se hubiese cerrado el ciclo.

Durante unos instantes, Lara permaneció pensativa. Luego, se reclinó de nuevo sobre el borde de la bañera.

\- Yo nunca hubiese elegido tal cosa. - dijo. Seguía imperturbable. - Soy mujer de acción, ya lo sabes. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando cómo tu padre moría a manos de ese… ese ser. Aunque Karel muriese también. Hice la elección correcta, Anna, y no me arrepiento de ello. Ni por un instante.

\- Pero fue incorrecta, mamá. – Anna retorció el peine entre sus dedos. – Así, el ciclo siguió abierto. Se intentó autorregular de nuevo, cuando fuimos sacrificadas en la Vorágine. Pero papá nos trajo de vuelta. Usó la profecía de la Sibila para pactar con... con el diablo mismo, vaya. Y nos trajo de vuelta. El ciclo siguió abierto. Y ahora me toca a mí.

\- ¿Y qué tienes que hacer tú? – su madre seguía sin alterarse. Qué flemática, qué serena era. Cómo deseaba ahora ella una porción de aquella paz interior. Entendía por qué su padre colisionaba contra aquella fe inquebrantable y, al mismo tiempo, lo seducía por completo. Y ese entendimiento era totalmente nuevo para ella.

\- Morir, mamá. – soltó por fin – Tengo que palmarla. Básicamente, lo que a papá no le ocurrió. Tengo que morir en combate contra… contra un demonio.

Lara arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Eso te ha dicho ella?

\- Y no sólo ella, mamá… yo… eh… - dudó – Lo siento, mamá, te he ocultado algo, pero no fue porque quisiera. Papá me hizo prometer que no te lo diría… pero tengo que decírtelo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Cuando estuvimos con los huesos de los Lux Veritatis… yo… yo oí la voz del abuelo. Del abuelo Konstantin. Él me dijo que… que me guardara de la larga noche. Y del príncipe de los demonios. – se enderezó - ¡Y ahora Loanna me ha dicho que tengo que morir en combate contra ese… ese príncipe, quien sea! Si no, el ciclo va a seguir abierto. Y mis descendientes tendrán que pasar de nuevo por lo mismo. Si yo muero, el ciclo se cierra y la humanidad queda libre de esta… esta lucha del Bien y el Mal. Si no… le paso el testigo a mis descendientes. ¿Entiendes, mamá? – blandió el peine - ¡Estoy condenada! No es que te culpe por ello, porque, tú no lo sabías, pero Loanna no eligió, tú elegiste mal, papá nos salvó… ¡tres errores seguidos! ¡Y yo ahora tengo que pagarlo! ¡Tengo que pagar vuestros errores, los de todos! ¡Vaya faena me habéis hecho!

Y soltó un largo sollozo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho. Tras unos segundos de silencio, oyó a su madre murmurar:

\- Mi pobre niña. Así que es eso lo que te atormenta.

La oyó salir de la bañera en un chapoteo, y envolverse el cuerpo en una toalla. Al alzar la vista, su madre estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera, y le tendía los brazos mojados.

\- Ven aquí.

Anna avanzó y se refugió en sus brazos. Olía a rosa mosqueta. Hundió el rostro en sus cabellos, sin importarle que estuvieran húmedos.

\- Ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente. – apoyó un dedo mojado en su barbilla y le alzó el rostro, para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. - Escucha con atención, Anna Croft. Tú no tienes que pagar nada, ni por nadie. A ti no te toca reparar los errores, o las elecciones de otros. Se te ha convocado para darte un mensaje. Pues bien, mensaje entregado. Muchas gracias. Ahora volveremos a Turquía y seguiremos con nuestra vida.

La niña se enderezó, indignada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Es que no te importa que tenga que morir?

\- Tú no tienes que morir, Anna. No cometas el mismo error que tu padre, confundiendo su destino con su obligación. Nada te obliga a tener que sacrificarte por la humanidad. Tú no eres una heroína. Tú sólo eres una niña. Bueno, una muchacha ya. - concedió, sonriendo.

\- Pero mamá, ¡he heredado el Don! – protestó Anna - ¡Eso significa que estoy marcada! ¡Que tengo un destino que cumplir! ¡No puedo huir de mi destino!

\- ¿No puedes, o no quieres? Perdona, Anna, pero a mí esas pamplinas del destino nunca me han convencido. La suerte se la forja cada uno.

\- Mamá, ¡tú has sido tan manejada por el destino como cualquier otro! Elegiste a papá, cuando podrías haber elegido a Karel…

\- Le elegí porque era lo correcto. Y porque le quería.

\- … luego te quedaste embarazada. ¡Tú no querías tener hijos, mamá! ¿Por qué te quedaste embarazada?

\- Porque no puse precauciones. Algo que a ti no te debe pasar.

\- ¡No, te quedaste embarazada porque yo estaba predestinada a existir, desde que tú elegiste a papá!

\- Tonterías.

\- Y entonces, si no querías tener hijos, por qué me tuviste, ¿eh? ¿Eh?

Una memoria, un leve flashback. Casi abortó. Pero nunca se lo diría. Al menos, no mientras aún fuese una muchacha que ya no era niña, una muchacha que aún no era mujer.

\- Porque te quise, Anna. Y porque tú venías de tu padre, a quien quería también.

\- Bueno, ¡pues incluso en eso cumpliste tu destino!

\- Dices tonterías otra vez, Anna. Yo no estaba poseída ni llevada por ideales raros o nobles. Hice lo que quise. Elegí lo que quise. Yo fabriqué mi propia suerte. Yo era libre, hija mía, ¡y tú lo eres también! No tienes por qué hacer nada en concreto, aunque te lo haya dicho el espíritu de una doncella muerta o el cráneo parlante de tu abuelo. ¡Eres libre, para eso te he criado, y que tengas el Don no cambia nada!

\- Mamá, lady Loanna es la Amazona…

\- … y yo lo soy también. – Lara frunció el ceño – Y aquí estoy. No me arrepiento de nada. Aun sabiendo lo que me has dicho ahora, si pudiese repetir todo lo que hice, lo volvería a hacer del mismo modo. Elegiría a tu padre. Te tendría a ti. Lucharía por traerte de vuelta. No me arrepiento de nada, Anna, es más, estoy orgullosa de cada paso que he dado, de cada error cometido, de cada victoria conseguida. ¡Y tú también debes estarlo!

La niña apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en el pecho, la mejilla húmeda por el agua. Pensativa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, entonces, si paso de mi destino? ¿Si no elijo combatir al… al demonio ese, lo que sea?

\- No pasará nada, Anna. No pasará absolutamente nada, salvo que seguirás viviendo, libre, tranquila, sin cargas, como siempre he querido que vivieras. Como he querido que tu padre viviera, aunque él no quiere renunciar a esa carga.

\- Pero él luchó… el abuelo luchó… ¿cómo voy a avergonzarles?

\- No es una vergüenza querer vivir. Te lo he dicho: no le debes nada a nadie. Tu abuelo vivió su vida, luchó su batalla, murió. ¡Olvídate de él! Y tu padre, precisamente, todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho por amor, no por su maldita Orden, ni por un estúpido destino.

\- Ella dijo que cumplió su destino.

Lara se encogió de hombros.

\- Que diga lo que quiera. Tu padre está vivo y ella está muerta. Ahora lo que quiero es… - vaciló unos instantes - …no quiero que él sufra más. Conociéndole, se cargará este fardo también a sus espaldas… y el peso lo aplastará.

\- Pobre papá. ¿Quieres que no le digamos nada?

Lara suspiró.

\- Odio los secretos. No, esto no se lo podemos ocultar. No nos lo perdonaría. Además, le necesito fuerte. Tiene que entrenarte, enseñarte a controlar tus poderes, más que nada por si a ese demonio le diera por aparecer. Tú tienes que saber defenderte. Lo demás no importa. – se levantó, echándose la cabellera mojada hacia un lado – Y ahora, señorita, a darse un baño. Ya nos iremos ocupando de todo, paso a paso.

Anna, mucho más tranquila, empezó a quitarse la ropa.

\- Pero prométeme una cosa, mamá.

\- Dime.

\- No más peleas con papá. Por favor.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Y cuando volvamos a Turquía, por favor…

\- … sí, lo sé. Arreglo las cosas con él.

\- Gracias. - entonces la niña se detuvo, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lara.

\- ¿Podrías salir… por favor?

La exploradora británica arqueó las cejas por un instante. Ella se acababa de bañar ante su hija, pero luego dio media vuelta y abandonó la zona de la bañera, ocultándose tras el biombo para peinarse y vestirse.

Sí, ya no era una niña. Pero tampoco era aún una mujer.

* * *

Notó que unos dedos delicados, pero firmes, le agarraban el rostro. Dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar con fuerza. La luz centelleante de la lámpara la cegaba. Soltó un gemido.

\- No se angustie. – dijo una voz amable y cálida, una voz de mujer – Soy médico. Sólo la estoy examinando.

Barbara se relajó. Así que Kurtis le había traído a una doctora. Una vez más, se admiró de lo hábil e inteligente que podía llegar a ser aquel hombre de aspecto y conducta brutales. Podía tolerar que la tocara una mujer. Un hombre, no… un hombre, jamás.

\- Está bien. – concluyó la médico, retirando sus dedos – Me ha dicho su prometido que le habían dado el alta en Estambul, pero parece que ha sufrido una leve recaída.

La mujer herida movió levemente los labios. Notó un leve aroma a perfume de verbena cuando la doctora se inclinó sobre ella:

\- S… sangre…

\- El leve sangrado del oído se ha detenido. – le indicó – Es una pequeña hemorragia sin importancia, de una microperforación del tímpano que no le detectaron en el hospital, seguramente más preocupados por su otro oído. – notó que rozaba levemente los vendajes del otro lado de la cabeza – Aquí no parece haber empeoramiento. Si quiere mi modesta opinión, debería ingresar de nuevo en el hospital, hasta su total restablecimiento.

Pero Barbara no respondió. Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

Tras un breve silencio, la médico, a la que no había llegado a ver, se levantó de la cama y concluyó mientras se alejaba:

\- Recomendaré a su prometido el ingreso de nuevo… no es nada aconsejable que usted esté así… hasta pronto…

Pero ya no la escuchaba. Se había sumido en un leve sopor.

* * *

\- ¡Así que ya te puedes _ig pgepagando, queguida_! – concluyó Jean en tono festivo, su voz levemente distorsionada por la mala cobertura - ¡ _Pgonto_ te _estaguemos_ haciendo la competencia en lo que _guespecta_ a tesis _doctogales_ _sobge_ antiguos yacimientos Lux _Veguitatis_!

\- Sí, sí, Jean… - cortó Selma, inquieta, apretando el móvil con fuerza contra su oído y cambiando de sitio constantemente, intentando captar mejor cobertura - ¿Pero y Lara y Anna? ¿Qué les ha dicho Loanna? ¿Y dónde están? Marie quiere hablar con Lara, sobre todo… - la arqueóloga turca miró de reojo a la anciana mujer navajo, que gesticulaba enfadada ante ella - ¡Pásame con Lara de una vez!

\- _Mais ce n'est pas possible!_ – se rio Jean - ¡ _Laga_ ya se ha ido! ¡No está aquí!

\- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Que la niña y ella ya están de camino! ¡Han cogido el avión y _gueguesan_ a Estambul! ¡ _Suegte_ con ellas, yo no les he podido _sacag_ nada!

Y omitió decir que tampoco les había preguntado en primer lugar.

* * *

Se despertó horas más tarde, acunada por un suave rumor. Tardó unos instantes en identificar la voz de Kurtis, que hablaba de forma pausada, calmada y en voz baja por teléfono, encerrado en el baño. Por lo menos, tenía la voz agradable.

Se incorporó, todavía levemente mareada, y miró a su alrededor. La fotofobia se había retirado, y se sentía mucho mejor. Un largo objeto reclinado sobre la butaca al lado de la mesa le llamó la atención. Parecía una prenda larga dentro de una funda.

La voz masculina se extinguió, y entonces la puerta se abrió y Kurtis salió a la habitación. Barbara se subió, sin apenas apercibirse de que lo hacía, la sábana hasta casi la barbilla, en un gesto protector.

\- Tengo que volver a la excavación ahora mismo. – le anunció sin más preámbulos – Lara y mi hija están en camino. ¿Podrás quedarte sola?

La mujer parpadeó lentamente y se pasó la mano por los ojos.

\- Sí, estoy mucho mejor. – miró a su alrededor - ¿Y la médico?

\- La he enviado de vuelta. Lo siento, pero no puedes ingresar de nuevo en un hospital. Él te encontrará más fácilmente allí.

Sin más, Kurtis agarró una bolsa de cuero y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Salió silenciosamente y sin despedirse.

Esperó hasta que sus pasos se perdieron por la escalera de piedra. Entonces, se levantó lentamente, apoyándose vacilante en las paredes excavadas, y se acercó al largo bulto de tela apoyado en la butaca.

Le costó más de lo esperado que la cremallera cediera – sus reflejos estaban peor de lo esperable -, pero al fin, logró bajarlo y retirar las telas que lo cubrían.

Era un bellísimo vestido de noche.

* * *

Cuando posó los ojos en Anna, sintió algo extraño, un desgarro, una pérdida. Algo había cambiado en su hija, estaba seguro. ¿Qué era? ¿Estaba más alta? ¿Mayor? ¿Más esbelta? La notaba mucho más crecida. La notaba distinta. La notaba… cambiada.

Ella le devolvió la mirada tranquila de sus ojos azules – qué bonitos tenía los ojos, cómo adornaban en el rostro de una mujer - y sonrió levemente.

\- Mamá, - agarró la mano de Lara - ¿podríamos estar a solas? Quiero hablar a papá por mi cuenta.

Lara apenas cruzó una mirada con ella, y asintió levemente.

\- Vendré cuando me llames. – y entonces clavó sus ojos en Kurtis – Tengo que hablar contigo.

Él asintió. _Yo también tengo que hablar contigo._

Cuando dejó la barraca, Anna miró a su padre durante unos instantes, y de pronto avanzó hasta el catre y se sentó en la cama, pensativa.

Sí, estaba definitivamente cambiada. ¿Qué le había pasado?

\- Papá, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y no creo que la mayoría te gusten. – empezó – Pero quisiera que me escucharas hasta el final y que no hablaras hasta que yo termine. ¿Lo prometes?

Sin decir una sola palabra, Kurtis volvió a asentir. Siempre había sido bueno escuchando.

La niña – _no, una muchacha ya_ ; se dio cuenta él de pronto – se retorció los dedos levemente, inspiró profundamente, y empezó a hablar. Intentó contarlo en el mismo orden y con las mismas palabras con que había hablado a su madre, pero el resultado fue distinto porque su padre no la interrumpió en ningún momento. Simplemente se quedó allí, sentado frente a ella, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, el mentón en las manos, escuchándola atentamente. Si algo lo impresionó, lo hirió o lo disgustó, apenas se apreció, salvo en la casual contracción de sus pupilas.

 _Tu padre controla muy bien sus emociones_ , le había dicho Lara una vez, _sabe cómo ocultar bien sus sentimientos. Es lo que más me sedujo de él,_ admitió sin vergüenza, _desde el primer momento._

\- Bueno, eso es todo. - suspiró Anna, dejando caer las manos sobre el regazo, cuando terminó de hablar.

Kurtis la observó en silencio unos instantes. Luego musitó con voz suave:

\- ¿Puedo salir un momento?

\- ¿Para gritar?

\- Para fumar. - Kurtis sonrió, acentuando las arrugas de la edad en torno a sus ojos – No sabes cómo necesito ahora mismo un cigarrillo.

Anna frunció el ceño.

\- Tienes que dejar de llenarte los pulmones de mierda, papá.

Él suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Luego se pasó lentamente las manos por el rostro.

\- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – dijo ella con un hilillo de voz.

Kurtis rio de nuevo, aunque era una risa amarga.

\- No, claro que no estoy enfadado contigo.

\- Entonces dime algo, por favor.

Él permaneció unos momentos pensativo, con la mirada clavada en el vacío, luego habló:

\- Ella tiene razón. – sonrió – Como siempre.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Loanna?

\- No. Tu madre. – los ojos azules se alzaron hacia ella – Es con las palabras de tu madre con lo que debes quedarte, Anna. No le debes una mierda a nadie. No tienes por qué hacer esto.

Ella le observó con curiosidad.

\- Pensaba que… que esto te iba a entristecer mucho. Que te iba a sorprender.

\- Yo ya lo sabía. - Kurtis cerró los ojos dolorosamente – Lo intuía, lo sospechaba. Desde Sri Lanka… sabía que algo así podía pasar. Pero no importa. – abrió los ojos – Escucha a tu madre y no dejes que esto te atormente ni un segundo más. No te vuelvas como yo.

\- ¿Y si yo quisiera?

Él parpadeó, sorprendido.

\- Si tú quisieras, ¿qué?

\- Ser como tú. - Anna sonrió levemente, y de pronto pareció mucho más adulta - ¿Qué pasa si yo quisiera ser como tú, papá? ¿Usar el Don que me ha sido concedido? ¿Proteger a las personas de los demonios? ¿Liquidar a esos seres horrendos que sólo están aquí para hacer el Mal? Ser como tú, una heroína… una luchadora. La digna hija del Guerrero y la Amazona.

Kurtis reía quedamente, sus hombros apenas estremeciéndose.

\- Yo nunca fui ningún héroe. Ya es hora de que lo sepas. – la miró con franqueza – Yo odiaba lo que era. Escapé apenas pude. Me he pasado la vida huyendo.

\- Lo sé. - ella se encogió de hombros – Mamá me lo ha dicho. Pero _tú_ eres un héroe, papá. Siempre has luchado por el bien. Protegiste al mundo de los demonios.

Kurtis negaba suavemente con la cabeza. Si ella supiera… un soldado, un espía, un mercenario, un asesino. Había hecho cosas atroces con sus poderes y con sus propias manos; y no había perdido una sola noche de sueño por ellas.

Pero no podía contarle aquello. No, a ella, jamás. Si quedaba algún remanso de pureza, de inocencia en su mundo, lo iba a mantener allí, en la misma malla etérea que lo ataba a su hija. El último remanso de paz.

Ella le observaba con curiosidad. Luego, dijo con convencimiento:

\- Conviérteme en lo que fuiste tú, papá. Entréname para ser una Lux Veritatis poderosa. Por favor.

 _Lo que fui yo…_ Kurtis soltó un bufido y volvió a reír.

\- ¿De qué te burlas? – ella dio un puñetazo en su rodilla - ¿Ya no soy una cría, sabes? Ahora soy una mujer. He madurado. He cambiado. Diantres, hasta me ha bajado la regla.

\- Una mujer ahora, ¿eh? – Kurtis alargó la mano y apartó suavemente un mechón de cabello del rostro de su hija – Entonces eso es lo que serás. Pero en ningún caso haré contigo lo que ellos me hicieron a mí. El entrenamiento de un Luchador era una abominación, una tortura. Nunca te haría eso.

\- Vale, pues vayamos con la versión _light_. - Anna abrió las manos - ¿Seré igualmente poderosa de esa manera?

\- El poder que tengas o no, ya lo llevas contigo. Se trata sólo de canalizarlo. Pero si debemos creer a ese iluso de Marcus y todos los que eran como él, vas a ser mucho más fuerte de lo que yo fui nunca. – Kurtis sacudió la cabeza – Así que deja de tomarme como ejemplo. ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

Anna movió la cabeza furiosamente.

\- Sí. Sí. ¡Sí! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? ¡Quiero serlo! Antes de que venga ese príncipe de los demonios y me machaque. Por cierto, ¿quién es?

Kurtis parpadeó lentamente.

\- No tengo ni idea. – Anna pareció decepcionada – Puede que sea tan sólo una forma de hablar. Ya sabes qué basura grandilocuente son las profecías.

\- ¿Y si es… es… bueno… _el_ demonio? El de verdad. El jefazo.

Kurtis arqueó las cejas.

\- Lo dudo. – hizo un gesto con la mano – Yo le conocí como el arcángel Samael, que es como realmente se hace llamar. Y créeme, ni tú ni yo podemos contra un arcángel. Ni siquiera Karel hubiese podido nada contra él. No son humanos. Por encima de ellos sólo está Ése a quien ellos llaman la Autoridad.

\- En ningún momento se ha dicho que tenga que vencerle. – Anna clarificó – Sólo tengo que morir en combate contra él.

El exlegionario suspiró y le acarició de nuevo el cabello.

\- Tú no vas a morir así, Anna. No lo permitiré.

\- A lo mejor no es decisión tuya, papá. A lo mejor no puedes hacer nada al respecto. - al ver la mirada de Kurtis, Anna le agarró las muñecas – Ay papá, perdona, lo siento. No estoy ayudando nada.

Él suspiró profundamente:

\- Si he comprendido bien lo de cerrar el ciclo, tu contrincante también debe morir. Si queda vivo no hay equilibrio, pues el Mal habría vencido. Y los arcángeles son inmortales. Pueden ser creados, pueden ser transformados, pero no pueden ser aniquilados. No, Anna, no es Samael. Tendrá que ser alguien con el que puedas combatir de igual a igual. Pero – remarcó de nuevo – no tienes por qué hacerlo. Que le jodan al ciclo y a la maldita profecía. Que le jodan a Loanna y a todos los demonios del mundo. Te entrenaré para que sepas luchar, para que sepas defenderte, pero no te he criado para que ahora sirvas de carnaza como yo serví, como tu abuelo sirvió. Ni hablar.

Anna se inclinó hacia él e insistió de nuevo:

\- Y si yo quisiera, ¿qué?

\- Nadie en su sano juicio puede querer eso.

\- Sigues tratándome como una cría.

\- En absoluto. Te estoy hablando como a una adulta que sabe entender lo que digo. – se inclinó hacia ella y la miró fijamente – Hazme caso. Haz caso a tu madre. No te jodas la vida. Yo no tuve elección, Anna. Nací jodido. Pero tú no eres yo. Tú tienes elección, Anna. Elige sabiamente. Y ahora – dijo, soltando un profundo suspiro y echándose hacia atrás – llama a tu madre. Tengo que hablar con ella.

* * *

Cerró suavemente la puerta a sus espaldas y se apoyó en ella. Él seguía sentado en la silla con expresión pensativa, después que Anna hubiese salido. Lara le observó durante unos instantes y al final dijo:

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Él alzó la vista y la miró intensamente. Decían que los ojos azules eran fríos, pero, Dios, los de él quemaban. Siempre la habían quemado.

\- Es la primera vez que me preguntas eso en meses. – murmuró él - ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

Lara sonrió levemente.

\- Conociéndote… hecho pedazos por dentro, apenas entero por fuera.

\- Me conoces bien.

Durante un momento, el silencio se espesó en torno a ellos. Por fin, Lara soltó un suspiro y empezó:

\- Kurtis…

No tuvo tiempo de proseguir. Y no lo vio venir en absoluto. En apenas un instante, Kurtis se levantó de la silla y se lanzó hacia ella. O le pareció que saltaba hacia ella. Parte de sus reflejos, por rápidos que eran, simplemente seguían sin activarse cuando se trataba de él. Amor. Fuerza de la costumbre. Era difícil explicarlo. El caso es que ella, que podía esquivarlo todo, apenas alcanzó a dar un respingo y a pegarse contra la puerta antes de tenerlo encima, respirando su aliento, tan cerca de ella que los mechones de su flequillo le acariciaron la frente y su aroma corporal – cuero, sudor, metal, aceite de motor – la inundó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – jadeó ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta chocar con la madera de la puerta. Alzó los brazos y notó que él le agarraba por las muñecas – ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Forcejeó levemente, más como advertencia que como oposición real, pero él se limitó a hundir el rostro en su cuello. Su barba de pocos días le pinchó en la mejilla y el cuello.

\- Hecho pedazos… - le oyó mascullar en su hombro – nada me hace pedazos, sino tú. ¿Has venido a disculparte por fin? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

\- Calla y quítate de encima. - Lara siseó entre dientes – No te he dado permiso para acorralarme contra la pared. – y entonces él giró su rostro y buscó su boca - ¡No! – gritó ella, apartando el rostro de los labios que ya estaban besándola - ¡Así, no!

\- Basta ya de esta tortura, Lara. - la boca de él le acarició el cuello – Ya no puedo más. Acabemos con esta maldita estupidez.

\- No hagas eso. – Lara apretó los dientes y volvió el rostro cuando intentó besarla de nuevo – No te permito hacerlo. Así no. ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate o esta vez seré yo la que te empuje!

Las manos en sus muñecas se aflojaron y él resbaló hasta caer de rodillas frente a ella, abrazado a su cintura, la frente apoyada en el vientre plano y duro. Ella respiró agitadamente y se llevó la mano al pecho, sorprendida de notar el corazón desbocado. La otra mano se hundió en los cabellos de él. Tenía más canas que antes.

\- Ponte en pie. – le ordenó. Él no se movió. Se revolvió, pero con él agarrándola por la cintura, apenas podía moverse - ¡Levántate, maldita sea! Ya sabes lo que pienso de este tipo de reconciliaciones…

Le oyó reírse quedamente, su rostro apoyado en su vientre. ¿Cuántas veces se habían peleado ya? ¿Cuántas veces se habían reconciliado entre las sábanas, haciendo el amor furiosamente, dejando que las hormonas solucionaran lo que las palabras no podían? Lara ya sabía que no servía. A ella no le servía… en cuanto a él, en fin. No dejaba de ser un hombre.

\- No dejo de ser un hombre, ¿verdad? – le oyó murmurar. Lara dio un respingo. Parecía que hubiese leído su mente – Pero yo no soy como otros, Lara. Conmigo es distinto.

Lara clavó los dedos en su cuero cabelludo.

\- Levántate. Odio ver a la gente de rodillas. ¡Levántate!

Finalmente se levantó y se quedó frente a ella. Era sensiblemente más alto, un poco apenas, lo suficiente para que Lara tuviese que alzar los ojos, y eso que ella era muy alta.

\- Dime que esta pesadilla se ha terminado. – le dijo entonces, atravesándola con aquella mirada de nuevo – Necesito que vuelvas a ser la persona que eras. Confiaste en mí cuando era un desconocido que te había robado y luego encerrado. Confía en mí, en lo que soy ahora. Te necesito a mi lado y ya no sé cómo decírtelo. Eres mi compañera. Eres más que eso.

Ella parpadeó, desvió la mirada, y murmuró:

\- Se ha terminado, sí. Por el bien de Anna, esta estupidez se ha terminado.

\- ¿Sólo por el bien de Anna?

Lara cerró los ojos dolorosamente. Siempre se le había dado fatal disculparse.

\- No, tonto. Claro que no.

Dio otro respingo cuando las manos de él le cogieron el rostro y los labios de él le rozaron la boca de nuevo. Lo apartó con suavidad.

\- No, Kurtis. Ya te lo he dicho, así no.

\- Está bien. – suspiró él, y se apartó – Ven tú a mí, cuando estés lista. Esperaré.

 _No me voy a ruborizar,_ pensó ella, determinada, y se volvió de espaldas.

\- Le prometí a Anna que no habría más peleas ni discusiones, y lo cumpliré. Pero para el resto… dame tiempo. No puedo darle la vuelta a todo en un solo instante.

 _¿Un solo instante?_ Le había costado meses alcanzar aquel punto. Pero la conocía bien. Era imposible acelerar más sus tiempos. No si quería recuperarla realmente.

\- ¿Algo más? – susurró él.

\- Tenía un gran discurso preparado…pero se me ha olvidado. – confesó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Genial. Entonces es hora de ponerte a prueba, _milady._

 _Milady._ Lara se estremeció. No le corrigió, prohibiéndole llamarla así. El cariñoso apodo se deslizó de nuevo sobre ella como una hoja caída, y ella no lo apartó.

\- ¿Ponerme a prueba?

\- Sí. – él se había vuelto a sentar tranquilamente en su silla. Lara no se acercó más. Retrocedió y se apoyó de nuevo en la puerta – Como te he dicho, necesito que vuelvas a confiar en mí. Tengo un plan para dar caza a Schäffer y… quitarle de en medio.

\- No esperaba menos de ti. - ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado – Te marchaste a Estambul antes de que nos fuéramos. ¿Qué has averiguado?

\- Encontré a la víctima del tiroteo del Gran Bazaar, la persona a la cual ese tipo ha estado dando caza hasta ahora. Se trata de Betsabé.

Las pupilas de Lara se dilataron.

\- ¿Betsabé está viva? – preguntó, estupefacta.

\- Lo está. Ahora se hace llamar Barbara Standford, y se hace pasar por una marchante de arte interesada en objetos antiguos.

\- Su vieja tapadera. - murmuró Lara – Se hacía pasar por eso mismo la primera vez que la encontré. Pero Schäffer estaba a sus órdenes. ¿Qué ha pasado para que se vuelva contra ella?

\- Todo esto te va a sorprender bastante, pero parece que ese matarife sentía por su madre, esa loca de Giselle, algo más que la mera obediencia de un mercenario hacia su jefe. Schäffer culpa a Barbara de la muerte de Giselle, y por eso quiere matarla.

\- Pero es absurdo. – Lara entrecerró los ojos – La Betsabé que yo conocí podía prenderle fuego a un ser humano como una antorcha viviente, con un solo gesto de sus dedos.

\- La que tú conociste, sí. – Kurtis abrió las palmas de las manos – Ahora, ella no es más que una mujer mortal. Lilith la castigó mandándola de vuelta al mundo de los humanos, despojada de su naturaleza de Nephilim. Salió vulnerable e indefensa al mundo exterior, donde Schäffer la estaba esperando. Al saber del destino de Giselle, la golpeó y la violó. Finalmente, logró escapar y ha estado huyendo de él desde entonces. Hasta ahora.

Lara lo escuchaba conteniendo el aliento. De pronto, dejó escapar el aire bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Todo eso te lo ha contado ella?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces, habéis contactado.

\- Desde luego. Estoy haciéndome pasar por su prometido. – Lara arqueó las cejas significativamente – La acompañé hasta que le dieron el alta en el hospital, la retuve en un motel de Estambul durante un tiempo, y la he traído aquí, a Göreme, no hará ni dos días. La tengo alojada en uno de los hoteles de las cuevas, aunque no se encuentra del todo bien. Schäffer logró herirla en un lado de la cabeza. Ha perdido una oreja y tiene el rostro parcialmente paralizado, además de vértigo y mareos constantes.

\- Así que es tu rehén.

\- Más bien, nuestra colaboradora.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Ella ha aceptado ser el cebo para cazar a Schäffer. La llevaré a la gala de la presentación de la tesis de Selma. Él vendrá y, por fin, tendré a ese cabrón en sus manos.

Oyó que Lara respiraba profundamente. Seguía mirándolo con fijeza.

\- Vas a meter a esa… _mujer,_ en el mismo lugar en que estaremos todos; tu madre y tu hija incluidas, para atraer a ese asesino en medio de la muchedumbre.

\- Así es.

\- Y ella ha aceptado sin más. No me lo creo. ¿Qué gana con eso?

\- La vida. Créeme, es más que suficiente para alguien indefenso y desesperado. La mujer que es ahora tiene poco que ver con la criatura que tú y yo conocimos.

\- Ella me… me… nos… - Lara se llevó las manos al vientre.

\- Sé lo que te hizo. Pero la necesitamos, Lara.

\- ¿Y cuando esto acabe? ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Kurtis inclinó la cabeza.

\- No quiero matarla. No quiero que _tú_ la mates.

\- ¿Ahora te inspira compasión?

Él soltó un gran suspiro y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

\- Sí, me inspira compasión. Y es lo menos que le debo. Si no hubiese sido por ella, no habría podido retener a Lilith hasta que Samael llegó. Ella combatió a ese monstruo tanto como yo.

\- Imagino que sigue tan hermosa como siempre. ¿O la ha afeado la mortalidad?

\- Todavía sigue logrando que los hombres se giren al verla pasar. – Kurtis sonrió levemente – Incluso con el rostro mutilado.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Te giras también al verla pasar?

El exlegionario alzó los ojos y la miró con una ternura infinita. Lara sintió un estremecimiento subirle por la espalda.

\- ¿Estás celosa, _milady?_ – él ladeó la cabeza – Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo tú me haces pedazos. Quien te tiene a ti no necesita nada más.

Se levantó y fue hacia ella. Lara temió que volviera a intentar besarla. Temió, porque no creía que se pudiera resistir de nuevo. Simplemente, no quería resistirse más. Pero él se limitó a tomarle las manos enguantadas y se las besó delicadamente. Lara sintió el rubor subirle por el cuello. _Tú… canalla…_

\- Necesito que me ayudes. – prosiguió él – No puedo hacer esto solo. Los demás han aceptado colaborar, y también necesito a Anna para esto. Pero sin ti no tendré éxito. Dime que estarás conmigo. Dime que confiarás en mí, no importa lo que haya que hacerse.

Lara le observó durante unos instantes y, al final, asintió.

\- Estaré contigo.

Cerró los ojos al notar de nuevo su boca sobre sus labios. Bueno, un solo beso podía permitírselo. Sólo esperaba que no insistiera más… porque sabía en qué terminaría aquello.

\- Kurtis. - susurró, sus labios todavía tocándose.

Él se apartó.

\- Está bien. Un poco más y no podré detenerme. - la miró con una sonrisa burlona – Tengo que ir a recoger a Barbara y traerla aquí. La ha estado viendo un médico, lo que significa que el hotel ya no es seguro. Tendrá que quedarse aquí.

\- Voy contigo.

\- Lara…

\- Hemos quedado en trabajar juntos, ¿verdad? – ella se encogió de hombros – No te preocupes, me portaré bien con la mosquita muerta. Y ahora, prepara esa flamante moto tuya.

Él asintió y salió rápidamente.

Por un instante, sola en la barraca, Lara se relamió los labios con lentitud y luego los tocó. Le ardían tanto que casi le dolían. Sintió estallarle un fuego en el vientre.

Maldita sea, por qué le habría dicho que no. Condenado orgullo el suyo.

No, el sexo como reconciliación era una pésima idea. Lo sabía bien. No quería que esta herida se cerrara como las otras, a base de sudor, saliva y semen. Tenía que significar algo. Tenía que ser un cambio definitivo, para mejor.

Y aún tenía una última cosa que preguntarle. Pero eso lo reservaría para cuando hubieran terminado con aquello.

Su cerebro, frío y calculador, lo tenía claro. Entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo gritaba de aquella manera?

 _Ven tú a mí, cuando estés lista. Esperaré._

Qué diferente era de otros hombres. En eso, él había tenido razón. No había nadie como él. No que ella hubiese conocido. Todos los hombres con los que había estado anteriormente, o habían sido brutales, dominantes o posesivos, haciéndole sentirse usada o asqueada; o habían sido demasiado blandos y románticos, aburriéndola. Sólo él había tenido esa combinación, esa lucha interna entre los más bajos instintos, el deseo más primario presente en cualquier hombre; y el amor que sentía por ella, la necesidad de quererla, de cuidarla de protegerla.

Amor y lujuria, siempre en guerra consigo mismo, siempre en batalla en su interior.

Ella adoraba esa contradicción.


End file.
